New Beginning
by katieOoT
Summary: This is the story about a bullied teenage girl named Zelda who meets Link, a Hylian werewolf and his pack. She's forced to leave her home and family to join them after witnessing the impossible. The girl who never got a second look from anyone will soon become a legend—alongside her new family and of course, Link. T for strong language, sexual content, and violence ZELINK
1. Part I—Chapter 1: Zelda

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**UPDATE: _Until I can re-write the first few chapters of this.. Well they're aren't the greatest so just bear with me here._**

**_The first bit of chapters for this story in my opinion aren't the best since they are kind of old and I haven't found the time to re-write them since I have to write new chapters!_**

**_The first four is pretty much a lot of about wolves while the rest is all human forms. I just needed to introduce the concept before they went to Hyrule._**

**_& Please, please, please point out any errors! They're so embarassing and I always miss a few!_**

**_Thanks! Read on!_**

* * *

**_New Beginning: Part I_**

* * *

I groaned, resting my head on the school desk as I tried my best to tune out the teacher's babbling. Maybe he won't even notice if I just take a nap – I'd be dead if he ever caught me though_. _Let's just say my math teacher was a... tad strict.

"Head off the desk, Zelda."

I peeked my head up, to see him glaring daggers at me as if I just murdered someone.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumble. He scowls at me before glaring at the person behind me as they unsuccessfully held back their laughter.

"Is something the matter Kayleigh?" The teacher asks her sternly.

Kayleigh looks up at him with a careless look. "No, Mr. Adams." She says, then put on her best serious face.

He groans and begins writing two math equations on the board. I turn myself around to face her, grinning widely. Her bright icy, shining blue eyes light up as she shoots me a smirk. My faithful, trusted best friend and cousin. She has _always_ been by my side. I can't remember the last time she ever turned her back on me.

Although we're closely related, we look nothing alike. She has golden blond locks of hair while I have long dark auburn hair. Her eyes are a pale blue like the rest of my family has, while mine are a rare shade of violet—I'm told it's because I'm '_special_', but my classmates would beg to differ. Kayleigh would probably pass as my own parent's child more than I would.

"Zelda and Kayleigh! Why don't you two come up and solve these two questions?" Mr. Adams annoying voice cuts into my head. He holds out two black dry-erase markers.

I look up past him at the white-board, only to see two impossible, mind-boggling algebraic questions written on it. The class has fallen silent. It's obviously for his entertainment to see us struggle. Math really isn't my thing, let alone Algebra. Who decided to mix the alphabet into math, anyways?

"Sure thing, Miss Adams…" I mutter under my breath, my words dripping with distain as I get up reluctantly.

Kayleigh obviously heard my little remark, letting out a small giggle before taking a marker for herself. I go and take the other marker and stand before one of the insane questions. Both my cousin and I stand there just looking around completely confused with no idea on what to do. It feels as if hours pass, just waiting for something to click in our heads, but nothing does. We're both probably wishing the same thing—for the awkward silence to end. But you know what they say_, 'Be careful what you wish for'._

"This will take the_ entire_ class… It's a good thing you picked these too idiots!"

"Don't you just love dumb blondes?"

The whole class is laughing at Zant's jokes. They find them amusing, no matter how sick and cruel they can be. I glance at Mr. Adams who seems unfazed, like he couldn't careless. All of them, so heartless and cold-blooded. I clench the marker in my hand as I become more and more angered. I walk closer to Zant, shortening the distance between us. I stared right in his vile yellow eyes. He's a pale guy, with jet black hair and a lot of muscle. Beat the crap outta' me any day, but oh well.

I glower at him, "Will you just... Shut up!?" I snapped at the boy.

He laughed. "Go fuck yourself you little whore," Zant sneered and stood up from his desk. My teeth clench as he steps towards me, "Or better yet get hit by a car. Preferably_ my_ car."

"Idiots like you make me_ sick_." I hissed through my clenched teeth. I chuck the marker at him right in his face and before he could react I threw him a punch to his nose. Grabbing his bleeding nose he spews out profanity. I scoff and turn my back on him. My unruly class stares at me like I had three heads. _Like a complete freak._

* * *

'_GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!'_

The teacher's very loud and harsh voice was still ringing in my head. It had given me a pretty bad headache, actually. Once I had gotten to the school's office they just waved me off and told me to go wait in the 'sick-room'. Or in other words a small, cramped photocopier room, and where all the school files were kept with a bed in the corner_. _I just wanna go home. I'm sick of this school.

"Zelda please follow me to my office, _now_."

My eyes go to voice's owner, the principle, Mr. Dragmire. The last name was a hilarious coincidence. He shared his last name with Ganondorf Dragmire, the famous villain from the series '_Legend of Zelda'_. Kayleigh and I often made jokes about that. The name suit the principle since he was far from a kind man. How he became a principle for a high school is beyond me. I wouldn't be surprised if he murdered one of us yet.

"Of course," I snarl. Something about him just urked me, "So what's my punishment oh great, _Overlord._"

He didn't bother to argue, he just started to walk towards his office. This should go just super, I think sarcastically, snickering to myself as I trail behind him. His office was a mere ten seconds away. He took out a metal key and unlocked the door to his office. The man ran his hand through his scraggly reddish-orange hair, groaning in boredom and utter disgust before sitting down in his chair behind his messy desk with papers sprawled out all over it. The office was no bigger than the 'sick-room'.

"Sit." He grumbled, pointing to one of the four chairs across from his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Overlord." I replied mockingly as I sat in a chair closest to the door waiting for the moment I could escape.

"You're not making this any easier, Zelda. We've had some... trouble with you this semester already." He warned, turning to the laptop on his desk and began typing things. I peeked over and seen him typing up some e-mail. After he noticed me peeking he grimaced and turn it around more of out my sight.

He's already trying to turn this around on me of couse. Zant was his son. So clearly whenever a student said a word about him or had any conflict with him, they'd be the one to blame. It was _never_ Zant. The trouble he was talking about was every time I stood up for myself, or someone else. Rarely did it get violent. I just sat in that chair refusing to look at him, staring out a window.

"No remark?" He asked cockily. I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my shirt.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I'm going to give you a two day _out_ of school suspension Zelda." Dragmire smirked, "Maybe that will help?"

"You cannot be serious!" I barked at him. "People get suspensions for doing _crap_ like drugs or fist fights, not for throwing a damn_ marker_!" I stared at him right in the eyes now. Just like his son's eyes, they were completely vile and sickening to even have to look at but a crimson red.

"Don't forget the bloody nose you gave him, previous mishaps, and being completely disrespectful to teachers and myself." He said wretchedly, pointing out my every flaw in behaviour. "Now head back to the sick-room for the last five minutes of this period alright?"

Pathetic, cruel man. Without a word I picked up my backpack and slung it over one of my shoulders lazily. I shot him one last dirty look before storming out. He was smirking victoriously, knowing he had won. Then again who can actually win against their principle?

"Filthy _pig_…" I muttered under my breath as I turned the way toward the school doors leading outside, "Like I'm going back in that cramped little room..."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that!  
Remember that if you review, you'll get a cookie! *passes cookie*Nom-nom!**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

**So here's the next chapter! This is were the whole story starts up really, you'll be meeting the three main characters (not including Zelda).  
I hope you guys like it! It's not as long as the next few chapters but it's still pretty long.  
&****Thank you to the reviewers! It means so much! (:**

* * *

_GAME OVER_

"Damn it!" I cry out in complete frustration, throwing the controller down without thinking. I guess Metriod just isn't my thing. I push myself off the couch and turn the Wii off. I swear they just put those two words in after you lose to rub it in your face that you lost and to basically piss people like me off.

It was Wednesday—my first day of suspension. At first I hated the idea of getting suspended, but after I realized my parents were out of the house for god knows how long and they'd have no clue about it seemed like a pretty good thing.

"What to do.." I mumble to myself_. _It was lonely without anyone.

I'm still wearing my baggy zebra striped sleep pants and a black tank top. This suspension is more like a couple of lazy days. Walking over to the doorway I pull on a pair of sneakers and head out the door. The sun is shining, and I smile to myself. We rarely get these bright, sunny days. I head down a trail behind my house into the woods. Where I live the woods surround my house. It's a small place two hours away from the nearest movie theatre or Wal-Mart.

I walk through the narrow path, my eyes following every small noise. I sigh in boredom and kick the odd rock here and there. Maybe I could go visit Kayleigh's?... No, she's gone to the dentist... Um...

Suddenly a noise interrupts my thoughts. The sound is like nothing like I've ever heard before. Almost like growling, but much more mutated. It's in the distance, but getting close very fast. I quickly climb up a bulky tree with thick branches all the way to the top. It might not be anything that will tear into me, but I'm not taking any chances. I sit on the highest branch possible that seems sturdy. My eyes narrow as a small herd of deer run through the trees. So basically the noise was a herd of deer? I laugh softly to myself at my own stupidity and relax on the branch, leaning against the trunk.

My eyes widened as three _huge_ wolves emerged from the trees, sprinting towards the herd. My body was unresponsive. I couldn't move a muscle. The ash grey wolf in the front with a scar over his left eye—already huge—stopped for a moment to _stand up_ on his hind legs like a human. _Werewolves?_ My mind was going berserk. He was twice the size he was before if that was even possible. It let lose a bloodcurdling roar, before charging an innocent deer. It quickly got his jaw around its neck, snapping it instantly. The deer's legs went limp and let go the instant he did. The wolf released his grip on its neck, blood smeared on his muzzle. I looked over at the other two wolves that were with that one, each standing over their kills as if waiting for something. The ash grey wolf barked to them, and they immediately dug into their deer. _It must be the alpha…_

All three looked completely focused on their meat, as if they had not ate since a year. They were savages. I couldn't just sit here, they'd notice me eventually. The alpha would have no problem getting to me either in this tree with his height. Maybe luck will be with me and I won't be the dessert. I slowly make my way down the tree, my eyes not leaving the wolves. I smile in triumph as I reach the ground. I turn my back to the pack, and the second I do it's a mistake.

The alpha pounces on me with four legs, making me face-to-face with the dirt. "Shit!" I say under my breath. I can feel its warm breath on my neck, and a drop of something hits my bare shoulder. It's either deer blood or wolf slobber. I picked the wrong day to wear a tank top I see. I start breathing heavily under the wolf's weight. The wolves start growling and barking to each other as if they were communicating. A minute passes, and the alpha finally gets off me. The moment he does I jump to my feet and attempt to make a break for it. Notice the use of '_attempt_'. After the first step I take a terrifying, alarming bark stops me-_ just_ like the bark he gave to his prey. My back is to them as I await my death.

"What's your name?"

It_ spoke?_ I spin around to see three males in the place of the wolves. I stand there like an idiot just gawking at them. The alpha is replaced by a tall man in his twenties, his hair the same ash gray as his wolf form's fur. His face bears the same scar that trails down his face, staring at his hairline and ending at his chin.

"You're _name!_?" he repeats in an intimidating voice. His crimson red eyes are staring hard at mine.

"Ari, man, she's scared _shitless_!" One of the other wolves says. His eyes are a bright glowing yellow, unlike the alpha's red eyes. He has blond hair and resembles Sheik from the _Legend of Zelda _minus the suit and bandages. Its almost scary how similar they look.

"It's Zelda." I say trembling.

I look over at the last member of the small pack of werewolves. I was at a loss of words. He was an _exact_ replica of Link. Blond hair with bangs, famous green hat, Hylian ears_- everything. _He looked at me with his honey yellow eyes, making me realize I had been staring too long. I quickly turned my gaze, turning slightly pink with embarrassment. Glancing back for a second, I saw him smirking at me.

"The one whose parents are always out of town?" Ari questioned me, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Um, yes… H-how did you know?" I asked him stunned.

"I've talked to some people here… It's a small place." The shapeshifter replies blankly. He was bluffing. I wasn't going to question him about it. If he had to lie, the truth was probably unpleasant. Yet something inside me was yearning to know.

"So!" Ari says clapping his hands with a grin on his face, "How would you like to be a Werewolf? Well actually, that's not really an option. After what you just seen we can't just _let_ you go, and it would seem like a waste to kill you…" He tells me, laughing. I froze.

The alpha begins to shift into his enormous wolf form before me. I can hear his bones snapping, reforming into a wolf's structure. Ari trots over to me before I have a chance to respond and grabs my throat with his fangs. I scream out in agony, but it's quickly cut off. Ari's sharp teeth are there for what seems like forever before he releases me. I drop to the ground in an instant, as I begin to shift myself. The pain is excruciating as my bones rearrange theirselves. I attempt to scream out, but nothing comes out. I'm losing touch of reality, as my senses shut down and the world goes black.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, breaking the darkness to see the sunrise. I turn my head over some to the right- much too weak to move anything more- to see a fire, with a human Ari and Sheik asleep around it. I look the opposite way, only to see a green tunic in my face. _My head is lying on his lap… and white paws?_ I struggle to push my body up off him. It was sore, as if I had gotten shot with a bullet - more than once. It was hard to stand on all four paws. Adjusting to this new form will not be easy. Using four legs rather than two is harder than I imagined it would be. My walk is more of a stagger and I can't even walk in a straight line- and I often fall down- but it's not long before I perfect it.

"You're a quick learner."

I jump at the voice. It's Link, his beautiful eyes staring at mine. I always remembered them being an azure blue, but the transformation but have changed them into a wolf's yellow. What a shame.

"Thanks…" I mumble nervously. He chuckles and shifts into a wolf around my size, but more muscular. I had guessed it would be like his _Twilight Princess_ black and white wolf-form. The back fur was instead a deep, cocoa brown. His legs and stomach are a vanilla white. It was beautiful, nevertheless. "So... werewolves, huh?"

"Yup, you get used to say it." He said with a smirk that spread across his face cutely. "And the form you seen Ari in," Link explained and stood on his hind legs like he was some circus dog to show what he meant before dropping back on all fours. "Is a mature werewolf thing. We can't do it yet since we aren't matured."

I nodded silently, taking it all in. Yet I had a non-werewolf question unanswered still. "Are you Link? As in, the one from the video game series – and Sheik is he too?" I asked him.

"So you noticed. Yeah it's us. One year after saving Hyrule Ari came to me and Sheik. He asked us if we wanted to join his pack. I was craving for an adventure so of course I accepted. Sheik was thrilled about being a werewolf, too. Takes a bit to get used to but I'm sure you'll manage." He explains.

I simply give him another nod. I wasn't one for talking to people I just met. I'm shy at first. And the fact that two of these 'new people' were _Zelda_ characters from my video game did _not_ help. I mean the freaking _Hero of Twilight _was standing before me. Who would not be speechless? I lie back down, on the dirt ground near the blazing fire and put my head between my paws. In a few seconds I felt something against by back. I look to the left in the corner of my eye to see Link still in his wolf form also, cuddling up against me. I feel him lay his large head on my back affectionately.

I'm not one for any romance. I've just always been like that—take a bullet for them, yet never admit my feelings. It was fear of rejection, and getting hurt. I've just always been told and seen it all end in disaster. Something I was too familiar with. A warning growl slipped out of my throat. Link lifts his head off me, whines and starts nuzzling my face. I snap at him. He jumps back, quickly dodging my jaws, and gives me a wolf version of the smirk he did before.

"Touchy, touch_y_." He taunts. I had to admit he was sweet.

I gave him one last growl, before walking over to a different spot around the bright fire to lie by.

"Hitting on the pup already, Link? Guess you're really not gay." Ari says laughing, as he shifts into his own wolf form.

I look over at him, wondering how long he's been awake for. Link just shoots him a goofy grin.

"Sheik, wake up." Ari barks to Sheik. Sheik grumbles some profanity under his breath before rising. "Casual form." He commands Sheik.

The blond obeys, morphing with ease into his wolf form. He's a much skinnier wolf than Link or Ari – but looks much more agile. He as a trail of light brown fur that stretches from his head to tail while the rest of him is white. None of them look like the transformation hurts. I guess it's the first time that really kills you.

"Now that your all awake we can continue on to the city. Zelda since your new here let me explain," The ash gray wolf says turning to me. "A pack of trouble-making, ruthless werewolves have been creating a commotion in the city. All those gruesome murder stories you've heard on the news are them. They outnumber us, but we plan to pick them off one by one. The alpha, Kuro and the two betas Chi and Levi are the only mature werewolves. If you're alone and you meet one of them you're already dead." His voice is cold. "We should head to the city now."

"Wait, what about my family? I can't just leave them." I protest.

"Forget and move on kid. You're doing this for them too, they could be the next victims you know." He replies carelessly with a shrug, "Let's move out, guys."

"_No_."

"Excuse me?" Ari growls.

I huff and sit down, "I said I'm not coming with you."

"Being a little difficult are we?" Ari grumbled. "I can always just kill you, you know."

I remained in my spot, scratching my ear with my hind leg. I cannot leave Kayleigh—and especially not for werewolves. It isn't my battle against this Kuro guy. But then again, I will be fighting something that could possibly target Kayleigh in the future. So by eliminating this pack I won't ever have to worry about her safety, or her mom's. I sigh and stand up, "Fine then. But after that pack is dead I am coming _right_ back home though, got it?"

He barked at me, clearing getting fustrated. "No you will_ not_ be. You're a werewolf now. Do you think you can keep that from them?" Ari sneered.

"No I don't because I don't plan too."

He scoffed, "If you ever told a human our secret I would hunt you down and kill you with my own fangs along with whoever the hell knows." The werewolf said grimacing.

"I'd have your throat ripped out before you could even touch her." I snapped.

Ari snarled and quickly stepped foward, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck, "Do not speak to me like that you little brat. I could kill you right now if you don't listen. I am the alpha and you obey my orders or else from this day on. Now let's go." He released me and sent a telling look to Link and Sheik that meant words as they hastily got up and starting running. "I mean what I say." Ari barked at me before running off.

I scrunched my nose up before getting up and complying with his orders, running with the other three Hylian werewolves.

Kayleigh I'll come back for you again. _No matter what._

* * *

_**I'd just like to say that the werewolf stuff will somewhat put aside after a couple chapters and it will pretty much be all human forms for awhile. And yes, they'll be visiting the best place ever that starts with an H.  
**_**PS: if you're wondering Zelda is about _15_ here. Link and Sheik are around _17,_ and Ari is _21._ And**** yes, they will be going to Hyrule later on. **

**Fur colors:  
_Link_- Brown&White  
_Ari_- All Grey  
_Sheik-_ light brown&White  
_Zelda-_ All White**


	3. Chapter 3: Pack Life

**Thank you to the reviewers and views, you guys are _so_ amazing! **  
**This chapter is the_ longest_ so far! Well I might have some longer ones, but for now... **

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

"A bear! Oh my goddesses I _love_ bear meat." Sheik said, jumping around excitedly while whining like a child. "Let's eat it, ple_asseee_?"

"Yes Sheik we will don't worry," Ari said dryly before smirking, "Actually why don't we let this little pup kill it?"

The three of them laughed together as if it were a joke.

"Sure thing," I said confidently with a shrug. Just because I was new didn't mean I didn't know how to fight.

I dashed towards the large brown bear that's only a bit smaller than me. It looks my way before letting out a mighty roar and prepares itself. I pounce, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck like I had seen Ari do with the deer earlier—and to me. The bear thrashes around in attempt to throw me off but I refuse to lose my grip. It's blood begins to trickle down into my mouth, the taste of salt and rust filling it. In a weird, disturbing way I liked it.

The carnivore bolts toward a tree, slamming me up against it. It hurts but I don't show it. I drive my teeth him deeper and snap his neck easier than I expected. The bear drops to the ground in pain before it takes its last breath.

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

* * *

Ari and Sheik were gawking, staring hard at Zelda standing over the bear's carcass. She had taken down the bear so quickly, without training or even a single tip. Zelda… there was something about her that just draws you to her. She's special. The moment she shifted into a wolf and collasped even Ari had hinted it.

'_Her fur is pure white... I didn't know white werewolves even existed.' _

He had mumbled it under his breath. Sheik didn't hear it and asked him to repeat himself, only to get a dull and grumpy '_Nothing_' as a reply. There was obviously something about her. There _had_ to be. Ari brought our pack to that small, shitty little place to pick her up for the battle against Kuro's wolves if you ask me.

"_Ari, why the heck are we still hanging around in this shitty little village?" Sheik complained, yawning widely with his lengthy wolf jaws._

"_Business." _

"_What kind of business?"_

"_The kind that's not yours."_

We had left and moved on right after we had met up with Zelda. It was not just a coincidence. Ari was searching for her—for the chance to make her one of us. It was just luck she found us first. The way Ari acted toward her though was so cold. I had never seen him so aggravated. Usually he killed humans that seen us, so I suppose he's a little pissed off that he has to put up with her. She doesn't seem like a bitch, she's only faithful to her family.

Zelda starts to bark victoriously at us as she wagged her snow white tail.

"Gonna eat or wha_t_?" She yells to us in a bragging voice. None of us move and Zelda's tail slowly goes to a standstill. All three of us, just standing staring like idiots. Finally Ari steps forward.

"I didn't think you actually would take him down yourself being new and all. You're better than I expected," Ari said calmly—too calm.He chuckled, "You'll be a good little fighter."

He's acting as if he's not amazed at her natural talent like Sheik or myself, but I know he is.

* * *

**_Zelda's POV_**

* * *

I watched as Ari in his human form left my sight. Now in the city, we needed a place to stay so we could blend in better. Apparently Ari, Link, and Sheik had a friend with a summer home down here. So while he was out tracking the house down Sheik, Link and I were waiting patiently in an abandoned building in our human forms.

"So, who's this friend of yours?" I ask, leaning my back against a cold, grey concrete wall. Might as well get used to these guys and make small talk.

"Telma, she's a close friend of ours from Hyrule. Got' a house in Hyrule _and_ this dimension. She'll be at the house waiting for us. She said she would come get us in her car when Ari gets to her to say we're here." Link explains, walking over to me. I nod as an answer.

Telma was the bar owner in Castle Town in Hyrule. Who knew she had a freaking house a mere two hours from me. These Hylians live among us and we have yet to even clue in. These two got everything down; a change of baggy jeans, t-shirt, and even use some magic to make their pointed ears appear rounded to the human eye. It was amazing how different they look without their signature outfits too.

"So, Zelda…" Link says, "Why don't we go somewhere more private,_ hm_?" The Hylian moved in closer to me while smirking charmingly. He put his hands on the wall beside me, trapping me. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as he moved his face closer.

"I think I'll pass on that Fido." I remark, ducking under his arm and walking away.

"_Own_age!" Sheik yells out randomly from the other side of the room, laughing_ loudly_.

"Oh shut up, Sheik!" Link snaps at him grimly.

I see a flash of something in his eyes as if getting rejected hurt. The guilt was instantly washing over me. I had guessed he'd be unaffected by it. Maybe I shouldn't be so rough on him and—

**_CRASH!_**

The three of us jump to our feet and spin around. A dark chocolate brown werewolf with battle scars all over his body crashes through the concrete wall of the abandoned building stands before us—no, _towers _over us. It was standing on its muscular hind legs. The werewolf's mouth was dripping with crimson blood from a recent kill.

"I-it's… Chi!" Sheik spluttered. I whipped my head around to look at Sheik. His eyes were full with fear. I questioned it at first before the answer hit me.

_'The alpha, Kuro and the two betas Shi and Levi are the only mature werewolves. If you're alone and you meet one of them you're already dead.'_

It was clear to me why Sheik was fearful of the werewolf. I whip my head around to look at Link afterwards. He was a closed book to me. I was always good at people's emotions, but not Link's.

"Look what I found," Chi said, laughing manically. His mere voice was spine-chilling. "Three little pups. Which one of you wants to be the appetizer?"

"Are you referring to that family of mice right, _righttt_ over there?" Link says pointing to a corner. Chi, pathetic enough looks over to the corner. The second he does, him and Sheik shift into their wolf forms to make a quick break for it. The mature werewolf immediately grabs Link with his jaws the moment he had become a wolf.

"_LINK!"_ Sheik screams out, as blood begins to flow from Link. Now in his werewolf form, Sheik charges the much larger mature werewolf. Chi throws his paw that bears sharp steel-like claws at Sheik's torso while still holding Link in his fangs. I realize how strong these mature werewolves are when Sheik is throw against a concrete wall with great force, leaving a dent in the wall. He hits the floor, his blood staining the wall where he hit and floor around him. The scene is horrific.

"Now Sheik… Would you be so kind to tell me where Ari is?" Chi snarls. He sinks his teeth even deeper into Link making him grunt in pain as his blood spills.

"Over my dead body, _jack-ass_!" Sheik screams, in a flash he pounces at Chi. The beta werewolf smirks and raises one of his hand-like mature werewolf paws and grabs Sheik by the head and slams it harshly into the wall, knocking the Hylian werewolf out.

I rearrange my bones into my snow white furry werewolf form after getting a hold of myself. I slowly, soundlessly stalk around to the matured werewolf's backside out of his sight. In a swift move I jump him, and tear into the back of his neck's skin like I had done with the bear. Chi roars in agony and drops Link's large body, which hits the hard floor with a _thud_.

"_Bastard_…!" I scream in rage, seeking revenge for injuring my pack mates. I didn't realize I thought so much of these to wolves I just met.

Chi whips his head down and then powerfully throws it upwards, throwing me off. I'm sent flying against the cold grey concrete wall like Sheik. I let out a distressed yelp but quickly jump back on my paws, shaking off the excruciating pain. Growling uncontrollably, I pounce. Chi obviously did not expect my quick comeback and was unprepared. The cocky bastard didnt think I had it in me. I bite at his left ear, ripping and tearing merciless at it as he thrashes around in attempt to throw me off. My grip on his ear is _strong_- if he throws me off its going with me.

"Get off me, you _mutt_!" Chi's razor sharp claws slash into my side, making me yelp loudly in pain. "Hurts don't it?" He then grabs my throat with his killer jaws. The pain is even more excruciating, making me yelp and whine. The werewolf yanks me off him - but the ear comes off with me. Chi drops me to the cold floor, my head smashing hard against the stone and he howls in agony. _It must suck to lose an ear._ I smile through the pain and release his bloody mutilated ear, staring up at him as I lie on the floor overwhelmed by my deep wounds.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM, CHI!" Ari screeches at the top of his lungs, bolting in. I whip my head around, to watch as Ari gets on his hind legs and takes in the surroundings. After seeing the three of us beaten and covered in blood he begins to growl and snarl uncontrollably.

Ari charges the beta werewolf, letting out a battle cry. I pull my head over towards Chi's legs and sink my teeth into his left one. He lets out a growl and turns his attention to me, just as I planned. Now distracted, Ari attacks viciously Chi. He rips and tears at the beta's already tore up throat merciless. Chi staggers backwards and I release my grip on his leg, as my job is done. I hear a sound and snap my head over to Link who's attempting to stand up to fight. He's in a lot of pain; it's obvious just by the way he's struggling to get up. Chi had near ripped the flesh right off his back. Link can't fight in his condition. He'll get killed for god's sake!

"Link, you're hurt. Just stay down…" I call softly to him. My voice is low and rough. I turn my thoughts quickly back to the fight when I come to the realization that I'm in the middle of Chi and Ari's battlefield. I lift myself up and stumble over to Link. "He tore into you pretty hard." I tell the injured Hylian as I lay myself down next to him.

Link gave me a look. "U-um, yeah it's uh… pretty bad." He was stuttering. "Your wounds are a lot worse, though Ze-"

**_Smash!_**

Both of us turn our heads over to the sound of a _loud_ ear-splitting smash to see that Ari had been slammed so hard into the floor that there was a deep indent in the floor in the shape of his body. I watched in horror as Chi towered over him. Ari's losing—I need to help him!I shakily get on my four paws and my legs tremble, threatening to give to give out, and Link is attempting to get on his paws again to help too as well.

"DON'T INTERFERE! That's an_ order_!" Ari hollers at us, before turning his attention back to his opponent. I clench my teeth. I look at Link beside me, and he looks at me. I decide to ignore his words and get into my attack position.

"Don't Zelda, you can't deny the alpha." Link barks at me, and walks in front of me to block my way.

"Link he's about to get _killed_!" I argue.

"Zelda it's an order and you have to respect that. You'll be removed from the pack if you refuse to follow them. Ari's got this, trust him." He says softly. Link slowly moves closer to me and nuzzles my neck passionately. I really have to admit it now, he's just plain irresistible.

"Alright, then…" I murmur. I lay down in defeat. Link chuckles and lies down next to me closely. Maybe I could learn to trust him and Sheik and Ari too. Forget about the past, and just start over. This could be my new beginning. I smile to myself as if there wasn't a brutal brawl between two mature werewolves in front me. I shift a little and lift my head up to rest it on Link's furry back. I can't see it, but I know he's smiling now. I close my eyes and try to block out the monstrous noises coming from the battle. Watching just isn't an option anymore because I know it'll be too difficult to not interfere.

After listening for several minutes, the room finally goes silent. I lift my head up off Link and turn my head. Ari's standing over beta Chi's lifeless body on his hind legs. He turns and meets my gaze. The alpha wolf slowly morphs into his human self. A smirk comes on his blood stained face.

"You two look pretty cozy there, huh?" He teases as Link as we follow his actions and become humans again.

"Yeah, they sure do." Sheik says, winking at Link.

"Sheik man, I thought you were knocked out!" Link hollers bewildered.

"Yeah, but I got up around the time Ari said not to interfere and since you two were cuddling it up you didn't even notice." Sheik says laughing, as he walks over to Link and rests his arm on his shoulder. The two are like brothers. They even look alike with the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Okay that's enough, come on guys don't try and hide your pain." Ari cuts in, crossing his arms. "Come on, Telma's outside waiting for you guys in her car. Thank the goddesses I left you guys in this empty part of town. Woulda' caused a shitload of trouble if not…" He grumbles as he starts toward the exit. Sheik shoves his hands in his baggy blue denim jeans and trails behind Ari. I start to follow them, but unlike them I'm having a more difficult time walking. I'm just staggering forward. _I hate this, I feel so weak._ Link sees this and chuckles.

"Here, let me help Zel." He slides his arm around me, supporting me.

"Thanks." I tell him and smile at him as he leads me out to Telma's car.

I can't remember anyone trying to help me before when I was injured, except for Kayleigh. Kayleigh… I forgot entirely about you. She was always there for me, even when my own parents weren't. Yet, I returned the favour by leaving her. She probably thinks I'm dead, kidnapped, or a run-away. The guilt was becoming more painful than even my deep wounds from my fight. I wonder what she'd say if I told her what I just did—what I am now. Or that I'm with people from _a video game_ for crying out loud.

"Guys, come on before we're seen." Ari says, farther ahead from the three of us now. "Cause' you know, since we're all covered in blood we won't make a commotion." He says sarcastically.

We reach a blue car when Sheik suddenly bolts as fast as his injured self could carry him to the passenger seat while he laughs manically, jumping in and shutting the door. Ari walks over to it and just raises an eyebrow whilst staring through the window at him and eventually throws the door open. He reaches in and throws him out of the seat onto the ground.

Laughing hysterically, Link and I get into the back of the car as Sheik spews profanity. The woman in the driver's side rolls down her window.

"Hurry up, Sheik!" She hollers, mid-laugh. Telma then turns to Ari. "You'd think he'd learn by now he ain't getting a front seat."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Sheik replies coldly, jumping in the backseat with us. The car starts up, and pulls out of the small parking area onto to the road to the main part of the city.

The scene reminds me of Kayleigh, bringing back memories of her always calling '_shotgun!_' and running like a manic for that front seat. I wish I could forget and move on but I know that's not going to happen. Maybe one day, we will meet again—no matter what Ari says. I lean against the car door, staring out the window deep in thought- that is until I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I turn my head around to see Link looking at me smiling proudly. I roll my eyes at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"So Ari, is the famous Zelda you were talking about?" Telma asks him. He shoots her a look and nods. Link and Sheik exchange glances_. _

"So guys, you three did some good damage on Chi back there." Ari says, changing the subject. "Ripping his ear off was a good move since werewolves rely on their hearing so much. I'm guessing that one was Link, huh buddy?" He says laughing.

"Actually Zellie here did all the work!" Sheik exclaims.

The car fell silent. _What did I do?... _I look in the car's mirror to see Ari's expressionless face. I look over at Link and Sheik then, who were mouthing words at each other. I gave them a look and they both stopped near instantly as they seen it. Link smiled at me reassuringly and rubbed my shoulder. I signed, hating when people kept things from me. He noticed and with his left hand that wasn't on my shoulder, he took my hand in his and squeezed it lovingly. I forced a smile. I loved his touch, but I was worried about what these werewolves thought of me now.

"You guys are hurt pretty bad. Thank the goddesses I have a supply of bandages at home! " Telma said trying to break the silence.

My hand started burn. I thought it was just some of my wounds, until I seen it. Link's left hand had the triforce on it, shining bright and gold. That was not what I was shocked by though. I moved my head a little so I could see the back of my hand and seen the triforce on it, shining just like his. I was speechless.

"Zel, it's just my triforce acting up." Link mumbles softly, seeing my gaze to our hands. As an answer I turned our hands over so mine was visible. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide in shock as if he had seen a ghost. "Zel…" he whispered.

"What are you two staring at? Ye_ssss_, it's a hand get over it!" Sheik said giving us a funny look. "Oh its Link's triforce. _Pfft_, it gets all the ladies I swear." He grumbled on.

"It's not my hand, dude." Link says, raising my hand up as proof.

Sheik stares bewildered with wide eyes. "N-not funny, man..." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Link scoffs at him and puts my hand down. He takes his arm resting around my shoulder and moves it to around my waist and pulls me in close as he can.

"H-hey Ari can you look at Zel's hand for a second?" Sheik stutters. He grabs my hand and holds it up.

Ari turns his head, "… What am I looking for again?" He grumbles. We all look at my blank, normal hand. No triforce. "You guys are hurt bad, you're probably just seeing things from loss of blood or something."

All three of had us seen it, there was no mistaken it. It _had_ been there.

"Um, yeah I guess so." Sheik mumbles.

* * *

**I'm already started the next chapter! ;)  
& If you have any grammer/spelling/etc mistakes to point out(I usually write these at late), what you want more of, what you like, or even an idea for a new chapter just review and tell me!  
**_**:3 Reviews make me feel special :3 *hint hint***_


	4. Chapter 4: ZeLink

**_Link's POV_**

* * *

"Link, come here!" I hear Ari calling out for me.

I quickly walk into the living room where he called from. After getting to Telma's house she had set out the bandages before heading to bed. Myself and Zelda offered to let Ari and Sheik wrap up their wounds first. In all honesty, my injuries hurt like hell—but of course like every other werewolf I hid the pain. It was just instincts to hide the pain for some reason.

"Here, you and Zelda go wrap your wounds now. Make sure to clean them good too." He said passing me a roll of bandages. "I think she's actually asleep in one of the empty bedrooms."

"Ugh, lucky her. At least she gets some extra sleep. It's _2AM_ already and I'm freaking tired…" Sheik yawned "I'm going to sleep. Where do I sleep, again?" he groaned as he stood up and stretched. He walked over to where his white t-shirt was and threw it on over his bare, bandaged up chest.

"Zelda and Link in the first bedroom you come to in the hall, and we'll be in the other one in the bedroom the farthest down the hall." Ari answered.

"Cool." Sheik mumbled before starting his way out of the living room, stopping to lean over to me before he exited, "She has a piece of the triforce. She has too." He whispered barely audible. I nodded in agreement. After glancing at Ari to check if he might have overheard him he then made his way to his and Ari's room. I looked back at Ari who was glaring at me.

"Keepin' secrets, huh?" He sneered, raising one of his ash grey eyebrows. "Better fess up now, Link."

"H-huh? Oh, no secrets it's just w-who … Ate the last chocolate cookie?" I stuttered as a lame excuse. Before he could question me anymore I jumped to my feet, snatched up the bandages, cloth and raced off to where Zelda was sleeping.

Walking into the bedroom I shut the door behind me. The room had ivory white walls with wooden flooring. The bed's blanket and pillows were all white. Zelda was sound asleep on the floor in the corner of the room with her back leaned against the wall. I wonder if she really does wield a piece of the triforce. She was a human, but there could be a chance something happened. _I need to know what, though…_

She looks so peaceful sleeping, not even making a single noise. Well, she's definitely better than having to sleep with Sheik. He constantly kicks and turns in his sleep. Not to mention he snores _loud_. I hate to wake her, but her wounds are probably starting to get infected. I throw the supplies on the bed and walk slowly over to her and bend down.

"Zelda… Wake up." No answer. "Come on." I groan. She's such a heavy sleeper. In frustration, I start to shake her a little. The brunette starts to grumble as she slowly wakes up. "We have to clean up your injuries."

"Mmkay…" She mumbles sleepily, probably still half-asleep. I doubt she even heard what I just said.

She gets to her feet, some blood is smeared onto the wall she was leaning against. It's clear to me now why she wasn't sleeping in the bed. Following the direction of my eyes she notices the blood too and scratches the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I guess I'll have to clean that up too…" She mutters. Chuckling, I go back over to the bed and lay on it and pat the spot next to me. Zelda comes over and sits down next to me.

"Your neck is still bleeding a lot from where Chi ripped you off him." I point out. Zelda nods slowly as she brings her knees up, hugging them in an attempt to hide her throat that's gushing crimson blood. It's probably hurting a lot and she's too stubborn to say so.

I sigh, "Come on, I'll clean it up for you." I reach over to where I threw the cleaning cloth and bandages and pick them up. I sit up from my laying position and scoot closer to where Zelda is sitting. I put my hand on her knee and push down on it gently, silently telling her to put them down. She groans in annoyance as she puts her legs down, stretching them out as she leans back on her hands.

"Put your chin up some." I order her as I tip her chin up some with my finger. I gaze into her violet eyes. Every person who goes through the transformation of becoming a werewolf has their eyes turned into a bright golden color—with the exception of Zelda apparently. I couldn't understand it all. I finally realize I've been staring too long and break the gaze to grab the cloth and bandages.

"I'll be back in a second…" I inform her as I go to the bathroom to wet the cloth. I walk off to Telma's small bathroom and to the sink. Turning the tap on, I wet the cloth.

There's something Zelda has that Ari knows about, and is obviously powerful. The way she fearlessly attacked Chi like he was a pathetic, weak opponent. How she was filled with fury and hatred when he had attacked Sheik and myself just after knowing us for practically a day and a half. Then there was the power to rip viciously into the beta. Last but definitely not least, she had a piece of the triforce.

I wielded the triforce of courage naturally. It was my own ancestor that defeated the king of evil Ganondorf and ever since the triforce had been passed down through our family. As for the other two pieces power and wisdom, I had absolutely no clue where they would be. We had no way of determining which piece she did have. Zelda was obviously powerful, but she also seemed quite smart.

I huffed in complete frustration and buried my face in my hands. After getting a hold of myself I ringed out the cloth before taking it back into Zelda. She was in the same position she was before, but I could hear her laboured breathing from the doorway with my Hylian ears. After shutting the door and climbing back onto the bed I realized her eyes were somewhat watery. With my hand that did not have the wet cloth in it I put it softly on the side of her smooth face and used my thumb to wipe her tears away affectionately.

"Link, stop I'm fine…" She struggled to say and tried to push my hand away. Her voice was so rough.

"No, you're not actually." I shot back at her. How could she be so stubborn? I wouldn't be surprised if she passed out from blood loss from her throat's bite marks alone. I didn't want to sound so cold, but I hated it how she refused to reveal her pain to me.

I picked up the wet cloth and leaned over her. I tilted her chin up again ignoring her glare, and started cleaning her blood-spilling throat. I felt her wince. Once I finally actually found the source of the blood I quickly grabbed the bandages before it began bleeding again. I tried to wrap it as gently and loose as I could, as the deep bite marks were around her throat.

"Is that too tight?" I ask her. She silently shakes her head no. I sigh for the millionth time; because it's obviously she's getting cranky. Where else do we need to wrap… Oh shit…

I don't like awkward moments, and I'll tell you this was most likely going to be awkward. Blood was soaking the near entire side of her black tank top. I mean if we knew each other longer than a day and a half this wouldn't be so bad. In fact I'd be ripping her shirt off in the first second I realized it needed to come off if she was more comfortable around me. I can say I do have _some _self-control, though.

In all honestly I wouldn't have a problem taking it off for her right now, but she'd probably take me as some pervert. We did share a moment when Chi and Ari were battling it out, and in Telma's car though so hopefully she wouldn't mind having to take it off so I could just wrap and clean her wound. _Holy fuck Link just get this over with! Don't stare at her chest that's all!_

"Zel, you'll need to take your tank top off." I blurt out.

"… I thought I could just wrap that myself?" Her eyes darted over to stare hard at mine.

"You probably could, but you'd do a pretty shitty job." I scoff. It was probably because I was determined to get her top off and refused any other answer than the one I wanted to hear_. Damn hormones … _

"Fine." She grumbles at me and lifts her thin blank tank top up over her head leaving her in a black bra and same zebra pyjama pants that managed to only get a few splatters of blood on them miraculously.

I flinch at the sight of her waist. It was tore up bad, _real _bad. It was obvious I probably wouldn't have to worry about staring at her chest. Long horizontal claw marks from Chi are practically pouring blood. It's no surprise she looked so miserable when I walked in. Actually her breathing went back to normal not long after I walked in. _She must be really determined to make sure she looks tough… _I really wonder how she's doing it, since she's clearly in agony.

"Earth to Lin_kkk_? Stop the staring and hurry it up please." Zelda says waving a hand in front of my face. I quickly snap out of it.

"Eh? Oh sorry, it's just his claws dug into you so badly." I tell her as I pick up the bloody cloth, and look at both sides of it to realize that they're both blood soaked. _I'm going to need another cloth… _"Why are you so cranky, anyways?"

"For one I'm tired as hell…" She mumbles, turning her head in the opposite direction of me.

"And, you're in a hell of a lot of pain huh?" I point out. She whips her head back around and narrows her eyes at me. "Come on Zel, you don't need to hide it. I won't think any less of you. In fact, after seeing you fearlessly attack Chi it'd be nearly impossible to lose my respect in you. Even the strongest of people feel pain, and it's no disgrace to show it Zelda." I tell her. Even though I'm not one to talk considering I'm also hiding my pain...

She stares at me with her sparkling violet orbs, like I was god for crying out loud. _Yes Zelda, I can be deep sometimes._ She leans over to hug me but tries her best to not let her waist touch mine so she won't get her blood on me. To show that I just couldn't care less about getting her blood on me I snake one of my arms around her bare, bloody waist and pulled her in closer to me while I stroked her silky hair on the back of her head with my other hand.

_I think I really love you Zelda…_

* * *

**_Zelda POV_**

* * *

I was intoxicated by his mere touch. The way he held me was so protective, I felt safer than I ever did before. It was as if the world around us was slowly slipping away, as we entered our own world made for just the two of us. Honestly, I was becoming very loving of Link even though I barely know him.

"Thank you, Link. It means a lot." I honesty say as I pull back from the hug. I never thought of things like that, "I just wanted to prove that I wasn't some weakling, and that I would be helpful in the battle with Kuro's pack." I confess. He looks at me with his golden eyes and smiles softly. The Hylian runs his hand through my hair affectionately.

"You've already proved that. From taking that bear down so quickly, to fighting Chi." He reminds me. I smile at the ground. "Now, I should probably go grab another cloth." Link says laughing, holding up a now red cloth soaked with the blood from my throat. I laugh with him as he opens the door and runs to the bathroom to quickly grab another couple cloths and wet them. The blonde sprints back into the bedroom with them and shut the door again. "Okay so we really, _really _have to clean that gash up now. Not that I'm not enjoying this little moment." He said smirking, and winked at me.

I roll my eyes at him as he comes back over to sit back down next to me. Link leans in a bit closer and runs the damp cloth against my bloody gashes carefully. I notice his eyes slowly moving upwards from the claw marks on my waist after some silence.

"Concentrate on the cuts please, Link." I say in annoyance as I lean back some.

"Huh? I was not looking!"

"Just hurry up and wrap it now, ok?" I grumble.

He did his famous, charming smirk as he took the bandages in his hand and started to wrap the gashes on my waist, making me turn a bright pink when his hand brushed my bra. The blonde obviously noticed or assumed what I thought of it because he once again smirked.

Finishing the last part that needed to be wrapped, he tied a knot. "There, you're all wrapped up. You probably don't want to put that shirt back on since it's so bloody. Telma will probably get you something to wear tomorrow anyways." He states in an obvious attempt to keep my shirt off. Honestly I really didn't want to put it back on, anyways.

"Uh-huh." I say. "So didn't Chi swipe at you pretty bad on you back? I thought we didn't have to hide our pain?" I remind him.

"Yeah well I'm a guy and we gotta' act tough around the ladies. If you can it'd be nice if you could wrap it up for me?" He says grinning, probably with his head in the gutter as he wiggles his perfect eyebrows.

"First off, I actually think it's sweet when guys cry. And I'm not going to lose respect in you just because you're in pain, that's pathetic." I state. "Secondly, I will_ wrap_ it for but I'm not agreeing to any sick ideas your head comes up with." I point out, crossing my arms. Near automatically he's lifting his bloodied white tee over his head and throws it on the floor near my tank top.

"Wrap me up, baby!" The blonde exclaims. I stare longingly at his tanned skin's abs because yes, like any other fifteen year old girl I can appreciate a guy's abs. My eyes move towards his muscular arms but I almost immediately redirect my eyes when I noticed him smirking for the millionth time.

"Oh just turn around Link!" I shout at him, turning red after realizing I've been caught.

He laughs heartily, and turns his back to me to reveal that it was covered with blood. I couldn't even make out what was the wound itself from the blood coming from it. It has to be hurting near worse than my own wounds. I pick up the second cloth Link brought back from the bathroom earlier and began washing the blood away.

After most of the blood had been washed off I could see the gashes clearly. All along his back were _very_ deep, diagonal claw marks from Chi's steel-like sharp claws. My eyes widened at the sight of it. I never saw such bad injuries before. I immediately was feeling heartbroken, as if he was about to die from this cut. I knew he _wasn't_ but it sure_ felt_ like it.

I leaned in close to Link's back, my breath soft on his injuries. With my newly developed werewolf ears I could pick up the sound of his heart beating. I leaned in even closer, and pressed my lips against his back, his skin soft as his wolf fur was. I heard his heartbeat start to quicken along with his breath. It was my turn to smirk.

I moved back and grabbed the bandages quickly because his gashes were starting to spill blood again. Slowly moving my hands around his stomach and back, I tried my best to wrap it good like Kayleigh's mom had taught Kayleigh and me once when we were thirteen.

'_You'll probably never have to wrap someone up like this, since we are lucky enough to live in a small area with no war or even murderers. But sometimes fate works in mysterious ways, Zelda, and you need to be prepared for those ways.'_

Oh, if only she knew where I was now. 'Mysterious' wasn't even the word for it.

I tied a knot in on the last wrap of bandage, "It's done, Link." I murmur.

"Thanks Zel," He responds as he stretches his arms. "We should probably go to sleep now, huh?" The Hylian pokes the digital clock on the bedside table reading _'3AM'_. Ugh, how am I still even awake? It's been such a long day, and it's freezing in this house. _Maybe if I shifted into a wolf my fur would keep me warm…_

"Yeah, we really should." I say, and crawl under the blankets in attempt to escape the cold. It feels awkward trying to sleep with bandages wrapped around my neck and waist. My back's turned to Link but I can hear him getting under the covers too. I hear him reach over for something, and then the room goes dark. Finally he settles and the night falls silent. It's still cold, making me shiver violently. I feel Link move around some afterwards, and then his bare arms make their way around my bandaged waist as he snuggles into my back. I'm to cold to resist it and simply absorb the warmth from his warm body. I guess morphing into a wolf won't be needed.

I feel loved, unlike when I lived with my parents. No one was ever there for me like this when I was cold, injured, or afraid. I felt out of place there, like I didn't belong there. Yet here with these Hylian werewolves I felt it was where I belong. It was stupid—I wasn't even a Hylian.

"Night, Zel." Link whispers from behind me as he presses his face against the back of my head.

"Good night Link..."

* * *

**^ 3,280 Words of pure ZeLink fluff ^  
I was really going to leave this part out and skip it but then I decided not to. **

**Its summer break, I've got lots of time to write now! (;**

**And please, if you like Link POVs and you want more of them just say so and I'll make sure to do more! I also plan on doing at least 1 chapter that's entirely Sheik, Link or Ari's POV. I'll try to find the best time to do it so you can understand that characters view of things, personality, etc. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to **_**review**_**! **


	5. Chapter 5: Kuro the Devil

**_Zelda P.O.V_**

* * *

I woke with Link's warm arms wrapped around me in the morning. I can't recall the last time I slept so well and peaceful. My mind was at ease, feeling so protected and safe from the mere pair of arms around me. It was something I have never felt before. As I started to shift some to check the time on the clock beside the bed his arms tightened around me. After realizing getting up wasn't an opinion I relaxed and turned around, facing him now, and snuggled into his bare chest. I closed my eyes and pressed my head against his chest.

* * *

"Okay so remember, we're taking out the pack by attacking their small groups. When Kuro's pack is out causing chaos they're in groups of around two to five. That's when we attack. We'll pick them off one by one. Do_ not_ mess with Levi or Kuro if you see them. It's only luck you survived when Chi found you." Ari explained, "I'm _not _going to tolerate any reckless moves, also. We're _not _trying to get this done quick. We're trying to get it done _alive_ and in one piece." He continued on, looking at Link in particular who lowered his head to avoid eye contact with the alpha.

"What happens if one of us is in trouble? Can we make an exception there, Ari?" Sheik questioned, narrowing his eyebrows. Clearly something happened in the past.

"Don't let your guard down trying to get to them. You'll just get both of yourselves killed." Ari answered dully.

The two blonde Hylians looked at each other, their faces somewhat bewildered. These boys were loyal to each other like they were brothers. Even Ari has to know they won't ignore the other one's cries of pain. They would fight for each other's lives and die if necessary. Almost like how I felt about Kayleigh.

"Alright then, let's go." Ari declares. "Remember that we're in the forest just outside of the city. Don't play chase and accidently end up in the streets. You cannot allow any humans to see you; if they do you'll have no choice but to kill them. We can't let the secret loose."

A look of pain shoots across Link's face. It must be hard for him, being so hero-like. It's almost hard to imagine him killing anything due to his caring personality. Then again I did witness them but I was not killed? It must be a one time thing I guess.

With a commanding bark from Ari the four of us begin to make our way through the forest, searching for any of Kuro's troops. It's difficult to keep up with the well-trained werewolves who glide through the forest, dodging trees with ease while maintaining their same speed. After running for a good while I begin to feel as if someone is watching us from the shadows. I halt and a loud warning growl escapes my throat. Ari takes notice and pauses, looking back at me with almost a pissed off look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you stopping for? We don't have time for this!" The alpha werewolf huffs.

"There's someone here." I say calmly in a distracted voice as my eyes search for any hidden enemies. "I can feel it."

He hesitated, "It was probably a squirrel or something now we _need_ to get going!" Ari says clearly getting frustrated.

My eyes scan the forest. Green, more green… Black… ?

Letting out a ferocious bark I lunge towards the black wolf who was obviously startled that I found its location. Digging my teeth into its neck I force it to the ground. The black wolf thrashes around uselessly,

"Let me go you litte bitch!" He barks furiously, "KUROO!"I look at Ari out of the corner of my eye reassuringly, who nods. The moment he does I clamp my jaws down powerfully into the wolf's neck ending his life and sound of his voice.

"We need to get out of here before they come!" Ari bolts off, soon followed by Sheik and Link.

I look down at the dead corpse of the young black wolf and a pang of guilt hits me. It sounded like he was around my age. For all I know this could be me soon enough. Before I can have any more regrets the sound of something coming in the distance snaps me back into reality. I dash off to catch up with my pack. I'm not as quick as them, I'll be the first captured if this ends badly. Shaking every bad thought out of my head, I push my legs forward in attempt to outrun what sounds like a large group of werewolves. With our luck it will be practically the entire pack.

They're getting closer. I can hear it. I'm a good distance behind Ari, Sheik, and Link. Do they even care that I am probably about to be ripped to shreds? Or have they even noticed? I guess not. I push myself to my extreme limit, just barely missing the trees that fly by. Too bad I had to trip on a large rock. My body crashes to ground, doing a bad face plant.

This is the end for me.

My mouth is dripping with their pack mate's own blood. I am smaller than most werewolves. I'll be an easy meal if they're cannibals, which they probably are. If not I will be a chew toy to them. My own '_pack_' has abandoned me. What was I to Ari? Did he keep me around just to use me as some decoy? _Bait? _Was that truly the only reason he forced me to come? Link... He wouldn't have allowed it.

"I'm catching one of their scents!"

"Haha, they musta' left one behind for us!"

Instincts cut in, making me jump to my paws but before I could even move a paw a set of teeth are around my neck for the second time today. I'm pushed down to the dirt ground. I start to kick my hind legs around, which only makes the wolf dig deeper into my flesh.

"Don't struggle, you'll only make it worse for yourself young one." The werewolf pinning me says in his low, gruff voice.

My struggling ceases. Soon after, the wolf releases me. I immediately jump to my paws only to realize I am circled by other werewolves. I was definitely the smallest one here out of around twenty or more werewolves. There was no escape. I gazed upon the huge werewolf who had pinned me. Much taller than me he had fur as black as night and a gruesome burn all across the right side of his face, trailing down his body. His right eye's vision was most likely blinded by it.

"My name is Kuro." The black werewolf announced. "I lead this pack. Why have you killed one of my pack mates? What did he do to you, you mutt!" Kuro demanded. His voice was sharp.

So this was the devil Kuro. He was as intimidating as Ari had made him sound, with piercing blood red eyes signalling he was a fully mature werewolf. Yet, what he said was true. For all I know that werewolf never hurt even a mere housefly.

I was unsure of how to respond to the frightening alpha. It took all the confidence I had not to stutter, "He was a spy AND my alpha gave me the signal to kill him." I replied uneasily.

"I'm assuming you're one of Ari's little minions… What is your name? I've never seen a white werewolf before and especially not one with Ari. Where did he and the other two idiots who follow him go?"

So he knew I was with Ari. "My name is Zelda. They're quicker than me. I haven't been a werewolf for more than a few days so I couldn't keep up well..." I told the alpha.

"Which way did they go?!" Kuro yelled automatically. I stared narrow eyed at the werewolf, taking in his sudden change in mood. He was calm just a few seconds ago. He clearly has some issues. "ANSWER ME!" He barks furiously.

I stay silent, fuelling his anger. Although I wasn't the happiest with them ditching me I couldn't bring myself to be some rat. Surely Ari's intentions were good and to keep Sheik and Link safe. I turned my head the other way disrespectfully and stared at the ground. As long as Link is safe...

Growling impatiently he then shot forward, making my head snap towards the sound instictively, causing his claws to rake down the left side of my face instead of my back. Letting out a loud yelp of pain my left eye's vision quickly began to blur. I gritted my teeth to fight tears. It hurt like_ hell_. Pissed off I snap at him, missing the first time but clamping down hard around his throat. His skin is hard almost like a metal, making it hard to sink my teeth into. The alpha laughs at me,

"Think your so tough, huh? Don't worry, I'm not done yet." Kuro exclaimed. He picked me up with his powerful jaws by my neck and threw me around, slamming me into the ground repeatedly. Blood began to soak my fur. In one of the hits I heard a sickening crack from my back left leg, making me cry out. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW! WHERE!?" The alpha repeated in rage. He was extremely desperate he was to find them. It made me wonder how long this feud between him and Ari had been going on.

"Fuck you." I managed to sneer through my clenched teeth in a low hoarse voice.

Kuro let out a mutant-like aggravated noise before grabbing me again and sent me crashing into the hard trunk of a tree with so much force that I broke through it and slammed into the next one.

"We can't waste our time with this little stubborn brat Kuro, as much as I'd love to beat her to death too for assisting that bastard Ari we have to continue on." A large werewolf said as he stepped out from the circle. It had fur that was a dark rusty red with crimison mature werewolf eyes. Another one followed behind, also bearing red eyes and a dark grey fur coat that could easily be mistaken for black. Ari had said there were only three mature werewolves in this pack. If we killed Chi then shouldn't there be only two? What the hell is going on?

My triforce appeared on my right paw and began to shine brightly. _Damn it not now!_ I adjusted my position on the ground so they wouldn't be able to see it even if they tried.

"Yes I suppose, Ganondorf. Levi you take your group, Ganondorf you take yours and I'll take mine. We'll split up to cover the three sectors, alright? I want Ari's group brought to me_ alive_, but _barely_!" Kuro ordered. The pack split up into their three groups and cleared out. My triforce slowly began to fade as they did, thankfully.

And then I was alone again.

Mustering up what was left of my strength—which wasn't much—and pride, I struggle to stand up on all fours. Remembering the sickening crack after being threw around like a toy by Kuro, My left hind leg was definitely hurt badly and wouldn't allow any weight to be put on it. I started to limp towards the route back to Telma's.

Should I even go back?

It wasn't their fault. I mean, I'm glad it was not them who got attacked. But the fact that they didn't even look back at me after I fell down… I think that hurt the most. Now here I am limping through the woods with my left eye's vision screwed and with whatever bruises show up tomorrow. The pain made me want to curl up in a hole but I had to move on.

* * *

**_Link P.O.V_**

* * *

"Ari," I bark. "We _need_ to go back, _now_!"

I look over at Sheik while trying not to hit any trees for back-up who refuses to even look at me. It's hurting him to leave Zelda behind too but he's too loyal to Ari to deny his orders.

I pick up my speed to catch up to Ari who has been purposely ignoring me, "She located a spy even _you _didn't notice and you reward her by leaving her as a snack to Kuro?" I yell furiously at my alpha, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The stubborn mature werewolf is still remaining silent. This is getting pathetic. What happened to the Ari we used to know who followed the 'no man left behind' rule? He has been so cold to her. When it was just us three something like killing our first enemy would be a big accomplishment and he would practically throw us a party in happiness. All she got was a nod to say that it was alright to finish him off and then get left behind. I wonder if Kuro has gotten to her. I held back tears at the thought of Kuro ripping her apart.

I wanted to be with her forever. I felt drawn to her, like we had some special connection through our triforce pieces. I wanted to protect her and be her hero. The guilt is washing over me, when my triforce of courage started glowing. Stopping in my tracks I gaze down at it. _Something happened._ It always acts up when something happens.

"Ari." No response.

"ARI HOLY SHIT, JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS!" I holler at my alpha. If it wasn't for the relationship we share I could have been killed for such disrespect. Finally he halts to a stop, along with a puzzled Sheik, "My triforce." I say, lifting up my left paw with the golden triforce shining on the back of it. He knows what I'm saying.

"LOOK LINK, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO! ÌF WE GO BACK THERE, WE ALL DIE!" Ari roars. After he takes in a deep breath he finally relaxes, "I know you two really hit it off but there's nothing we can do. I'm sure she's still alive. Kuro would not kill her. He'd want her alive and probably did not put a mark on her. Although, I doubt he noticed…" He mumbles.

"Noticed what?" Sheik questioned. "What happens if he didn't 'notice'?"

"It's nothing, now look we need to get going. They know we're nearby so we've lost the element of surprise which is what we need." Ari explained, "We need to leave for a bit and let this die down. They weren't supposed to know so soon we were planning something!" He vents.

"Do you think she'll go back to Telma's?" I ask.

"I don't know, Link. I'll talk to Telma about getting back to Hyrule …" Ari grumbles.

As happy as I am to hear that we will be visiting our homeland again and I sure as hell hope it will be with Zelda, but I know that Zelda is the last of Ari's worries, and that pissed me off. A growl of anger escapes from my throat accidently causing my alpha to shoot me a bewildered look.

"Let me go back and look for Zelda." I demand, raking the ground in anger with a paw. I'm walking on thin ice asking to go against his orders.

"No." Ari says sharply.

"Please!"

"NO!"

_Dammit… Zelda… Please be alright._

* * *

Finally reaching Telma's house we walk in only to be greeted by a very,_ very_ outraged Telma.

"_ARI_! What were you thinking leaving Zelda behind like that!?" Telma chastised.

I've never seen Telma so angered before, but I quickly forget it when the strong scent of blood catches my attention. It is Zelda's; I recognize it from when I bandaged her up. I walk quickly past Telma into her living room where the scent is coming from to see a disturbing sight. She's clearly passed out. The left side of her face and head is covered with bandages with blood seeping through. As she shifts in her sleep I notice that her neck, waist, and back are all covered in bandages. Her left pant leg is rolled up to her upper thigh, but her leg is not bare—it's bandaged. Then I take in the fact that she's wearing a new pair of clothes. Mine to be exact. Her pants are a pair of my baggy light gray sweat pants, and an older red shirt of mine I actually forgot I had.

I stand in the door way to the living room frozen. My eyes are wide at the sight, my lips parted slightly

"Look, it's not my fault! She was too slo—"

"I told you, Ari! She's new at this and you can't force it on her even if she is gifted. You were asking for disaster taking her out to hunt down another pack of werewolves untrained." Telma argued.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Ari said, running his fingers through his ash grey hair.

"Fine. Just don't you do anything like that ever again or I'll kick your furry ass." She threatened, making Ari and Sheik laugh. _Laugh._ While here Zelda was looking like a dead corpse.

I slowly make my way over to Zelda. I lift her head up and sit down where it was, then laid it back down on my lap. Gently, I brush her hair out of her face and stroke the uncovered part of her soft face affectionately.

It looks like they didn't take it easy on her. I'll kill those bastards and be sure they die a slow, painful death for hurting her. _Zelda… I love you._

"Whoa, that looks bad…" Sheik mutters, walking in the room and planting himself down on one of the couches, followed by Ari and Telma. The alpha's face was expressionless. He was ashamed, couldn't even look our way. After leaning against the wall the whole room was filled with an awkward silence until he finally broke it.

"So I was thinking of laying low in Hyrule for a while since they know it's us now." Ari sighed, "I did not think they would find us on the first day. This is pathetic… I had hoped to pick them off without giving it away that it was us until it was only him left." He groaned.

Going back to Hyrule will be a dream come true. I love it there so much, and I know my Zelda will too. _My _Zelda? Oh god, I'm already claiming her for myself when we're not even dating…

"That sounds good. This will give you time to actually _train _the girl right." Telma said. Ari grumbled a few words under his breath before taking a seat next to her finally.

Sheik—having a couch all to himself—kicked his feet up and turned on the big flat-screen TV, "I'm sure Link won't mind doing that." He teased, grinning as he searched through the different channels. I smirked, but couldn't find a good comeback for some reason.

I reached down and took Zelda's hand in my own as she shifted some in her sleep. The second I did my triforce began to react, and so did hers. I positioned the both of us so no one could see it. I didn't want to bother with any more questions or taunting. Not today, it had been a _long_ day.

* * *

**Please Read This:**  
**So there you have it! I hated leaving you guys hanging for so long and especially after getting a good amount of views. Please forgive me? :')**

**Anyways, please review! It's**_** really**_** encouraging and tells me people are actually reading because with views it just doesn't cut it. I find it is because those views could be from people who read it and just left because it was stupid**_**. I need to know if you viewers like this story or not! :)  
**_**So please if you've been reading this and haven't left a review please do, tell me what you like, any ideas, what you don't like, etc.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: I miss you, Zelda

_**Zelda POV**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them with my hands groggily. My ears began to pick up my pack members talking and laughing. _Crap… How long was I out…?_ I was lying in the backseat of a truck, one that I've never seen before. Pushing myself up, I tried to sit up straight. My leg clearly did not agree with my actions, making me cringe as I pulled up.

"Hey, Zel's awake!" I heard Sheik cheer in his usual bright mood.

Straining, I looked up to see him turning around to face to me from his seat in the front with Telma and Ari. I groaned. I felt like crap. Sitting in the backseat with me was Link, of course. I had to move my head over to see him since one half was covered. I narrowed my eyes, noticing he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Stubborn boy probably never slept. I don't think he even noticed me awake, let alone anyone talking.

"Honey how ya' feeling?" Telma said caringly as her too turned around to see me.

"Terrible." I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. Instead of skin there were bandages. Telma must have wrapped me up after I collapsed.

_After limping through the street, I finally had made it to Telma's. I let out a sigh of relief and started towards the house when my leg made a crack noise, making me wince in pain. I couldn't even limp anymore, just hop on that one leg that would work. The pain was excruciating, making me want to scream, but nothing came out when I tried. It was like a silent scream._

"_Zelda!?" I heard a voice shriek. Telma… I finally made it. I dropped to the ground, causing blood to pour from various wounds from Kuro. "Oh my gosh…" She whispered as she ran towards me._

I fell unconscious after that, knowing I was safe with Telma. She saved me. It definitely made me feel much closer to the Hylian than before.

"Zelda… You're okay, thank the goddesses…" Link muttered drowsily, sounding half asleep. He slide over closer to me and hugged me. I could hear him breathing deeply. After hugging him back I rested my head on his chest and snuggled into him.

"Go to sleep please Link." I mumbled, "You look like you haven't slept in ages."

Link chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer. Hopefully now he would sleep. Slowly he began stroking my hair like he always does.

"Zelda, what happened?" Ari asked almost demandingly.

I scoffed, "I should be asking you the questions. Aside from why you left me, you said there were only two mature werewolves left. Liar…"

"… What do you mean Zelda…?" He said with his eyes wide. How could he not know, he acted like he was the freaking expert on Kuro's pack so he should know. "ZELDA ANSWER ME _NOW_, THIS IS _SERIOUS_!"

"What's with alphas and their moodiness? Dam_nnn_…" I grumbled under my breath, Kuro was like that too. I felt like a bitch saying something so cocky, but come on he_ did_ abandon me. Then again so did Link and Sheik, and why should they risk their lives for me?

Ari slammed down on the brakes in the middle of the road, causing numerous angry people to hit their car horns, "Get out. You can answer me, or you get the fuck out." He snapped as he faced me.

"Don't act like you don't know." I growled.

"Just answer me now." He argued furiously.

"Chi wasn't even a beta! This Ganon guy and Levi like you had said are the betas. Happy?" The mention of Ganon made Ari look completely bewildered, then it caught the attention of Link and Sheik quickly as if something snapped inside them. Link shot forward, and Sheik practically jumped.

"Ganon…?"

"That_ bastard_…!"

"What's he doing siding with _Kuro_!?"

"This is bad!"

"We're _fucked_ Ari!"

The two werewolves were all angered by the mere name. What did this wolf do that made them all ramble on so much? Sure the werewolf was an intimidating guy but I think Ari could take him. The two continued to rant on about 'ripping him apart' and such while Ari remained deep in thought, Telma being completely silent.

Wide awake now, Link was tightening his once loose grip around my waist protectively without even noticing. He must be really aggravated. It quickly became almost painful because of my injuries there from being thrown around so much by Kuro. I cringed with pain, and then sighed after I realized that Link was _wide_ awake now. So much for him getting some sleep.

"Um, Ari we should probably get going now." Telma muttered. Ari snapped out of his thoughts and slowly began driving again without a word.

"So Zelda, what else happened with back there? Sorry about leaving you… His orders not mine." Sheik said ashamed, pointing to the alpha.

After explaining to them what had happened, I could see the sadness in Link's eyes. It was easy to tell he felt like he failed me after saying he'd protect me.

"It wasn't your fault Link." I whispered into his ear.

He growled, "I could have helped you."

I gave him a stern look. "No. You _couldn't_ have, you would have been outnumbered and had the crap beat out of you too."

"I could have taken the hits for you. Better me than you." Link says.

"Stop it, you know I'd never let you anyways."

He sighed in defeat and rested his head back, finally closing his eyes. I guess good things do come from our little arguments. Smiling victoriously I snuggled up against his chest again. He moved his arm from around my waist and slung it over my shoulder instead, most likely after he clued in that my waist was bandaged up from the fight and realized his mistake.

"So where are we going again? No one actually told me that part." I asked curiously, as I shifted some.

"We're going to meet up with a friend of ours from Hyrule. She'll open us up a portal to Hyrule." Telma explained, "Ari thinks it's best to lay low for a bit so we can regain the element of surprise…" She grumbled. Telma sounded pissed at his decision for some reason.

"We would open up the portal but uh, you'd probably end up missing an arm or something when you actually got to the other dimension. Long story short, we're terrible portal makers." Sheik explained, making me laugh. I could never even picture Sheik with any magical abilities or being serious at the very least.

Sighing contently, I got myself comfy and closed my eyes. I had no idea how much longer this drive would be, and couldn't be bothered asking for some reason. Just like why I was wearing Link's baggy sweatpants and t-shirt, I'll let it drop and figure it out myself.

* * *

"Yo' Zel! Wakey, wakey!" Sheik yelled _straight_ into my ear as he shook me violently.

"Ugh dammit Sheik, fuck off!" I hollered back sleepily as I hit his face away with my fist.

Sheik spewed out profanity and I heard Link laugh, "_Someone_'s cranky!"

"Well when you get woken up by him yeah, you get cranky!" I said giggling.

I was still in the backseat of the truck, but Sheik was in the back with me now and Link was standing outside of it holding the truck door open. I guess I did fall asleep. It was nearly pitch-black out, making me wonder how late it was.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Sheik said, jumping out of the truck, "We _would_ have carried you but that probably would have looked suspicious. Cause you know, two guys carrying a passed out girl doesn't look shady at all." He said sarcastically.

"Where are we again?"

"Uh_h_, some hotel. Something came up so our portal maker's gonna be a little late." Sheik shrugged.

With a nod I tried to get out, somehow forgetting my leg was broken. I clenched my teeth and grasped my aching leg in pain and stupidity.

"Hey now, easy there." Link said sounding half scared, and turned his back to me, "Jump on my back. Now that you're awake it's probably okay."

I carefully got onto Link's back, trying to not to hurt my leg anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held onto my legs, "You sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked insecurely.

He scoffed, "Hell no, do I look so wimpy that I can't even carry a skinny girl like you?" The blonde said as he turned his head around and put on a fake offended look on his face. I laughed softly, resting my head down on his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked over at me and chuckled, "Comfy up there?"

"Yes, yes actually I _am_." I teased. I then noticed Sheik pulling both of my- well, Link's- sweat pant legs up to my knees, my left leg revealing bandages. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Just to show why he's carrying you, so you don't look like a whore." Sheik explained simply.

"Oh wow thanks." I said rolling my eyes at him. These werewolves were trained to blend in and not stand out in the least way I swear.

* * *

_**Kayleigh's POV**_

* * *

The tears feel down my face, dripping onto my phone, as I held it with shaky hands. I couldn't help but cry, but how could I not? My very own best and childhood friend Zelda had just disappeared. As if that wasn't enough, as I read through Facebook wall posts there was a quite cruel one written by Zant that was clearly directed at her.

'_To whoever got rid of that bitch, thank you so much for saving me time. Now I don't have to get my hands dirty.' 21 Likes 1 Comment_

I pressed the button to show the comments almost reluctantly. My eyes widened as I read the comment,

_G.D: 'You are welcome.'_

What the hell?

Just as I was about to show my mother the post, an error message popped up. It had been deleted. This was getting creepy. Did this 'G.D' have something to do with this or was it a joke? Did _Zant_ Dragmire have something to do with it?

My mind was so unstable right now. I just couldn't even think properly. I watched as the trees flew by, sitting in the passenger seat of my mother's car with her driving. We often went up to my Aunt's house with Zelda on weekends. Without her it was lonesome. No one to talk to, joke with, do crazy stuff that most people would call you just plain crazy for doing. She was irreplaceable. We had gone to Zelda's home to check up on her and ask her if she wanted to come with us for the weekend only to find her missing. I had thought nothing of it at first.

"_Mom she's probably gone down the trail. Why don't we go try to catch up with her? I love walking it anyways!" I said cheerily, smiling wide. _

_It was a bright, sunny day out which fuelled my happiness. Today we were heading up to town and with Zelda if we could find her. It's hard for her to stay in one place, always wandering off. You swear you'd have to go on a treasure hunt for her every time you want her. We really need to get her a cell phone… Preferably one with a GPS in it._

"_Alright then." My mother Kim says, clearly not wanting to put a damper on my mood._

_After walking nearly to the end of the trail I starting dragging my feet, _

"_What the hell… Shouldn't we have seen her by now? She usually sits around here somewhereee…" I complained, anxious to get going to the town. "… Mom?"_

_I looked at my mother to see her just barely in sight, far back. What is she doing? I watched as her hand slowly moved to cover her mouth, she looked frozen in fear. I spun fully around and ran over to her, shooting her a questioning look. In answer, she pointed to the ground a bit away from us._

_Oh my god… _

_There were three big deer skeletons lying on the ground, with dried up blood on the grassy earth beneath them. I walked closer to them bravely. I knelt down beside one of them, ignoring my mother's warnings, and examined them. Giant teeth marks were dented into many bones. _

"… _A bear?" I mumbled._

"_D-do you think… it might have gotten… her?" My mother questioned, traumatized._

I honestly didn't believe it. If it left skeletons of the deer, it would have left hers. But the thought of the many negative possibilities that came crashing down on me made the tears fall hard. I heard my mom sniff, attempting to stay strong in front of me.

Finally in the town we drove through the many streets, some more than once due to my mother being the terrible driver she is. She let out a groan of annoyance as she took yet another wrong turn down a street. I felt bad for her, being frustrated so much, and most of all dealing with the fact that Zelda who was practically her own daughter was missing. I reached over and took her hand off her face and held it, squeezing it reassuringly. She looked over and smiled at me.

Returning my gaze out the window, I caught the sight of a girl stumbling and limping on the sidewalk. Something in me almost snapped when I had seen her. She was clutching her side with one hand, and covering her left face with the other. I could have sworn there was blood trickling down her hand and face along with her neck. She had an uncanny resemblance to our Zelda.

"Mom… Did you see that girl?" I said, turning around in my seat to see her before she was out of sight.

"Yes, I did why?" My mom asked me curiously.

"She looked hurt and I could have sworn she was bleeding."

"I'm sure she's fine…" She mumbled. Clearly she believed a girl on the sidewalk was the least of her worries. I couldn't blame her.

"She looked like Zelda." I blurted out.

My mom's face dropped even more, "You're just imagining it Kay." She said as she choked on her tears.

I nodded silently, but didn't fully believe it. What if it was her? What if we just _drove by_ Zelda?

"Can we turn back? Please?"

"Kayleigh…" She said in a hushed voice. After giving her a pleading look she finally complied and drove down the street again after turning around in a random driveway. I watched carefully as we drove slowly. I didn't see anyone this time, no one was in sight. It was empty. The only thing I did pick up was large splatters of blood on the sidewalk.

"Mom there's blood on the sidewalk, look." I said stunned, pointing.

Her eyes widen, "Even if it's her or not we have to call." I state. I wipe away a tear falling down my cheek.

She nods, takes my cellphone and dials 911 for the second time today,

"Hello?"

* * *

_**Zelda POV**_

* * *

"Du_uudddeee_ let us in already!" Sheik yelled from the other side of the hotel door, slamming it.

"Uh-_oh_, are you gonna blow the door down mister big bad wolf?" I mocked, laughing devilishly. I was inside the hotel room we ended up in while Ari and Telma were gone out somewhere, wherever we even were no one told me yet. As for Sheik and Link… Well the two had gone to go grab some junk from the hotel's vending machine, without the key to the room. Not a smart move.

"Oh aren't you funny! So you're calling you're self a little pig? That seems about right!" He teased, hitting the door for the billionth time.

"You're so smart, making fun of the _only_ way into the room like that! Hmm, I wonder when Ari will be back with _his_ key. It could be hours, and _hours_, and _houurss..._"

"_ZELDA_! If you don't let us in_ now_ you're sleeping with _Sheik!_" Link jumped in on the fight. "No offense man." I heard him whisper to Sheik, who was clearly unoffended.

"Yeah-_ah_! You're sleeping with m_eee_! And I have a record of kicking, punching, and-"

I opened the door that instant, smiling innocently. The both of them were smirking and grinning victoriously.

"What made you open the door, the fact I am a_ terrible_ person to sleep with or that it meant you couldn't sleep with Linki_ee_?" Sheik teased.

"Shut up you idiot and be glad you're in here!" I said standing in front of him holding the door open.

Our room was an average sized hotel room with two big white queen-sized beds, a small bathroom, flat-screen TV in front of the beds and other various hotel items. A few pieces of art from local painters were hung on the beige walls.

The two came in laughing heartily, Link plopped down on one of the beds as Sheik grabbed the remote to the large flat-screen TV and jumped onto the other one. The two stretched out on their beds before surfing through the channels. The both of them sighed contently at the same time, making me laugh. You'd swear they were in absolute heaven.

I walked over to the bed were Link was stretched out on and went to lay down when he rolled over, "Sorry no room."

I gave him an evil grin before pushing him off the side of the bed onto the floor, "Now there is!" I cheered.

"O_www_! _That hurt_!" The blonde complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Sheik and I laughed at the Hylian for a minute before deciding to watch _American Idol_.

"Thank you _so _much for caring you too. It means just _so_ much. I think I just might _cry_." Link said fake sniffling as he climbed on the bed beside me. He looked at me and turned serious, "Please don't push me off again."

"I won't I promise."

"Oh thank the goddesses I-" The blonde was cut short when I pushed him off once again. I had to admit it was kind of fun.

"I lied."

"_Dammit!" _He growled as he climbed back on the bed again, "So help me if you push me off again Zelda- O_WWWWWWWWW_!"

…

"Sorry I had too."

* * *

**Haha, so how did you guys like it? I'll be sure to update quicker, it was hard enough to write this though. I get distracted **_**so**_** easily. Plus I procrastinate. **_**A lot.**_

**Don't forget to review! (: Thanks for reading, I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7: Zant and Ganon Return

**Tried my best to get this down as fast as possible… Oh well! I have to go for a couple days with my friend so it was hard to get it done before they picked me up. Just a quick little chapter for you guys. I've been going through the first few chapters and rewriting some little parts and fixing up little errors I could pick out...**

* * *

_**Kuro POV**_

* * *

I drummed my fingers on my room's desk impatiently. Ganon had said he would come see me along with his son, Zant, but he was running quite late. I sighed in annoyance and kicked my feet up onto the desk, hanging my head off the back of my chair. The two were quite impressive fighters. Even I had to admit I was amazed by their power and strategic moves in battle. Still though, I should get a little punishment ready for them for making me wait_ this _long…

"If you were looking for a picture of her here you go, Kuro." Ganon said snickering as he walked into the room, holding up a '_LOST_' poster with a picture of a young girl on it. His son Zant followed behind him.

"Hm?" I snatched the poster from him. The paper had a picture of a girl with auburn hair, bangs, and violet eyes. The name was what caught my attention though as it read '_Zelda_', "This… is her?"

The man grimaced. "Yes it seems that we didn't get to her first." Ganon grumbled, pacing back and forth in the room.

The thing that stood out most was her eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes looked all too familiar. They were just like that pathetic white werewolf of Ari's eyes. My fists tightened.

"Dammit!… We_ had_ her… And we_ let_ her… _go_." I said through my clenched teeth. I was furious. How could we be so stupid? We could have had her and the Triforce of Wisdom. I slammed a fist down onto my desk, putting a large hole in it.

"What are you talking about?" Zant asked as he leaned against a wall.

I held up the poster and pointed to the girl's eyes, "Recognize them?" After getting a bewildered look from Ganon I sighed and dumbed it down, "Are you getting that old? That white werewolf we attacked from Ari's pack_!_"

Ganon's eyes widened. He stared at the picture, gawking, "_B_-but we let her go…"

"You _WHAT_!?" Zant screamed furiously, "You two _idiots_!"

"She said she was with Ari, so that means Ari has the triforce of wisdom now." Ganon groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"WE CAN_ STILL_ WIN THIS GANON!" I hollered as I stood up. This was pissing me off, he was losing hope already. Didn't the old man know I always get what I want? "Do _not _abandon hope. If we can catch up with Ari we can snatch the girl away, it's as simple as that. If only we had her scent to go by…"

The man and his son looked at each other once, before looking back and me.

Zant smirked, "I thought you might need something like that." The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace and dangled it in front of my face, "Stole it from her house before I came."

I had to admit this boy never ceased to amaze me. I held out my hand for it.

"I want a promotion, and _then_ you can have it." The boy said with a grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll move you up a few ranks now hand it over!" I said impatiently and grabbed it out of his hands. The boy laughed, and walked over to his father who gave him a pat on the back.

I smirked, thinking of how easy they would be to track now that we had this. This little necklace with a small silver locket on it with be my guide to the exact location of the triforce of wisdom, and Ari. I'll finally be able to rip and tear into his throat like I always yearned to do. I had left him with one measly scar over his eye, and he left me with half of my body burnt. This was my opportunity to kill that bastard and get the triforce.

_Prepare to die, Ari. _

* * *

**Short I know but like I said I'm leaving in a second. So I'm happy I even got this up in time.  
I'll update as soon as I can again with a long chapter (; **

**Dont forget to review! (:**


	8. Chapter 8 'Lost' Zelda

**I don't know if how many reviewers I have now is good or bad, but either way I love reading them! It's the most amazing feeling getting a nice review from a reading. (: Thank you all **_**so**_** much!**

**Bleachshowlover1**: Awh, thank you! I love your picture of Link and Zelda by the way, did you draw that? It's so cute_ee_! : 3  
**ZeLink-fevah-3:** Haha, no problem, thank you for suggesting it! It was fun to write! Thank you for reviewing!  
**Celestial Dragon:** I was actually thinking of giving her the Triforce of power but a friend of mine talked me out of it, haha! Thank you very much for reviewing & the red velvet cupcakes *passed rainbow chip cookies* _nomnom~_  
**nakashima0518:** I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you like her! & the hotel part of course! I loved writing it; it's basically what my friends do to me whenever we go to a hotel except I don't get in that easily o.o" Anyway_sss_, thank you for reviewing! You'll find out who is the portal opener in one or two more chapters later (;  
**The Band Geek Alchemist:** Haha, actually I got his name from the actress/singer _Arianna Grande_. A lot of her fans call her Ari, and I ended up wanting to make an OC named Ari because I liked the sound of the name and thus Ari was born. In conclusion; he was named after a girl. Hahaa, thanks for reviewing!  
**AngelAnimexinf: **Awh thank you so much I can't believe you think it's that good! *takes trophy* Woot woot! Haha, thank you for reviewing and for the trophy! xD *passes rainbow-colored unicorn*

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like this! (PS: This is that chapter celebrating so many views which should have been last chapter so uh, sorry…)**

* * *

_Link POV_

"Hey dude," Sheik whispered over to me, "You and Zel?"

I hung my head back in annoyance. This topic again... "Sheik shut up, she's just in the bathroom she'll hear."

"Nuh-uh, you can't hear shit in there. Walls are_ thick_. Plus the showers going." He said pointing, "Now tell me what's going on between you two or _else_." I groaned. I knew Sheik, the idiot always meant _or else_ when he said it. My head already hurt enough from being pushed off the bed three times by Zelda.

"Look, don't you dare tell her anything I say or else I will beat the sh-"

"- I will not, now tell me if you are serious or not about her already!" He said, sighing impatiently.

"I am. I love her, okay?…" I muttered. The guy was so going to tell. Whether it was Zelda herself, Ari, or Telma he could never shut his big mouth.

"OH MY GODDESSES THAT'S _SO_ CUTE!" He screamed like a little girl.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" I chucked a pillow at him.

"A_www_, you're blushing!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Yes, yes you are so look you're all red!"

I rubbed my temples with my fingers, wondering what I did to deserve this. I lied back down on the comfy bed and shut my eyes. It would not be the last time he would do this now that he knew. My heart stopped when I heard the bathroom door open. Zelda limped out in a pair of my white basket ball shorts and a purple t-shirt. I had to admit she looked so cute wearing my clothes which she seemed to be wearing a lot of recently. Not that I was complaining.

Since werewolves heal so much quicker I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but she looked somewhat different now and she could even put a little weight on her leg - but not much. Three light pink scars trailed across the left side of her face from where Kuro had slashed into her. The rest of the wounds had healed pretty nicely aside from that one.

"What's so cute?" She asked innocently, drying her damp hair with a towel.

I looked over at Sheik who had a huge smirk on his face. I gave him a dirty look, warning him not to say a word.

"Oh nothing, just a cute little giraffe on TV." Sheik said, holding back his laughter.

Zelda blinked and looked at the TV. She raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me someone brought a giraffe onto... American Idol?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

She stared at him for a moment disbelievingly before throwing her towel down and grabbing a brush. I watched contently as she began brushing her long locks of dark brown hair while leaning a hand against the wall for support. After a few moments I heard Sheik snicker. I looked over at him, and he pointed to Zelda then to me and pretended he was brushing his hair. I sighed. He was smart when it came to romantic stuff I had to give him that.

I got up off the bed and walked over to her, "Here let me help Zel." I took the brush out of her hand and began brushing her hair for her, "Your hair is pretty long." I wrapped one arm around her to help her stand up and pulled her up against me more so she didn't have to lean her hand against the wall.

"I was going to cut it but I was scared I would mess it up." She said her face slightly pinkish... Did _I_ just make _her_ blush?

"Couldn't you get your mom or dad to take you to get it cut or something?" I asked.

"No." She said blankly and I could have sworn I seen a flash of something in her violet eyes. I paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Her parents must have been pretty pathetic.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as I quietly continued brushing her hair. It didn't need to be brushed anymore but I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this to just play with her hair. Unfortunately it didn't last as long as I hoped when Ari and Telma barged in. I noticed a piece of paper in Ari's hand. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what it was. Without a word Ari held it up and locked eyes with Zelda.

The paper had a picture of Zelda on it, along with a description of her. I stared at it, gawking, while Zelda snatched it out of his hands. I watched as a single tear slowly made its way down her face and dropped onto the paper.

"Ari give me the keys to the truck." I mumbled, holding my hand out. He gave me a questioning look and I tilted my head toward Zelda as an answer. He grunted and reluctantly put them in the palm of my hand.

"Come on Zelda. It's going to be okay." I whispered into her ear, tucking her hair behind it. She sniffled and nodded slightly.

I tightened my grip around her and led her through the hotel into the parking lot up to the truck. I held the passenger door open for her and helped her in before climbing into the driver's side. After starting the truck up I looked over to see her leaning against the window, staring out it with a vacant expression on her face.

"Obviously they would be looking for you. They love you." I said reassuringly as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, not my parents." She said quietly then scoffed, "They probably don't even know yet that I am missing." I remembered Ari saying her parents were always gone out of the house. I scowl came onto my face, how could they be like that to her?

"Well who would have made that sign then?" I asked.

"My cousin, Kayleigh. I grew up with her." She said sniffling.

Kayleigh? How come I never heard of her? Ari didn't mention any other family in the area. By the looks of the expression on her face the two were pretty close, close enough to make her cry at the sight of the poster.

"Why don't we do something to get your mind off this…?" I mumbled and took the paper from her hands. I rolled down the window and tossed it out, letting the wind take it. She stared at me, lips slightly parted, before nodding with a smile plastered on her face

I waggled my finger at her with a smirk, making her laugh softly and slide over closer to me. I smirked at her and put an arm around her shoulder, while driving with the other hand on the wheel.

"So what do you want to do? We got all night Zel." I asked, smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't ask for much more than to have this girl by my side like this.

I turned on the wipers as rain started falling hard.

_Zelda POV_

"Um, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" I asked, watching the wipers move back and forth, wiping the rain off the windshield. It was complete downpour. Not that I was complaining, I always had this weird love for rain.

"Catch a movie maybe?" He suggested, keeping his eyes on the road, being much more cautious in his driving now that it was raining.

"Yeah sure," I said before questioning him, "U-um, Link do you have your driver's license?"

"Uh, well no not really…" He muttered in embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes, "That makes me feel so safe." I say sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Link laughed.

I smirked and snuggled into him. I wiped away what was left of my tears before asking him one last question that was on my mind, "Link the stuff I have back home, I won't be seeing any of that again will I?"

"I don't know. I doubt we'll be going back that way for a long while, why what's back there?"

"No I just have a few little things there, nothing really important." I said.

Honestly I really missed my necklace I had gotten for my birthday from Kayleigh. It was a beautiful silver heart locket attached to a silver chain. Inside was a picture of us. It would have been nice to have to remember her by, since I'll probably never see her again. The thought of that burned, I could never imagine a life without her.

"I'm sure Ari will let you sneak a few little things if we are ever around there again." He says.

Link pulled into the movie theatre's parking lot, after parking the truck he turned it off and turned to me, "Ready?"

I nodded as he opened his door and jumped out, holding it for open me. He helped me out of it then slammed it shut and locked it, wrapping his arms around me and helped me into the theatre. After we were inside he looked at me and laughed, shaking his soaking wet hair like a dog. Rain drops were dripping down his face. He looks even handsomer when he's wet...

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh_hh_, nothing." I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes at me, before walking over to the list of movies playing, "So what are we gonna see?" Link said running a hand through his wet blonde hair. "I'd say Ted but I think Sheik would literally kill me if I see it without him… Not that he has to know we went to see it."

"What about Total Recall? I heard that was good."

"So did I, let's go to that then."

He walked over to the desk, "Two tickets to Total Recall please." After pulling a wallet out of his jean pocket he passed her the money and took the tickets.

"You want anything to eat?" He asked, passing me my ticket.

"No, I'm good."

"Well let's go then if you want good seats." He said with an excited grin on his face. It's obviously been a while since he's been to a movie.

* * *

"You like it?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah it was pretty good." I say.

The two of us walked (well I limped) into the theatre's hallway, when Link stopped, "So this was kind of like a date, huh?" He said with a suggestive smirk on his face while he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Well I had a good time then." I said tenderly. I leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"I did too, Zellie." Link murmured softly, wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me in closer to him. Just as he leaned in closer an all too familiar laugh broke the moment. I turned my head around to see a group of guys down the end of the hallway.

"What is it Zelda?" Link asked protectively, following my gaze.

_Zant… What was he doing here?_

I watched as he pulled a shiny object out of his jacket pocket and dangled it in front of his friends like it was a prize. The two other boys laughed and grinned. I looked closer at the object, which looked much too familiar. It was a silver necklace, just like the one I had at home. But why would Zant have it?

"Zelda?" Link repeated.

"That guy over there. He's the one that I punched in the face which got me suspended… That necklace he's holding looks just like the one I wanted to go back for." I said quietly into his ear as if they could hear us.

"That's that bastard Zant?" He asked irritated.

"Uh-huh…" I grumbled.

"That's your necklace."

"What? No, no... It couldn't be."

"It is. It's _covered_ with your scent. I can smell it from here, I've been around you long enough to be able to smell your scent from miles away…" He said, releasing his grip on me and walking towards the group. This isn't going to end well… I quickly trail behind him, but my leg is being quite stubborn.

As we make our way towards them one of the boys smirks and tilts their head in our direction. Zant and his other friend turns around and smiles at us. It's not a welcoming smile, but an unsettling one. I look up at Link who has a determined and pissed off look on his face.

"That necklace doesn't belong to you." Link growled at him.

"Now how would you know that Blondie, h_m_?" Zant asked smirking.

"Don't play games with me you bastard. Just hand it over." Link says aggravated.

"Not going to happen. Why don't we take this outside, the humans are staring." One of Zant's friends cuts in.

He was right. They were starting a bit of a commotion. A few people had stopped and were watching, probably in hopes of catching a good fight. I watched as an employee whispered something to another, then walked off.

"Sure good with me." Link snarled, showing his teeth like an animal. He turned to me, "Stay here."

"Not a chance in hell." I said. I wanted to rip into this idiot too and I wasn't about to let an injured leg stop me.

He sighed as us and Zant's group made our way outside. Link constantly attempted to persuade me to go back to truck which was not going to happen.

"So is he your boyfriend or something Zelda?" Zant mocked as we reached the outside back of the theatre. It was still raining hard out, and there was no one around. The back was completely deserted.

I turned a bright red in embarassment, "N-no." I quickly stuttered, making him laugh.

Zant turned to Link,"You're pretty protective of something that _doesn't_ belong to you."

"She's part of my pack of course I will be protective of her!"

"Heh, touchy _touchy_, you think I haven't seen the way you look at her Blondie?"

"Why do you even care?!"

Zant simply smirked and snapped his fingers. "Mason, Jayden." The two boys with Zant immediately grabbed Link. The Hylian struggled, but the two held a tight grip on him. I lunged forward to help him only to be held back by Zant. Link got out of Jayden's grasp and threw a punch to his face.

Zant growled in annoyance as the three battled it out, "Jayden, take over her for me… She's got a broken leg don't worry."

Jayden dodged another blow from Link before cautiously walking over. Zant released me but before I could move a muscle the brunette grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. I struggled, "Let me go you bastard!" I felt so weak. I couldn't even kick him.

Zant waltzed over to Link and Mason, who was on the ground withering in pain. He grabbed him by his spiky blonde hair and pulled him to his feet. The boy cried out in pain, only to be shoved by the black-haired boy carelessly.

"You've lost Link." Zant said cockily, pulling a small dagger out of his back pocket.

Link was breathing heavily, bleeding from the fight. Before he could respond two more boys appeared, similar in appearances.

"Having fun without us, eh Zant?" One of them said.

"Ross, Rey glad you could make it! Now hold him down for me would you?" Zant ordered, pointing towards Link. The two laughed and made jokes about getting their turn at him too before complying. Link refused to go down without a fight, but the odds were against him.

"This guy one of Ari's?" Ross said, prodding Link in the face with a knife he had pulled from his back pocket.

Zant nodded before slowly walking over to Link, dagger in hand. "Leave him alone you bastard!" I screamed at him. Jayden growled at me before kicking my broken leg, "S_hit_...!" I growled in pain.

"_ZELDA!" _Link shrieked, struggling. The black-haired twins slammed him against the theatre's back wall roughly.

Zant snickered. "She's ours now. As for you, you'll die a slow painful death." He slowly dragged the knife down his chest. Tears started to fall from my face as Link screamed out in agony.

Zant smirked at him before walking back to me. He came much to close for comfort, his breath hot on my face. I turned my face around, but he grabbed it roughly and turned it back to face him. "I can see why Link is so attracted to you… And look the transformation hasn't even affected those beautiful violet eyes of yours. Although, I see Kuro hit you hard, what a shame..." He said softly, stroking my the side of my face with the scars from Kuro.

This was the guy who made my school life a living hell. The guy who decided to make every single person hate my guts the day he met me. The guy who ruined my life, was here hitting on me? Clearly he was trying to get under Link's skin. Wait, transformation? He knew about that and Ari… I then noticed his eyes were yellow. Actually from the day we met he had those piercing yellow eyes. So that would mean he was a werewolf all this time.

"Get away from her!" Link hollered in a hoarse voice. I tried to look at him but Zant's face was blocking my view.

"Oh but Link she seems so fun to play with!" Zant teased with a menacing smirk on his face.

I was standing on my one good leg since the other one was kicked, while being supported by Jayden, who had a firm grip on my arms as he held them behind my back. I was rendered defenseless. There was literally nothing I could do.

Zant leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen, I tried to move my head back, making him put a hand on the back of my head, pushing me closer to him. I felt the tip of his tongue against my bottom lip. The four other boys wolf whistled and snickered. Oh my dear god this is disgusting. Whoever said kissing in the rain is romantic forgot to say that it sucks ass when it's with guys like this. Finally he pulled back after what seemed like hours, a smirk on his face as he turned to Link. Before he could say anything more a sound of a gun broke the silence.

"Get the fuck out of here Zant." Ari snarled, pointing a pistol at the boy. "That goes for all of you. One move by any of you that's not in the opposite direction of us and the trigger gets pulled." Beside Ari was Sheik, holding a small knife.

The four of them exchanged glances. "Fine, whatever." Zant growled, still holding onto me. "Come on let's get out of here. Kuro and my father did say they wanted to kill them themselves, anyways." He said. The twins Ross and Rey released the bloody, soaking wet Link and shoved their way past him. All of them started to clear out – except for Zant. He felt the need to be more reluctant.

"It's over Zant, let her go now." Link snapped, staggering over.

Zant chuckled, "I'll see you again Zelda." He said winking at me... I think I just threw up a little in my mouth… The werewolf let me fall to the ground after I had nothing to keep me grounded. But I'd rather fall on the ground than have him help me stand up. As Zant turned his back to us Link drew his arm back, preparing to send a punch his way when Ari stopped him.

"No, let him leave Link." He ordered.

But Link didn't listen.

His fist collided with the back of Zant's head, "Dammit!" Zant screamed, spinning around. A bullet flew past the middle of them, breaking them apart, nearly hitting Zant in the process.

"Next time it _won't_ miss. Get your ass out of here now. Link don't you_ dare_ move." Ari called out, irritated that his loyal pack member disobeyed him. Link and Zant exchanged dirty looks before he finally ran off. Sheik and Ari ran over to us,

"Sheik, get Zelda. Link take my jacket we'll need to cover up the blood. The cops will be here any minute after hearing those gunshots…" Ari grumbled, shrugging his jacket off.

"How did… you guys get here if we… had the truck?" Link said through his heavy breaths as Ari put his thick black jacket on him.

"We ran here in our casual wolf forms. But we're gonna need it for the way back so hand over the keys." Ari explained. Link searched through his jean pocket and pulled out the keys, returning them to Ari.

Sheik picked me up bridal-style, "We gotta hurry guys." He said, responding to the sound of nearby sirens.

"Shit!" Ari said, throwing Link over his shoulder. They bolted over to the main parking lot with no clue where the truck was.

"Over there." I said pointing to its location. The two ran over and unlocked it. Opening the door, Link got off his shoulder and jumped over the seats into the back with a grunt. "I could have walked you know…" He grumbled as Ari got into the front and started the truck up.

"Yeah well walking ain't quick enough dumbass!" Sheik said, climbing in the passenger side, with me in his arms. I got up off him the best I could with my one leg and got into the backseat carefully. Ari drove out of the parking lot casually, passing a police car.

I looked over at Link who was breathing heavily, face smeared with blood. Bruises were already starting to form from the fight. I moved over next to him and hugged him as I cried softly into his chest. I felt so bad; I couldn't do a damn thing to help him. I wish this stupid broken leg would just heal already. Now I knew exactly how he felt when Ari forced him to leave me behind. But in this case no one forced me, except for my leg.

Link wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and ran my hands through his wet blonde hair, leaning my forehead against his. I stared into his beautiful honey yellow eyes and whispered to him,

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? I really hope you did, I truly do.  
& **_**Send in your OCs**_**! Whenever Kuro's pack shows up there's always a few people hanging around with the main person – in this case it was Zant's buddies Jayden and Mason. Then eventually the twins Ross and Rey showed up after smelling the blood. They're also Zant's buddies. **

**I'll be drawing references to the characters and OCs, but for now I'll just post short descriptions of the OCs that come in...**

**Jayden:** _Buzz-cut'd brown hair, yellow eyes  
_**Mason:** _Spiky blonde hair, yellow eyes_  
**Ross and Rey:** _Twins with black hair like Zant's but shorter and more spiked, yellow eyes (You'll be seeing more of them for sure later on.)_


	9. Chapter 9: Ari Hates Me

**Bleachshowlover1: **He's the funny one in my book too, haha! And oh, well it's really cute I love ZeLink art :3 & … Fluffy the Panda? Whhhhaaa? I need to watch that series… Thanks for reviewing and reading!**  
LauParisi: **Do you think you could tell me what was confusing so I can go back and try to sort it out better? Thanks for reviewing! (:**  
Ai Da Beast: **Thank you for thee brownieeessss! *passes 1,000,000 cookies* You get rainbow cookies! & Pfft, Link's mineee! Haha thank you so much for reviewing!**  
Celestial Dragon: **Thank you so much that means a lot *hugs* & Dark Link might have another role to play in this story (; Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you to all the reviewers and viewers! It means a lot to hear from you guys!  
And to all the readers even if you don't review I still love you guys :')  
I'm sorry for the longish wait… I get distracted really easily. Half-way through writing this I got so distracted and watched over an hour long documentary on YouTube called 'Living with Wolves'… It was actually really good…. I'm also starting school soon and I'm in the process of learning another language so yeah slower updates probably sorry!**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

* * *

"Maybe if I… No…" I groaned. It was useless. There was no hiding the scar from Kuro.

I brushed my long hair over the left side of my face more. Maybe when my bangs grow out more I could style them into a long side bang or something. I huffed and limped out of the bathroom, latching onto random items for support. It was early, _way_ too early for me. I couldn't sleep, getting only a mere couple hours of sleep before waking up from a nightmare at freaking_ five_ in the morning. Before I got to mine and Link's bed I stopped for a moment to look at Sheik who was asleep on the floor tossing and turning. I'm near positive it was his loud and obnoxious snoring that woke me and not the nightmare. Or better yet the nightmare was about some animal who was making monstrous noise – which was actually the snoring of Sheik.

A smirk came onto my face as an idea popped into my head. This will be fun. I grabbed one of the hotel cups then hopped on my good leg quietly over to the bathroom sink and filled it up with warm water. Snickering, I went back over to Sheik and knelt beside him. I lifted his hand gently into the cup of water.

"Mm_m_…" He moaned in his sleep. I covered my mouth trying to hold back laughter and wake someone up. I couldn't hold back when he actually wet himself. I fell backwards onto the floor in a laughing fit, tears falling from my eyes from laughing so hard.

After a minute or so I finally calmed down – somewhat – and got up off the floor and wiped away a tear. This is going to be hilarious when he wakes up. I set the cup back down and turned around, limping towards the bed. Link was looking at me with a bemused expression on his face, a single eyebrow raised.

"So this is what girls do at five in the morning…" He muttered, chuckling softly. Link shifted some before closing his eyes again.

My face was a dark shade of red from embarrassment. "… Oh, shut up it was just payback."

Link snorted, "You know he's going to kill you right?"

"He doesn't know I was involved with how he wet the bed." I say, giggling. I climb into the bed. Maybe I can get at least a couple more hours of sleep.

Link laughed lightly before turned over in the bed to face me. "Well, there is a witness right here_ee_…" He said teasingly.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Shh, you're going to wake someone yet," He grumbled. "Oh wait you already did." Link pointed to himself.

"I'm _so_ sorry. Now keep quiet about it alright?"

"Convince me to." Link whispered with a smirk on his face.

I raised an eyebrow before leaning in closer to him. I brushed my lips against his neck, "Pleas_eee_?"

"Nah, I think he deserves to know."

I chuckled. So that's how it was going to be. I kissed his cheek softy, running my fingers through his silky blonde hair, "You're not being very nice…" I murmured.

"Let me make it up to you." He said softly, as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me in closer to him until our bodies were touching.

He pressed his lips against mine eagerly as if he had been waiting his whole life to do it. I moved my hands from his blonde hair to around his neck, deepening the kiss. Link swiftly moved on top of me, taking my face in his hands. He bit down on my lip making a moan slip out of my throat as he sneaked his tongue into my mouth.

"Zelda…" He moaned.

"Isn't it a little early for this?"

My eyes widened in embarrassment to as we broke apart. Link remained where he was with an annoyed look on his face as he turned his head around.

"Yeah?" Link grumbled with a sigh.

Sheik had just stood up off his bed on the floor, rubbing his eyes. I held back my laughter after it hit me – he hadn't even clued in yet. Link glanced back at me for a moment before chuckling,

"Aren't you a little old to be wetting the bed?" He teased. I guess I convinced him to keep the secret.

"W-wha..?" Sheik stuttered, turning red looking down at his boxers before snatching his bag and running to the bathroom.

The both of us laughed at the Hylian as the bathroom door slammed shut, "Okay now get off me so I can get up. Something tells me I won't be getting anymore sleep." I said pushing gently on him.

"No I think I'm fine where I am." Link teased as he nuzzled my neck affectionately.

"Oh shut up you idiot." I say, feeling my face become hotter.

He laughed, getting off me as a frowning Sheik ran out of the bathroom.

"NO ONE SPEAKS OF IT."

* * *

_Link POV_

* * *

_Later that morning, _

"Dude just let me drive before you kill us or hit someone!" I hiss at Sheik, whose driving skills are horrid.

Sheik speeds through the streets and ignores every stop sign. He laughs loudly,

"But Link its ten points if you hit someone!" Sheik cheered, I glared at him which made him frown. "Come on you always get to drive." He pouted.

I slapped my forehead, "Yes and there's a reason for that. You are the world's fucking _worse_ driver!" I growled at him.

"Oh will you calm down I know what I'm doing!"

"You just took another wrong turn Sheik." I point out.

"GOD _DAMMIT_!"

I sigh and rest my head against the truck's window. At this rate by the time we find a place to order some food we'll all be dead from starvation. Sheik's the most stubborn person ever, always has to be right. We'd be there long ago if he would just listen to me or pass me the wheel. Neither of us has our license and probably shouldn't be on the roads – Sheik being a hazard to everyone near – but running in wolf form everywhere isn't the best form of transportation.

"Haha look what I found! Tim Horton's!" Sheik hollered pointing toward the building.

"Wow, congratulations." I grumbled.

He pulled into the drive-through lane to the microphone, "What we were supposed to get again?" He asked.

I pulled out a piece of paper where I had written down what to get and read it out. Sheik drove up to the window and got the food after waiting and headed back to the hotel – the wrong way, of course.

"Sheik the hotel is the other way." I sighed, growing impatient with his constant wrong turns.

"Stop nagging me!" He growled, probably annoyed too.

I held up my hands in defeat, "Ok, have it your way. Don't come crying to me when you fuck up…"

* * *

Zelda POV

* * *

This hotel is so boring, nothing to do at all. I'm stuck pacing back and forth in the hotel room. Telma and Ari are discussing random plans on what to do once we reach Hyrule. Ari… He wouldn't even let me go wander through the hotel hallways. I am that type of person who cannot sit still for more than five seconds and he knows it. Yet of course he is the Alpha and I cannot deny him.

I glance over at the matured werewolf only to meet his crimson eyes. He was watching me. Quickly Ari turned his gaze back over to Telma and continued their discussion. I will never understand this man. He is the most difficult person, and I don't know a single thing about him because of how he keeps to himself so much. Why is he my leader? Ari hates me and always uses nicknames for me – and_ not_ the nice kind.

"Where are those two idiots?" I muttered mindlessly as I finally settled on the bed.

I heard Telma chuckle. "God knows, probably got lost."

I looked at her and smiled. Ari was next to her, smirking at me. "Someone getting impatient?"

"I don't get impatient waiting for my food." I said defensively.

"I wasn't referring to the food."

My face heated, turning red. Did they know – did Sheik blab to them?

"Mature werewolves hear and see everything even when asleep so they can keep watch and wake up when in danger. It replaces your dreams. Did you know that, Omega? " Ari said in teasing voice, grinning.

I stared at him for a moment, my face still red from embarrassment, before standing up to pace some more.

"Sit down." He ordered.

I looked back at him, bewildered. "What?"

"I said sit down, and stay." Ari repeated pointing to the bed.

"Um, _why_?" I asked slowly with my eyebrows furrowed, taking a seat on the bed.

"Just like Telma said before – we need to train you. Clearly you cannot sit down for long periods of time or resist doing whatever pops into that little head of yours. Oh and don't forget you aren't very obedient when it comes to listening to my orders…"

"And sitting on a bed will help _how_?" I questioned a little offended.

Ari groaned in annoyance. "Well you are going to sit there until I tell you that you can move. That will help all three of those little problems now won't it?"

"So… I have to sit here," I said slowly pointing to my spot on the bed. "Until you say I can move? That is not possible."

"It _is _possible. So shut up puppy." He growled.

I glared at him before looking at the black TV screen. Simple! I can just watch TV for the entire time, so take that Ari! I looked around the room only to see that the remote was on the other side of the room. I groaned, something tells me Ari wouldn't be so kind as to pass me it.

I didn't have any problems with obeying what people tell me to do. Anyways I am not some dog – well I guess of I was kind of. But not being able to sit down wasn't a problem. It was a good thing, was it not? Yes, excuse me Ari for being active. Also I can resist doing ideas that pop into my 'little head' just like getting the remote.

I started chewing on my nails, unsure of what to do as I bring my knees up to chest. There was nothing in my area that I could occupy myself with. Maybe if Link got back soon… I pushed that thought out of my head quickly. I already faced enough embarrassment today. What Ari had said about being alert even when asleep – wouldn't Link know about that? How could he not tell me we were practically under surveillance?

"I think we need to get her a toy or something to chew on Ari if you're going to make her stay put..." Telma muttered, "I do not want her nails eaten off by the time this is over."

"Oh don't worry. Link will be home soon enough." Ari said snickering as he closed his blood red eyes, leaning back in his chair.

I glared over at him. Telma looked at me and rolled her eyes, a smile stretched across her tanned face. I sighed and closed my eyes in hopes of catching up on sleep.

Ari opened a single eye, "No sleeping."

A growl slipped out of my throat as I peeled my eyes back open making Telma laugh. I bit my lip and rested my head on my knees as I wrapped my arms around them. This is truly horrible. Out of the corner of my violet eyes I gazed out the hotel's large windows outside.

Randomly I would shift a little. My body was not used to staying still unless the moon was out and I was trying to fall asleep. Even then I could never stay still, being a restless sleeper.

* * *

My toes wiggled and my fingers played with the fabric on Link's white basketball shorts. I was still wearing them from yesterday which might be a good excuse…

"Ari can I change my clothes?"

"No."

I frowned and looked at the clock. It's been nearly two hours now, still early in the morning – nearly nine.

"Ari–"

"–Shut up!" He barked.

My ears twitched as I heard a knock on the door. Ari pushed himself up off his chair and walked over the door. He peered out through the peephole before chuckling and opening the door.

"How long was the line-up?" Ari asked laughing as he held the door open for Link and Sheik who was carrying a bag of food.

Why was he always so cold to me? You swear Sheik and Link were his own children but to me it's this '_whatever_' attitude. Was it because he was practically forced to change me into a werewolf after I witnessed them killing the deer? But then again, did he not say once that if humans saw them then to kill them? They didn't kill me…

"No line-up, this idiot was intent on driving and taking_ every_ wrong turn." Link snarled, slapping Sheik on the back of his head. Someone was cranky. Then again he was just with Sheik for over an hour so that usually dampens your day I guess.

Sheik put the bag down and opens it up. He looked through the packages for what was his. The blonde took some type a sandwich and began munching happily on it.

"I am a perfect driver thank you very much." Sheik said with his mouth full.

Ari smiled widely at the blonde and patted him on the back, "Whatever gets you through the day buddy." He said as he grabbed what was his. The two went and sat down with Telma.

"Aren't you going to eat Zel?" Link asked, pulling out a bagel from the bag and nibbled on it.

I grinned, "Could you pass me mine?" I asked sweetly.

Link reached and held out my food but before I could take it Ari snatched it from him.

"Sneaky little pup, You can eat once you can get it yourself." Ari said with a smirk on his face.

Did he _like_ seeing me suffer? He waggled my food in front of my face making my mouth water from its sweet aroma before setting it down out of my reach like it was a toy I wasn't allowed to play with. Ari has obviously forgotten that I am not actually a young pup.

"Uh, why can't she move again? What happened?" Link asked, worry in his voice. He immediately came up to me and leaned his forehead against mine and whispered to me, "Are you alright Zelda?"

"She's fine lover boy." Ari grumbled as he grabbed him by his blonde locks and yanked him away from me. "It's just part of her training. Notice how she never stays in one place or listens to a word I say? Yeah well that's changing."

"How long has she been sitting there again?" Link asked. There was a flash of something in his eyes – was he angry with Ari?

"Probably over two hours now." Ari muttered as he glanced at the clock.

Sheik swallowed his food, "Why didn't you train us? Not that I want to be trained."

"You didn't need it." The Alpha said blankly with a shrug.

Link and Sheik exchanged confused glances. I groaned and leaned back.

"No lying down." Ari snapped. I sat up straight and scoffed. Since when did I need such strict training and that terror Sheik didn't? "Don't worry this is just the start of your training Omega. So just shut up, for the millionth time, and don't move." He said coldly with a devilish smirk. My fist clenched.

What was his problem?

"Come one it's already nine and we have to get ready don't we? Meet that portal person that no one even told me about." I remind them.

"I told you to shut the fuck up you little mutt!" Ari barked. He stepped towards me and slapped me in the face.

"ARI WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" Link screamed, grabbing his wrist.

Ari shook his hand away from him and grabbed him by his shoulders, "Look Link she needs discipline. I can't have her not listening to orders or just running all over the place. She needs to learn." Link scrunched his nose up and shook him off him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked away.

I held my throbbing cheek. Ari slapped me. He_ slapped_ me. As if he couldn't make it any more obvious that he despised me. I watched as Ari stared long and hard at the blonde Hylian who paced back and forth. He groaned and grumbled something before picking up Link's bag. Link looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Ari rolled his eyes at him before throwing it at me. I caught it and looked at the Alpha bewildered.

"Go get changed." He grumbled. "_Now_, before I change my mind."

"Hey now, that's my clothes!" Link whined.

Ari rolled his eyes again, "Then just pick out what she can wear then until we get to Hyrule and then she can get her own clothes."

Link grabbed the bag from me and searched through it for something for me. Sheik pranced over to him from behind and stole the bag from him.

"What's so embarrassing in here that you can't even show Zellie?" Sheik teased as he rummaged through Link's bag. "Ou-_la-la_!" He sang, pulling out a pair of Link's boxers.

"Fuck off dude!" Link said irritated as he swiped the pair of boxers away from him.

He grabbed a green t-shirt and black basketball shorts and passed them to me. I slowly got up and closed my eyes, stretching with a satisfying moan. I heard Sheik snicker. Opening my eyes I noticed Link was blood red glaring at Sheik. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's nothing. Just how when you were stretching Link was totally staring at your–"

"–SHUT IT SHEIK." Link yelled at Sheik.

Rolling my eyes I walked with little difficulty to the bathroom. Sleep really helped my leg, and the fact that werewolves heal so much quicker. I shut the door and locked it behind me. Changing into Link's clothing I looked at myself in the mirror. His clothes were baggy on me but I loved them anyways because his scent covered them.

I leaned in closer towards the mirror. I examined the scar trailing across the left side of my face for the millionth time. Those four claw marks were still visible pink lines. I thought they would have faded away but yet here they were, probably staying to haunt me forever. A constant reminder of the day my pack abandoned me – no _Ari_ did.

"Zelda, are you almost done in there? Someone's here you need to meet." Link said knocking on the door.

Link... It hurt him too. It reminded him of how he was forced to leave me behind. I knew the guilt ate him alive, how he wished he could have taken the hit for me. But Ari had forced him to leave me, and Link somehow blamed himself for how I got beaten.

"…Zelda?"

"Sorry, I will be out in just a second!" I hollered to him reassuringly as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I combed my hair with my fingers quickly before opening the door and walking out. I looked to see a new character sitting with my pack and Telma. The girl had bright orange-hair and some type of black robe or dress on.

"I uh, didn't hear the door open." I said nervously.

"That's because she didn't use the door. She came in through a portal. Zelda meet Midna, she'll be opening a portal for us back to Hyrule." Ari explained.

I stood there, gawking at _Midna, the Twilight Princess…_

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? I hope you did, at least.  
Review pleaseee! I'll promise to update quicker if you do! (; ****If you find any errors please tell me, I need to know! I do check these over but due to some problems of mine I often miss a lot of stuff while writing stuff. Thanks!**

**Oh and if you ever want a little preview of the next chapter just PM me and I'll send you what I have done so far (or a short bit of it if there's a lot.)**

**NOW CLICK DAT BUTTON BELOW O.O**


	10. Chapter 10: Reaching Hyrule

**Ai Da Beast: **Yay! *glomps Link* Hehe, thanks for reviewing!  
**LauParisi: **Thank you for explaining that to me, I think I might go back and rewrite the first few chapters – I was never good at describing fear or so I'm told. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**AngelAnimexinf: **Awh thank you! I'm trying my best to update quicker! I have noticed people slowing down their updating :/ Ranging for 2 weeks to over a month waits and it sucks! Is it school starting or something? Oh well, thanks for the golden pony and pizza! *passes nyan cat* Thanks for reviewing!

**A shortish chapter to keep you updated. You'll be finding out about a really important something so don't you dare skip this chapter, I'm warning you, haha! I'm hoping it isn't to early but it is chapter 10...  
****Also school is starting soon for me and I hate to say it but the updates will definitely slow down. Sorry!**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

* * *

"Hooommee sweet _hoooommee_!" Sheik screamed out, dropping onto the floor of Telma's bar and started kissing it.

"I see he hasn't changed at all." Midna muttered under her breath as she walked in.

"Yeah he's just as retarded as ever." Ari said laughing, closing the door behind him, "Go throw your bags in your rooms and get changed. Omega, Midna brought you some clothes its in Link's room he'll show you where it is."

I nodded and followed Link and Sheik down a back hallway in the bar. Link stopped at a door and pushed a key into the keyhole before twisting the knob and opening it. The room was a good size had one double bed and a bathroom. Link passed me a black bag,

"This is probably the one Midna brought. You can get changed in the bathroom first, I'll wait."

I nodded and took the bag into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I opened it up and looked through it, finding lots of old age Hylian kind of clothing. I pulled out a white top with sleeves that went to my elbows and beige pants along with some brown boots.

I walked out and Link smiled at me before going into the bathroom. I left the room and wandered around the bar. A fluffy cat with snow white fur jumped out of nowhere in front of me, making me let out a little shriek. It meowed playfully and rubbed up against my arm. I chuckled and pet the Persian cat's soft fur. It purred contently as I scratched behind its ear.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, "Cute isn't she? Her name's Louise." Link whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "Her fur's white like mine." I thought out loud before turning around to face him, "Link do you think you could show me around Hyrule?"

"I can, but we would have to sneak out. Ari's intent on training you so I doubt he'd give you free time if we asked." Link reminded me quietly. I noticed he was wearing his famous outfit and hat along with his shield and sword.

"I really don't care." I said shrugging.

I tugged on his arm some, making him roll his eyes as he took my hand and led me out of the bar from the back exit and into the streets of Castle Town.

"Wh_oa_…" I said under my breath.

Link chuckled and pulled me towards the Southern exit. While we walked I noticed that a group a guards in the crowded town were staring at us and whispering to each other. Link took notice of this and narrowed his eyes before walking faster, only to be stopped by one of the guards.

The man crossed his arms, "Excuse me sir–" He stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide, staring hard right at mine.

Link raised his eyebrows and huffed before shoving past him. I followed behind Link closely, wondering what that was about.

"I have no clue what that was about." He said as we reached outside of Castle Town, into Hyrule Field.

I shrugged as he wandered over to a patch of horse call flowers. Picking one he held it to his lips and blew. Instantly a neighing sound echoed throughout the field, followed by a Clydesdale galloping towards us. I grinned as the mare stopped in front of Link.

"Hey girl, long time no see." He murmured to the horse. The Hylian then gestured towards me, "Meet Zelda."

Laughing, I walked over and stroked the mare's mane.

"She usually does not like strangers, you're lucky." Link said as he got on the horse. He held his hand out for me, "Where to first?"

I bit my lip nervously before climbing onto the horse behind Link and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I reached over and kissed his cheek gently,

"Anywheres."

* * *

_Sheik POV_

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom now wearing Hylian clothing. I double checked how I looked in the room's mirror and flexed my muscles.

"Heh, fuck yeah." I said smirking to myself before walking out of the room.

I barged into Link's room only to find it empty. They must be dressed already. I started towards the main part of the bar where the others where when Ari came up to me out of nowhere.

"Are Link and Zelda still getting changed?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean I just looked in their room and no one was in there."

Ari's teeth clenched, "So… they left?" He hissed.

"Yeah I mean, I guess so." I said shrugging as I scratched the back of my head.

I did not want to get on Ari's bad side. He was probably pissed off now because Link snuck Zelda away from his plans to train her. I don't blame him though – we both know he is probably going to go_ rough_ on her. It was pathetic how Ari was treating her. Just because they had a rough start didn't mean she deserved this.

"So lover boy thinks he can sneak her away from training, huh? He'll see… I'll just have to make it even tougher for her." Ari said smirking.

I never have seen him like this before. Always has he been like a father to Link and I, only get mad at us for when we did truly stupid things. We didn't have any 'training'.

"Ari… Why are going so hard on her?" I asked.

He scowled, "She's not obedient."

"If you would be nicer to her then maybe she'd listen to you better."

Ari glared at me before stalking off. What was up with him? I walked over to the bar where Telma and Midna was hoping they could explain something to me,

"Do either of you know why he's so rough on Zelda?" I asked, leaning over the counter.

"Well Hun, Ari feels threatened so he's making sure she knows who the boss is." Telma said chuckling as she shook her head.

"Why would he feel threatened by_ Zelda_?"

Midna came and sat beside me looking confused, "He hasn't told you, has he?"

I shook my head no slowly. Telma and Midna exchanged glances. What was so dangerous about Zelda? I mean she does have a tendency to push Link off the bed which_ could_ cause a concussion which _could_ be dangerous.

Midna sighed and looked at me, "I'll explain this to you the best I can. When circus elephants are young they tie a rope to their back leg and wrap it around a heavy stake in the ground. The baby elephant is not strong enough to break free so in time, it learns to not even try. Later as an adult the elephant still believes it is trapped when tied – even though it has the strength and power to break free. That's like what Ari is doing to Zelda. She's making her believe that he's more powerful than her, so when her true power awakens she won't challenge him or try to leave the pack because she'll be led to believe he will always overpower her."

"What true power?"

"Ari really leaves you guys hanging…" Telma muttered, pouring a drink.

Midna face palmed, "Sheik, Zelda is the reincarnation of the Princess who had _amazing_ magical abilities like no one had ever seen before. Now that she's a werewolf she can fuse the two together – make unbeatable battle techniques. She would be a deadly opponent if she learned how to do it."

"W-what? That's impossible she's not even from Hyrule!"

"Yes, she is actually. Zelda was sent off for protection during the last war. She was probably around two. They put the same spell you use on your ears on her ears. I'll take it off when she gets back, if Ari allows me of course." Midna said.

How could Ari not bother to tell us? Zelda was a Hylian for crying out loud – a reincarnation of the Princess Zelda! What would Link think… Ari strode into the room, dragging his fingers through his grey hair. Ignoring the stares of the three of us he sat down in the chair beside me,

"Got anything to drink Telma?" He asked before feeling the tension in the air, "…What's wrong?"

Telma grimaced, "You couldn't at least tell Sheik and Link about Zelda?"

Ari looked taken back at the question at first before narrowing his eyes, "Did you… Tell Sheik?"

"Yes I did Ari." Telma said unshaken. Any normal person would be scared – knowing they just pissed off a mature werewolf. Telma being the type of woman she was, it would take a lot to scare her.

"WHY? He'll go blab to Zelda and Link!" Ari growled.

Midna groaned, "That's kind of the point. She deserves to know."

"NOT YET!" Ari stood up, slamming his fists down on the counter. "I need to train her, she can figure that stuff out later before we fight Kuro's pack!"

"You're being cruel and selfish Ari! You are refusing to tell her a big part of her life that she deserves to know about just so you can make her afraid of you then use her as a weapon!" Midna hissed. "That's pathetic and cowardly. If you want her on your side you need to actually gain her trust! At this rate Link is your only hope of getting her to hang on and in the end you just might lose both of them instead."

Ari was shaking in fury, "I AM _NOT_ THE COWARD! I HAVE _MY_ WAYS OF DOING THINGS! JUST KEEP QUIET!" He kicked over his chair before storming off.

"YOUR WAY IS _STUPID_!" Telma screamed at him.

"FUCK YOU!" He snapped back from down the hall as he slammed the door to his room shut.

Midna and Telma exchanged glances, Telma scoffing. They clearly were getting fed up with Ari. He wasn't a bad guy – far from it actually. Never had he hit us or called us demeaning names. Did he fear Zelda? Did he actually feel threatened by her? Was that why he was doing this? I looked up from the counter to Telma who plastered a smile on her face before continuing getting the bar open for business.

Do I tell Zelda – or Link at least? Link could keep a secret but he loves Zelda, he'd be running off to tell her the second I did confess. I groaned and buried my face into my hands.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness like I said before!  
Thanks for all the views and reviews! I love to hear from you guys, it's really encouraging!**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

_**Review responses will be at the bottom now!**_

**Anyways I had like a mini-heart attack writing this because the battery on my laptop died... Microsoft Word somehow did not shut off thank god!**  
**I apologize for the longish wait but school started and I'm not the biggest fan of my class. Let's just say I got put in a class with the two biggest idiots going, one of which very much inspired me to make Zant the way he is. -.-"**  
**So here it is, chapter 11!**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

* * *

_One week later_

I sat on a chair in Telma's bar fiddling with the strings of my – well, Link's – black sweatshirt. The place was pretty empty, aside from the few drunk castle guards sitting in the barstools next to the counter chatting with Telma. I watched as one chugged down what seemed like his hundredth beer. Rolling my eyes, I kicked my feet up onto the table. Shad, Auru, and Ashei were usually glued to these chairs discussing where to explore next but left hours ago considering it was eleven at night. Telma will probably be kicking out those men soon enough.

"Bored?" Sheik questioned, walking over and planting himself down in one of the chairs.

I groaned. "Incredibly."

He laughed before shouting out to Telma, "Think I could get a drink over here?"

"I can't put up with you sober boy, let alone drunk." Telma grumbled.

Sheik shook his head in disapointment and looked back at me, "Terrible service around here." He said teasingly.

Telma scowled, "If you wanna go get drunk then you can go get drunk somewhere else." She pointed towards the door.

"Well_ someone_ has to come with me…" Sheik said hinting.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I am_ not_ going with you."

"Oh come on Zel! Live a little!"

"I will Sheik." Link said smiling, walking into the room with Ari. Link walked up to Sheik as Ari went up to Telma.

Sheik stood up and grabbed him, "Well come on let's go buddy!"

Link smirked and looked at me, asking for permission. "Go on, I don't care." I said. Honestly I didn't want him to leave, but it's been a while since him and Sheik have done something together – just the two of them like they probably used to before I came along.

The two blondes left the bar, waving goodbye as they did. I chuckled and waved at them. The door slammed shut, leaving me alone. There wasn't much to do in the bar and at eleven at night the options were limited since wandering through Castle Town at this time would not be very smart. It's not like I could ask Ari or Telma to come with me. Ari downright hated me – although he had dropped the whole training thing thank god. I probably should be thanking Link for that since he somehow convinced him.

I felt a slight rather burning sensation spread through my body. I whipped my head around to where everyone else was to see Telma and Ari looking my way. Ari mumbled something to Telma before getting up and walking my way. Telma glared hard at Ari for a moment before turning back to clean more glasses. There was a cold, almost sympathetic expression upon her tanned face as she washed them. I gulped as Ari came closer. Maybe I had developed what was a small fear for the man.

"Come with me."

I hesitated before standing up, "Where are we going?" I asked as he latched onto my wrist and tugged me towards the door. He remained silent, ignoring my question as he threw the door open. I glanced back at Telma who was watching us with that same look on her face. She smiled reassuringly at me before Ari pulled me outside and slammed the door shut. Her smile looked like it was plastered on. "Ari, where are we going?"

He paused for a moment and looked at me, "You'll see."

Ari still didn't bother to release me and continued to pull me along as if I'd try to run away. As we entered the dark streets of Castle Town he turned left and went down a back street. It was nearly pitch-black and empty. I watched carefully for any other person, but I never seen one. The only noise heard was the sound of Ari's big boots clanking against the stone pathway.

He finally stopped at some building that looked like it was about to fall down. Yep, this is for sure not a good thing. Ari dragged me inside and closed the door behind us. Finally, he released my grip. I slowly walked backwards away from the Hylian. The building looked like it had used to be a house for a family, but the place was now trashed. It smelled musky and revolting.

"Ari what are we doing h-_here_..." I stuttered. I felt as if I _should_ trust him and that I was _not_ going to die, but there was a part of me screaming at me to make a break for it.

He ignored me again and pulled out a silver key, locking the door. How did he get the key to this old place? He shoved it into his pant pocket before turning to me. Ari smirked before shifting his bones into his werewolf form on his four muscular legs. He stretched before shaking, "Turn into your wolf form Zelda."

I bit down on my lip nervously before obeying him, knowing that if I didn't it would just make this worse – if it could get any worse. I shifted into my snow white werewolf form, instinctively putting my long tail between my legs and backing up farther away from the alpha werewolf.

He let out a low growl before stalking over to me. I watched him cautiously. He quickly grabbed my neck, sinking his teeth into it deep. I yelped, "W-what the fuck are y-you _doing_!?" I said shakily with my limited breath, throwing my head around.

"Aren't you going to at least try to get me off?" He hissed through his teeth. I craned my neck around and looked at him bewildered. "Try to fight back. FIGHT ME!"

Well he literally asked for it.

I reached over and bit into his neck. Ari didn't show any sign of pain whatsoever and ripped me off him, throwing me across the floor. I got to my paws quickly and growled at him. Ari darted over to me and jumped on me. He had a paw on my back and one on my face. He lowered his head to my long ear, "Don't you ever disobey me Zelda." He tore into my neck again. I growled and tried to bite at him, but my face was held down by his paw.

This is pathetic.

I kicked him off me with my hind legs, making him let go of me but he quicky snapped at me, missing my neck as he tried to bite into it again. I slashed his side with my sharp claws making deep gashes. He snarled fiercely and tried to bite me again. I dodged him nimbly and grabbed his front leg. Pulling it upwards, he slipped down onto the floor. I put a paw on Ari's face and side and lowered my head to his ear like he had done to me.

"I make no promises."

* * *

_Link POV_

* * *

My eyes opened sluggishly. After blinking a few times I realized me and Sheik were back in Telma's bar in his room. I rubbed my temples and stood up, my head hurting like hell. If it wasn't for the shitty hangover I would have believed that last night was just a dream. I nudged Sheik who was still passed out in the bed. After he refused to open his eyes I groaned and pushed him off the bed.

"What the fuck man!" He yelled wide awake now and on the floor.

I chuckled, "That is fun to do!" He grimaced before getting up and rubbing his sore head. Grumbling under his breath he went into his bathroom and shut the door behind him hard.

Noticing my chest was bare I questioned it for a moment before lazily ignoring it. Not bothering to put a shirt on I stumbled out of the room to find Zelda. I walked up to the door and opened it without knocking. She was sitting on her bed reading a book – one that Telma probably gave her. I smiled at her as she peeked up at me. Zelda looked almost worried, and closed the book.

"What are you reading?" I asked, leaning against the doorway.

Zelda smiled meekly, "Just this book I found." She turned and tossed it onto bedside table. As she turned around, I could see a part of her neck. It looked red.

I narrowed my eyes at her and walked up to her. I leaned down to her and ignored her scared expression as I pulled her hair away from her neck. It was wrapped up with bandages, blood seeping through. I stared at it for a moment, angered as I knew immediately who did it. He promised...

I caught a glimpse of more white bandages as she shifted uncomfortably. A growl slipped out of my throat. Zelda yelped as I pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it aside, her face turning red as she sat there in her bra. There were bandages covering practically every inch of her. Crimson red blood stained nearly all of it leaving little white.

She kept her eyes averted from mine. "Zelda… Was it Ari?" I asked quietly as I tried to remain calm. Did he really lie to me?

Zelda nodded. I clenched my fists and jaw and sprinted out of the room to find Ari. Ari promised me that he would not touch her. That he'd just be sure she would listen. I found Ari in the bar chatting with Shad. I marched up to him, "You said… You wouldn't fucking hurt her!"

Ari rolled his eyes and huffed. He stood up from his chair and quietly explained himself, "Link I only meant to bite her throat a little and scare her but it got out of hand okay? I told her not to disobey me and she made a snarky comment then it went downhill from there."

"Even you're original plan would be breaking your promise to me." I sneered and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Don't worry Link she tore into me pretty bad too. A good little fighter she is." He said smirking.

"I don't care what she did!" I hollered. People started to stare, "This is about what you did!"

He glanced around, "Link leave you're drawing a crowd." He muttered.

"You are pathetic." I barked at him before releasing his collar and shoving past him. I could feel his glare on my back as I stomped back towards mine and Zelda's room. Sheik was coming out of it and strode up to me.

"It was Ari." He said bluntly.

I scoffed, "Yeah I was just talking to him. Why the hell did he feel the need to do that?" A look came on Sheik's face as he fell silent. "… Sheik what is it?"

"W-well…" Sheik stuttered, rubbing his neck. I stared at him waiting for what he had to say. Finally the blonde sighed, "It's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at him before raising my hands in defeat. "Don't tell me, fine with me." I walked by him and made my way into the room. Everyone was acting so weird lately. Midna left the day after we got here – only after glaring daggers at Ari. Even Telma was avoiding Ari I find, only talking when it was something like what he wanted for dinner. Whatever he did must have really pissed the two off. The guy was normally so laid-back and easy going. Something must have set him off.

Hearing the shower running I sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out. I ran my hand through my hair and stretched out, closing my eyes. Soon enough I heard the bathroom door open. Pretending to be asleep I heard her lay down beside me. I felt her lips press against my forehead before laying her head on chest.

I chuckled softly and opened my eyes, "Hey." I murmured as I buried my face into her hair. She jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

"I thought you were asleep…" Zelda muttered and hit me. She moved so she lying on top of me then looked at me, "I heard you yelling at Ari."

I sighed, "He told me that he wouldn't hurt you." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"It is not that bad," She said, pulling her hair and twisting her neck around. "See? It's already healing." I chuckled. She was passing it off as if it was nothing. That's just how she is I guess. I leaned in and kissed her softly. Zelda moved her hands from my bare chest to my head and tangled her fingers into my blonde hair, deepening the kiss.

I moaned and reversed our positions so I was on top. Zelda pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. "Link maybe you should um, close the door."

Moving my head around to see the door, I realized I had left it wide open. "Yeah…" I mumbled as I got up to close it. I was about to shut it when Ari stopped it with his hand. He glanced at Zelda then to me,

"Whatcha' doing?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

I growled at him, "What you're back to yourself again?"

I hear Zelda mumble under her breath in the background, "Some type of multiple personality disorder I'd say…"

"Very funny Zelda. Now can we talk Link? In _private_ and _not _in the middle of the bar?" He snarled.

"Later I'm busy." I said bluntly, closing the door in his face, not forgiving him for what he did. I heard him groan and stomp off. I felt a tang of guilt hit me then.

I wish he'd just start being good to her.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers, you mean so much to me and I love that you guys actually like this story! I have this one big scene planned out that will probably happen a few more chapters later that I think you'll all love.**

**LauParisi:**This story is kind of AU I guess, haha! They're all just desendants I guess really like in any other AU story. (; Thanks for reviewing again!

**Bleachshowlover1:**Thank youuu! I was wishing I could make it longer but didn't have time so I'm glad you didn't mind! Ari is being a little cranky-ass, eh? You must have hated this chapter... Haha, thanks for reviewing, love yah!

**AngelAnimexinf:**Awh, it means so much when I hear that! :') thank you so much for like the zillionth time! Darn you awesome reviewers... You have me in near-tears! Thanks for reviewing again and I love cookies so I dont mind! *passes chocolate pop-tart* (I couldn't think of anything creative xD)

**Ai Da Beast:**Yeshh, I need to do more Sheik POVs for you... Hahaha, I promise more will come! & Lmaoo at the 'But that's what I get for having a sexy imagination *makes rainbow with hands*' I literally just burst out laughing at that XD Thank you so much for reviewing I freakin' love you!}

**Celestial Dragon:**Yuppers, Midna's here finally... Then left. Don't worry she will be back. Her and Ari are just bitchin' at each other at the moment. Haha, thanks for the review!

**GlissGirl99:** Omg you read mah story! :3 Thank you so much for reviewing, I cannot believe like it! :D Haha I wish I had a friend named Ari, that's actually really cool! Anyways thank you so much again for reading my story and reviewing!

**I'll be doing a Kayleigh or Kuro POV next chapter... Maybe both? Plus I will have to do another Sheik POV for _Ai Da Beast_! (;  
**

**Please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes or errors... I always miss a couple... It's embarassing...**


	12. Chapter 12: Love at first sight?

**Ugh so sorry I couldn't update soon.. School sucks… I already had like 5 quizzes. Plus I am very sick so missed another one today!**  
**Anyways there is a bit of POV switching in this chapter so try to keep up, Mmkay?**  
**& In TP beside Shad's table are these two big doors(can't actually use them though) which in my mind lead to their rooms and stuff that I'm talking about. Seriously, I never noticed it though until I checked out the place top to bottom so I knew the place so I could write about it good – not that it helped much…**

**This is pretty much all Sheik so if you love him you'll love this chapter, haha you know who you are! ****I was going to do a Kayleigh POV but it was already 4k words... Next chapter maybe!  
**  
**Now PLEASE point out any errors... I probably missed a ton.**

* * *

_Sheik POV_

* * *

_5 weeks later_

"Oh sweet goddesses…" I muttered under my breath as we entered Castle Town's Malo Mart.

Link glanced at Zelda with an awkward look on his face. "I thought this place would have… died down a bit?" She laughed timidly, eyeing the people dancing rather oddly – probably thinking the same way I was.

"I still can't take these people seriously. They all look like they're high or something." I say, getting numerous dirty looks from a few dancing customers. "Link, just get those fucking arrows so we can leave. I do_ not_ want this stupid song stuck in my head either."

Link groaned, "Will you just stop complaining?"

He walked up to the happy-go-lucky man behind the counter and asked for the bundle of arrows. The man happily passed him the bunch as Link gave him the rupees. After sending him a thank you we left the shop. Link placed the arrows into his quiver carefully.

"Link I never really seen you use your bow." Zelda said, furrowing her eyebrows.

He laughed, "Well you see I never had arrows so..."

I rubbed my head in attempt to erase that damn jingle out of my head as the two starting talking. They've gotten extremely close. Now they just need to learn how to do things like locking their door when they decide they wanna make out and stuff like that. Seriously, Link's probably close to biting someone's head off they have been interrupted so many times.

I sigh and yawned, stretching my arms out – only to hit a girl square in the face. The brunette holds her nose in pain and grumbles under her breath.

"A-ah, I'm so sorry I did not mean to do that!" I say quickly. I just clotheslined her, I am _such_ a douche! "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine…" She says rubbing her now bleeding nose. Wow, I really hit her hard.

I raise an eyebrow, "You're bleeding…"

"O-oh… I guess I am." The girl says shyly.

I chuckle and place a hand on the side of her face. "Here I'll clean it." With my other hand I use my sleeve to wipe the blood away slowly. Ignoring Link's wolf whistle from behind me and Zelda's giggle, I smirk at her flirtatiously. "The name's Sheik by the way."

The girl blushes, "I'm Bailey."

I notice something. Her eyes – they're a bright, shining golden color. Gerudo's also have yellow eyes but this girl is no way a Gerudo. Bailey's skin is pale and brown hair looks natural. A Gerudo would have tanned skin and orange hair. Surely there's another reason for golden eyes than being an un-matured werewolf, no?

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I say, shooting her a charming smile and stroke the side of her face with my thumb.

She turns even redder and pushes my hand away. "T-thanks." Bailey averts her eyes from mine, "Well I uh, should get going. My brother is probably worried sick about me."

As she starts to turn around I put my hand on her shoulder. Bailey looks up at me bemused. "I hope to see you again, Bailey."

A sweet smile spreads across her face. She tucks her wavy brown hair behind her ear, her face still red. "You too, Sheik." Bailey says before walking off. I wave at her, grinning widely, as she walks off into the crowded streets. I watched her until she disappeared from my sight. Sure I've had girlfriends before, but something about her… Just seemed different. The way she blushed was so adorable. How shy she was towards me just made me want her more.

I turned back towards Link and Zelda. Link was smirking mischievously at me and wiggled his eyebrows, while Zelda let out another giggle before burying her face into Link's chest to constrain bursting out laughing.

"I'll be seeing more of her, I'll be sure of that." I declared, grinning.

He laughed as Zelda turned around, Link hugging her from behind. "Now how the hell are you going to find her?" He asked.

"I caught a good whiff of her scent. It'll be a cinch."

Link chuckled, "I am pretty sure tracking someone down is one of the characteristics of a stalker." He pointed out. Zelda nodded,

"No, he wouldn't be considered a stalker if it were something like returning a lost item and not trying to get in their pants… oh wait. You are right Link he is a stalker." She teased.

"Well _Link_ always tries to track _you_ down whenever the hell he can't find you the first damn second he looks around the room! Seriously Zelda how much time do you have without him by your side? Therefore _he's_ a stalker!"

Link turned a bright red and looked away from Zelda. "That is so n-not true!"

I snickered, "Link you could not go a day without being by her side like a lost little puppy – no scratch that an _hour_." I looked at Zelda teasingly. "You did say you always wanted a pet!"

"He is not always-"

"-Yes! Yes he is! You probably piss together too!"

"Okay that's just weird Sheik! Look we're dating therefore we spend time together! It is a completely different story when you don't know the person that's all he was trying to say!" She said sheepishly.

I scoffed playfully, "Zelda you do realize you reek of his scent. Like twenty four-seven. It practically masks your own. That's not just 'spending time together'."

She blushed red and buried her face in his chest again. "Shut up!" Link and I laughed at her. It was amusing when she got embarrassed.

Zelda had become the sister I never had. She made Link happier, and the pack was just different with her. Of course there was the little Ari situation. I had decided to keep quiet about his plans, and so did Telma. Midna was just completely infuriated and left the next day. Ari didn't even bother to apologize.

He was always like a father to me and Link – even putting up with my cracks about his grey hair. This was a side of him that neither of us had seen before, and we didn't want to have to put up with it anymore. I knew it would stop soon enough but it was affecting his and Link's relationship too much for it to go on any longer.

"Where to next?" Link said, putting his arms behind his head.

Does he really believe that if Zelda runs off that Link won't follow her? Just because that first time when they barely knew each other he didn't, does not mean he won't now. It has been over a month since then and they certainly got a heck of a lot closer since then I can tell you that.

"Sheik," Link waves his hand in front of my face. "You in there?"

I slapped his hand away. "No dumbass it's Bob in here."

He rolled his eyes. "Well come on then Bob let's go do something already!"

* * *

_Zant POV_

* * *

I held the silver necklace with my mouth, biting down on it by the lobster clasp on the end. The heart locket swung around as I walked, slouching a little, hands shoved into the pockets of my black leather jacket.

"How much longer man?" Ross complained.

His twin looked up, "I'm hungry are we gonna eat soon or what?"

I groaned. I kept walking ahead not bothering to look back, "Just go swipe something from one of these shops I don't care. I gotta catch up with my sister. We got about ten minutes before the matures get here. If we miss that meeting…" I dragged out, hinting that the consequences would be severe.

Rey sighed. Drool spilled out of the side of mouth as he stared longingly at a butcher shop window. "Yeah got it..." He grabbed his twin and pointed towards the meat that was visible from the window. "We gonna steal that shit."

I rolled my eyes as the two smirked devilishly and casually made their way inside it. I continued on through the streets of Castle Town. Looking through the crowds of people, my sister wasn't in any. Where the fuck was she? If I am late _again_ to one of Kuro's meetings I can guarantee it that I won't leave in one piece.

Him and the other matured werewolves act like they're all king shit. Yeah I get it people – you can walk on your hind legs, you got red eyes, and _yes_ you're stronger than us unmatures but we all become matured at some point don't we? Well I suppose there is a shit ton that do not live long enough to become a mature. Most of them were just omegas, anyways.

Finally I see my brown haired sister talking to Sheik, one of Ari's. I clench my teeth. Of course… She has no clue whatsoever who even Ari looks like. Behind the two are Zelda and Link, embracing each other. I nearly forgot the necklace is between my teeth and almost snap it. I rip it from my mouth and shove it into my pocket, glaring long and hard at the two. Zelda… Her lips were like silk. I wish I could have had more time that day – I would have brought her home and made her mine. Ari that bastard…

My sister walks off the opposite way from the blonde and makes her way down another street. I walk casually through a crowd of people her way, hoping the three other werewolves don't look my way. Although I really wish I could strut over there and pound Link's face the alpha said there would be consequences if I did so before the meeting. They were not supposed to know we tracked them down – yet.

After catching up to her down the street and farther away from Link, Zelda, and Sheik I call out, "Bailey!"

She whips her head around and catches my gaze. "There you are!" She says in relief, walking up to me.

"Making friends already?" I ask her. Bailey turns bright red. "That boy was one of Ari's, you know."

"W-what!?"

I huff and run a hand through my slick black hair. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. You are not talking to him ever again anyways."

She looked at me funny, "Says who?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you serious? Why would you even want to talk to one of _Ari's_?" I asked her, disgusted. "They're mutts."

She grimaced, "Don't you have a thing for the brunette?"

"She's… New to the pack. She doesn't count."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't she with that other blonde?"

"Link, some wimpy bastard," I spat. "I can just get rid of him."

"You always want what you cannot have…" She muttered with a frown on her face.

I scoffed. "Let's just go catch up with the twins, okay?" She frowned but followed me anyways.

* * *

The four of us walked into the large meeting room, each of us taking a seat in one of the twelve chairs around the long table. We were the first ones there. I suppose we were somewhat early. Bailey sits next to me, looking zoned out. She's probably still thinking about Sheik. I frown at the thought of it. Out of all the guys to pick she decided to fall for that idiot.

Ross gets up and stands in front of the table. He puts on his best imitation of Kuro and starts shouting nonsense at Rey and Bailey. The two of them burst out laughing at him as he starts goofing off more. He turns towards the whiteboard in the room and opens up the marker on the tray next to it. The black-haired werewolf writes in big letters _'BAILEY + SHEIK'_, snickering.

"Very mature dumbass!" She snaps, turning red and jumps up to erase it.

"N_oooo_! You can't!" Ross whines, covering the board.

She groans and tries to pry him away from the board. The two of them wrestle it out, completely oblivious to the group of werewolves entering the room. There was my father Ganondorf, my mother Nabooru, Vaati, Demise, Ghirahim, Levi, and finally the alpha Kuro. Originally the only matures in this pack were Kuro and his betas Chi and Levi but since Chi was slaughtered Kuro made an alliance – one with my father who was the alpha of his own pack, my mother who is the alpha female and their betas Demise and Ghirahim.

Vaati scowled, "Will you two please take a seat and behave." He hissed. "Pups…"

Ross glared at him for a moment before sitting next to his twin. Bailey came and sat beside me. I heard Ross and Rey trying to hold back their laughter, looking at the white board that had yet to be erased. The matures sat down, but Kuro walked up to the front of the room, eyes set on the board.

He arched an eyebrow and looked my sister's way, "Sheik?"

She turned red and looked down in embarrassment. "U-um yeah just some guy I met."

"One of Ari's." I added, getting a dirty look from her.

Kuro growled, "You've already made friends with the enemy? I was told you were soft but I did not expect his shit." He stepped closer to her, practically leaning over her shoulder. I stiffened in my seat, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. "Do not ever speak to him, unless it's to ask for his last words before you kill him."

"No!" She shrieked.

I snorted, "She's spineless."

"Suck it." The brunette snapped.

"Cut it out you two. Bailey, Kuro is the alpha and you will do as you're told." My mother chastised. The both of us exchanged looks before quieting. She then turned to Kuro. "Please excuse them. Bailey has been becoming a little… rebellious when it comes to killing."

Kuro sighed and gazed at her, "That will change." He drummed his fingers on the table as he stood in front of it. "Now let's discuss our plans, shall we? I'm growing rather tiresome of this game of hide and seek."

* * *

_Sheik POV_

* * *

Link walked over to put in our order. After getting back from Kakariko Village we stopped in central Castle Town to grab a bite to eat since Telma was the only good cook in the house but was working so refused to take a break to make us something. Did she ever stop working? Now that I think about it I only ever see her nibbling on a sandwhich the odd time while working.

Zelda and I sat at the table, her examining the glass cup of water. "Is the glass really that interesting?"

She looked up at me and smiled. Zelda set the glass down and watched Link contently, staring hard at his back making me chuckle. "What?" She asked.

"You guys are obsessed with each other." I told her smirking.

"It's a dedication – not obsession."

I snicker, "Oh wow, now you're quoting a Directioner. That tells me so much." She scowls and looks away.

"You love him, don't you?"

"W-well yeah…" She stutters.

I laugh at her. "You haven't even told him, have you?" I say, arching my brow.

"U-umm…" Zelda turns red and stares at the ground nervously.

I gawk at her, "_Zelda_! You've been going out for a _month_, hurry the hell up!"

"Oh shut up I'm not good at this stuff!" She exclaimed.

I stifle my laughter as Link gives her a weird look, standing behind her with some food, hesitating to sit down. "What stuff?"

She jumps at his voice and turns blood red. She watches him as he passes her food. "N-nothing." Zelda mutters. He looks between us bemused before eating his food. How could Zelda _not_ tell Link? I bet Link was too shy to either. The three of us eat in silence – _awkward_ silence. Link occasionally looks up from his meal to glance at Zelda longingly. It's hard not to laugh.

Finishing my meal, I take a sip of my water. I watch the crowds of people walking around central Castle Town. No one looks familiar – that is until a certain dainty brunette catches my eye. She sits on the edge of the fountain looking almost depressed. A sharp pain sears through me.

"We should be heading off now." Link mumbled.

I dart my eyes back over to him. "Guys I'll catch up with you, Mmkay?"

The two look at me strange. "You sure?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, go on"

Link shrugs and walks over to pay for the food. Zelda turns to me,

"Is this some scheme of yours by any chance?"

"No now you're boyfriend is waiting for you, shoo." I tease as I wave my hand.

She blushes a little before walking up to Link. He takes her hand and they walk down towards the street that the bar is on. The second they're out of a sight I jump up from my seat. I brush my hair with my fingers and straighten my white tunic. After wiping my face I stroll over to Bailey. She doesn't seem to notice me as I sit down beside her. No, she doesn't even glance. "Hey Bailey!" The brunette doesn't even address me or look over.

I move to the ground and knee in front of her. "Hell_ooo_?"

Bailey finally looks at me with her honey eyes. "Go away before they see." She whispers expressionlessly, "Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

I look at her puzzled. I sit beside her again, "What are you talking about? Who will see?" She turns my way but her gaze is not at me but behind me. Her eyes look frightened.

"Sheiky boy, yah mind leaving my sister alone?" An all too familiar voice asks. I turn around to see Zant and that same pair of twins from the day Ari and I saved Link and Zelda.

I grimace, "Zant what the fuck are you talk-"I widen my eyes and look at her. "You're his sister?"

The pair look nothing alike but then again Zant never looked like his father or mother. He never grew up in Gerudo so wasn't as tanned, and her being the same pale tone probably didn't either. As for the hair usually a werewolf's hair changes to represent their fur color like Zant's had – black. So if she's a werewolf too her fur must be that same shade of brown her hair is…

"Yeah she's my sister now get the fuck away from her." Zant growled, pulling a seven-inch sharp switchblade from his pocket. The twins behind him flash their pointy devil teeth and pull out their own knives.

I chuckle cockily, "And what if I don't?" I stand up from my seat beside Bailey.

Zant laughs coldly and darts forward me with his blade in his right hand. He throws a punch to my face with the other, crushing my cheekbone before dragging the blade down my arm. I grunt pain and use my other arm to swing at him but one of the twins stops my fist. He smirks and punches my gut. I hear Bailey gasp and sniffle a little.

The other twin then walks closer, "Can't I have some fun?" Zant and his twin laugh and back off. I stagger backwards. Blood is gushing from my arm and my face and stomach throb painfully. I clench my jaw as he agilely scissor kicks me, knocking me to the ground. I hold my stomach and cough up blood,

"Three against one? You're all cowards." I sneer, spitting out blood.

"Bastard, we ain't no coward!" One the black-haired twins yell defensively. Zant scowls and holds his switchblade to my throat.

"Stop! Just _stop_ it already!" Bailey shrieks. Zant looks up at her. He then sighs and draws back his blade, putting it back in his pocket. Zant stands up and kicks me one more time before shoving his bloodied fists back into his leather jacket pockets.

"Let's go." He grumbled bluntly, walking off. "Bailey come on."

She looks at me sympathetically one more time before turning to her brother. "No."

He glares at her, "You know what, whatever. Do what you want and see how that works out for you." Zant cocks his head to the side, telling the twin werewolves to follow. They both follow him closely like they were his pets.

After they leave she kneels down beside me and wipes the blood from the side of my face like I had done to her. "I'm _so_ sorry." She murmurs through tears. She sniffles and then gets a hold of herself. "Can I get some help over here, please?!" Bailey calls out in a hoarse voice to the crowd of people who were watching. I see Shad shove his way through the crowd, calling out my name repeatedly. He kneels down beside me too and says something to Bailey that I couldn't make out. My vision slowly begins to blur as Shad lifts me up.

The last thing I saw was Bailey's blurred face, tears streaming down it.

* * *

**Chapter 12, complete! Hope yah liked it! Expect another update by Monday, hopefully?  
Ahh, so many reviews lately! I love you guys too freakin' much!**

**LauParisi: **Haha, no problem! Whenever you're confused just tell me & I'll try to clear things up the best I can! Thank you for reviewing & reading! :D

**BleachShowLover1: **Yeshh, Ari's such a dumbass xD & Oh mah gawd do not clench you're iPod to death! Hahaa, thank you for reviewwinggg! :'D

**ShadowHeart123: **Ah thank you so much! I love hearing from new people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing&readin'!

**Celestial Dragon:**Yup she is alright! I couldn't make her all sophisticated since she didn't grow up as royalty or anything close to it. Glad you're alright with the little OOC! Haha thank you for reviewing and reading! ;D

**AngelAnimexinf:**Woah that is weird O.o lmaoo, thanks for reviewing! :D

**GlissGirl99:** Haha sorry no Shidna here! I love Shidna only when it's AU/Modern Hyrule for some reason... Oh well I love ZeLink every way possible though! Midna will be back in this soon, by the way. Hahaa anyways thanks for reviewing + reading! :3

**Shhimaninja16:** Yeahh Ari is a douchey-douche face :'/ Lmaoo, thank you so much for reviewing and reading, ninja! XD

**Ai Da Beast:** OH MAH GAWSH I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!... Sorry I just really hope you did :') I'll PM you,, thanks for reviewinggg!


	13. Chapter 13: Under the Moonlight

**I knew since the weekend was over I wouldn't be able to finish this for awhile with school and stuff so I decided to keep you updated and give you the chapter early! I just didn't get to do a timeskip at the end, thats all.**  
**The weekend was cooperating well with progressing in the story...**  
**I Screwed up the laptop up by spilling a little French Vanilla Cappuccino on it… It's all good now though, spacebar's a little sticky though. Although my white shirt isn't as white as it used to be...**  
**Aaand me and my friend who moved away recently were on Runescape until 3 in the morning last night… Yes that site is very distracting. I love it :3 **

* * *

_Sheik POV_

* * *

I hissed in pain, trying to sit up. I found myself in the Castle Town hospital on a white bed. My body ached and throbbed. My arm was bandaged with blood soaking through and as I lifted my shirt I found my stomach bandaged as well.

"Easy, now… are you alright, Sheik?" Bailey asked. I looked up at her, standing at the edge of my bed. She looked worried. The brunette came and sat down on the bed beside me.

I groaned, "Not the best." I felt pathetic too, that was sure. I couldn't even land a single punch on one of those idiots. So much for looking cool in front of Bailey. All I did was crumble onto the ground pitifully and spit out a shit ton of blood. "What happened?" I asked.

Bailey sighed, "Shad carried you back here, and I followed. You've only been out for around an hour though. I think he left to go tell your friends what happened." She leaned back onto the headboard.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She blushed as I kissed her cheek, "Thanks for staying with me."

"You're sweet you know that?" Bailey murmured and leaned her head onto my chest. "I was always told that Ari and anyone who follows him were weak, pathetic cowards. That is _far_ from the truth."

"I lost the fight Bailey I-"

"-It was three against one! Plus they had weapons. It was anything but a fair fight." She reminded me.

I sighed in defeat – she was right. "I suppose…" Bailey laughed softy and snuggled up closer to me. I smiled softly at her.

One thought was starting to bug me though. If she was from Kuro's pack like her brother and father were, then this would never work. Like Ari would ever let me date one of Kuro's followers – or Kuro let Bailey date me. If Ari was going to be here soon, what would he say if he sees me with her? Would he kill her? He did say he wanted to pick off Kuro's pack one by one.

No, I wouldn't allow him too. She's innocent; she isn't evil or cold-hearted like the others in her pack. Bailey was sweet and didn't want me to get hurt. If she wanted me killed she wouldn't have called her brother off or told me to run while I still could.

"Sheik!" I heard Link call out and ran into the room I was in. He paused after seeing Bailey leaning on me, and a suggestive smirk spread across his tanned face.

Zelda, Telma and Ari walked in afterwards. Zelda and Telma had the same teasing look on their faces but Ari glared hard at Bailey. Zelda giggled, "And here I thought clothes-lining a girl usually chases her off, not make her want you." Bailey smiled timidly at Zelda before ducking her head.

"So you are Ganondorf and Nabooru's daughter, correct?" Ari asked Bailey sternly, still glaring daggers at her.

I felt her shudder a little, "Um y-yes." She said shyly.

"And your pack is teamed up with Kuro now?"

"Yes." Bailey repeated.

Ari growled, "So why the hell are you here with my beta?" He snapped, making her shudder again. He never called me his beta before. But then again, Link and I probably would be considered the betas considered we were the only two in the pack with battle experience.

I glowered at Ari. "She's not bad. She helped me!"

"She's the daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire – evil is in her blood." He hissed with a scowl.

I grimaced, "My parents were bastards. Do you consider me one too because they were?"

Ari looked at me and his scowl gradually disappeared. He knew I hated my parents deeply and to bring them up I was very pissed off. Ari sighed in defeat, "Okay I get it. Do your parents or brother know you're here with the enemy?"

She gulped, "My brother Zant knows. He probably them or someone at least. He has a big mouth."

"So we noticed." Ari ran a hand through his grey hair, "Will they be coming for you if so?"

"I… I don't know." Bailey mumbled. She looked up at me. "Maybe I should get going incase."

"W-what!? No!" I whined.

She sighed, "I have too." Bailey started to get up off the bed.

"No_ooo_!" I whined again and pulled her back down, squeezing her like a teddy bear. "You gotta stay!"

"Sheik let me go!" She shrieked, trying to pry my arms off her waist. I could hear Zelda giggling and whispering something to Link.

Ari chuckled. He crossed his arms, "Sheik let the girl go already – unless you feel like getting ripped to shreds when her father shows up."

I nuzzled her neck making her turn even redder, "I don't care."

Link rolled his eyes and walked over. He pulled on my back, "Release lover boy, release!"

"_NO!"_ I pouted and held her tighter. "No, no, no, no, _NO_!"

"Stop being a baby Sheik cuz' it ain't funny!" Link said, grunting as he pulled harder.

Telma groaned, "Sheik if you let her go I will bake you a pie."

I paused and looked up at her. I raised my brow, "What kind?"

"Whatever you want."

I looked at Bailey who looked at me and smirked. I do love pie... "Deal!" I let go of Bailey and Link released his grip on me.

Bailey got up and rubbed her side, "You have a_ really_ tight grip." I grinned at her as I laid back down on the hospital bed.

"It's best if you go now." Ari told her bluntly.

Bailey smiled sadly. She leaned down and pressed her lips against my forehead gently, "Stay safe Sheik. I hope to see you again." She whispered into my ear.

"Bye Bailey." I murmured as I caressed the side of her face. My hand dropped as she stood back up. She smiled shyly at the others before leaving the room. Link stifled his laughter. I looked over at him, "Something the matter?"

He burst out laughing, "N-nothing it's just so weird seeing a girl who likes_ you_." Link said.

"Yeah I thought the same when you started dating Zelda." I said, slightly offended.

Link scrunched his nose up, "Fine whatever."

Ari stayed quiet, probably thinking of Bailey still and how he just let one of Kuro's go – how he could have killed her right there or even held her hostage and held her against them. But he didn't go through with any of those things and she left the room without a scratch, and I respected him for that.

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

* * *

Link and I walked alongside Lake Hylia in the moonlight. It was dark and the water sparkled from moon shining down on it. It was probably one o'clock in the morning now, but neither of us could sleep. Ari was a little iffy on letting us leave at such a late time with Kuro's pack hanging around but Link eventually convinced him. Him and Sheik just had this effect on Ari like when a young child asked his mother for a treat – just plain irresistible. You'd have to have no heart to say refuse.

Sheik had been released from the hospital at the end of the day after persuading everyone that he was fine. Of course when we got to Telma's she had immediately sent him to his room to rest, much to his dismay. Link was fuming about what happened, and probably wanted to get out of the bar to let off steam. I knew if he ever laid eyes on Zant again it wouldn't be pretty.

Link kicked a pebble every now and then as he walked. I looked up at him, "You alright?"

He glanced over at me, "Fine."

I sighed at his blunt answer and bit my lip. I took his hand, "So what do you think of Bailey and Sheik?"

He chuckled. "Romeo and Juliet all over again if you ask me."

"How so?" I laughed. "Sheik doesn't seem very Romeo_ish_."

Link smiled at me, "Well I mean it's a forbidden love, is it not? They come from two different packs who are rivals. They absolutely hate each other, so they're pack mates are to also even if they don't have a reason too. Neither alphas would allow the two to love no matter what."

"I suppose you are right," I said, still laughing lightly at thought of Sheik being romantic in any way. The smiled stayed on his face. I loved his smile. I took his arm and hugged it, pulling him closer to me as we walked. I rested my head on his shoulder, "For once." I added. Link grinned and rolled his eyes.

After walking for a little longer we sat down on the ground near the water. I slipped my boots off and slid closer to the water so my feet would be in it, wiggling my toes. Link chuckled and slid down with me, "Did I ever tell you that you're adorable?" I shook my head, blushing slightly.

One thing did hit me – my conversation with Sheik – the one about the whole _'I love you'_ thing. I probably should not be taking advice from Sheik, but whatever. It's not my fault the words could never come out of my mouth right. I felt kind of guilty, though. I mean I should have told him by now.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

I gulped and nervously looked up at him. He was staring at me was a worried look. I bit my lip, "You know I love you, right?"

A charming smile spread across his face. "I love you too Zellie," Link wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I love you so, _so_ much."

Link pressed his lips against mine softy and pushed me downwards to the ground, not breaking the kiss. He groaned and crushed our bodies together as he lay on top of me. His hands moved from my waist to my face, cupping it. I ran my hands through his silky blonde hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Link moved his hands to around my waist and his lips moved to my neck and jaw, trailing soft kisses on the skin. I moaned and his arms tightened around me. Then his lips returned to mine and kissed me so much more desperately than before.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, "Don't ever leave me." He murmured.

"Never." I whispered into his pointed Hylian ear and nibbled on it gently.

He chuckled and bit my neck with his teeth and sucked on it. I moaned and pushed his head away, "You're going to make a bruise there, idiot."

"That's the point sweetie." He teased and leaned it again. I laughed and shoved him off me.

"Sheik would never stop making fun of me if he saw it!" I reminded him and hit his chest playfully.

Link snickered, "But you are so cute when you're mad!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Link stayed lying on the ground, his arms behind his head. He was looking up at me smirking. After combing my now messed up hair with my fingers I kicked him gently, "Come on we should probably get back to Telma's before they start to worry."

Link took his hands out from behind his head and held them out, requesting help. I scoffed jokingly and pulled him up with groan. God he was heavy – probably all the muscle. That or the pounds of food him and Sheik scarf down every day. After he got to his feet I started the way towards Hyrule Field.

Link came up and snaked his arms around me from behind. He moved my hair and nuzzled my neck, "They can wait…" He mumbled.

I unwrapped his arms from around me and started walking again, "Link I'm tired."

Hearing his footsteps coming up behind me again I turned around, bumping right into him. I gave him a warning glare and moved him back a few steps. Link stayed silent but smirked as I turned around again. Before I could move he picked me up bridal-style.

I glared at him, making him laugh. "You said you were tired!"

I rolled my eyes, "Stubborn asshole." I grumbled.

Link laughed and continued walking. Eventually I realized how tired I was – and comfortable – and cuddled into his chest, closing my eyelids and falling fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Just a quick update, not to short and not to long!**  
**I'll be working on the newest chapter after this one's posted... Got er' planned out, already!**

**ShadowHeart123:**Awhh, thank you so much! You only had to wait two days so I'm hoping that wasn't too long! & Thank you sooo much for pointing out that messy sentence, I can't believe I missed it!

**LauParisi:**Thanks! & There will be a good amount of SheikxBailey sooo, (;

**BleachShowLover1:**Hahaha, I should have added that part too thats hilarious! XD & Haha, good to know it still works! :D Thankkks reviewing!

**Ai Da Beast:** Lmaoo, I dunno' just a coincidence I guesss? XD It's just how I planned her to be before I renamed her after you so I guess its luck? Lmaoo at your reaction! Anyways thanks for reviewing and OMG where did you get a Sheik costume?

**GlissGirl99:** Haha thank you! & Yay! I love your story soooooo much, did I tell you that? Hahaha, thank you so much for reviewing and reading mah story!


	14. Chapter 14: Eventful Last Day in Hyrule

**Lateish update I know. Busy, busy week. But I did update didn't I? And with this long chapter, no?! For the record this chapter is 5,736words. I'm so proud of it *DERP* **

**Notice:**** Just to clear up any confusion about Link's wolf form (if there even was any?), his coat's design is just like the one is TP but the black is all brown (the same color his fur tips are in TP).**

_**WARNING:**_** Super fluffy! (; I **_**fluffified**_** it! (;**

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

* * *

"_SHEIK_!" I yelled right into the sleeping blonde's ear.

He jumped up frantically. "Wha-what!?"

"Get up."

"I don't wanna!" Sheik complained as he lay back down on his bed.

I groaned and shook him. "Sheik, come on! Ari told me to get your ass up and I don't feel like getting on his bad side today!" Sheik covered his head with his pillow and grumbled something. So that's how it's going to be.

I got up and went to Telma's cleaning closet. Grabbing a bucket I went to mine and Link's room and put it under the tub's tap in the bathroom, ignoring Link's bewildered expression when he looked up at me for a moment from rummaging through his dresser drawer. I turned the cold water tap on and the water filled the bucket. After it was full I turned it back off and walked out of our room, ignoring yet another look from Link.

I pranced into Sheik's bedroom. He had fallen back asleep again somehow, drool running down the side of his face onto his pillow. I grimaced and walked up to his bed and dumped the bucket of freezing cold water over him, soaking him and the sheets. Sheik shot up,

"WHAT THE FUCK ZELDA!?" He screamed. Sheik hopped out of bed and shook his hair like a dog.

Telma was walking by the doorway and looked in. She paused for a moment by it. "Zelda did you put his hand in warm water again?" She asked, laughing, and continued on by.

I froze as Sheik glowered at me and slowly made his way towards me. "That… was _YOU_!?"

"Oh shit!" I cried and bolted out the room and down the hallway past a snickering Telma towards mine and Link's room. I flung the door open and slammed it behind me, locking it. "Phew…"

I turn around to see Link standing in a pair of black boxers looking at me. "Be nice if you knocked…" He mumbled and continued getting dressed. I blushed slightly and – after admiring his _very_ attractive abs for a moment – turned back around to face the door in embarrassment. I jumped back suddenly as Sheik started pounding on the door. I heard Link chuckling from behind me. "Dumped that bucket of water on him?"

I turned back around and smiled at him weakly. "Uh-huh."

He smirked and walked up to the door in just his brown leggings. He moved me aside and unlocked the door, then opened it enough so he could peek out it. "Something you need ole' Sheikers?"

"No you see I'm pounding on your door just because I'm bored. Why do you think?!" Sheik pushed on the door from the other side with all his strength.

Link chuckled and released his grip of the door, jumping back, causing Sheik to fall and do a face plant. He growled and got to his feet, glaring long and hard at me. "Zelda so help me–"

"Guys stop the fighting and get out here before Ari rips someone's head off." Telma said, appearing in the doorway.

I looked up fearfully at Sheik as he glared at me. The two of us stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. I knew that if I went out first he'd try to at the very _least _trip me. I gestured for him to leave and he continued to glare.

Link groaned impatiently, "Oh for fuck's sake!" He picked me up in his arms and walked out. "There, safe."

"Language honey." Telma chastised.

I giggled. "Yeah Link stop swearing so much. Now put me down!"

He grinned and set me down on my feet, but walked closely behind me. Sheik walked with his hands shoved in his pockets, grumbling to Telma about getting revenge. Link snorted and leaned in closer to me. "He's all bark and no bite." He whispered.

I snickered quietly at his remark as we walked into the bar. It was closed – Telma always closed for the day on Sundays – but not empty. Midna and Ari were sitting next to each other glaring daggers at each other. Something clearly happened between them, but Ari pissing someone off wasn't news to me.

Midna's face instantly softened as we walked into the room. Telma's face beamed as she seen Midna. "Midna, you're back!" She cheered. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Ari why is she here?" Link questioned, sounding a little unhappy.

"It's been nearly two months; we're going back to the mission." Ari said in his usual bluntness. "We'll be staying at Telma's again for the most part. She won't be coming with us though." Yeah because you pissed her off. How the hell Link and Sheik still put up with is beyond me…

Link frowned. I knew for a fact he didn't want to leave Hyrule. He loved it here and I have to admit I did too. Plus it's not like any of us wanted to go fight Kuro's pack – Bailey specifically. If we did run into her, what would happen? Ari would probably spare her for Sheik's sake but would she actually want to be around us after we've killed her friends and family?

"We leave tomorrow guys so just be ready by then, alright?"

* * *

_Later that night_

I laid on the bed on my stomach, watching as Link sloppily threw what clothes he had that were non-Hylian into a suitcase. He ignored a pair of black sweatpants and continued rummaging through the drawer.

"Hey give me those sweatpants."

He looked back at me. "Why?"

"Well considering all my clothing is still back at my house and no one gave me any I gotta take what I can get. It's not like I can wear my Hylian clothing in the city." I reminded him.

Link blinked. "Good point." He grabbed the black baggy sweatpants and threw them to me. "They're all yours."

I chuckled and set them aside for tomorrow. I had hoped we could stay in Hyrule at least a little bit longer. The place was like paradise. The mission was going to start once again, and I was not excited about it. Link and Sheik weren't too happy about it either – but Sheik especially considering Bailey being a part of the pack he was being sent out to eliminate.

I sighed, "Last day in Hyrule… I really don't wanna leave."

"Me either," Link complained. "You wanna go for a walk just around Hyrule Field?"

"I doubt we can." I said.

He laughed. "Oh well! It's the last day here and I wanna spend it anywhere but in this place!"

"Let's go then." I said happily, jumping off the bed.

Link smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked into the bar and it was just Telma in there. Link nodded at her as we continued our way out. She simply smirked at him suggestively. He closed the door behind us and we made our way out of Castle Town, into the vast Hyrule Field.

Link grinned and stretched out. His long green hat slipped off his head as he did, but he didn't even seem to notice. I laughed softly and picked it up for him. Holding it out for him, he took it. "Thanks," He said with a smirk. I looked at him weird as he put the hat over my head. "You look so cute in it!" Link teased.

It was a little too big for me, but I didn't mind it. Plus it smelled like him.

* * *

_Sheik's POV_

* * *

I sneaked past Telma in a very ninja-like way. Being a Sheikah descendant I was like that. I snickered quietly to myself as Telma remained in her spot behind the counter, washing a glass. I silently passed the counter.

"Sheik what in the world are you doing?"

I shot up off the floor. "Uh… I was trying to find something that I d-dropped?" I stammered hastily, dusting myself off casually.

"Uh huh… you know you can just leave? I'm not Ari ya'know." She said.

I stared at her. "Oh," I smiled at her stupidly. We should all just live with her more often. Then again she probably just didn't want to have to put up with me. Either way I was free to leave. "Well bye then!"

I walked over and threw the door open, closing it behind me I started to wander through the Castle Town streets with one scent and person in mind. I picked up faint trails of her scent every now and then before picking up a fresher one. I followed it down countless paths, until it became very strong. Ugh maybe Link was right. This _is_ kind of like what a stalker would do…

Suddenly as I neared her I caught what smelled like blood mixed with her scent. I began walking faster. I turned around a corner to see Bailey huddled in a corner with her knees to her chest. "Bailey?" Her head shot upwards. Her eyes were puffy and blood was smeared on her cheek. Tears streamed down her face. I ran over to her. "What happened?!"

Bailey breathed heavily. "N-nothing..."

I frowned and sat down beside her. I pulled the brunette onto my lap, making her blush. I reached over and touched her cheek, realizing the blood smeared there was coming from a small gash there. "Tell me what happened." I knew the answer wouldn't be pleasant.

She started bawling and poured her heart out to me, "M-my father and Kuro don't like the fact that I've been talking to Ari's pack. Kuro told me that if I was caught talking to one of them again I'd be severely punished. When he found out that I had saved you from Zant he got r-_really_ angry." She breathed heavily and slowly pulled her shirt up to reveal some of her stomach. It was bloody, a gash along there as well. It was deep and blood continued to pour out of it. "Kuro said that I could sleep in the streets tonight and that he hoped some a-attacked me, then said he'd kill you the moment he laid eyes on you."

"Bailey," I murmured as I held her tighter. I fought back tears, "I won't let them hurt you again. You don't have to go back there!" I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my face.

"Sheik I do… they'll just come for me if I don't. Then they will kill you and your pack members." Bailey sniffled.

I truly didn't care. I didn't know if I was just stuck in the moment or what, but I honestly felt that I don't give a shit feeling. I felt selfish but I couldn't help it. When this girl was being treating so pathetically, I wanted to do whatever I could for her.

I swallowed hard, "Then come with me and just leave in the morning before they even think about coming for you! Just please don't sleep out here. At least let me wrap your wounds for the night…"

She cried harder and held onto the collar of my shirt with her small fist, "O-o-kay." Bailey mumbled through her tears.

I pulled the both of us up off the ground quicky, keeping her in my arms. I held her tightly and protectively as we walked through the streets towards Telma's. Tilting my head downwards, I kissed her forehead softly. This painted a smile upon her face causing myself to smile victoriously that I managed to cheer her up – somewhat.

I stepped down the set of stairs down near the entrance of Telma's. Bailey shifted some in my arms, "Sheik I can't go in there. A-Ari…"

"He ain't gonna hurt you."

I managed to open the door with her still in my arms and then closed it quietly. The bar was closed but Telma and Ari were awake clearly though, sitting around a table. The two stared at us. Telma looked almost bewildered and Ari was like a ticking bomb – as if he were about to explode any second and I knew he was going to.

I wouldn't let him hurt her though. Not a chance in hell, even if he orders me to back off. Fuck that, alpha or not I ain't going to just watch him kill her. If he thinks I would do that then he's a dumbass. I carefully let Bailey to her feet. She near instantly took hold of my arm, frightened.

Ari slowly got up from his chair. Instinctively, I backed up cautiously. "What… The_ fuck_ is _she_ doing here!?" He snapped.

"Look she's hurt and Kuro himself did it, her own alpha! And she saved me before, didn't she!? I'm returning the favour!" I screamed at him furiously.

"I let the last time slide, but not twice Sheik! Not twice!" Ari hollered, "And alpha's can hurt their pack members if they disobey them, I've done it before!"

He has. He's beaten Zelda much worse than this. "So what makes you… any better than Kuro?" I asked calmly.

"WE ARE _NOTHING_ ALIKE YOU LITTLE –"

"STOP IT ARI!"

The two of us looked at Telma. "Bailey hasn't done anything wrong. And look at her she's scared to death! Don't hate her because you hate her alpha. That's pathetic. I'll never understand you alpha werewolves." She then laughed softly, "Plus I could tell Zelda about your little secret, couldn't I? I never liked blackmailing people but I can't let you kill her. She's innocent!"

Ari clenched his teeth, "She'll lead them to us!"

"No. They told her to sleep on the streets. They won't come looking for her."

He stared at me coldly. Slowly a sad, sympathetic look came on his face. "Fine then but she leaves early morning." He sighed and got a cloth and a roll of bandages from a cabinet and threw them to me. "Clean the wounds up and wrap them before they get infected. Her blood reeks so clean it up quick."

That was nothing like how I expected it to go down. I gawked at him for a moment before mumbling, "Okay."

I wrapped my arm around her that wasn't carrying the supplies and led her to my room. I sat her down on the bed and she looked around the room nervously as if something would leap out at her any moment now. I headed to the bathroom and filled up the bucket from this morning that Zelda had used this morning on me with lukewarm water. I walked back out to her and set the bucket down next to the bed.

The tears slowly started again and she sniffled quietly. I smiled at her softly and took the cloth, dipping it the water. I wiped at the small gash on her cheek gently. After the blood was washed away I dropped the cloth in the bucket of water and patched it up with the bandages.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered as I washed the cloth off, the water turning slightly red in color. I lifted her shirt up and started washing the long gash on her stomach. A blade did it I'm guessing. She winced as I cleaned away the last of the blood. I wrapped the bandages around it gently. "All good, see?"

"Thank you Sheik," Bailey said softly. I sat on the bed beside her and tossed the supplies aside. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're so… nice to me. No one really cared so much for me and especially not enough to willingly go against their alpha."

I chuckled, "That's why you should stay with me!"

She laughed a little before sighing, "I wish…"

I flashed a toothy smirk at her. I leaned closer to her, "One day. I promise. When this all blows over…"

"When this all blows over one of us will be dead. Both alphas want every single pack member on the other side dead, no exceptions."

I stared at her. She was right. Ari said himself that we were to pick off Kuro's pack one by one. And I'm positive Kuro wants to do the same with us. I doubt either of them would make an exception because one of their own is experiencing puppy love with one of the enemy's. There could be a slight possibility they would if they were mates but I am sure as hell not asking Bailey to have sex – even if it was 'true love' as Telma had said.

"Don't think like that Bailey." I told her.

She sniffled, "It's the truth."

"We'll make this work Bailey. And for the record," I murmured and leaned my forehead against hers, "I _always_ keep my promises."

I closed my eyes and kissed her lips. She hesitated before kissing me back, placing her hands on my chest. I laced my fingers through her long brown hair and bit down on her lip, causing a moan to slip out of her throat. She moved her hands to the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I pulled away slowly and smirked at her,

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

* * *

I ran my hand through the water, loving the feeling of the cold against my skin. I remember in the summer when I couldn't get to the beach or a pool I'd turn on the tap and run freezing cold water over my arms. The feeling was just so refreshing. I loved it.

"It's a full moon out." Link thought out loud, sitting beside me next to the small stream in Hyrule Field, staring up at the moon. Beside him was his sword and Hylian shield lying on the grass.

I looked up. "It's so beautiful." I mumbled. Link sighed contently and leaned back on his hands, gazing upwards.

I gazed at him. Link was wearing his green tunic and brown leggings like he did most of the time and I sure as hell wasn't complaining – the color fitted him perfectly. His beautiful blonde hair shined in the moonlight flawlessly, and his soft lips were parted slightly as if he was in awe of the night sky. I blushed as he turned his head and caught me staring. Quicky, I whipped my head around the other way. Hopefully in the night he wouldn't be able to make out how red I was.

He chuckled and smirked, "You know I don't mind you staring," Link slid over closer to me. "I can't help it if I'm oh so sexy."

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Mm, I can't even argue with that."

"No you can't girl!" He laughed and fell back onto the ground, taking me down with him.

"Hey I was using you for support therefore you're not supposed to fall over!" I whined, lying on the ground with him now.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Well it _was _supposed to be romantic." Link sighed, "Then again I could never really be romantic."

"You're always being so romantic though Link." I reminded him and took his hat off my head. I put it back on his and kissed his lips.

"Nah not really…"

I rolled my eyes. "Link if you weren't a romantic guy then we probably wouldn't be making out as much as we do."

Link paused for a moment. "Good point." I laughed and snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

"Well isn't this sweet."

Link sat up abruptly, pulling me up into his lap. Zant was standing near us with a grimace on his face, looking rather sick.

"You…" Link growled, reaching over and grabbing his sword. He slowly stood up. "You're going to pay for what you did to Sheik. And don't think I forgot when you tried to make out with my girlfriend."

I sat on the ground, watching Zant closely. He was wearing worn-out blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. His neck had long claw marks going down it, trailing right down to his collarbone then the rest was hidden by his shirt. They were never there before. Something must have happened. Even the scar on my face was starting to fade away slightly, but that looked like it was never leaving his skin.

"Oh calm it Blondie. You're just going to die now anyways so don't waste your breath." He said with a chuckle. I stood up slowly and glared at him. Zant snickered, "And I won't forget to fuck her while you're gone."

Link snarled and grabbed me, shoving me up against his chest. He held onto to me protectively with his arm and held his sword out with the other. "You're not laying a single hand on her you bastard."

Zant rolled his eyes. "Touchy as usual," He scoffed. "Why don't we make this a fair fight – no weapons? I seem to have forgotten my blade."

"Since when have you ever given anyone_ else_ a fair fight!?" Link screamed and released me to step towards the black-haired Hylian. "You don't even know what fair is!"

Zant shrugged. "I lied anyways." He drew a switchblade from his back pocket. People from Kuro's pack always carry them from what I've seen so I shouldn't be surprised.

Link chuckled, "And what the fuck do you think you're going to do with _that_?" He asked cockily and tossed his sharp steel sword around in his hands as if to show it off.

"Kill you," Zant hissed and leapt towards Link. Zant attempted to stab him but he dodged it with ease. Link slashed his sword at Zant. The black-haired boy caught the sword in his hand and chuckled, "Link you know me better than to think a sword will stop me."

Blood trickled from his hand as he gripped the blade and kicked Link in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. His sword was in Zant's hand still. Zant flipped the sword so he was holding it by the hilt with his bloodied hand. Link jumped to his feet and glowered at him furiously.

"I see you haven't improved at all." Zant laughed mockingly and taunted him by waving his sword around in one hand, switchblade in the other.

I stepped forward to attack him when Link held his hand out towards me. "Stay out of this Zel. I don't want you getting hurt. This is _my_ fight."

He gazed at me long and hard with pleading eyes. I paused as they started to battle it out again. I was weaponless and would only get myself killed or hurt. He was right, dammit. I clenched my fists. I guess I'd have to wait for some opening, if I could help.

I watched fearfully as Link hastily avoided his blades. Zant slashed at him with his own sword and Link ducked just in time – but made me bite my lip harshly. It was too close of a call for comfort. Link swirled around him and kicked his back, pushing him to the cold ground. Taking advantage of this he twisted his arm back that was holding his sword in a blink of an eye, causing him to lose his grip on it with a pained noise. Instantly Link snatched the sword and put his foot on Zant's back.

"We're even again." Link sneered and held his sword out towards him. He was about to damage him more when something shiny slid out of Zant's jean pocket as he struggled to get up. Link tilted his head. It was a silver locket. _My_ silver locket.

Link seemed to recognize it and cautiously bent down to pick it up. It held it up and then turned to me, "This is yours, right?" I nodded.

"God dammit get off me!" Zant growled. Link kicked him in his side before walking over to me. He passed me the locket and then turned back to Zant who was holding his side, getting to his feet. "You just got lucky."

"Why can't you just accept loss?"

Zant laughed and blood ran down the side of his mouth, "Cause' I never lose."

He charged at Link and threw a punch his way, but Link dodged it effortlessly and slashed his chest with his sword. Zant grunted and staggered backwards. Link scoffed and punched his face, causing him to fall over. Link glowered at him as Zant coughed up blood, "I thought you never lose."

"Fuck you. Do you think you're little pack can beat ours? You mutts are on some hell of a drug if you believe that."

"SHUT UP!" Link barked and picked him up by his black hair. He slammed Zant's head into a boulder, knocking him out cold. "I'm not going to kill him…." Link mumbled at me and sheathed his sword. I nodded slowly. He looked dead to me.

"Are you okay Link?"

Link ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. Just a little worked up that's all." He looked back at Zant. "Hopefully Ari will be alright with me beating the shit out of him."

"I know I am…" I mumbled and played with the necklace in my hand. "You're _sure_ you are alright?"

Link laughed, "Yes now stop worrying so much!" He looked at the necklace and held out his hand for it. I passed it to him and he dangled it in front of his eyes for a moment before opening the heart locket, revealing the picture of Kayleigh and me from last summer. He narrowed his eyes, "Who's that?"

I smiled sadly. "It's my cousin and best friend Kayleigh."

He looked at me questionably as I stared at my feet, fighting the tears. I missed her so much. I had expected to see her again in no time, but it's been over a month and feels like it has been years since the last time I seen her. And going by how things are looking, it would probably be a year or more until I seen her.

Link frowned when he noticed how hurt I looked. He took the necklace and put it around my neck. "At least now you have something to remember her by." Link murmured and kissed my forehead. A single tear fell down my face. He sighed and wiped it away.

* * *

I woke up and stretched out the best I could with Link's arms around me. I groaned. It's like this every morning I swear. After a failed attempt at prying his tanned, muscular arms off I finally managed to wiggle out from his grasp. I crawled off the bed and yawned, stretching my arms out as I left the room and wandered down through the hall.

"Sheik, stop that!" I heard someone giggle quietly. I raised an eyebrow and froze. I backtracked and stopped again in front of Sheik's room.

"Mm, but I don't wanna."

I stifled my laughter and dashed back to mine and Link's room. I burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, yet trying to be as quiet as possible. Sheik was doing… _something_ with a girl – his way to spend the last day here I guess. Link sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, "What's so funny?" He asked groggily.

"I was walking past Sheik's room and heard 'noises'," I paused to laugh some more. "He's got some girl in with him."

Link laughed, "You're so lying! He can't get any girl."

I shrugged and gestured towards the door. "Come with me."

He rolled his eyes but followed obediently. I just smiled and stopped in front of his door. Link looked at me and arched an eyebrow. I just kept on smiling at him. Link huffed and started tapping his foot impatiently.

"S-Sheik…"

Link's eyes widened and froze. Then he looked like he was about to die from laughter any second. I started shaking my head violently at him and put a finger to my lips to remind him to be quiet. Link bolted down the hallway, into the bar and I heard his laughter echoing through the halls.

I bit my tongue and chased after him, doubling over in laughter myself after coming into the bar. Link was practically rolling on the floor, ignoring Telma, Midna and Ari's weird looks. Tears were falling from his eyes as he stood up and staggered over to the three at the counter. "Sheik, _g-girl,_" He couldn't finish or even make his sentence actually make sense before bursting into a fit of laughter again.

"O_o_kay then." Ari said.

Midna snickered, "I knew he was a girl!"

Link finally calmed down a bit and looked at Ari. "Does Sheik have a girl over or something?"

Ari rolled his eyes, "Yeah he brought that Bailey girl home last night. Kuro kicked her out onto the streets for the night… actually she probably should be going soon. That _was _the deal." He stood up from his seat and headed towards the doors leading into the hall.

"U-uh Ari you probably don't wanna go in there." I stammered. He ignored me as usual and kept on going.

I looked over at Link who looked amused. I heard Ari knocking on a door a couple times before he opened it, invading privacy like he always does. Link burst out laughing as we heard Sheik going nuts. I clamped my hand over his mouth as Ari walked out, Sheik behind him clad in just a pair of dark jeans. He glared at Ari who simply smirked at him. Soon Bailey entered the silent room, blood red.

"Well you should get going now Bailey." Ari said with a smug look on his face.

She plastered a smile on her face. "R-right," She turned to Sheik who winked at her, causing her to stammer, "B-bye Sheik."

He grinned and kissed her cheek before she left, whispering something to her that I didn't catch. After she was gone Ari groaned, "Sheik sometimes I think you really are deaf."

Sheik kept on grinning, "You did agree to let her stay!" He spun around and went to go back to his room to get dressed when Link pushed my hand away and started laughing again. "What?"

"N-n-nothing!" Link spluttered. I clued in on what he was laughing so hard_ again_ about when I see the faint pink scratches on his back.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled. I didn't think they actually did it – they did just meet.

Sheik rolled his eyes and continued on. Telma and Midna were giggling, talking between themselves about how cute the two were. I chuckled, before glancing at Ari. I noticed he was staring at my neck, looking bewildered. I looked down to realize I still had my necklace on.

"Zelda where did you get that?" He asked, walking over. He picked up the locket without even bothering to ask if I minded and opened it up. "Did you go back to your house or something?"

I bit my lip. "Zant had it." I guess we left out that part when we explained to him what happened since we were so tired.

"How did he get?" Ari asked, examining it.

"I don't know."

Ari sighed, "Well I do know for sure that they were using this to track us."

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

He groaned and dropped it. Midna stared at my necklace. "That would explain how they found your location with such ease Ari." She stated. "Now they will not be finding you so easily since those two retrieved it." I held up my hand at Link. He high-fived it with a goofy grin spread across his face.

Ari chuckled, "Well once Sheikers gets his pants back on we can be off for the city."

* * *

**Waz this!? Ari is being rather accepting of Bailey!? Hmmm, I'll get more into that soon enough!**

**I was planning on having a giant big thing happen next chapter, but I think I might put it off. Yeah… think so. Anyways please point out any mistakes and thanks for reading!**

**AttackBoss6:** Thank youu! & You should come Dungeoneering or something with my friends and I on there, but I gotta warn yah we're pretty retarded. Hahaa, thanks for reviewing!

**BleachShowLover1:** Haha awhh, I think forbidden love is so sad&sweet! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**GlissGirl99:** Hahaa I know right? Sheikers is being pretty lovey dovey though (; & No problem, you're story is epic and you need to updateee itt! Hahaa anyways I like the fluffified thing, I think it'll catch on haha! Anyways thank you again for reviewing!

**ShadowHeart123:** Yes I try my best to put lots of fluff in it, very glad you loves it! :3 And thanks sooo much for all the love! I read your review like five times just thinking 'Wow, I feel _so_ loved!' haha! And again thank you for pointing out errors – I hate missing them cause then when I find them I flip and get all embarrassed.. Dunno why. Anyway thank for a miiiiiiillllioonnn times for reviewing!

**The Band Geek Alchemist:** Yes he isss, haha! I felt he shouldn't be such a forever aloner', so I gave him a girlfriend. Lol! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Ai Da Beast:** All I can say is, I'm thinking you rather enjoyed this chapter, no? *evil derp face*

**LauParisi:** Ahaha no they haven't done it yet, I would have implied it or something if they had of! They're taking things slower than good ole' Sheik and Bailey, haha! Since you were hoping for more SheikxBailey fluff I'm _guessing _you liked this chap? Haha thanks for reviewinggg!

**Thank you **_**sooo**_** much to you reviewers. I can't put in words how much it means to me when I get an email saying I have a new review! It's so encouraging and I just love so much to hear from you guys! It always puts a smile on my face and brightens my day up so much! Love you all! **

**You readers… are**_** epic**_**. **

**;) Til' next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Blondies

**If I take even longer next time to update then I apologize – my younger cousin is having some trouble with some bratty kids at school and if I catch them saying one word to him then it won't be pretty -_- Some people…**

**Anyways here's the next chapter! Late, I'm sorry! Please point out any mistakes, I looked over it quickly so I must have missed something?...  
There's a lot of POV switching between Zelda and Link because I wanted to work more on the two... even know I already do... alot...**

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

* * *

"It's _freezing_ in here!" Sheik exclaimed and shivered dramatically.

"Don't be such a wimp." Link teased.

I walked in behind the two and even shivered myself. The house was cold as could be considering it_ was_ late fall and no one had been living in it for a while. I wonder if Ari will ever heat the place or will he just tell us to suck it up… probably. Thank god I have someone to keep me warm.

"I'm going to go make a few rounds to be sure Kuro hasn't returned yet… so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Ari says and looks straight at Sheik.

Sheik scoffs, "Since when do I do stupid things when you're not around?"

Ari rolls his eyes and throws the door open. "_Behave. _I'll be back in a few hours!" He gives him a warning look before shutting the door behind him.

"Pfft, I do epic things not stupid." Sheik remarks defensively before stalking off to his room, bag in hand.

"Yeah epic is the word for it alright…" Link muttered sarcastically under his breath.

I giggle and leave his side, walking into the living room and plopping down on one of the couches as he went for his room. I kicked my feet up and laid back, closing my eyes. After Link threw his bag in his room he followed me into the room and came up to the couch I was laying on. I cracked an eye open to see him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and put my legs down. Once he sat down I kicked them back up onto his lap. Link laughed, "Really Zelda?"

"Really L-Link." I mocked. I realized when I spoke that my teeth were chattering. I shivered, damn it was cold.

"Just a second I'll get a blanket." Link said, concerned.

Link pushed my legs off him and got up. Leaving the room, he came back in a couple minutes with a blanket and Sheik following behind him. Sheik hastily snatched the remotes and jumped onto a couch. He switched the TV on and started looking through the hundreds of channels.

Link walked over to me and smiled, holding a big white blanket. "Move over,"

I chuckled and moved over onto my side, making room for him. He lay down beside me and threw the blanket over the both of us. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest. "I love you." He murmured and kissed my forehead softly.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically as if I never knew and nuzzled his neck.

"No he's kidding with you."

Link craned his neck over at Sheik and glared at him. Sheik tore his eyes off the television for a moment to look at Link. He shrugged at him then started watching The X Factor again. Link huffed and looked back at me with his vibrant yellow eyes.

He cuddled back into me and the warmth spread through my body. I smiled and closed my eyes, hoping to catch up on sleep – which I haven't gotten a lot of lately.

* * *

_Link's POV_

* * *

After Zelda was fast asleep I repositioned us so that I was lying on my back with her on top of me. I ruffled her hair and grinned. I was lucky as hell to have her. I just wish she wasn't so intent on catching back up with her cousin. Part of me which was more selfish wanted her to stay with me so that I'd have her all to myself. The other part felt for her and knew that if Ari caught her having any contact whatsoever with someone she used to know then it wouldn't be pretty.

I leaned my head over the other way to look at Sheik. "You alright man?"

"Fine," He mumbled. "Just a little worried about Bailey that's all."

"Sheik when you meet up with Bailey again take her with you," I said getting a bewildered look from Sheik. "Let me finish. Tell Ari something really depressing happened to her – you know how big of a softy he can be, a total sucker for sob stories. If it's good enough he would probably take her in right?"

Sheik stared at me. "Yeah but if Ari ever found out it was lie…"

"He'd forgive you." I finished for him.

The blonde sighed, "Well I know I'm trying something and soon that's for sure." He muttered and cracked his knuckles, then returned his gaze to the television with his head leaned back.

"Whatever you come up with just know I'll help." I assure him, admiring how loyal he really is to her and everyone he gets close to. He can actually be pretty deep – he'd just never show it to anyone – me being an exception though considering we're practically brothers.

He smiled warmly at me. "Thanks man."

"No problem." I grinned at him before shutting my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes sluggishly. I rubbed at them then ran a hand through my tousled blonde locks. Zelda was still fast asleep on me, hugging my chest. I couldn't help but play with her long, auburn hair while she slept peacefully. Her luscious hair fell from my fingertips strand by strand…

"Hey wake her will you? I gotta get her to do something." Ari said, sitting on the other couch beside Sheik watching some show I didn't recognize.

I groaned and stretched out. "What time is it?" I asked. It was dark outside and the moon was out. Probably late.

"Eleven o'clock."

I sighed and reluctantly pulled myself and Zelda up into a sitting position, the blanket still covering us. She looked adorable asleep in my lap but orders were orders. "Zelda…" I murmur and shook her gently. I heard Ari chuckle at my method of waking her up. Probably because he was used to my method of waking Sheik up which would be much like Zelda's – screaming in his ear plus shaking violently.

She groaned, "Why'd you have to wake me?" Zelda grumbled under her breath and hit my chest lightly. She wrapped her arms around my broad shoulders and buried her face into my chest. Oh goddesses she's too cute.

"Don't know…" I mumbled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Really Link?" Ari grumbled and got up. He reached into a plastic bag he had on the coffee table and pulled a box out. He threw it over to us, hitting Zelda in the back of the head.

She pulled back from my chest, much to my dismay. "Was that necessary?" Zelda growled.

I chuckled. I had to admit she was even cute when she was mad. Out of curiosity I picked up the box that Zelda didn't seem to bother to even check out. It was a box of hair bleach.

"Hair bleaching stuff…?" I asked bemused and reach over to the bag, rummaging through it. Zelda shot up and grabbed the box that he'd throw. I snorted and tightened my grip around her waist.

"It's for Zelda. People are most likely still looking for her and we can't let someone recognize her. She'll blend in with you two better anyways if she's blonde." Ari says as I scan the box of toner that was left in the bag.

Sheik snickered, "If you're trying to give us a family look you should rethink that because it ain't gonna work when they start making out and holding hands."

"Doesn't this stuff burn your head?" Zelda muttered, examining the box of bleach, ignoring Sheik.

"Link, help her with it alright?" Ari says.

I nodded in response and nudged her to tell her to get up. She groaned and stood up groggily with the box in her hand. We headed to the bathroom and she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Uh… I have no clue how to bleach hair so just don't blame me if it turns out really bad." I tell her honestly.

Zelda laughed, "Just follow the instructions and hope for the best!" She held out the box.

I laughed and took the box. I turned it around and found the instructions. I huffed after realizing that I'd probably screw something up and then she'd hate me. Then again she always did forgive me when I did something wrong.

* * *

"Just lean your head over under the tap." I order after testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"Ugh, this stuff burns. Please tell me you do not have to put it on a _third_ time." Zelda complains and leans over.

"Nope just two times." I assure her and start to wash the stuff out of her once brown hair.

The feeling of running my fingers through her wet, damp hair is pure bliss. Who knew little things like this could make you feel like you're in heaven when you love the person you're doing it for. Just knowing that she's all_ mine_ makes me smile without even realizing it.

I washed the last of the bleach out and turned off the water. I grabbed a towel, she reached out to take it from me but before she could I started drying her hair for her. After I stopped she picked up a strand between her fingers, observing it.

She bit her lip. "It looks kind of… orangey."

"You gotta add this mix," I explained and picked up a bowl Ari had brought in with the toner in. "Then it gets the natural blonde look. Like mine!" I beamed and shook my head of hair.

"Alright then," She laughed but I knew by the sound of her voice that she didn't have full faith in me.

I smirked as I started applying the toner onto her hair while she rambled on about how she didn't want to be a blonde and how big of a headache she has. I listened somewhat and said a simple agreement here and there. After I was done I led her back over to the tub. She leaned back over the tub – with a groan of annoyance – and I started cleaning the toner out.

I ignored Sheik as he walked into the room. He chuckled and glanced between us. "Why's she just leaning over the tub?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well I thought you'd just jump into the shower together that's all." Sheik says laughing.

Zelda lifts her head up and glowers at him, "Get out of here idiot!"

I can't help but laugh at the two. All they do is argue, they're like brother and sister. Bicker and fight but at the end of the day they love each other. Of course I know Sheik isn't trying anything with her though since he's too loyal of a guy to do that. Anyways he's head over heels for Bailey now.

He sighs. "Don't deny that you wanna do that stuff Zelda," I turn around and give him a _'really?'_ look. "Here I'll help you get started."

Sheik walked over and grabbed me. "SHEIK–" I started but was cut off when he threw me into the bath, and before I could get up he pushed Zelda in on top of me.

Sheik reached over and turned the shower on. "There we go!" He cheered and pulled the shower curtain across. I heard him snickering while he left. It was just like him to do something like this.

I looked up at Zelda who was still on top of me, staring at me with those brilliant violet eyes of hers. I hesitated for a moment before I pulled the both of us to our feet. "Stupid Sheik," I mumbled and turned the shower back off.

She smiled weakly before turning away, biting down on her lip like she always does. Her eyes showed a flash of disappointment. Did she actually want to do… _that_? I mean I'd_ love_ to do it but she always brushed the subject off or said to shut up after getting all red.

"Hey I think it got the rest of the toner out," I say, hoping the tension in the air would go away. Zelda stood up and looked in the mirror at her damp hair. It looked dark since it was wet, but it would be a light blonde once it dried. When she seen it a pained look shot across her face, making my heart sink. "Do you want me to blow-dry it or something? I think Telma has one in here somewhere."

"You don't have to," She stammered. "I can do it myself."

I frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I stared at her. "Zelda really I–"

"I can do it myself," She snapped. "I'm not helpless."

I found the hair dryer and passed it to her. I sighed, "Fine then." I held my hands up and walked out. Snap at me for not trying to have sex with you?... that makes so much sense. _Women. _

I left the bathroom and headed for my bedroom. I threw my wet shirt onto the floor and kicked my jeans off, leaving me in just my boxers. I flopped down on the bed and spread out, burying my face into the soft pillow. I heard the hair dryer start up. I huffed at the sound, wishing I could be playing with her silky hair more - even if she did hate it. Maybe I should cheer her up…

After a few minutes the blow dryer stopped. I heard her footsteps coming closer. I smirked, got up off the bed and leaned on the wall beside the door. Zelda opened the door and stepped in, blonde hair cascading down her back making her look like a different person.

I snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind. Moving her velvet hair aside, I leaned in and kissed her neck, knowing it drove her crazy. "Let me make it up to you." I whisper seductively into her ear.

"L-Link stop," She said shakily with a sniff.

"Zelda what did I do?" I asked quietly and let go of her.

Zelda looked up at me with her sad, teary eyes. "It's not what you did Link. It's just my hair," She managed to say and picked up a handful of her blonde hair. "I look so much like Kayleigh with it. Now every time I look in the mirror I feel like I see her first glance."

I sighed, that girl again. At least it wasn't something_ I_ did. I embraced her tightly, disregarding her soaked clothing. She hugged me back and cried into my chest. "I just miss her so much and I know I'll never be able to see her again at this point." She sobbed. I felt her shiver and press against me harder.

"Zelda get changed you must be freezing…" I said, concerned. "I know you miss her but you have to move on. It's hard but you have to, I'm sorry Zel."

Zelda nodded and pulled away. She wiped the tears off her face and walked over to my bag. "We need to get you some clothes." I mumbled as she pulled out a pair of my white basketball shorts.

She sniffled once more as she pulled her shirt over her head, and then replaced her black sweatpants with my basketball shorts. I narrowed my eyes at her as she slipped under the covers of the bed without putting a shirt over her black bra. She didn't bother to take off her silver locket.

I slid under the blankets on the bed next to her. Zelda instantly turned around to face me and pressed her face up against my bare chest – something she did often, not that I was complaining. It was almost like a habit of hers to do that. I put my arms around her as she cried softly against me, feeling the sensation of her tears wetting the skin below my collarbone.

Zelda stayed in this position for a few minutes as I embraced her silently but lovingly before peeking up at me with her glassy eyes, rimmed with tears and filled with sorrow. "It just hit me hard now… that I _won't_ actually see her again or even her mom," She began. "I kept telling myself I would see her after Kuro was done with but I won't. She was _always _there for me, and then I left her. Left her thinking I died or was kidnapped by some creep. Yet here I am alive."

"You'll see her again someday." I promise her, feeling her pain.

She scoffs. "Maybe, but Ari would never let me talk to her. I'd see her then have to duck my head and go the opposite way."

I lean in and my lips linger near her ear. I whisper, "I mean you'll talk to her again. Tell her that everything is alright and that you're safe."

"Ari he –"

"I don't care," I say sharply. "I'll find a way."

"Link…" She murmurs softly, her voice sweet and warm was enough to drive me up the wall.

Unable to resist, I brush my lips against hers. "Go to sleep Zel." I whisper and stroke her cheek delicately. She smiles and cuddles into me, closing her eyes.

I gaze at her longingly, inspecting her hair. The blonde isn't the same shade as mine nor Sheik's but she will definitely blend in with us better – which I really don't think is necessary. Actually, I think he just did that because he was always lead to believe I had a thing for other blondes and thought he was doing me a favour. I suppose he was warming up to the idea of us being together. He was a little uncertain of it at first but seems to like it now since it would mean pups if our relationship lasts, which I sure as hell hope does.

I shut my eyes and hold onto Zelda, the girl of my dreams, tighter. I wrap one of my legs around the both of hers and snuggle into her as close as I can. What can I say? I'm a snuggler.

* * *

**Dawhh, guys who love to snuggle are too cute, no? Haha!  
Well I hope you guys liked this late update! Next chapters planned out and should be up by Monday at the latest. Anywho, onwards to thanking the amazing people who reviewed!**

**LauParisi:** Haha you'll be seeing his reaction next chapter (; Thanks for reviewing&reading!

**Attackboss6:** I know what you mean! (I have one too, blue!) & I added you but I think I typed it in wrong because you never came online. Add me my user name is, Nuregami (name from the game Okami, I'm such a nerd…) Haha I bet you any money my friends are as retarded as yours, but we'll see, lmao! Thanks for reviewing! (;

**Ai Da Beast:** Haha I thought you would! :3 Thanks for reviewing & they'll be a Bailey POV next chapter!

**GlissGirl99:** Lmaoo, no problem! & I am_ soooo_ sorry! I didn't really take that into consideration, I really did not mean to offend you with the swearing. I promise I'll take it down a level! And yesh, I need moar of your story haha! Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowHeart123:** Thank you soo much for the detailed reviews you've been giving me! I love them so much haha! I'll be sure to look over the dialogue again, too! I will be doing another Bailey POV, I meant to do one this chapter but I couldn't fit it in ): Anywho thanks so _so_ much again for reviewing!

**BleachShowLover1:** I'm glad you love BaileyxSheik! I was never a fan of many Zelda OCs so I was a little scared at how people would react to them, but I was scared for nothing because my amazing readers like yourself seem to like her! Haha thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you to every single on of my readers, _I love you all!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Shopping & Secrets

_Bailey's POV_

* * *

"Get it yourself…" My brother grumbled and kept on playing his game of poker with Ross and Rey. I glowered at him before standing up and heading for the fridge to get the can of pop myself.

Let's just say he wasn't happy that I got out of my punishment, something that never happened to him. He also didn't like that the person who got me out of it was Sheik. Now all he can do is growl under his breath about wanting to 'pummel that obnoxious blondie until he bleeds in every place possible'. Luckily he hadn't figured out that he did more than just take me home with him – I think Kuro might have clued in, but definitely not Zant. My brother could be clueless at times.

Sheik had promised me that we'd be together again someday and forever, but I had doubts. There were mature werewolves who wanted his head on a stick for the goddesses' sake – one of them being Kuro – all of them swearing that if they saw that 'blonde shitfaced kid' again they'd kill him on the spot. What was with all the nicknames for Sheik anyways? Not one of them refers to him as just Sheik.

I opened the can and took a sip, sitting back down on the expensive black leather couch in my father's home in Gerudo.

No matter how much I begged them all to leave him alone, they all remained intent on killing him. I swore I'd never forgive a single of them but they didn't seem to care. That's why I wish I could go with Sheik. The only person who might actually be affected by me leaving or dying would be Zant, anyways. With the pack Sheik's in they're all so close and care for each other – like a family. I didn't even know the names of some of the wolves in my pack.

"So Bailey, you ran off with that Sheik guy again, huh?" Ross teased as he looked over his cards.

Rey snickered, "They probably did the nasty too." I felt my face heat up and took another drink of the pop.

"Look at her! She's getting red, they_ so_ did." Ross mocked. "Then again she blushes a _lot_…"

I got up and head for the bathroom to hide my embarrassment. Zant stood up and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around slowly and smiled nervously. "I want the truth Bay, did you guys do it or not?" He asked sternly.

"M-maybe," I stammered, not being able to lie to him. Before he could respond I hastily sped off and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked over at the mirror. My face was blood red from humiliation. I wish I was one of those people who _never_ blush…

I hear the twins laughing like hyenas, my brother silent, probably scheming of ways to kill Sheik once again. Why couldn't they just accept him? There was nothing wrong with him and he never did anything to hurt them.

I heard the door open. Of course – my brother was a master at picking locks. I pulled at the elastic band around my wrist and pretended I was just putting my long chocolate brown hair that matched my wolf form's fur coat into a pony tail. I _had_ orange hair like my mother but he soon gradually turned brown when I was six and became a werewolf. "Bailey… what do you see in him!?" Zant growled.

"He's not bad Zant! He didn't do anything wrong, get that through your head!" I hollered at him.

I was sick of these questions. No one wanted to talk sensibly to me about Sheik. No, they just wanted to try to change my mind, but I already decided what I wanted from the day I met him. Any arguing with me was pointless.

He scowled and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His face then slowly softened. "He's going to take you away from me."

I looked at him sympathetically. "Zant I –"

"If he came here right now and tried to take you, would you go with him?"

I hesitated before answering, "Yes but Zant… we'd see each other again. I mean you could possibly come with me… they're really nice and they'd accept you if –"

"I'm not going with those _mutts_!" He screamed. Any control or calmness he had before went out the window. "You know what fine! If you want to go with them so much why not just leave now and stop wishing he'd come for you because I know that's what you want!"

"_Because!_ Do you think dad or Kuro would let me leave, anyways!? No!"

He scoffed. "It's up to you Bailey. You'll be banished once they hear that you fucked an enemy, anyways."

I widened my eyes. "Y-you would tell… on me?"

"You obviously don't give a shit about me. So why not?"

My heart sank when I heard his words. The tears swelled at my eyes. "I guess I might as well just leave then, huh?"

"I guess so." He answered bluntly and left the bathroom silently. I trembled slightly, the tears starting to flow from my eyes as he did. I just lost my brother and the bond we had.

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

* * *

I dragged my feet along tiredly as Link, Sheik and I walked through the mall. Ari was gone off by himself, as usual. He was such a loner at times. I clutched a bag in my hand and read the different store names, looking for one that I might recognize.

After a long day of running around the woods as werewolves – managing to kill at least five or six of Kuro's wolves – Ari decided that I needed some clothes of my own. Wearing Link's clothing and Hylian clothing that could pass as everyday clothing here was starting to be a pain. Every day it was chore to find an outfit decent enough to wear and fit in. So he finally caved and passed me some money to get some clothing. Where he got it I don't know. Sheik said something about taking it from the werewolves he's killed and mugging werewolves from other packs but I'm hoping that's not it.

With the good amount of money in my pocket I headed into _Hot Topic_, Link and Sheik trailing behind me, both looking as bored as ever. "What are you looking for, I'll help." Link asked, clearly looking for _something _to do.

I shrugged and searched through a rack of shirts. I see Sheik eyeing a store out of the corner of my eye. I follow his gaze to see that it's a candy store. I laugh as he spins around. "Can I please have some of that money?" Sheik begs.

"Here," I say and pass him a twenty. "Get me and Link something too."

"Oh sure!" He says almost sarcastically and runs off.

Link comes up to me. "Something tells me he isn't getting us anything."

"I doubt it." I say giggling.

I pass him the bag of clothes from another store to hold as I start searching through another rack. He wanders off to look around for something he might like. After searching through the store I find a lot of nice clothes, and try most of it on, getting Link's opinion on it all who was nice about it all. I stand in the checkout line when he comes up to me with a skimpy pair of dark denim short shorts with rips.

He smirks ear to ear, "How about these?"

"I'll have to pass on those." I say with a roll of my eyes, seeing they would be too short for my comfort zone being the self-conscious person I am.

"Puh-_lease_?" Link pouts and puts them in my hand with the rest of the clothes I'm buying.

I throw them back at him. "No Link."

He holds them in his hand as the cashier passes the girl in front of me her bag. Link and I walk up to the counter. I put the pile of clothing on it and smile sweetly as she starts scanning the tags.

"Is this everything?" She asks.

"No this too." Link says instantly and shoves the shorts towards her.

She glances between us and giggles, then quickly scans them and puts in the bag before I could say a word. The girl then tells the total price with a big grin as I pass her the money. "Have a nice day!" She says cheerily as she passes me my large bag.

"You too, thanks!" Link responds with a wide grin as well while I stay quiet. Why does everyone want me to suffer?

The two of us walk out of the store. I ignore the random people who stare hard at the scar on my face that has yet to fade completely as I walk over and drop down on a metal bench and put my bag down beside me. "I'm so tired." I complain, unaffected by the staring.

Link chuckles and sits down, laying the bag he was holding with the other one. "Me too, we've been running all day," He puts his hands behind his head and leans back. "I need a break."

I sigh and nod in agreement. "I think this is the first time we sat down all day." He laughs and closes his eyes.

My legs felt like rubber and sitting down felt like heaven. What I'd do to just stretch out on mine and Link's comfy bed and curl up into him for a nap. Link moves the bags from between us to by our feet and slides over beside me. He puts an arm around my shoulders, and I lay my head on him. I bet I could fall asleep right here and now. But of course a certain idiot always ruins the peace.

"Hey guys so I got you both chocolate," Sheik exclaims. He passes me and Link some fancy chocolate bars. He munches on his own, "It's_ really_ good!"

"Must be since half of it's on your face." Link mutters as he tears open the packaging.

"Eh?" Sheik mumbles and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

I fumble with the wrapper of my chocolate bar. I tear it open and nimble slowly on the bar, tuning out Link and Sheik who plopped down next to Link as they drone on about random things. Sheik reaches over and snatches my bar from my hand. "Hey! That's mine moron!" I say and reach over Link at him.

"But you're eating so slowly and it's so tempting!" He says and bites a large piece off before passing it back. I quickly grab it and he snickers, "If I were Linky you wouldn't mind."

"No because Linky would _ask _first." I mock and chew on a piece.

He laughs and munches happily on the stolen piece of chocolate. Once he finishes he sighs, "Can we just sit here and wait for Ari? I'm so tired." Sheik drones.

"Me too buddy, I'm good with staying here." Link groans and leans his head back.

"I hope he hurries up," Sheik whines and puts his legs up on Link and me. "I'm beat."

* * *

_Bailey's POV_

* * *

I glance around the room, waiting for my father and mother. Zant had told them what Sheik and I did and by the sounds of it they weren't too happy with me. Before I could even get up and go they had gotten a servant to bring me to their meeting room. I wasn't sure what was going to happen – either I was going to be forced to stay here after getting punished or being kicked out of the pack like Zant had said.

My head shot up as my parents enter the room, Kuro following them. I didn't know he was coming. "Ah Bailey… is what Zant told us true, darling?" My mother Nabooru says.

"D-depends on what he has told you." I stammer.

Kuro grimaced. "That you mated with one of Ari's." He hisses.

"Well y-yes but –"

"Then there's nothing more to say," Kuro snaps quicky, cutting me off. "This is punishable by _death_."

My eyes widen and I turn to my parents. "Kuro that's not what we discussed!" My father said sharply.

"We have a deal Ganondorf, this is_ my_ pack and what I say goes." Kuro says bluntly.

"You cannot just kill my daughter!" My mother screeches.

He scowls. "I can do what I want," Kuro says like a bratty kid. "I'll do what_ I_ think is right."

Zant crashes into the room, "No you won't! Killing her will not do anything!"

"Do not be eavesdropping child!" My father hollers sternly.

What was Zant doing? Did he actually care if I died? I thought he despised me now. He always did have trouble showing how much he cared for people. Ugh, Zant why do you always have to be so confusing.

"You can't just kill her, Kuro." Zant snarls.

Kuro laughs humourlessly, causing me to shudder. "If I think that's what I should do then so be it." He stands up and heads for the door. "I'll let you two do what you want to her Ganondorf and Nabooru. But don't be surprised if you wake up one day and she's just a mere corpse."

I gawk at him as he slams the door behind him. Slamming doors for him never meant he was angry – he did it when he was happy too so I wasn't sure if it meant he was pissed off or not. I look up at my parents who are remaining silent and glancing around. My brother looks like he's about to explode any second.

The alpha werewolf wants me dead. _Yay._

* * *

_Zelda's POV_

* * *

We walked towards the exit of the mall with Ari. Link had one arm slung around me, the other one carrying one of my bags while I held the other. Sheik complained every two seconds about how tired he was whereas Ari was his silent self only talking when he told Sheik to shut it. In a way in was actually funny though.

We were just about out the exit when I looked into the store across from us. As I was looking in I noticed a boy shoving a pair of jeans into a bag and glancing around to see if anyone had seen. After noticing a security guard giving him a funny look I took Link's arm off me and put my other bag in his hand. "I'll be right back."

"What?" Link says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'll meet you guys at the truck I just gotta grab something." I said quickly and walked into the store. I glanced back to see Link looking my way. I nodded at him to say it's okay and he looked away, the three leaving the mall.

I strode up to the boy. He looked like he was at least nineteen with shaggy black hair. "You better unzip that bag and put that back." I tell him.

"Why?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"There's a security right over there," I explain and point to the other side of the store at the bulky man whispering to another guard. "He gave you a look when you snagged those jeans."

"Well shit…" He grumbles then puts the jeans back. "I just needed some new clothes."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you have any money?"

He scoffed, "Yeah right. Be nice if I had a job or something to get that but I don't."

"Don't you have family or friends that could lend you some?" I asked curiously.

"No… no, they're all dead." He said looking at the ground.

My heart shattered when I heard him say that. "Oh… I'm so sorry."

He probably didn't have anyone. I wish I could take him back with me to the truck but I doubt Ari would let me. I looked at him sadly as he looked back up at me with his mesmerizing eyes. I didn't notice them before, but I'm glad I did now. They're a honey yellow and then surrounding his pupil is a shiny dark green. It was like the yellow tried to take over his green eyes, but couldn't dominate some of it. Maybe it happened when he transformed into a werewolf.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "N-no it's just your eyes… they're really nice."

He chuckled and turned slightly pink. "Well thanks, I always thought they were weird," He said then leaned in closer to me. "Are yours contacts? They're such a pretty violet."

"They're not." I say quickly and take a step back.

"Don't be so shy," He teases then holds his hand out. "I'm Atick."

"Zelda," I say and shake his hand. "And I'm not shy – I have a boyfriend."

He laughed, "I wasn't hitting on you. Geez, don't be so paranoid."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then. Well it was nice meeting you Atick, but he's actually waiting for me so I have to go now."

"Thanks for helping me Zelda. Hopefully I'll see you again." He says smiling ear to ear.

"Me too, bye!" I say and walk off, waving.

I head back to the truck, with those beautiful eyes fresh in my mind.

* * *

**Don't know when I'll be able to update again… it's a busy week coming up.**  
**Anyways Atick will be in it more in the next few chapters (big part!) and he's _AttackBoss6_'s character! So thank you AttackBoss for the awesome character! I promise he'll be playing a big role (;**

**FadedSunset: **Thank you! & since Zelda wasn't raised in a fancy big palace as royalty, yes it is different, haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**BleachShowLover1: **Yesh they are! :3 Haha, I love that show but I never seen that episode I guess I've have to see it XD && Sheik... apparently pushing people into a bathtub is doing them a 'favour'. Lol anyways thanks for reviewing!

**Ai Da Beast:** They areeee! I'll make Sheikers a cuddler too :3 Haha, I hope you liked these Bailey POV's! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowHeart123:** Did I ever mention that I love your avatar? Cause' I do. Haha, anyways I'd so glad I managed to capture their relationship good because I wasn't sure if I did or not (Link&Sheik)! & No it's not bad that you found Sheik pushing them into the tub funny XD Hahaa, thanks for reviewing & I hope things clear up with him too :'(

**GlissGirl9:** Haha it's no problem, I honestly didn't think anyone cared since no one said anything! & I just got to read it since I didn't have a lot of time to catch up on all the fanfics I read - it's been pretty busy lately but I finally did and_ loved_ it! & Omgg, I'll be sure to use your vocab words next fluffified chapter! Haha thank you for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17: Newbie

**Burnt my finger bad on my hair straightener right before I could type and it blistered so yeah this update was delayed, sorry!**  
**Just like to say before you read this: There's nothing going on between Sheik and Zelda – everything is completely brother/sister type of stuff so please don't go all ieaggieaigimjarigim on me.**

**This chapter is flufferific, 100% fluff!**

* * *

_Zelda POV_

* * *

"Get up! We got a long day!" Ari's voice ringed through my head.

I groaned and shook Link gently so he'd wake up – and let me out of his arms. How did someone have such tight grip while they were asleep anyways? "Wake up," I grumble.

Link slowly opened his eyes. "Nooo…" He mumbled then shut them again.

"Lin_kkk_," I complain and shake him. "Please?"

"Too tired," He says sleepily. "Try again later."

I rolled my eyes, and attempted to remove his arms from around me so at least_ I_ could get up. He tightens his grip and wraps a leg around mine. "Stay." He mutters and buries his face in my neck.

In a way it was undeniably adorable, yet completely frustrating. I mean what girl _didn't_ like it when their boyfriend cuddled them? But when his grip was so freaking tight it was a pain to get up in morning or even in the middle of the night for a drink. So every morning it was like this – torn between getting up and not risk getting hollered at by Ari or staying in his embrace, relishing the heat that radiated from him. Of course my fear for what Ari might do to me for ignoring orders overruled every time.

After hearing voices from the kitchen Sheik abruptly charged into the room with a large bucket in hand. "_REVENGE_!"

I shrieked as he dumped the full to the rim bucket of icy water over me – and Link in the process. "What the hell!?" He screeches and shoots up.

And that is how my morning started.

* * *

The four of us dash through the woods. We've been running for hours and hours nonstop. It's a pain for sure. I pant heavily, not used to the extreme workout. I feel as if I could collapse any second. My werewolf legs are definitely strong but can't endure as much as Link or Sheik and especially not Ari since I never had to run like this before until now.

Ari looks as if he never broke a sweat, running strong with a unaffected look on his face. Link and Sheik seemed tired – Sheik showing it the most as he stared down Ari, his eyes just asking if he could lie down for a second. He was a lazy guy. I was hoping that he might crack soon and start begging for a break because I sure as hell wasn't. Actually, he'd probably make me run even longer just for asking him.

Suddenly Ari skidded to a stop. The three of us followed his actions, our eyes darting around for anything that might try to attack. "Ari, what is it?" Link asked.

Ari remained silent for a minute before speaking, "Come out now and I _might_ spare your life." He said in a gruff, intimidating tone.

Slowly a large jet black werewolf emerged from a cluster of bushes. It shook, causing some leaves that had fallen onto its back to tumble off onto the ground. It lowered its head respectfully. "I didn't mean to trespass. I just happened to walk too far north so please, I'll just be on my way." He looked up at Ari with frightened eyes. "No need to get Kuro involved as I am sure he is busy enough."

Ari did a wolfy chuckle. "And there is no need to be scared. We're not with Kuro," The wolf's eyes went wide with an almost bewildered look. "Where's your pack?"

"Dead – Kuro killed them."

Ari frowned and glanced towards us. He huffed, "You can come with us if you wish for as long as you need."

"Yes I'd like that very much sir." He said, his eyes beaming. They seemed familiar – a green and yellow combination much like Atick's... _Atick?_

"We were just finishing up so you can come back with us," Ari said. "This is Link, Sheik and Zelda."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Atick." The coal black wolf announced.

I chuckled, "So you're a werewolf – how did I miss that?" I joked.

"I'm guessing these are your friends you had to go meet?" Atick says.

I nodded as Ari looked at us bemused. "You know each other?"

"We met at the mall." Atick explained.

I glanced over at Link. He's glaring hard at Atick but it doesn't surprise me. Link was a very protective and pretty possessive guy. Whenever a boy would try to even talk to me he'd be practically stuck to my side like glue, making sure they knew I was taken. Then he'd snap at them every now and then. I tried to explain to him a million times that I was not going to leave him ever but he kept on doing it.

"Alright well follow us back to our place." Ari says and tilts his head in the way we were heading.

* * *

"Is it just you four?" Atick asks curiously, looking around the place.

"Yes sir!" Sheik replies and goes straight for the fridge. Atick nods slightly and brushes his unruly black hair back with his fingers.

I sigh, exhausted, and lean on Link for support. The house is still cold – not as freezing as yesterday, though. He chuckles and wraps a warm arm around me. I heard Sheik groan. I looked up at him, poking around in the near-empty fridge. Ari had bought a few little things yesterday but with two gluttons who devour anything in sight it didn't last long. If Atick eats as much as them then I'm screwed.

"Okay so Link you come with me. We gotta get some more food here," Ari grumbles then inspects Sheik. "Preferably before he decides to eat the fridge."

Link snickered, "Alright then." He let me go and walked over to Sheik as Ari left for the truck, whispering something in his ear. Sheik laughed then nodded, glancing over at Atick amusingly. I rolled my eyes. Link obviously told him to keep an eye on him. He came back over to be and smiled reassuringly. "We'll be back soon, Zellie."

Link kissed me softly, holding me close to him. I kissed him back before cluing in on what he was doing and pushed him back. "Ari's waiting for you." I reminded him.

A smirk spread across his face and he waved goodbye as he left the house. I smiled at Atick and Sheik, walking past them heading towards mine and Link's bedroom. I grabbed the big blanket and wrapped myself up in it. Times like these make me wish I had one of those blankets with arms, I hated how limited your movement was. I held the blanket around me and walked into the living room.

I shivered a little, still kind of chilly. I sat down next to Sheik who was in his usual spot – on the couch with a television show on. He and Atick were talking about cars or something. The two seemed to get along really well. I shivered again and wrapped the blanket around the two of us and snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder, leeching off his warmth. It felt so nice to lay down for even a second. I was exhausted.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Whatcha doin'?

"Cold." I said simply in answer, my voice muffled.

"You're like one of those skinny little Chihuahuas that try to cuddle everyone in sight and are always cold cause' they have like no fur." He says getting a laugh from Atick and shifts a little, trying to get comfortable.

"Um, thanks?" I said. "Not my fault my source of heat just left shopping."

I moved around some so I was facing the television and starting watching some rerun of SpongeBob with him. He was childish like that. Link mentioned once about how he never got to watch that stuff as a kid, so that might be it. Then again even I still liked the odd episode of it. As long as it wasn't Barney or Dora I was fine.

I peered over at Atick on the other couch, sitting quietly watching the show with gleaming eyes. You swear he never seen a talking sponge before. It was weird how silent he was being. Since I live with two other loud, obnoxious morons I probably just wasn't used to people staying quiet and normal now. He looks over at me, catching me staring. "Do you have anything good to drink here?"

I quickly get a hold of myself. "Not really other than water from the tap. I think there's some hot chocolate mix left, though." I say and remove the blanket from me, getting up heading for the kitchen.

Atick trails behind me. He watches me contently as I pulled out a pot from the cupboard. I poured water in it from the tap enough for two people then set it on the stovetop, turning the burner on high. "Tell me if it starts to boil." I mutter as I search for a couple clean cups in hopes I didn't to go through the massive pile of dirty dishes in the sink. I let out a groan after realizing there's none and start to dig through the heap. After a minute I finally find two mugs and rinse them off. They didn't seem too dirty, anyways. I laid them out on the counter and grabbed the hot chocolate mix.

"How do you know if it's boiling?" He asks and narrows his eyes, looking at the pot of water, bubbling somewhat.

I look at him and tilt my head slightly to the side. "Are you being seri–"

"You stick your finger in it!" Sheik shouts from the living room, cutting me off.

"N-no, you do not–" My words are cut off by his yelp of pain. "Oh my god!" I exclaim and grab his hand. I drag him over to the sink hastily and shove his finger under the tap, turning on the cold water.

"That was hot." He growls under his breath and grunts in pain.

Sheik prances into the room, dying of laughter. "I didn't mean it, dude! You just wait til' it starts bubbling like it was – that's boiling _hot_ water." He says putting emphasis on hot.

"Go away Sheik!" I snap and take my mug, filling it with the cold water and pass it to him. "Here just keep your finger in this and go sit down, I'll make your hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Zelda." He says with a hearty smile and takes the mug. I smile back at him warmly as he heads back for the couch.

Sheik chuckles as I pour the hot water into the other mug. "You gotta admit that was pretty damn funny," He says. I shoot him a look before adding a couple teaspoons of the mix to the water. "He's like some lost, stunned little puppy."

I roll my eyes, ignoring him and went to deliver Atick his hot chocolate with Sheik following me to get his couch spot back. Atick removed his finger from the mug of cold water and held it up to me. "Kiss it better?"

"Ha-_ha_, very funny." I say sarcastically and shove his blistered finger back into the mug.

He takes the hot chocolate with his other hand, bringing it to his lips. Atick slurps the drink up nosily, getting numerous annoyed looks from Sheik. I snicker and get back snuggled into Sheik again. He groans but drapes his arm around me lazily nevertheless. It was a strange relationship we had but deep down we were just like brother and sister. I always wanted an older brother.

* * *

_Link's POV_

* * *

Ari and I walked through the supermarket, him pushing a cart down the aisles. It was filled mostly with junk food that Sheik and I would consume in under twenty-four hours, with some healthier food for Ari and Zelda who tended to be healthier people. At first I thought it was a girly dieting thing but quickly learned she just wasn't much of a sweet tooth most days.

"I'm going to go look for some cookies." I say.

He laughs, "Get all the cookies you need Linky." Ari says and grins, ruffling my blonde hair like I was five.

"Oh stop it." I said and pushed his hand away, chuckling, and walked off in search of a box of cookies that'd be gone by morning.

I wandered through many, many aisles until finding the cookies. I felt like a little kid doing this at seventeen. I smiled embarrassingly at a girl who looked around Zelda's age with blonde hair who grabbed a box of Oreos when she looked up at me considering she was pretty short. She smiled back. As she turned to walk away she tripped over her shoelace, hitting the hard flooring face first.

"Holy crap, are you okay?" I asked concerned and held my hand out to help the clutz up.

The blonde took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She said and rubbed her head.

"Thank the goddesses," I say out of habit before realizing I used more a Hylian phrase. "I'm Link." I said quickly to cover it up.

"Nice to meet you Link, I'm Kayleigh." She said with a friendly smile.

I narrowed my eyes. She looked an awful lot like the one in Zelda's locket. I suddenly remembered that Zelda had given me her locket before we went after Kuro today for safekeeping. This is why I believe in fate so much. I pull the necklace out of my jean pocket cautiously, peeking around for Ari just in case. I'm breaking a million rules right now. Kayleigh shoots me a weird look as I do. "This… doesn't happen to be you?" I ask, opening the small heart to reveal the picture.

"W-where did you get this?" She stammers, gawking. By the look on her face it is her.

I lean into her ear. "I can't say much now but just know that she's alright. Zelda misses you so much and talks a lot about you. She is safe, so don't worry about her." I whisper, "And don't go blabbing about this or else you definitely won't get to see her, got it?" I pulled back then looked at the shelves. "While we're here do you happen to know what kind of cookies she likes?"

Kayleigh stared at me, at loss of words, looking as if she wanted to say something. Finally she opened her mouth to speak, "I won't… when can I see her?" She asked quietly and wordlessly passed me her box of Oreos in answer to my last question.

"Dunno…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head and took the package.

"Tell her I said I miss her… okay?" She muttered and sniffled, trying to hold back crying. I mentally thanked the goddesses that she actually believed me and wasn't dialling nine-one-one right about now.

I sighed and hugged her, feeling sorry for her. If I lost someone as amazing as Zelda I'd be bawling. "I will." I murmur.

"Link?" I hear Ari ask from behind me. I let go of Kayleigh and whip my head around to see him staring at us bewildered. He raises an eyebrow, "Who's uh, this?"

Kayleigh gazed at Ari with her pinkish eyes. She wiped at her eyes. "I should probably get going," Kayleigh mumbled and picked up another box of Oreos to replace the one she gave me. "It was nice seeing you again, Link."

I noticed her use of 'again', making a smile come on my face without realizing it at how she lied without even being told – Zelda on the spot. I waved goodbye as she left the aisle, making sure I got a whiff of her scent, then turned to Ari. "Old friend of mine, we used to be pretty close." I lied smoothly. He seemed to buy it and shrugged it off.

* * *

Ari and I carried the groceries in through the front door, laying them on the table then began putting them away. I helped him, knowing that if I didn't he'd probably complain about it later and I would feel guilty like I constantly did over little things like that. I think I was just too nice of a person.

I couldn't wait until tonight to tell Zelda who I seen and give her Kayleigh's message. Now I just needed to get them together and I'll be her favourite person on Earth. I strode into the living room, grinning uncontrollably. I snorted after seeing Zelda cuddled up to Sheik who didn't seem overly happy by it. The two had our blanket wrapped around them, Zelda fast asleep.

"Are you comfy, Sheikers?" Ari teased after seeing them.

"Shaddup," Sheik grumbled and shifted some then shook Zelda. "Wake up!"

"Dude she was fast asleep you didn't have to do that…" Atick muttered irritated.

Sheik ignored him and kept on shaking her. Eventually she opened her eyes and spewed profanity at him under her breath, hitting his chest once before laying her head back down on it. Ari and I laughed as he looked torn between shoving her off or leaving her be.

"Sheik you're such an ass." Zelda mumbled into his chest. Ari snickered and plopped down next to Atick.

Sheik raised his eyebrow, "I'm the ass? Says the girl who made me piss myself in my sleep, dumped cold water over me, and goddesses know what else."

I watched as the two bickered, amused at them. "You made Atick burn his finger!" She growled at him.

Atick chuckled, "Really for the millionth time I'm fine, sweetie."

I turned his way after hearing his nickname for her and glared at him. "Watch it." I snarled.

"C'mon don't be so uptight." Atick grumbled and leaned his head back carelessly.

"Then don't try to flirt with my girlfriend, dipshit." I hissed.

Before he could respond Zelda groaned and got up off Sheik who sighed with relief jokingly, getting a glare from her. She stood up after getting out of the blanket, walking over to me. Zelda took my wrist and led me out of the room and into ours. Shutting the door behind us, she sighs.

"You should really just ignore that stuff okay?" She says.

"Yeah, not going to happen." I scoff and sit down on the chair next to my desk, opening the laptop on it. It was Telma's but she lent it to us. The girl was rich I swear. She even had one of those portable internet thingies.

Zelda huffs and walks over to me, watching over my shoulder as I pull up the internet browser. She wraps her arms around my neck from behind and whispers in my ear, "You know you don't need to worry. I really only want you."

I turn my head around and kiss her softly. "I love you. I just don't want any guys going after you. You're _mine_."

She giggles a little, "I love you too."

I chuckle and turn back around to the computer, heading for a game website to pass the time. Ari would probably hear if I told her now about Kayleigh since he was wide awake and on alert. I furrowed my brows in confusion as Zelda sat herself down on my lap facing me, straddling my waist. She smirked seductively at me and brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

I purred playfully and ran my tongue over my white teeth, getting another giggle for her, before pressing my lips against hers hungrily. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair as I grabbed her head and pushed it closer to me. Our lips moulded together, moving in perfect rhythm. After staying like that for a few long, _long_ minutes I pulled my lips away from hers for a moment to catch my breath, panting heavily.

I moved my lips to her neck, trailing kisses along it. I started sucking and biting, making sure I left a mark noticeable enough to show Atick who she belongs to. Zelda whimpered quietly, encouraging me to continue. I moved my hands lower and grabbed her butt, giving it a squeeze. She moaned loudly making me chuckle huskily.

"Quiet down, Zel." I teased.

She turned blood red. "Shut up…" Zelda mumbled embarrassed.

I smirked and leaned in to get some more action when someone knocked on the door. Usually they just barged in but I got after them for that considering they walked in on us about a billion times. I started to think they were doing it on purpose after the third time. It was weird having them knock but I definitely liked it better. Saved me and Zelda from a lot of embarrassing moments.

"Come in!" Zelda called and climbed off my lap, much to my dismay. I pouted my lips out at her. She laughed as Sheik entered the room. Shutting the door behind him he smirked suggestively at us.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Sheik?"

"What I can't come visit my buddies in their room?" Sheik questioned and dropped down onto the bed. I just stared at him from his chair for a few moments before shaking my head and turning back to the computer. Zelda snorted and stood behind me, watching over my shoulder as I played some boring game. "Fine, Link I need your fake I.D."

"Can I ask why?" I asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Ari won't go buy me any with his I.D cause' he's too lazy. And since my fake one is back in Hyrule that leaves you." Sheik says.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you sure he just doesn't want to put up with you drunk?"

"Not the subject! C'mon I'll share!" Sheik whined. I slammed the laptop down and got up from the chair. I knew the begging would last for a long while and I sure as hell wasn't putting up with it. I grabbed my wallet from desk and threw the door open.

"Let's go."

* * *

**He didn't tell her this chapter. I'm. Sorry.**

**Next chapter will be quicker I hope haha! Whenever I got time to write I'd get interrupted like a minute later.  
Thank you so, so much for all the reviews and reads! Thankkkk youuu! Now on to my very bad grammer'd and stuff review responses, lol!**

**FadedSunset:** Hopefully this was okay? Haha thanks for reviewing&reading!

**BleachShowLover1:** Ahaha, I'll have to watch that one! & It wouldn't be copying! Actually I read a Soul Eater fic called _'Hiding in the Shadows'_ and that's exactly what you just said (but with Soul Eater characters) and I didn't think for a second they ripped off my story lol! So do it if you want I would read it! & if you still feel like your ripping me off just put 'inspired but this persons story' cause thats what see tons of stories do. Anywho, thank you reading&reviewing! :D

**GlissGirl99:** Aww, I'm so happy you loved it! I'm a giant fan of ZeLink too. It just fits! I can't read any other Link pairing unless it's with Zelda :3 & Thank you for liking Bailey! I was so scared from the start that no one would like her since she is an OC!  
And yeshhh, I will dominate the world with you! Haha, I'll use at least one word on each fluffified chapter (I added your words to my computer's dictionary *derp*) Hehe, thanks for reviewing&reading!

**LauParisi:** Yeahh, he cares a lot for his sister :3 & how did you get the F word from Atick? Lmaoo!, &thanks for reading and reviewing!

**AttackBoss6:** Haha well I hoped you like this chapter! I can guarantee you'll like the next (Woot woot beer party XD) Lol thanks for reading&reviewing!

**Ai Da Beast:** Ouu, I'll make sure she does when they meet up lol! I don't know why but I love that nickname Sheikers. & Haha yeshh I do love you da most! XD Lmaoo thank you reading&reviewing!

**The Band Geek Alchemist**: Does your hair not bleach or something? Lol! Thank you for reading&reviewing!

**ShadowHeart123:** Awww, whenever I get your review though I'm just like 'dawhhh' and start squealing practically, haha! I'm sooo happy that you liked that chapter and everything you say just means so much! So I _have_ to thank you like a million, zillion times for reviewing and reading my story! :3

***sniffle* I'm so happy with so many viewers and amazing reviewers. I feel so loved :'3**


	18. Chapter 18: Partying

**Please search 'Amanda Todd' on YouTube and see her video (one with q-cards). It's so sad. She committed suicide October 12th because of all the bullying. I'm sorry if you don't care about this stuff but it pisses me off so much that people are so cold-hearted. I hate it, I hate it.**

**Anyways, onwards with the new chapter!**  
**Warning: many timeskips, hahaa**

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

"I still don't see why I can't drive." Sheik grumbled and leaned his head against the truck's window.

I sat between the two while Link drove with one hand on the wheel and the other around me. My head was leaned against his shoulder as we drove around in attempt of finding an open store. Sheik was getting impatient but that wasn't a surprise. I was used to his complaining and whining now.

"There!" Sheik shouted and frantically started pointing towards a convenience store as if we couldn't see it.

Link rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot. Sheik practically flew out of the truck the moment it came to a standstill, bolting into the store. Link chuckled and stuffed the keys into his jacket pocket, opening his door. He paused before getting out and looked at me like he remembered something then closed the door. "Zelda I gotta tell you something while Ari's not around." I stared at him, confused and slightly scared. "I was talking to Kayleigh."

My heart dropped. "W-what?"

"At the grocery store I saw her. I told that you were safe and that there was nothing to worry about. She wanted me to tell you that she missed you." Link said and squeezed me supportingly.

The floor suddenly became interesting as I stared downwards, digesting what I was just told. My brain half shut down for a moment. Link actually met up with her. I honestly had my doubts – let alone have him get in touch with her the next day. The boy worked wonders.

I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into him. "Thank you. So, _so_ much." He held me around my waist and kissed my forehead sweetly. I smiled and pulled back. "I'll just wait here, Sheik's probably wondering where you are."

"Alright," He said and opened his door. Link reached over and kissed me quickly before hopping out, shutting the door behind him.

I smiled to myself absently. Link was some miracle worker. He was sincerely one of the best things that had ever happened to me. He was the most amazing guy I had ever met. His laugh, his hair, his personality, his everything… I know they say nobody is perfect but to me Link was the _definition_ of perfection. Even when he was possessive or over-protective it was plain adorable and sweet.

I hoped when I met up with Kayleigh I would have enough time to tell her everything. About my boyfriend Link, 'brother' Sheik, and heck even Ari. I wonder what she'd say. Worse scenario she begs me to come home or gets angry at me. I knew her long enough to know she probably wouldn't get angry, but crying would most likely be a factor.

The sound of the door opening got my attention, whipping my head around to see what it was. I narrowed my eyes bewildered as Bailey of all people stood there. "Zelda is Ari with you guys?"

I hesitated before answering her, hoping she was as trustworthy as she seemed. "Um no, it's just Link and Sheik in there. What are you doing here?"

"Can I explain things once they're with us because it's a long story…?" She said, her eyes darting around nervously.

I smiled at her sweetly. "Yeah sure." I climbed out of the truck and hugged her, "Sheik's gonna be so happy to see you!"

She laughed and hugged me back, commenting on my now blonde hair. I grinned at her.

"Where's my hug?"

I spun around to come face to face with Zant. I quickly stepped back as Link and Sheik strode out of the store with a couple bags, narrowing their eyes at Zant. "What the hell are you doing here, Zant?" Link snarled.

"Bailey!" Sheik called out and set the bags down, running at her, disregarding Zant's presence. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around like people did in those romance movies. Link ignored them and continued glaring daggers at the black-haired werewolf. I bit my lip and walked over to Link, standing close to him.

Link instantly threw his arm around me, pulling me into his chest over-protectively. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Geez don't act so happy – I don't wanna be here either. Look, I overheard Kuro planning to kill Bailey so she gotta stay with you guys for a while, alright?" Zant says, earning an enormous grin by Sheik who's mind seemed to skip over the killing part. "I told him we'd be gone all night on a mission and I'm going to go back without her. I'll say she, like, died or something. And if you don't mind I was hoping I could crash at your place with her for just tonight."

"Bailey yes, Zant no." Link snarled.

Bailey frowned. "Please just for one night. He'll behave!" She pleaded and looked up at Sheik who was holding her from behind, trailing kisses over the side of her face. Bailey blushed and swatted him away.

Link groaned, "Fine. I'm only doing this cause' Sheik will kill me if I don't… just keep your distance from Zel, alright?"

Ignoring Link, Zant grimaced as Sheik and Bailey started kissing passionately, looking as if he was about to hurl any second or rip Sheik's throat out. I stayed quiet, pressed up against Link's warm chest. He was always so warm. He was like a portable heater made especially for me. I leaned my head back against him, looking up to see his face. Link looked pretty disgusted – probably because Zant had to ruin his and Sheik's little beer party.

"Okay, okay let's get going." Link grumbled and took my hand, walking over to the driver side of the truck. "Ari's gonna kill us…"

The both of us got in and he started up the truck. His frown never left his face. I leaned my head on his shoulder again then put a finger to the side of his lips, pushing it up into a smile. Link chuckled, swatting my finger away. The scowl quickly returned as Zant climbed in up front with us after Sheik and Bailey got into the backseat. Even I wished he sat back with them. But nope, he had to try to test Link's patience.

Link pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. It was silent with the exception of Sheik and Bailey's whispering in the back. It was weird to think that Sheik could even whisper. It was even weirder how he ended up with a seemingly quiet girl being the loud, obnoxious moron he was. Opposites do attract though I guess.

* * *

"Yo, let's play never have I ever." Sheik suggested, taking a drink of his bottle of beer before laying it in the middle of coffee table.

Link scoffed impishly, "There are only six of us – there's not much fun in that. We don't even have shots."

I shifted the contents of my bottle back and forth, watching it swish uninterestedly. I wasn't big on alcohol. I only had some once or twice in my life as an experiment but didn't ever care much for it. Link seemed to like it while Sheik and Atick clung to their bottles like they were about to marry them.

"Don't be such a downer Link," Sheik moaned and hit his shoulder. "Here you start."

Link chuckled, "Never have I ever had sex with Bailey."

"Hey you can't do tha–"

"Show me the rulebook!"

Sheik growled, reluctantly taking a swig from the bottle then glared at him. "Never have I have sex with_ Zelda_."

I blushed in embarrassment but Link shrugged it off and leaned back with a straight look on his face. Zant smirked and reached forward, just about to grab the bottle before he pulled back laughing, getting glowered at by Link. "That's just cruel man." Sheik said snickering. He was getting along pretty well with Zant, probably trying to suck up to him for Bailey's sake.

Link continued to glare as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me from my spot on the couch to into his lap, holding on to me protectively. I sighed and leaned back against him, pressing my cheek against his and shot him a look. He caressed my lip with his fingertips affectionately in response.

"Calm er' down Link he was just joking." Sheik said sounding slightly drunk, rolling his eyes. "Zant you go next."

Zant smirked. "Alright… Never have I ever kissed Link."

"Okay if we're just going to aim at other people this is stupid." I complained and took a hefty drink from the bottle.

I glanced over at Sheik and Bailey. Bailey was leaning onto Sheik, looking to get away from Atick who was sitting next to her, flirting with her earning glares from Sheik every now and then. Atick was one of those guys who flirted with girls playfully like Sheik did before he met Bailey rather than Zant's sicker way of hitting on girls. I felt sorry for Bailey. She had to _live _with that_ thing_.

Zant chuckled and called on Atick. Atick made a thinking face before saying, "Never have I ever pissed my pants."

Sheik scowled and grabbed the bottle, taking a big gulp. He slammed it back down and shot me a dirty look. I threw my hands up defensively, "I didn't say anything!"

Zant and Atick were laughing their asses off while Bailey was stifling hers by the look on her face. Sheik glared at the two. "S'not funny…" He grumbled.

"S'yes it is." Atick mocked in funny voice.

I sighed and bit my lip, hoping Ari wouldn't wake up to find Zant. Bailey we knew he could handle, but not him – he _had _to be gone by the time he opens his eyes. Ari's mature werewolf senses only picked up on people in the room so at least we didn't have to worry about that.

"Something tells me no one's going to play this right." I muttered.

Link sighed, "No not really."

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

* * *

After an hour or so of pointless 'games' Sheik was drunk as hell, Atick and Zant had passed out from drinking _way _too much after the first thirty minutes, and Bailey had gone to crash in Sheik's room after getting a massive headache. Zelda… well she looked like she was about to vomit any second but still kept this goofy drunken grin on her face. I knew from the start she didn't care much for alcohol but still drank loads during the games. If Sheik turns her into an alcoholic like him I will kill him.

I was pretty big on booze but resisted and hadn't drank much – just enough to have some fun yet make sure Zant didn't pull any stunts on a drunken Zelda. It was bad enough that idiot had to stay the night. He_ could_ have just slept in the streets or woods like any other werewolf would but he felt the need to piss me off. I had no clue how Bailey was related to him. The two were like fire and water, complete opposites.

"Linkyyy," Zelda sang and starting ruffling my hair, messing it all up while she held her bottle with the other hand. "You're so sex-_ay_…"

"Stop it." I grumbled and pushed her hand away. I stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed now. Sheik you watch her."

"Yush, sir." Sheik slurred and saluted me. I raised an eyebrow before groaning and slinging a passed out Zant over my shoulder, knowing he'd probably not wake up before Ari. Sheik sauntered after me. "Where ya going?" I ignored him and threw the door open. I put Zant down on the front lawn then came back in to a laughing Sheik. "S'not nice." He says.

I ignore him yet again and head for my bedroom. "Hey don't leave me!" Sheik calls out and staggers into the room after me.

"Sheik. Leave. _Now_." I growl.

"Where my girlfriend?" He asks me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Go find her." I tell him bluntly and throw my shirt off.

He stands there like an idiot before slauntering off down the hall hollering, "BAILEY!" I can't help but laugh as I shut my door, him still calling out for her. "WHERE'D YA GO, BABY!?"

I kicked off my jeans, leaving me a green pair of boxers and got under the warm blankets and sighed contently, shutting my eyes.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and moved my arm to put it around Zelda, but she wasn't there. I narrowed my eyes and rubbed at them sleepily. I forced myself up out of bed and peered over at the clock – four'o clock in the morning. I poked my head out into the hall. In the kitchen was Sheik slouching over on a chair, his face planted onto the table passed out and drooling, surrounded by empty bottles. I guess Atick was in his same place on the living room floor.

A coughing noise echoed from the bathroom. I walked up to it and opened the door to it, revealing Zelda sitting on the floor next to the toilet with an empty bottle beside her. "Hey," She mumbled and feigned a smile. "What are you doing up?"

"Are you alright, Zelda?" I asked concerned, not bothering to answer her question, and kneeled down next to her. I placed a hand on her forehead. "Did you even sleep?"

She hung her head back. "Maybe for like half an hour but Sheik woke me up." Zelda said. Suddenly she put her head in the toilet, vomiting violently. "Go away." She managed to croak.

I sighed and held her hair back for her. "You don't have a good tolerance for beer, do you? You didn't even drink_ that_ much – especially compared to Sheik or Atick."

She lifted her head up and stood up, staggering to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. "I guess not."

"Go to sleep already," I said and ran my fingers through her silky bleach blonde hair. "I'll just put a bucket next to the bed. You don't have to stay by the toilet all night on the hard floor."

"I feel like shit…" Zelda grumbled bluntly. I chuckled and picked her up bridal-style, carried her to the bed, setting her down under the covers. "Thanks."

I smiled softly and went to retrieve a bucket. After finding one I set it down on the floor next to her side of the bed then climbed in next to her. I was about to put my arms around her out of instinct, but quickly remembered I probably shouldn't in case I fell asleep like that and she couldn't get to the bucket. She already nagged to me once about not being about to get a drink of water in the middle of the night because my grip was too tight – I'd never hear the end of it if I made her puke on the floor or bed.

So instead I slowly stroked the side of her face, hoping it would help her relax and get some sleep. Zelda shut her eyes and moaned quietly. I pressed her back up against my chest, resting my chin atop her head, I closed my eyes again.

* * *

"Ugh! I feel like crap!" Sheik droned and practically dropped onto a chair in the kitchen.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Bailey told him with a concerned look, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sheik groaned and shook his head.

I sighed, "I'll make breakfast I guess," I say and pull out a frying pan. "Go lay down on the couch or something. You drank a _lot_."

"Fine," He said and stood back up with a grunt. "Zelda and Atick asleep still?"

I nodded as him and Bailey went into the living room as I started making scrambled eggs and bacon for the six of us. Sheik said Atick was awake for an hour or so before I got up but crashed back on the couch for a nap feeling just as shitty as Sheik. Ari wasn't awake just yet but he'd probably wake any second. We were a little frightened at how he would react at Bailey staying with us – plus the fact that half of us were hung over.

I watched as Zelda stumbled into the kitchen, rubbed at her eyes groggily. "Sleep well?" I asked. She didn't bother to look my way, nodding slightly then sat down on a chair. Zelda smirked amusingly when she looked up at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"I thought waking up a hot shirtless guy in the morning cooking only happened in movies." Zelda confessed, laughing.

I smirked cockily and strode over to her. Leaning down, I put a hand on the back of her chair and tipped her chin up to look at me with the other one. "I'm guessing," I said and kissed her gently before continuing, our faces inches apart. "You like what you see?"

She put her hands on my bare chest, giggling in a seductive kind of way. "Mmhm," Zelda mumbled and pressed her lips against mine.

I moved my hand from her chin to the side of her soft face, cupping it as I bit down on her lip. Zelda moaned and I ran the tip of my tongue across her lip afterwards. She eagerly opened her mouth allowing me to sneak my tongue in. Zelda wrapped her arms around my neck, just before I smelled something burning.

Disregarding it, I hoped she didn't notice it – I was rather enjoying the moment. I quickly regretted it as Ari coughed intentionally making Zelda pull back instantly. She was blood red, staring at Ari looking very embarrassed. I chuckled and stood up straight, pulling away from her.

"This is why I don't get you to cook anything Link," Ari said looking amused. He held up the pan of burnt eggs. "And if you two are going to do this every morning do you mind doing it in your bedroom?"

"Well you'll have to tell Sheik and Bailey that too. Something tells me they'll be worse than us." I said laughing.

Ari rolled his eyes. "I already know she's here, Link. The smell of booze is covering almost every scent in here though so it is faint." He explained, glaring at us. Ari didn't seem mad about Bailey being here at all. Of course.

"For the record, I stayed sober to take care of these morons." I said proudly.

Sheik shouted out from the living room, "No! You didn't drink cause you were too paranoid someone was gonna try something with your girlfriend!"

"Shut up Sheik, you're not in this conversation!" I hollered back.

I heard him make a mocking noise, but decided to ignore him. Ari chuckled and pranced into the living room to make fun of Sheik – and Bailey would probably get involved one way or another. Ari knew _exactly_ how to push Sheik's buttons. Whether it was bringing up an embarrassing story to haunt him once again, calling him 'Sheikers', or messing his hair up Ari could make Sheik explode in under a minute. It was definitely one of the most hilarious things ever when he did burst, though.

"SHUT _UP_! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT!?"

But at the end of the day they cared for each other immensely, no matter what words were thrown at each other.

* * *

**So. Freaking. Late.**  
**I'm so sorry.**  
**Long story short it's been an extreme-_extremely_ long week. Believe me you do not need to know details. But I managed to update!**  
**& Please if you know how, how do you make really long "–" ? Haha!**

**Ai Da Beast:** Hahaa, your back! I'll make sure you're in it more next chapter… This one meant to be longer but it wasn't working and I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer :') Thank you for reviewwinggg!

**FadedSunset:** Yeshh, Link is quite the jealous one, eh? Haha thank you for reviewing!

**LauParisi:** I loveee fluff too, haha! Hopefully this chapter was fluffy enough! :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**GlissGirl99:** Oh thank god I thought it was just me being a complete dumbass putting my finger right on the freaking plate thing, lmao! & I have nooo clue what they're called either… O.O But lez' just nickname them Flufferbots because that name is epic lol!  
&& Thank you I try very hard to make it fluffaayy! Haha thank you for your awesome reviewww!

**Shadow Heart123:** Oh crap I should put that, sorry! It was sorta rushed :/  
& I actually rewrote the whole 'Kayleigh encounter' thing three times so I'm hoping I picked the best one… In one she er, didn't take it too well let's say haha! Thank you sooo freakin' much for reviewing!  
_PS:_ I'm sorry you got weird looks from your family because of me. XD

**BleachShowLover1:** Awh, you shouldn't have been, I'm honestly not a mean person… well at least I don't think I am :'O Haha! I'm so happah I inspire yuu :3 *le sniffle* And by the way, I laughed so hard when I read 'I feel the need to demolish you sometimes buddy boy' XD  
& Ahh, I knew iCarly was but Victorious too!? :'( I love Victorious (Even my older brother does haha!)  
Thank you for reviewing!

**.. Epic reviewers. Anddd readers who don't review, I love you too! It say's this story has thousands of views and I don't even care if I'm reading this wrong or there's some catch – I just love you allllllllllll!**


	19. Chapter 19: Betas

**If any of you guys are wondering why Zelda's eyes are purple, it's because purple eyes mean royalty blood. Google it! I thought that would be her kind 'mark' that shows that she has royal blood.**

**This is a long, eventful chapter... and sorry if there's some mistakes! I read it over really quick so I could play more Minecraft, which my friend has gotten me_ addicted_ to... *glares at friend***

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

I sighed and leaned my head against the trunk of a tree. I sat there, soaking in the rare silence, with Atick pacing around. Ari had told us to stay here while him, Sheik, Link, and Bailey—who insisted she helped for unknown reasons, no matter how much we tried to talk her out of it—ran up ahead some more. Link obviously wasn't too happy about me being alone with Atick but I managed to convince him that Atick wasn't that kind of guy.

"I'm so tired…" I complain and bang my head against the tree.

"I just feel like complete shit," Atick says with a groan. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tag along with you guys… Ari really works you three to the limit, huh?"

I chuckle, "Yeah I guess." I watched him as he continued to pace back and forth while I sat on the ground. He looked distracted. "Is something wrong?"

He turned around and hesitated before answering, "No nothing… would you mind if I wandered off a little to get my mind off some things?"

"As long as you get back before Ari comes." I mutter.

He nods, a look of guilt flashing in his eyes before he turns his back on me. I watch as he shifts into his jet black wolf form and runs off into the woods, his fur fluttering in the cold autumn wind. I shiver from it and bring my knees up to chest, wrapping my arms around them. I didn't like being alone. I already was wishing Atick stayed. Maybe Link was babying me too much—he really never does leave my side—not that I'm complaining or anything. Link was a good heater…

Around a long twenty minutes or so Link and the others return. Atick's not back yet which worries me. Sheik's the first to notice, glancing around and narrowing his eyes.

"Where's Atick?" Sheik questions, looking bewildered.

"He said he'd been back… but…" My voice trails off.

"Well if he's actually coming back then _he_ can find _us_ because we have to go—_now_." Ari said sounding alarmed, his head moving in every direction. I jumped at the sound of growling in the distance. It sounded as if there were a _lot_ of them… Ari quickly started shouting out orders, "Let's split up! Sheik, Bailey, you come with me!"

He shifted into his enormous ash grey werewolf form, the rest of us hastily following his actions. Ari, Sheik, and Bailey dashed off in one direction as Link and I ran the other. I look back whenever I can to see what was happening. I hoped Atick hadn't been caught by this group.

"Zelda, hurry!" Link snaps.

I start running faster. After a few minutes we're a good distance from them and no long hear them, and come across a lake. The both of us are breathing heavily. "Do you think we lost them?"

Link shifts into his human form, running a hand through his hair with a frustrated, worried look on his face. "I don't know," He says irritated and then eyes the lake. "They must have caught our scent while we were coming back to you guys... let's get into the lake, maybe they won't sniff us out then."

He dives into the water, his head poking up moments later and he beckons to me with a finger. I bit my lip timidly before jumping in. Link chuckles as I shake my hair like a dog. "So this will wash our scents off us?"

"I think."

* * *

_**Sheik's POV**_

* * *

_Dammit! _My mind screams as Bailey and I are spilt from Ari. The pack was directly behind us and knew what they were doing. They were smart and clearly thought their tactics through better than we did. Then again, there was hordes of them and only five of us. That certainly had to count for something.

I glanced over every now and then at Bailey's deep chocolate brown werewolf form to assure myself that she was still with me. It was bad enough I lost everyone else so far. If I lost her I'd be a mess. Kuro's pack must be furious, though, considering Zant told them that she was killed. Knowing Zant he might have said something different—something that would want us dead even more.

A growl slipped from my throat as a large reddish-toned werewolf with red eyes, signalling his maturity, ran up beside me and pounced. He sunk his teeth into the back of my neck causing my legs to let go and sending the both of us crashing to the ground with a series of yelps leaking from my throat. The werewolf towers over me as I lay beneath him, keeping his grip on my neck, keeping me from getting up despite my struggling. A yelp from Bailey snaps my head upwards to see a werewolf throwing her beside me while the large pack of werewolves circle us.

The reddish werewolf pinning me down releases me. The moment he does I snap at him recklessly but he jumps back effortlessly. It chuckles, "Don't bother. You attack and I'll signal all of my twenty troops to come upon you at once. A battle a youngster like you could never win."

The gruff voice instantly clicks something in my head. "Ganondorf…" I snarl under my breath.

"D-don't hurt him!" Bailey calls out and rushes to my side. "Please… don't."

"And you! You faked your own death!" Ganondorf shouts at his daughter, making her shudder.

"I didn't! Zant told you that so you wouldn't come looking for me! I had to leave Dad… Kuro… he wanted me dead!" Bailey argues.

Ganondorf growls and rakes at the ground furiously with his long claws. "Nonsense! Kuro would not do such a thing!" The mature werewolf scoffs. "What he said at that little meeting was just him trying to scare you."

"No! Zant overheard him saying that he was going to go through with it!" Bailey hisses and takes a brave step forward.

"_ENOUGH_!" Ganon roars. "You are going back there even if I have to drag you back!"

"She stays with me." I growl and stand in front of her defensively.

The rusty red werewolf chuckles as if I told a joke. "You think you can beat me? Stupid boy." I keep my stance as his crimson eyes burn into me, staring hard at me. Rain begins to fall from the grey, clouded sky heavily, soaking my fur in a matter of seconds. "Have it your way."

With those words his bones rearrange themselves with sickening cracks into his treacherous mature werewolf form. I growl deeply as he towers over everyone, standing on his hind legs and his face skinnier, more mutated with slobber running down his jaw. I can't win this. It's impossible.

I jump and bite into his throat despite what pleads Bailey cries to me. Ganon lets out a mutated laugh and rips me off him with his hand-like paws, tossing me aside like an unwanted toy. I crash into the hard ground with a thud. Bailey calls my name and starts to run towards me but a werewolf comes from the crowd and grabs her side with their teeth to hold her back.

"Get off her!" I bark and head-butt the black werewolf. It yelps and hits the ground. I recognize it as Ross. Near instantly, his twin Rey is charging me. I turn his way and as he comes into my reach I grab him by his neck, throwing him aside to finish Ross off. I tear at the black werewolf's face, but Ganondorf quickly interferes by tearing me off him.

"Leave him alive, _but barely_." Ganondorf orders and biffs me into the swarm of werewolves.

Bailey screams cut into me worse than the brutal pain I face. I can't see her. I can't see what's happening to her. The werewolves who follow Ganondorf rip and tear into my flesh and stand in my way. I manage to snap at one's muzzle before another grabs me by the scruff of my neck, pinning me to the ground. I'm left defenseless as they all savagely attack me at once. The scars I'll have from this…

It seems to go forever, the beating, and I struggle to keep my cries of agony in but it soon becomes unbearable. My vision blurs and hazes and every sound of vicious wolves are gone. It falls entirely silent—it shouldn't but it does. My ears but have been struck. Soon enough, all the blurs of color move back but the pain doesn't stop. The wounds are so severe that my body is throbbing and burning all over as if I were on fire.

"—!" A voice speaks but I cannot make it out. But soon enough every colourful blurred wolf is gone, leaving me in a bloody heap on the ground surrounded by distorted and fuzzy foliage. The rain continues to fall hard as it pelts my bloodied, brutalized body, washing away blood that would quickly ooze back out of the gash.

Bailey's gone. They took her. _I_ _lost_.

* * *

**_Zelda's POV_**

* * *

"It's freezing—plus I'm tired as hell…" I whined as I went up to Link and hugged him, hoping I could get warmth from him. Between just going for a swim in cold water and the downpour I was shivering like a Chihuahua. The coldness was stabbing into me like a million like daggers.

Link chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Then a serious, concerned look came across his face as he stared in the direction we had ran from. "I wonder… what happened to everyone else." Link mumbled and sat the both of us down, me in his lap, against a trunk of a tree that covered us from a good bit of the rain.

I leaned my back against his chest, his arms around my flat stomach and hands softly stroking it as if it comforted him. I stared up at the full moon in the night sky, surrounded by bright shining stars. I hoped to god that Ari, Bailey, Sheik, and Atick were safe. A part of my mind screamed otherwise, making me worry.

"They can take care of themselves…" I mutter despite my thoughts. I knew if I told myself it enough times then I'd believe it.

"It's raining, all of our scents will be nearly impossible to track." Link points out.

I nod. "When should we set out for the others?"

"I… don't know…" He mutters.

I sigh, "I hate this."

"Me too." He agrees.

Droplets of water slowly slide down his skin, blonde hair damp. I leaned my cheek against his and shifted some in his lap to get more comfy. Link's fingers on my stomach stiffened a little as he let out a low grunt. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow questionably.

"Don't do that." Link grumbled, turning slightly pink.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was just trying to get comfortable." I say with a roll of my eyes.

He nods slowly, his jaw clenching a little. I furrow my eyebrows together but shift some more—just to piss him off for whatever reason. My face starts to heat up a lot when I feel… something… under me. "Stop it, Zelda." Link hisses.

"Hm? Why?" I tease innocently.

He groans, "Are you really going to make me say it?" I laugh and shook my head to his relief. He chuckled and relaxed a little, leaning a little onto my cheek. A few moments later I heard him moan quietly. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

I shut my eyes, hoping to get some sleep. I was beat and frankly I didn't think we'd be moving anytime soon. I heard Link breathing heavily, probably attempting to get some rest as well. He was just as tired as I was. I hoped the others were able to get some sleep like we are.

* * *

"Zelda, _Zelda_, _ZELDA_!"

I snap my eyes open to the harsh reality, no longer in Link's lap and dreaming happily. Link bends over, shaking me violently rather than his usual soft methods of waking me up. His eyes show his fear and how frightened he is. I wipe at my eyes and quickly get to the balls of my feet.

"What's happening?" I ask. There was no one around, just the sounds of leaves rustling.

"They're coming!" He growls and grabs my hand.

Before he could pull me along he pauses and stares into the trees. Eventually, a large dark grey werewolf with fur that could be easily mistaken as black emerged, followed by others. Werewolves came from every direction around us. They blocked us in, there was no escape now.

"You sneaky, sly little pups." The large dark grey wolf snarled in a dark voice. I assumed he was the leader considering his dark blood red eyes.

"Levi what do you want?" Link growls and shape shifted into his werewolf form. I hastily mimicked his actions.

"Well I'd like it very much if I could take you back to Kuro." Levi sneers and saunters closer to Link and I, Link instinctively stepping in front of me as a guard. "Having Ari's precious little Link and his mate as hostage would surely make him surrender to us, don't you agree?"

Link grit his teeth together. "You're not touching her." He says in a low voice.

"Do not underestimate me boy." Levi growled, and lurched forward to bite me.

Link seen this coming and grabbed him by his neck. "As long as you don't underestimate me, old man."

Levi, now furious, barked and snarled uncontrollably as he tore Link off him. "You are quite disrespectful, aren't you?"

"You can take me—but not her." Link declares, returning to his stance in front of me.

Levi scoffs, "Now why would I leave her when I can take you both with ease?"

"Someone needs to tell Ari that you have me, right?"

"Fine have it your way. It seems it will end this quicker and with less... mess." Levi grumbles. "You're a strange one I will tell you that."

Link nodded before turning to nuzzle me. "I'll be alright… don't try anything funny." He whispered.

"I'm not letting them take you." I growled quietly into his ear.

"Yes, you_ are_. Zelda so help me if you do something reckless I will—"

"—fine. I won't," I murmured. "Don't waste your breath."

Link nuzzled me once more before moving up beside Levi, who chuckled as if the scene was amusing. He then roughly grabbed Link by the back of his neck, throwing him into two werewolves causing me to wince. "You two make sure he stays with us." Levi orders the two who Link was thrown at. "We're moving out!"

I reluctantly stood in my place as they ran off, a few coming from behind be bumping into me, laughing. It pissed me off incredibly. As soon as all the wolves cleared out I just stood there, trying to fully process what had happened while the rain poured down. The wind picked up, rusting leaves and making me shiver.

Link was _gone_.

They took him, and he made me _watch_.

Tears streamed down my face as I bolted off in the direction the others were chased. I ran and ran, hoping to find someone. I didn't want to show my face to Ari. I was too ashamed, but he needed to know. He'd probably break a few things in anger. Said things would most likely be my bones.

I forgot to watch the ground and clumsily tripped over a heap on the ground, making me face plant into the dirt. Stupid mistake of the day number two. What a shitty day this was. I spewed out profanity under my breath as I got to my feet. I craned my neck over to check out what I tripped over. It hadn't felt hard like a rock. Almost kind of soft, actually.

It was a werewolf. Its body was drenched in blood despite the rain that poured down. It was somewhat under the cover of a tree, but something told me that wasn't it. Their wounds were so deep. They looked dead. Out of curiosity I crept over closer. I then noticed the distinct markings on the wolf. It had a single strip of light brown fur that trailed from the top of its head to its tail, the rest of their fur white.

It was Sheik.

"S-Sheik…" I gasped. "_SHEIK_! ANSWER ME!"

He didn't even make a single sound or movement. I shifted into my human form, tears flowing from my eyes as I wailed out continuous pleads for him to show me he was alive. I wrapped my arms around his huge neck, disregarding the gore. I hugged him and buried my face into his soft, white fur around his face.

"Please, please, _please_ don't leave me!" I cried out.

Bailey was nowhere to found and I knew for a fact she had to of been with Sheik. They must have taken her too, just like Link. Zant could protect her, but I had to find Ari soon to ensure that Link lived. I knew Kuro would keep him alive as a hostage but I couldn't be sure that they wouldn't fight dirty.

"His hearts beating, he'll live." Ari says from behind me.

I whip my head around. He's in his werewolf form, towering over my human self. Blood drips from his fangs and is smeared across his face. Apparently he won whatever fight he fought.

I nod silently before turning back to Sheik, stroking his face gently. "Z-Zelda? Ari?" Sheik said in a hoarse, weak voice. His eyes gradually opened but stopped only halfway.

"We're here, Sheik." I whisper into his ear.

"We need to get him back to the house and wrap his wounds. He's losing too much blood." Ari says and walks over to us. "Where's Link and Bailey at?"

"Gone," Sheik and I say in unison.

He nods his large wolf head slowly, pain flashes across his eyes before he quickly hides it. "Sheik turn into your human form. I'll carry you on my back until we reach the ends of the forest. Then you and Zelda will wait for me to come pick you up with the truck, got it?"

Sheik groans and manages to become his human self. It's an easy task to shift forms thank god. Getting him out of the bitter wind and rain would be a pain in the ass if he was a zillion pound werewolf. I help hoist him up onto Ari's back. After he's situated, I start to shiver violently as I'm pounded by the harsh winds. My body's still soaked from being in the lake which makes it ten times worse.

"Zelda you look weak. Climb on with Sheik. You can make sure he doesn't fall." I look up at Ari with widened eyes. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

I smile at him and wipe the tears away from my eyes, mounting the large werewolf. I knew if Sheik wasn't so brutally beaten he'd be making cracks about Ari being a horse. "Hang in there, Sheikers." Ari mutters to the blonde as I pull him so he sits up straight, leaning his back against me for support as Ari starts running extremely fast.

* * *

_**Atick's POV**_

* * *

The guilt washed over to me every moment the memory popped up into my head to say hello. I had told Kuro the exact location and plans of Ari. I even explained to him how Bailey was still alive and it was all just a dirty little lie produced by Zant. Boy did that kid get it.

I didn't want to betray them. The petite pack was kind and welcoming—with the exception of that Link guy who was _way_too uptight—and even gave me a fun time. I always lived in the forest considering I had no family or friends left so I think I simply enjoyed being able to interact with other werewolves. I didn't want to tell Kuro, honestly. But when he told me to merely spy on them and gather information in exchange for shelter, food and water I couldn't resist the offer.

"Brought you some extra food… snuck them from dinner." The black-haired teenager Zant said, opening my cell door with a key he I'm assuming stole from his father with some scraps on a plate.

I should have known better than to make a deal with the devil. Here I was in a dungeon cell with a shackle around my neck like a collar being fed small portions of food and water daily. In technicality it was what I had asked for but at the lowest standards. He_ knew_ I meant good quality of both. And I for sure didn't ask to be locked in the 'shelter'. I guess I should have been more specific.

"Thanks buddy." I say and take the plate from him. It's a small dinner roll accompanied by some steak. "At least someone around here gives me meat."

"Yeah, it's a sick joke to be feeding you constant vegetables." Zant said with a chuckle. You could see that he was unhappy. We all knew why. I was glad he wasn't holding anything against met, though. He understood why I did it and accepted it.

"So how's that sister of yours? They got her, right?" I ask him. It's a touchy subject, but I risk it.

A disturbed expression came upon his face. "They got her—but I have no clue what they're going to do to her. Whatever it is I know I'll be involved, I did help her."

"You deserve to know what's happening." I tell him, devouring the steak.

"I don't think they decided what to do yet, though." He says with a sigh and sits down beside me, leaning against the cold, hard stone dungeon wall.

"Must be killing ya' having to wait." I said while scarfing down the food. I knew it was rude to chew with a shit ton of food in my mouth but frankly, I didn't give a crap.

He scoffed, "Tell me about it."

Suddenly the clanking sound of boots against the stone floor startled us both. The both of us looked up from our spots on the floor to get a front-seat show of Link getting throw into the cell across from us. He grunted in pain as he came in contact with the stone, but didn't argue or struggle. The two bulky guards that had him locked a titanium collar around his neck much like mine that was attached to a chain, connected to the wall, making escape near impossible.

The guards laughed and made jokes that didn't fizz Link in the least. One kicked Link right in his head out of nowhere, knocking him out. The two laughed and shook him as if it were all some game. They eventually left the cell and locked the door. The bars were made out of titanium as well, Kuro being a rich devil considering his massive stacks of cash from black market sales and god knows what else. The two guards then looked mine and Zant's way.

"Having fun in there, Zant? You're certainly making things easier for us." One said who I reconized as a man named Agahnim and slammed the cell door shut.

"What?" Zant snapped. "What's going on!?"

"Kuro's orders, kid. Just sit tight." Agahnim said snickering before leaving with his partner.

"Something tells me his decision wasn't a pretty one." I grumble. Zant growls and rushes over to the door. He tries to pry his arm between the bars to reach the lock of the door with his key but the bars are too close together. Zant cusses and tries again and again. "You're going to get your fucking arm stuck. It's no use."

"My sister—I have to get her before Kuro tries to hurt her because I swear if he puts a single scratch on her I will _kill_ that bastard!" Zant snarls and refuses to stop.

I sigh, realizing it's no use.

* * *

**_Zelda's POV_**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I asked Sheik.

He was stretched out on the couch covered in bandages like a mummy. He constantly complained about how shitty he felt, but I didn't blame him. He was struggling to stay awake but god forbid he misses an episode of _the X Factor_. "How do you think?" Sheik grumbled.

I guess it was a stupid question to ask seeing how this day played out. "Well sorry…" I mumbled and place the wet facecloth in my hand onto his forehead. He groaned as I did. I stretched my sore arms out. "You should probably get some sleep, Sheik."

"Yes, mother." He teased with a smirk and put his arms up. "Carry me!"

"I can't carry you! I'll drop you!"

He laughed, "No you won't."

I groaned in annoyance "ARI!" I called out. He strode into the room moments later, rubbing his head. "Carry this kid to bed."

Ari rolled his eyes and picked up Sheik carefully. "You're going to be the death of me, Sheikers." With that he carried him off to his room.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch where Sheik was, stretching out. I felt like I could just crash here. I didn't want to have to move anymore. My bones ached and I don't care how cheesy it sounded but my heart did too. I missed Link deeply already. If Levi had of taken me too at least I could be with him and not here feeling guilt for letting him go.

A tear slipped down cheek, making my clench my fist. I have to stay strong.

"Zelda? You okay?" I looked up to see Ari coming over, sitting down next to me.

"Link was taken by Levi as a hostage." I say hastily. "Kuro will use him against you."

"Link will be fine, Zelda." Ari assures me. He wraps and arm around my shoulders, squeezing it roughly—it was probably meant to be comforting but with his strength he didn't even realize that it would most likely bruise. "He can take care of himself. He's trained well, you know that."

I nodded slowly, trying to process why_ Ari_ was being nice to _me_. This was nothing like how I expected him to react, making me respect him. "Thank you, Ari."

"No problem, mutt." Ari said with a smirk and took his arm back, standing up. "I'm heading off to bed now and you should too. Don't lose sleep worrying over silly things you shouldn't be worrying about. We'll get him."

"Okay," I mumble and head off to my room.

I only laid in my bed for a few minutes before hitting the hard reality once again that there's no Link beside me. He might be alright like Ari said, but it still stings like hell not to have him here. Plus I was freezing even with the fluffy white comforter I was under and I couldn't leech off his warmth.

I dreaded the thought but I knew very well that Link wasn't going to be treated nicely there. I knew they'd probably be rough with him, but I didn't know the extent that they'd go to. By the time we got there he could be just barely hanging on to his life. I fought back tears that threatened to pour from my eyes. I didn't want to cry. Link wouldn't want me to.

I threw the blankets off me and made my way to Sheik's door. I knew he'd be there for me. I knocked on the door before opening it. He was sprawled out onto his big bed, covered with blankets. "Whadda' want?" He muttered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you please?" I said in a shaky voice, making sure I didn't start bawling right here and now. I didn't want him to think I was such a mess.

"Sure, whatever." Sheik mumbled, turning his head around and held the blankets up. I crawled under them beside him.

"Thanks, Sheik." I said quietly. Sheik returned to his position with his back turned to face me. I snuggled into his hot back.

"Anytime, Zel," Sheik says with a warm smile.

* * *

**Aaagaiiiinn, no ZeldaXSheik, it's just brother and sister relationship! Haha!**  
**The next chapter... you'll be very surprised with it I think. _I think_. **  
**Anyways thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Love yahs!**

**LauParisi:** I think if I woke up to a hot shirtless dude I would pass out also XD And I'm glad you like seeing Ari's 'asshole shell' peeling away, haha! That's the best way to put it, lmao!

**GlissGirl99:** Awh thanks for understanding! Your story is always worth the wait, though by the way!  
& Zant just kinda left... I forgot to put that ahha!  
I read that chapter of your story and I laughed _soooo_ hard at their skits, I freakin' loved theemmm! But then Z&L were just all fluffah :D  
&Awwhh thanks! You're amazinggg toooo!

**BleachShowLover1:** I just seen iShock America like last night and loved it haha! Gibby's the best XD  
Drunken people are hilarious! Ahaha!  
& Awesome, I can't wait to read it! :D

**Ai Da Beast:** Sheik won't don't worry! & Nono, I wouldn't mind either (; Hahaa!

**FadedSunset:** Yeah I was crying during the video! I honestly don't think she should have did what she done either but no, she didn't deserve all the bullying over it. I know a _lot_ of girls who've done that_ and_ worse but no one gives a shit lol! Whatever school she went to must have been filled with assholes.

**I'M ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS. .GAWD.**

**Hahaha my first 100 reviews! I'm hoping you guys liked this chapter enough to get my numbers up! But I swear if I come on and there's 99 reviews I will screaaamm... things like that just happen to me, alright? Bad luck I got..**

**Anyways see you guys next time! *Runs off to play MineCraft* **


	20. Chapter 20: Hallucinating?

**I'm still sick but here I am! Ugh, hard week(s) and mid-terms next week. Oh joy… And quick question, is my school the only one that makes you take notes and do tests in GYM? :'(**

**I'm also close to failing Math...**

**Anyways enough about me & my excuses and here's the probably crappy chapter.  
PS: _I'll be re-writing the old chapters soon!_**

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

My eyes bore into the fries on my plate. Normally, I would have been overjoyed to eat fries—I love them—but not today. They were unappetizing today. Why? Because it was the second day since Link had been missing and we still hadn't gotten him back oh so easily like Ari tried to make it sound. Now he was trying to make me, and Sheik, feel better by taking us out for a meal at some restaurant.

Even Sheik seemed to have lost his appetite as strange as that sounds. Usually he'd have scarfed down his food and be eyeing mine by now. Instead he was eating his burger slowly, noticeably distracted. Distracted by the same things that ran circles through my mind—Link and Bailey's wellbeing. Ari was just as concerned but made a huge effort to hide it.

"That was delicious," Ari says with a fake grin on his face while he patted his flat stomach. He then peered over at Sheik's plate, looking at it as if it was a dumb kid getting a hundred on a test. "Sheik you haven't even made a dent in that."

"I-I uh, ate a large breakfast." Sheik hastily stammered and started to quicken his pace of eating it.

Ari nodded and began looking around the restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy and didn't have much to look at, which made me confused. He continued staring hard at numerous families sitting in tables around us with longing eyes. It made be even more confused why he was watching those families laugh and chat among themselves like it was the most amazing thing on earth.

"Ari stop staring… you look like some pedophile." Sheik grumbled, saying the last part under his breath but loud enough for Ari to hear with his werewolf ears. Ari's gaze immediately shot over to Sheik to glare daggers at him.

"You know Sheikers," Ari began, earning a glare from Sheik already by the use of his nickname. "It really isn't very smart to insult the person paying for your food."

Sheik scoffed. "You wouldn't leave me with the bill, you'd be ditching Zelda too because she's eating in slow-motion too."

I hurriedly started to shovel the fries into my mouth, knowing Ari probably wouldn't hesitate to carry out with his threat, earning a chuckle from Sheik.

"Not anymore she isn't. So hurry up Sheikers." Ari says with an amusing smirk.

After a few minutes I finish my food, but Sheik is still eating his meal. Ari and Sheik chat, leaving me to slouch back on my chair. When they talked I felt a little out of place, considering they knew each for so long and had more to talk about. This was usually the part where Link would jump in to make me feel wanted and apart of the group. I never did like being alone. It was one of the few things that scared me, I had to admit.

**"_H-h-help!" _**

My head shoots up, looking around frantically.

"You okay there?" Ari asks me with a confused look.

"Someone just screamed for help!" I shouted at him hastily and continued to try to find the source.

"Oh goddesses, you're going crazy." Sheik muttered.

I stared at him. "You mean… you didn't hear that?"

Sheik shook his head slowly, causing me to freak out.

**"_Get off me!"_**

I abruptly stood up from the table, my chair screeching against the tile flooring, gaining stares from the people around us. The voice sounded an awful lot like Kayleigh's. Actually, I was near positive it was. She sounded in trouble. No not trouble, in danger of getting murdered by the sound of her screams. It sent chills down my spine.

I turned to run in the direction the screams echoed from, only to have Ari grab my wrist. "You're just hallucinating."

I jerked it loose. "No, I'm not!" I snarled. I turned my back on him, ready to run off.

"If you leave, _don't_ come back."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." I muttered before running off.

I didn't have time to regret anything. The feeling in my gut overpowered everything. I ran towards the source of the sound, heading down streets and roads. I had became an extremely fast runner even as a human since we started patrolling the woods. It was almost scary how the cars and streets zoomed past me.

Another screech resonated throughout my ears, making me run even quicker. I skidded around a corner leading down a back, empty street like the ones where a murder would take place in a horror movie. It was fitting, I guess. "Kayleigh!?" I called out, stopping for a moment to catch my breath.

"ZEL—" Her voice was cut off.

I sprinted around two more corners to find Kayleigh face-to-face with a werewolf. Kayleigh was on the ground, her knees drawn up to her face in attempt to hide it but I managed to get a glimpse of red. I cautiously stepped forward. Her and the werewolf's heads whipped around my way. The dark grey werewolf snarled at me, backing away from her. It was a werewolf I was much too familiar with—it was Levi.

"So we meet again, Zelda." Levi chuckled darkly. "Kuro wasn't too happy with how I let you go. I truly do not see what was wrong with it but orders are orders," He explained before looking at Kayleigh who had fear written across her face. "And this was the only way to get to you from Ari."

"Bastard," I growled, my small hands balling into fists. "You didn't have to bring her into this!"

He laughed devilishly, "Oh but Zelda our pack kills innocent humans like her every day in this city. You are overreacting."

"Shut _up_!" I barked, shifting my form into a pure white werewolf.

"Child, do you intend on fighting me?" Levi sneered. "If you choose to do so I will not go easy on you."

I scoffed. "I'd be offended if you did." I glanced over Kayleigh who stared at me with widened, bewildered eyes. Her face, now visible, had blood trailing down it. I gave her a forgiving look before getting into a battle stance. "What are you waiting for, Levi?"

A sly smirk spread across his face. He took a brave step forward. "You are one of the most daring yet annoying young werewolves I have ever met." Levi leapt forward and sunk his teeth into my neck before I could even process his movement, drawing blood. "Why are Ari's followers like that? Cocky, bold… _infuriating_."

I yapped and pawed at him. My claws did little do him, as he didn't release his grip. "Don't act so innocent. Kuro makes you all hunt humans, does he not?" I sneered and managed to land a blow to his side with my claws, raking them down against his flesh, creating four long gashes. "Please tell me you do not think that giving attitude to someone is worse than _murder_."

Levi growled in frustration and snapped repeated at me, missing my throat which he was aiming for every time as I agilely dodged him. He might have been a mature werewolf and a beta, but he was quite slow. I suppose even werewolves as strong as him have their weaknesses. Everyone does.

"Be _quiet_! I am done listening to you, you little brat!" Levi shouted and finally succeeded in hitting me, much to my dismay. His steel-sharp claws dragged down the side of my neck, slicing into me. My teeth gritted together at the agony.

My blood boiled as he began laughing at me. "Not so brave now, huh, Snowy?"

"I thought I told you," I stopped mid-sentence to catch him off guard and rip into him. "Not to go easy on me." I growled as I tore a decent sized piece of flesh off him. I hastily jumped a safe distance back from him and spit what I had torn off him onto the cold ground. "And my name is Zelda, you ought' to remember that."

Levi's face was priceless. He was furious, his eyes just glaring daggers at me. "I will choose not to, though, _Snowy_."

"Yes I suppose remembering a name before you die would be very pointless." I said with a chuckle.

I leapt towards him, digging my teeth into his throat. His blood trickled into my mouth, tasting like salt and rust. Levi barked ferociously and craned his neck around. He grabbed me with his mouth, and tore me off him. A portion of his flesh came with me so I dropped it out of my mouth like I did before as he held me in the air and sent him a wolfish smirk. Levi growled and threw me towards Kayleigh. I hit the ground harshly with a thud, the wounds from his claws on my throat's blood splattering.

"You think that my corpse will be the one that shall lie here?" He laughed humourlessly. "Tsk-tsk, I thought Ari would teach you more about mature werewolves."

I stood back up on my paws. "He taught us lots about them. I simply don't care, though." I looked over at Kayleigh, who was shaking and clearly incredibly confused. "You tried to hurt my family. I'm not letting that slide."

"Over-protective, just like your mate, Link… speaking of him, I wonder if Kuro has gotten rid of him yet, hmm?" Levi pondered out loud.

I clenched my teeth. If they touched him I would personally tear each and every one of them apart. I knew he had said it to get under my skin but I couldn't help but show at least a tiny reaction to his comment.

"O-Oh my god…"

All three of our heads whipped around at the voice. I cussed under my breath—it was Kayleigh's mother.

* * *

_**Sheik's POV (earlier)**_

* * *

I watched painfully as Zelda sprinted out of the restaurant. I looked at Ari with pleading eyes.

"Let her go, she'll be fine." Ari grumbled, obviously annoyed that she went against him despite his threat.

"Ari, Link won't be happy about this when we get him back…" I remind him.

He grimaces. "He'll get over it."

"I don't know Ari. He's pretty protective of her. I wouldn't be surprised if he left you to be with her." I muttered.

"_No._ No, he wouldn't." Ari said through his now clenched teeth.

I sighed and leaned back, staring out the window beside our table. "He would. He's in love and people in love can do stupid things for their lover."

* * *

_**Link's POV (earlier)**_

* * *

As my eyes gradually opened, I began to see. My vision was blurred but soon enough it became clear. I took in my surroundings—I was in some type of jail or dungeon. My neck was aching even worse than the rest of my body which was throbbing with pain. I moved my hand up to my neck to rub it, but my hand came in contact with cold hard metal rather than skin. Did they really put a _collar _on me?

I tried to pry it off, but obviously it wouldn't budge. My strong hands didn't even put a dent in it. I stood up slowly, my legs still sore, making me fight with them to get them to hold me up. I attempted to take a step forward, but I was tugged back. I looked around to see that my collar was attached to chain to the wall.

"Limited movement, hmm?... they really hate me…" I grumbled to myself.

"Nah, it's just as a joke I guess."

I shoot my head up in the direction of the voice.

"Atick," I say surprised, "So you're still alive."

Atick chuckled and pushed his shaggy black hair away from his vibrant yellow and emerald eyes. "Yeah. Glad to see you are too, those guards hit you in the head pretty hard."

"Well that explains the massive headache." I hissed under my breath. I peered up through the cell bars of my cell and into Atick's, noticing another head. "Who's in with you?"

"Me, asshole." I heard Zant's voice echo. He stood up and walked up to the front of his and Atick's cell, hanging his hands through the bars.

"They locked you up too?" I questioned him. "Aren't you _the_ Ganondorf's son?"

He laughed humourlessly, "It doesn't matter around here who your parents are. If Kuro doesn't like you or what you did well you're screwed."

You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was pissed off. And by pissed off I mean 'I wanna go murder someone now' pissed off. "Look on the bright side—_you_ don't have a collar." I pointed out.

"Wouldn't make a difference, I still can't get to my sister." He growled quietly.

Atick's face hardened. "You don't know that they will hurt her, Zant…" He said softly.

An angered expression came upon Zant's face and his eyes flashed. He spun around, glaring at Atick. "They_ will_! They hurt her for simply helping Sheik once, what the hell do you think they're going to do after she _fucks_ him then fakes her own_ death_ to run off with him!? Kuro wants her dead and buried in a damn hole!" Zant hollered. The dungeon was silent and Atick put his down, speechless. Zant huffed, "I just don't want them to kill her…"

I watched as Zant slowly sat down on the cold floor and buried his face in his hands. Who knew that Zant actually had a heart? Neither Atick nor I knew how to respond.

The sounds of people chatting entered the place, followed by a slam of a door. Boots clanked against the stone ground and the voices came closer. I peeked up at Atick and Zant. Zant lifted his head and looked at me, rolling his eyes. "Agahnim and Volvagia, again." He whispered.

I nodded as the two walked up to the path in between our cells, blocking my view of Zant and Atick. They were carrying food and water which I assumed was for us. Agahnim and Volvagia made jokes that even I couldn't find the humour in, laughing madly as they unlocked Zant's and Atick's cell. Volvaga, the one with fiery red hair places two dog bowls filled with food and water on the floor.

"Here you go, mutts." He announces and his grey haired partner Agahnim snickers.

The two black-haired boys inside send them death stares, clearly wanting to rip their throats out but didn't. The two guards looked almost weak, making me wonder why Zant didn't attack them. The fire-haired one had a skinny shape while the other _did_ have a nice build but Zant could still take him if you ask me.

The two left the cell, slamming it's door shut and locking it with a key afterwards. They then came up to mine to unlock it, making me notice their blood red eyes as they did. "And here's the other dog's food." Volvagia said, holding two dog bowls like the ones they gave Zant and Atick. "This stuff is quite gross. I'll put something on it to make it taste better." He said with a smirk before spitting onto the bowl of food.

They laughed madly and set the bowls down. I lunged forward at them, only to be caught by my collar and threw backwards. "Dammit." I snarled under my breath.

"Did that make you mad, blondie?" He asked teasingly.

"I wonder how vicious he'd get if he knew that Levi's out hunting for his mate, eh, Volvagia?" Agahnim said grinning.

Volvagia cackled, "Oh Agahnim but that was a secret." He says, his words dripping with fake annoyance.

"He said he'd leave her alone!" I barked.

"He was a liar, idiot." Volvagia snapped.

Without thinking I shot towards them with my hands out. I grabbed Volvagia's shoulder and pulled him into my reach. I shifted into my werewolf form and pinned him to the ground, his head slamming off it with a cracking sound. I mauled his face, viciously. They wanted to know just how vicious I'd get and I showed them.

"LINK! BEHIND YOU!" Atick shouted.

I turned around just in time to see Agahnim holding some type of advanced taser gun with an electrical current loud enough to hear when it shot on. I jumped out of harm's way as he stabbed it at me, but the stupid collar threw me backwards mid-air onto my back. Agahnim scoffed,

"You deserve a time out, pup." He seethed and finally landed a hit on me.

I guess I know why Zant didn't fight back.

* * *

**Short I know. You hate me now, probably. Too shorrttt, but I didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer! And if you're wondering Link did black out, to make that clear.**

**GlissGirl99:** Thank youu! & I love plot twists as much as you, I assure you, haha! Theres still a lot of chapters left in this story so you might see one (; Thanks for reviewing!

**Ai Da Beast:** Lol you sound so happy about getting taken away XD & Lmfaoo, yush just shove dat in her face! Hahahah thank you for reviewinggg, love yahh!

**Attackboss6:** I'm sooo sorry! Like I said I've been really busy! I can't even play video games :'( Haven't been on RS since a looong while now.. Actually I was supposed to be writing an essay, but I wrote this instead, haha! And technically, you're not evil. Thanks for reviewing Atick! ;P

**BleachShowLover1:** That's so funny because my username is 'Sheikers', haha! Can you play online? Cause' maybe if I get a chance to get on Minecraft sometime we can play together. & Oh my god I would have died if it just stopped at 9. I hate that so much XD & I need.. 4 .. more reviews.. :O Lolol thanks for reviewing!

**JediMayukiDaAWESOME:** Thanks! It's great to hear from new readers :D Thank you for reviewing!

**FadedSunset:** Yesss, he betrayed them. I'll get more into him next chapter :'( Thanks for reviewing!

**LauParisi:** I'll get more into the Ari & Kuro relationship soon enough, I've been kinda pushing it aside for awhile now ._." And 'asshole shell' isn't a weird way to put it, it's downright hilarious! Haha thanks for reviewing!

**Zivjzpvjpi:** Why thank you for the spam. And might I add, you have a lovely name. XD

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so close to 100… :'3 Hopefully the next chapter I post will get me to 100!**  
**And again, I apologize for the long wait and short chapter. I still love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: 'L' is not for 'Loser'

**It took awhile but I'm back, here's the new chapter guys & sorry for the long wait!**  
**I'm not sure if anyone who reviewed the old notice Chapter 21 can review this new one or not, but if not I understand and you can just review it next chapter or if you want PM it (:**

**This chapter (in all honestly) isn't my best and has a lot of POV shifting, so I apologize.**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

"D-Dia…" I breathed out, staring at Kayleigh's mother.

Her face was slightly red and looked out of breath, her long blonde hair tousled, as if she had been running for a while considering her daughter had been missing for some time. Dia's torn expression shattered my heart while her eyes darted between Levi and I and Kayleigh—mind you Kayleigh's face still had blood streaming down it along with that sad, broken puppy dog face.

Her eyes then suddenly turned cold and glared daggers at Levi and me. "G-Get away from her you _monsters_!" She screeched. Her words sliced into me, hurting worse than the gashes on me from Levi. She thought_ I_ was a monster and I was _not _living with that title.

I spun around grabbed Levi by the neck and threw him into the wall before trotting over to Kayleigh, nudging her with my nose. "Run the first chance to get with your mom. I'll cover you."

"N-no, not without you—"

"Don't argue with me," I growled in annoyance. Abruptly Levi came behind me and pinned me to the ground, knocking the air out of me. I struggled to continue, "D-do it!"

Tears swelled in her glassy eyes, but she obeyed. Getting up and running over to her mother she grasped her hand. Kayleigh glanced back at me as my vision began blurring somewhat and Levi's jaws clamped harder around my neck, blood pouring from it. I tried to shout at her, but no words came out. It was a silent cry.

"I love you, Zel." She said quietly with an 'L' made from two fingers raised to her forehead, a weak smile playing across her lips as she did, and tugged on her mom's hand who stared at her with widened, bewildered eyes before the two hastily ran off away. Levi didn't seem to care. He had me and that was what he wanted.

The 'L' sign was an inside joke between us that started around seventh grade.

_I walked slowly alongside Kayleigh through the school's narrow hallways that would fill with students between classes and after the bell rang, making it awfully crowded—and if someone disliked you a good place for them to shoulder you or slam their backpack into you while walking past. It happened a lot to us, unfortunately._

_We entered the foyer, which pathetically enough, matched the size of our tiny music room. The scent of cigarette smoke assaulted us. A few smokers were in it not too long ago. It wasn't allowed, but they did it anyways because of the lack of surveillance in the school. It went from kids dragging rocks along teacher's cars in the parking lot, creating deep scratches, to others smoking weed in the soccer field. _

_Before we could exit the school to get some fresh air, Zant and a few other kids came into the foyer smirking and laughing. A girl who was often found trailing behind Zant like a lost puppy sent a dirty look our way before giggling as if we were some kind of joke. She raised an 'L' made from her pointer finger and thumb to her forehead. It was childish, making her look bad and definitely not us._

"_Aw, I'm flattered that you love me but I don't feel that way about you, sooorry." Kayleigh said sarcastically. _

_The girl scoffed and kept on walking with the others, Kayleigh and I bursting out laughter as they left. I high-fived the blonde and grinned just as widely as she was proudly, if that was possible. "I love you," I said through my tears from laughing oh so hard. _

_Kayleigh's grin spread to an impossible length as she held up an 'L' to her forehead. "Love you too, Zel!"_

I might never see her again. I might never see Link again. I might never see _anyone_ ever again. It pained me to say it but considering the situation it was likely.

"G-get off of me!" I snarled in a hoarse, raspy tone with little oxygen.

He chuckled darkly and released my neck. My head dropped instantly to the stone, hitting off it hard. Levi quickly stomped his bulky paw down on my throat. "Stop your whining, pup." Blood oozed from my neck, staining the stone beneath me. I whinged and my ears flattened out. "This is what happens when you follow Ari. Any regrets?"

Levi tossed me aside. I hit the hard stone harshly and painfully. "N-none… no, not one at a-all."

Levi growled and snarled furiously at my response and took an intimidating step forward. I bared my teeth at him, emitting low warning sounds as I lay on the ground losing a dangerous amount of blood. "Why you pathetic little—" Levi paused and his angered expression disappeared, replaced with confusion and awe. "Impossible…"

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt a tingling feeling on my paw. Struggling to see what it was, I moved my head up to peer over at it. There on the back of my paw was the triforce resonating brightly. Golden sparks emitted from my body. An odd power overwhelmed me, washing the pain away so I could get back up.

"What did I tell you before we started this fight," I sneered at the mature werewolf who was backing up slowly cowardly. "You will lose."

The sparks that were radiating from my body blasted forward like arrows, surrounded by a bright golden light, all targeting Levi. Every single one pierced through his skin, throwing him back by the impact as they did. He hit the stone with a loud crash making an indent and his blood ran from the multiple places he was shot. I cautiously walked over to him and examined him. His eyelids were open but his crimsion eyes were rolled back and his mouth was open as well, tongue hanging out and blood spilling from it. Levi was _dead._

Abruptly the shining triforce faded away and the pain rushed into my body once again, causing me to drop to the ground beside the corpse of Levi. I shuddered a little. I don't know how I did it. I just did. I controlled it somehow, and the power was amazing. It was all I could think about until my vision was blurred and the agony became too much, my eyes slamming shut as I blacked out.

* * *

**Ganondorf's POV**

* * *

I stomped around the city in frustration and annoyance. It was never this hard to find a human out alone before to snack on where you wouldn't be seen or heard of. Whether it was some drunken man or woman stumbling along or a gang member or two, there was always _someone_ out. But tonight was different—tonight the streets were empty.

It was an eerie and silent night except for the rumbling car engines from the main street along with the odd police or ambulance siren going off. My heavy boots clanked against the concrete beneath my feet and I ran a hand through my scraggly orange hair. I'd be going home to eat a meal fit for a human, not a werewolf, tonight at this rate.

I took a whiff every now and then, hoping to catch a human scent but there was none. Eventually, though, I did pick up on some rusty—almost stale—blood. Perhaps something rotten mixed in. I suppose whatever it was, was more interesting than this.

I followed the trail. It was faint at first, but as I got closer it got stronger and stronger. Something went down and clearly wasn't pretty. Turning around one last corner to face the source, my jaw dropped.

The narrow back street with a dead end at the back had blood smeared and splattered _everywhere_, even on the walls. A complete_ bloodbath_. Two werewolves lay in their own gore on the ground, one snow white and one darkish grey. The grey one seemed to be just a corpse with his eyes wide open and tongue hanging out.

"Are they just waiting to expose us?" I grumbled with a scoff. "Having a bloodbath in a human city, that's disgraceful… I suppose I will have to be the one to clean this aisle up."

I walk over to the dead werewolf and pull a shiny metal lighter out from my back jean pocket. I examined the wolf one last time as a familiar smell came entered my nostrils. It was covered mostly by the scent of blood and gore making it almost impossible to pick up on, but I could recognize it after a mere few seconds and boy did I feel stupid for not cluing in earlier.

It was Levi, and the white one was Zelda.

"Dammit…" I grit my teeth together. I didn't know the man well, but I knew he was Kuro's closest friend.

I brought the lighter's blazing flame down upon the werewolf's fur and lit it on fire. It was the only way. It was his fault. _He_ decided to brawl in the city. At least in the forest we could have dragged him home or somewhere to bury him.

I watched as the fire took over him. How did he even die? Surely someone assisted Zelda. Then again, if they did she wouldn't be lying here covered in blood, barely alive. I suppose I should carry out his mission for him.

I went over to Zelda. She needed to be brought to Kuro. Since Zelda was alive I could channel her human form with my triforce's power and cause her body to become human again. If Levi was still breathing, I could have done the same for him.

I pressed two fingers up against her heart, the back of my hand with a resonating triforce upon it. With magic I shifted her back into the blonde human form of hers which was unfortunately just as bloody. She remained unconscious and sprawled out. Her right hand had a triforce pulsing on it as well, reacting to mine.

I carried the girl in my arms, making sure I took the emptier ways out of the city to Kuro's hideout.

"The last piece of the triforce," I watched as her triforce faded off her hand. "Is ours."

* * *

**Link's POV**

* * *

My head. Oh, my dear head. I rubbed it endlessly, hoping it would make it feel better but it sure as hell didn't help. I probably had some kind of brain damage from the earlier attack. I was surprised I wasn't out for over a year.

Zant and Atick were asleep in their cell. Atick was sprawled out across the cold stone floor, using Zant's leg as a pillow. Zant himself leaned against the wall and his head had fallen to the side. Not like there was anything else to do than ramble on to each other or sleep. And having a friendly conversation with Zant did not happen too often let me tell you.

I hear the all too familiar sound of the steel dungeon door slam, followed by the clanking of clunky boots. It made me hang my head back in annoyance. The person was heavy—heavy enough to make it sound as if they were stamping their feet angrily as they walked. They came into view, and I quickly recognized them as the one and only asshole, Ganondorf. Slung over his shoulder was a bloodied body of some girl who looked like she should be buried rather than thrown in a cell. She looked dead, covered in that much blood. It was soaking through a good percentage of her clothing and smeared across her smooth skin that looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, Link, you look awful." Ganondorf mocked while unlocking my cell door.

I scoffed, "Not as bad as you, Ganon_dork_."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth together with a huff. He entered my cell and shot me a look, warning me not to try anything like I did before. He sloppily laid the girl down on the floor. It was then that I caught the scent I knew very well—Zelda's scent. I leaned over and examined the girl closely. It was definitely my Zelda.

"Oh my goddesses," I mumbled to myself before whipping my head around to face Ganondorf and snapping, "What did you do to her!?"

"Me? I did nothing. It was all Levi." He said with a chuckle and left the cell. He slammed the door shut and locked it again. I heard him laugh darkly to himself before wandering off.

"Tell Levi he can go fuck himself!" I hollered. In response I got another heartless laugh.

I looked back over at Zelda who remained unconscious. Seeing her like this made my heart ache. As if it were ripped into a million little pieces, stomped on, and then thrown into a pit of fire. I reached over and pulled her to me, holding her against my chest bridal-style. The blood coming from her quickly stained me as well. But that was the least of my worries.

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to blurred images. My body ached in excruciating pain and failed to cease. I rubbed at my eyes, yet my vision never cleared. Something would have to heal first, I guess. I felt heat radiating off whatever I was laying on and cherished it. My body was having a hard time keeping the warmth in, though, it seemed considering I was somewhat cold still. I shivered and an arm tightened around me.

I blinked and moved my head a little upwards. It hurt to move any bone or muscle, I learned then. I glanced up to see a blurred person. I narrowed my eyes but it didn't help at all. The person remained blurry and distorted.

I lowered my head back down with a grunt. I inhaled sharply. A voice sighed, "She really got beat up bad." I recognized it as Atick.

"I can't believe Levi did that to her." Zant spoke up.

Atick snorted in disbelief. Apparently he thought Levi would. He was the smart one, then."Oi, Zelda, can you talk?"

Their voices were quiet but I could still make them out. "Y…yeah," I mumbled.

"Thank the goddesses," I hear Link say. His voice was louder, and came from the body holding me. "I thought you weren't even going to wake up…"

"L-Link?" I breathed, struggling to move up some to reach his blurry face.

"Don't move." Link instructed. I leaned my head back against his chest obediently, but raised my hand up to his face despite the pain and felt the soft skin on his cheek. My hand was shaky but I missed being able to feel his smooth skin. Link noticed and put his hand on mine, taking it and setting it down. He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head affectionately. "It's gonna be okay."

"Mmhmm…" I closed my eyes.

"Don't get too cozy," Atick grumbled in an annoyed tone, "It's only a matter of time until the guards make their rounds."

Zant scoffed. "They'll probably taser you to piss Link off. No offense to Link, but the guards hate his guts."

"I know that." Link muttered.

* * *

**Sheik's POV**

* * *

I raked at the ground with my claws in frustration. Ari, in his human form, was discussing the situation we were in with an old friend of his. The pale man who was in his twenties like Ari slouched over with fists shoved in his leather jacket. His baggy blue jeans were ripped and torn with the odd stain of blood or dirt on them.

His name was Dampé and was a skillful tracker mature werewolf. Apparently, good enough to track down Zelda and Link. I wish they'd hurry the hell up and figure out some plan already. I've been standing here with them in the middle of the woods pawing at the ground in boredom for at least a half an hour now.

"Sheik!" Ari called. I peered out at him and the tracker werewolf who was eyeing my werewolf body. Ari waggled a finger, signalling me to come. I obeyed and trotted over to the two. Ari turned to Dampé, "This is Sheik. He's a Sheikah tribe descendant."

The man grinned. It was kind of a creepy ghostly grin that spooked me out slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sheik."

I nodded lightly and hastily got to the conclusion. "Ari do we have a plan yet?"

"Yes, Dampé knows the whereabouts of Kuro's hideout. He'll take us there and track down Zelda and Link." Ari explained and held up a shirt belonging to Link. "He can use this to get Link's scent. And you know what we always said—where there's a Link, there's a Zelda."

* * *

***For those of you who don't know, 'Oi' is a slang way of saying 'Hey' in Japanese**

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! ❤ & to all my new followers, you guys are literally the best! **

**I'm going to start to PM respond to reviews at the moment because I've gotten a lot more reviewers and I usually brought the reviews up on my iPod but I can't do that now. My iPod decided to fall from my pocket while going up the stairs at my friend's house and cracked the screen bad. **

**Anyways thank you guys so, so much for reading! It means so freakin' much :3**


	22. Chapter 22: Taking Back What's Ours

**I am so sorry! I keep making you guys wait so long! I just got my laptop back not too long ago so ... yeah :')**

**I hope this isn't too crappy for you, the end reveals something really big to make up for the long wait. Well I hope it does at least!**

* * *

**_Zelda's POV_**

* * *

I had a rude awakening—I woke to the sound of metal banging again metal, _loudly_. I groaned and peeled my eyes open but unfortunately I was welcomed by the same burry, hazy vision as before. "Stop it!" Link hissed at whoever was making the racket.

A deep voice chuckled, "Shut up, Blondie, I can do what I want."

"Volvagia I think that sounded nice, continue." Another man taunted.

"Oh if you insist, Agahnim," The one making the noise, Volvagia, said in a teasing voice. He then started hammering down on the metal with his bar of steel once again. Zant and Atick groaned and spewed profanity from their cells at the guards. Volvagia snickered and dragged his bar along the cell bars.

Link growled irritatedly and I felt his arms tense. The noise made my already damaged ear drums ache even more. I clenched my teeth and raised my trembling hands to my ears, covering them in attempt to shield them from the noise. I noticed Link lower his head and look at me with worry filled eyes. He put his hands over mine and yelled in a very aggravated tone that came out muffled to me, "Just stop it, _please_! Goddesses don't you have a damn heart!?" Volvagia let out a laugh and the noise subsided thankfully. It was quiet for a moment before Link muttered grimly, "Thank you…"

The two guards mumbled—It was probably louder to everyone else, though—words before the door to our cell opened up. Volvagia stepped in and Link sent him a cold, warning stare and gripping me even tighter as he did before making me whimper quietly. His grip was a little_ too_ tight. The man laid something down on the floor before looking towards Link.

"I'm not going to touch your mate, kid. I was told not to… physically hurt anymore prisoners." Volvagia grumbled unhappily.

Link continued to glare at him until the door was closed and relocked.

He was over-protective in an_ incredibly_ adorable, yet irritating, way.

* * *

_**Sheik's POV**_

* * *

Dark grey storm clouds the color of Ari's fur gathered in the sky, covering every inch of blue until no more was visible. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed deafeningly loud. The wind was screaming, blowing harshly causing the trees to sway. It whipped at mine, Ari's and Dampé's fur coats. A nasty storm was unraveling and this was just the pre-show.

Dampé sniffed at the ground then switched directions. Ari and I trailed closely behind him as we neared Link and Zelda. We were speeding up the process since rain would hit soon and wash away the faint trails of their scents. If the rain decided to fall too early, all hope would be lost.

After taking another sniff at the ground, Dampé abruptly whipped his head upwards and barked victoriously before breaking into a sprint. Ari quickly dashed up run beside him. "H-Hey, wait up!" I called out and started trying to catch up.

Five or so minutes later at top speed we reach a small, raggedy old building. I was about to skip it but halted to a stop once realizing Ari and Dampé were heading into it. I trotted over to them. "In…_ here_?" It seemed weird.

Dampé transformed back into his pale human form and threw the door open. We walked in to the empty, one room shack. A few mice scurried away as Ari inspected the place. "Dampé…?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. The man chuckled and pushed aside a flipped-over table, revealing a trapdoor. "How'd you know that was there?" Ari asked suspiciously.

"It's stained with that bloody bastard's scent." Dampé grumbled, referring to Kuro. "And I've came here to take what was mine back, before. A mission much like this one." He ripped the trapdoor up and cocked his head to the side before jumping down. Ari was right behind him of course, and then I followed.

I was greeted by musty, old smell—plus freezing water up to my damn thighs. It was cold and dark, only lit by a few lamps. Dampé turned to us, "It'll be like this for a while before we get to their base. This is just the tunnel."

Ari nodded and began trudging through the water. It barely reached his knees, him being taller than me. I followed behind the two men who were having a _much_ easier time. You must hit some big-ass growing spurt when you turn into a mature werewolf.

Suddenly something hooked my foot, causing me to fall face-first into the bitter cold murky water. I shot back up, spluttering, in a split second. Dampé and Ari were looking back with their crimson eyes that glew in the dark, laughing at me. "You okay son?" Dampé asked mockingly with a snicker.

"Just _f-fantastic_," I grumbled sarcastically, teeth chattering from the cold. Now that I was soaked, it was ten times worse. "Damn w-water…" I growled with a shiver and kept dragging myself through the water.

After a while Dampé points out, "We're almost there."

"Thank Farore!" I cry, getting a sincere chuckle from Ari.

* * *

**Link's POV**

* * *

All Zelda did was sleep. And sleep, and sleep. I mean who could blame her though? With injuries like that she didn't have many options. Actually, we were in a damn dungeon so no one really had any options to start with. And if your Zant then your number one option would be to bang your head against a wall. On an hourly basis.

An unfamiliar guard dragged yet another knocked out body past our cell. Guards were bringing in people all day (or night, there was no way to really tell considering there was no windows.) for some weird reason. I examined each unconscious body that were lugged past carefully, inspecting them for any sign of recognition. Thankfully none had been familiar to me.

Zelda stirred in her sleep, causing me to instinctively hold her tighter. My clothing was nearly soaked with blood from her. I wished they'd at least give me some bandages to wrap those injuries. Her hair was matted with blood as well, in need of a good wash.

My attention was drawn to shouting and hollering a few cells down. Some other prisoners were also turned around, watching the scene unroll. A guard was going berserk at a young man with golden eyes filled with fear. The guard kicked the boy, causing him to fall back by the impact with a cry of pain. He then left the cell and grumbled something under his breath as he walked off.

Something had happened. I assume it was a pack that lost again Kuro. They should have known better to challenge him. Then again, Kuro had been causing an uproar lately.

The guard returned with a sharp steel blade, his blood red eyes on fire. "Stupid little _bastard_," He snarled furiously and ripped open the boy's cage back open. My heart dropped. He was going to kill him.

"_HEY_! Leave him alone!" I shouted fiercely at the guard.

He ignored me and grabbed the boy. The boy wrestled to get free with no success. The guard plunged the blade through his stomach, then a second time in the heart. Blood began to pour from the wounds. He dropped to his knees and fell over with a grunt, coughing up blood. The gore stained the stone floor.

The guard kicked him hard in the gut, getting blood on his shoe, once before leaving the cell. It slamming it sharply, damaging everyone's ears. As he walked past my cell he glared coldly in and brought the bloodied blade to his lips, swirling his tongue over it. My teeth clenched and stomach churned. He chuckled at my reaction and continued past.

_Pathetic_.

* * *

**Sheik's POV**

* * *

"Left, Ari." Dampé directed. Ari nodded and turned left down yet another long hallway, us trailing behind him. "You don't need to go so fast."

Ari scoffed, "_Yes_ I do, actually."

Dampé sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. The base was bright and much nicer than the tunnel. It was heated at least and looked like an actual house—just underground. It was cool, in a way.

Ari paused and glanced at Dampé for directions when he reached two ways to go—left or right. Dampé huffed and walked ahead of him then turned to the hallway to the left. "Dungeon this way, everything else the other way." He stated bluntly.

The three of us walked in silence down the hallway towards a door which led to the dungeon. The lights hanging from the ceiling above began flickering, threating to shut off. Ari muttered something under his breath, probably hoping the storm didn't decide to fuck up our chance to find Zelda and Link.

"Dampé and Ari, what brings you two here? Did you come back after realizing the terrible mistake you both made four years ago?" A man with sleek white hair materialized in front of us. _Black magic_. "Kuro won't take you back."

"We're not looking to join that bastard, Ghirahim." Dampé hissed. Ari shot Ghirahim his famed darkly, devilish smirk as he stepped up beside Dampé.

Ghirahim let out a pretend sigh of disappointment. "That's too bad. I suppose I shall just have to kill you both—then perhaps your little puppy would care to join us? Though, he is a tad scrawny…"

I scoffed, "Yeah right. As if I'd ever be a part of your shit pack."

"May I remind you this 'shit pack' beat the _shit_ out of _you_." Ghirahim remarked.

"Shut your damn mouth you asshole!" Ari growled with his hands balled into fists.

Dampé looked equally mad as Ari. "Ari, you have to move on with Sheik. The dungeons right ahead, get Zelda and Link and come right back out. I'll hold Ghirahim off."

Ari nodded and gestured for me to run for the door. I hesitated as Ghirahim and Dampé took on their wolf selves. Dampé's fur was entirely a pale grey, and Ghirahim's was a strange pattern. His legs, muzzle and ears were black as night along with the tip of his fur and two diamond-shaped patches on his back. The rest of him was snow white like Zelda's fur. His coat was definitely related to his black magic since it was so unnatural.

Ari and I made a break for the door. Ghirahim's gigantic wolf form roared and attempted to snap at us, only to be caught off-guard by Dampé who crunched down on his neck with his jaws. The two crashed to the floor making a hazardously high amount of noise that could attract other wolves.

Ari practically ripped the door to the dungeon off its hinges getting it open. I followed behind him and shut the door behind him. After practically running down the stairs the ash-grey haired werewolf peered around the corner to the rows of cells in case someone was down here. "Clear." He said in relief.

He strut around the corner and peeked into every cell he passed, left and right. I trailed behind him a few feet behind him, shivering a little. The dungeon was bitter cold and gave off that old basement smell I always hated. The floor was stone and probably would freeze your ass if you sat on it.

"Ari! What are you doing here?" I hear Link say. It seemed like I hadn't heard that voice of his since a year. I ran over to the cell Ari was staring in at. Link was sitting on that stone floor through iron bars wearing a collar with a chain on it, attached to the wall behind him. In his arms was Zelda, covered in her own blood with her eyes closed.

"I-Is she okay?" I asked. She looked in bad—no, terrible or even critical—shape.

Link nodded, a saddened expression stricken across his face. It was silent for a moment before Ari ran a hand through his scraggly hair. "We gotta get you guys out of here_ now_."

"Impossible without the key," Link explained irritatedly, prodding at the metal collar around his neck. His voice was dark and had a blank tone to it. "Get in the cell using your fangs then take Zelda and go."

"_No_. I'm not leaving _anyone_!" Ari snarled.

Link laughed humourlessly. It scared me to see him like this—he had never acted like this before. "So you're going to rot here with us instead of saving your own asses and Zelda's? Take her and _go_."

Ari shook his head slowly. "No. I'm the alpha and I say we're not leaving you."

A huff came from the cell across from Link's, causing the both of us to turn around to look. Inside was Atick half-asleep and Zant glaring towards us. He stood up and leaned against the bars of his cell. "He's not going to rest easy until she's safe." What the fuck was Zant doing down here?

"Shut up!" Ari snapped at the black-haired werewolf. The alpha werewolf shifted into his giant ash-grey werewolf form and violently attacked Link's cell door, crunching down on the strong metal and tore it clean off. He tossed it aside and trotted into the cell. Link looked up at him with an emotionless, blank expression. The blonde's grip on Zelda loosed a little. "I'm not taking her, Link. Not without you."

"You have to. These collars are built to stand up against even mature werewolves." Link said quietly. Ari ignored his plead and cautiously crunched down on the collar around his neck. "It won't work. Just stop now." Link mumbled before looking up at me with those honey-yellow eyes of his. But I didn't see our Link in them. This Link was lost and hopeless. He had given up long ago and seemed ready for death. "Sheik, take Zelda." I shook my head at him.

Ari's mouth was spurting blood as he surpassed his limit, biting down on the collar too severely. Ari wasn't used to losing. He could snap every single one of his teeth in half attempting something like this and still refuse to give up. Ari let out a frustrated growl and released the collar, only to bite down on the chain connected to it not even a mere second later. His eyes were burning, filled with determination and pain. They remained glued to Link as his blood splattered on the stone floor.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!" Ari hollered in a tone that even frightened me, and I had seen a lot of his temper tantrums. Ari let the chain drop and got a death grip on a part of it that was closer to the wall it was attached to. He pulled back, trying to rip it out.

I morphed into my wolf form and marched up to the chain. I grabbed a part of it and tugged on it with him. Ari didn't even acknowledge me, though. Pain seared through my jaws when I clenched down harder. The taste of blood entered my mouth. It started trickling out soon after, staining the chain.

The concrete started to crack. A few seconds later it successfully ripped out, leaving a ragged hole in the wall. Link stared at the chunk of concrete lying on the floor wide-eyed. Ari dropped the chain then looked at Link, "Get your ass up. Sheik help him lug that around."

I nodded with a proud grin and kept the chain in my mouth. Link shakily got to his feet. His arms struggled a little as they held Zelda's weight. The werewolf had dark, purplish bags under his eyes which were droopy and had a weary, exhausted look.

"Let me take her Link," Ari said. "Put her on my back."

Link shook his head and held her tighter and closer to his chest. "I can take her."

Ari groaned but listened to him, clearly tired of his stubbornness. "Fine, let's get—"

"What about us?" Zant cut in, leaning against the cell bars with his arms folding, watching us.

"What the hell about you?" Ari barked.

Bailey would want me to help him. And Atick was a good guy; he already had been through too much. "Ari, come on…" I begged and went up to their door, whinging.

Ari huffed but complied, tearing off the metal door. He sauntered in and shoved Zant with his muzzle out the space where the door once was before grabbing Atick's collars chain. The two of us repeated the process and victoriously got the half-asleep Atick free. He rubbed at his eyes and dragged himself to his feet, eyes darting around.

"Whoa, this a' prison break?" Atick asked excitedly.

Zant chuckled, "I guess so." He picked up Atick's chain to help him lug it around like I was doing for Link.

"Now for millionth time," Ari said impatiently. "We _have_ to go."

"You guys can get out of here, but I'm going to find my sister." Zant declares.

Ari groaned, "Oh why don't we just save everyone in this damn hellhole!?" He pulled at his hair in frustration and started speed-walking to the door we came in from.

I rolled my eyes as we all started following behind Ari. "So Zant where's Bailey?" I asked curiously, swaying my tail. Of course I planned to get her out too. Zant looked up at me—I was a lot taller than him as a werewolf. "And why the hell were you in Atick's cell?"

Atick whipped his head around at the sound of his name. At least he was somewhat alert. Zant furrowed his eyebrows. "I… don't know where she is. Kuro wanted her dead and for all I know she could be dead right now. And I was thrown in here for lying about where she was when we stayed with you."

His words cut into me like someone shoving a knife through my heart. I didn't know what to think of it. That there was a possibility that Kuro could have my girl in a coffin by now. Fury ran through me at the thought of it.

"Is there any way we can find her and make it out alive?"

Zant shook his head, "Not a chance. We'd need everyone's help and right now you and Ari are the only ones in good shape—and Ari doesn't even_ want_ to help. By the time we pull ourselves together I doubt Bailey will have much longer if any time at all."

"Ari just wants to help Link and Zelda. That's all that's on his mind right now." I explained to him.

Zant nodded as we reached the top of the stairs. Our group went through the door, shutting it quietly behind us only to be welcomed to a horror movie scene sight. The lights were still flicking bad and the floor, walls and even ceiling had blood splatters and smears all over them.

Ghirahim was a mere corpse on the floor. The giant beta's eyes were half-shut and rolled back and his body was coated in blood. I heard Zant's breathing get hoarse. He was probably close to him. Ghirahim _was_ his father's beta.

Abruptly a clap of thunder was heard followed by the lights shutting off entirely. A deep, blood-curdling growl was emitted from the darkness followed by a tortured yelp. The light flooded the room seconds later, revealing something I will never un-see.

Dampé's eyes were wide open, staring directly at us as Kuro had a death grip on his neck. Kuro tightened it even more, getting another tortured yelp from Dampé. Ari growled furiously, "Let him go, you damn bastard!" We were too late. We took too long and now Kuro had Dampé.

Kuro let out a humourless laugh that could scare just about anyone. Ari on the other hand remained unfazed, eyes locked on Dampé. The black alpha werewolf threw Dampé's body at our feet—or paws for me and Ari. Dampé coughed up blood as he hit the floor and laid there. He didn't bother to try to get up. Numerous gashes made from steel-sharp claws ran down his body along with holes from bone piercing teeth. Blood poured out of each wound at a dangerous rate.

"You always did have a problem with your temper, Ari." Kuro snickered.

Ari let out a monstrous roar. I took two steps back. The vibe and sheer look in his eyes showed that he was about to explode any second—it was best not be near when Ari was angered like this. Kuro was unaffected by Ari's rage and took it as if it were an everyday thing.

"Kuro it's time we end this." Ari snarled and went to stand in front of the near-dead Dampé who was breathing heavily. He was giving Kuro a murderous glare. "I've had enough of these games you sick coward. Your pack is a disgrace to werewolves everywhere, and we've all had enough of you."

Kuro did a wolfy smirk. "Now, now, that is no way to talk to your own brother, Ari."

_Brother?_

* * *

**So yeah.. what do you guys think about that? Haha! So the next chapter is probably going to be about getting Bailey back from where ever she might beee, and hopefully you guys learn soon and not a month later :') At least I think it's a month?**

**Anywho, I'm gonna start responding to reviews the old way. I don't like the whole PM thing, I don't know why.. I'm just weird like that.  
****Sooo yeahh _(I say that a lot..)_ thanks you guys _sooo much_ for the awesome reviews as usual & to all my readers! :D**

**I can't respond to anything right now but I'll get back to you guys soon I swear I'm just so busy and I'm running out of time as it is (don't ask, again hahaa)**

**Until next time! Love you guys so freaking much! Remember to tell me what you though & point out some errors (;**


	23. Chapter 23: Home

**Kinda short, but I really wanted to update for you guys! I'm a slow writer and I get distracted way too easily, haha!**

**I'd like to remind you all that Atick is _attackboss6_'s character and Bailey is_ Ai Da Beast_ :D They're both the best and without them we wouldn't have Atick & Bailey!**

_**Anyways, read on!**_

* * *

**Yet another Sheik POV**

* * *

"Ari what the hell is he talking about!?" I demanded.

Kuro scoffed, "Couldn't even tell them the truth, Ari?"

I stared at Ari who remained silent, a look on his face I couldn't comprehend. "…Ari?" I asked quietly.

"It's true," The grey-furred alpha grumbled. He huffed and shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. All of you get out of here now. This fight is between us."

Zant snorted. "I'm staying. Gonna' find my sister." He reminded Ari, glowering at Kuro.

"Good luck finding her here. Her and your parents ran off to Hyrule, leaving you all by yourself."

I watched as Zant's cocky and arrogant expression turn torn and depressed—which for the record, wasn't something you see often in a guy like Zant. He'd never show his true colors. He was the guy who acted like Mr. Toughie twenty-four seven and would never drop the act.

"Then why was Ghirahim still here then, huh!? My father wouldn't abandon his people let alone me!" Zant screeched.

Kuro chuckled, "I told your family that you had died. You have been gone for days, and a lot of chaos has happened since. Your father is longer an alpha. His entire pack has joined me."

Zant was speechless. He directed his gaze to the floor, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Abruptly Ari broke the silence and let out a deep growl. He stepped towards his brother,

"All of you leave now—that's an order. I'll meet you at the house by tomorrow." Ari commanded.

Atick bit his lip. "Ari we can't just leave you h–"

"_Go_," Ari snarled while getting into his trademark battle stance. "And _don't _look back." After adding that last part he glanced at me. It was a forgiving look.

I looked back at Link whose weary eyes were shifting from Ari to Kuro, trying to process the situation. The blonde seemed bewildered. Probably still stunned that the two were related. Zelda was still out of it, looking half-dead. We'd have a heck of a lot of shit to explain to her when she woke up.

Link grit his teeth together. "You better show up by tomorrow Ari... you fucking better." He says in a hoarse, ragged voice. The blonde stumbles some as he walked towards me. "Let's go."

Atick took notice of his terrible balance and held his arms out to take Zelda. He was a good guy with good intentions. Link however, didn't want anything to do with the black-haired werewolf and sent him a back-the-hell-off look. I sighed. He was way too protective—and stubborn.

The four of us made our way down the hallways. Luckily I remembered the way. The sounds of vicious barking and growls echoed down the halls, making every step harder to take. This was Ari's battle but I still felt the urge to run back and help. We were a pack. We were meant to stick together.

"In here," I pointed towards the door to the dreaded tunnel. I pulled the heavy door open with a grunt and stepped into the familiar bitter cold water. "Ugh. It's just as cold as it when we first came through."

I glanced back at Link. Atick was trying to help the best he could, holding the hefty door open for him. Link glimpsed at Atick as a silent thank. That was all the amber-emerald eyed boy needed, his lips curving into a satisfied smile.

"Damn this tunnel is cold in the winter…" Zant breathed who was being quiet rather than loud and obnoxious.

The door slammed behind us, making a_ clank_. The sounds of the two alphas fighting subsided. I quickly got panicky, hoping Ari was doing alright. He was strong and tough. The two were probably around the same level considering they were_ siblings_ but I still never had a taste of how powerful Kuro really was.

I hear teeth chattering. I look back to check up on Link again, who's lips are getting a blue tint to them. The second his honey eyes caught me watching him the chattering stopped immediately. For a moment I considered passing him my puffy leather jacket but knew him well enough to know he'd never accept it. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Link you look cold—"

"No."

"Link please, just—"

"_No_."

I groaned. He was persistent about putting me first yet he was the one who was in such bad shape.

The rest of the tunnel was mostly silent, except for Atick mumbling on to Zant who seemed uninterested. His head was occupied by his family, no doubt. Surely they were safe but then again they were all mourning Zant. They also just lost their entire pack which would suck. Badly.

Finally we reached the short ladder that led into the small shack. I climb up, balanced myself carefully and push the trapdoor upwards. I pulled myself onto the wood flooring and peered down at the others.

"Link you're going to need to pass up Zel," I pointed out.

Atick stepped forward and attempted again, holding his arms out. "Here, you're weak right now, Link. Let me help. _Please_." The werewolf pleaded.

"Don't hurt her," Link said softly and allowed Atick to take her. "There's a bad claw mark on her side there." He showed him the location and Atick nodded,

"You can trust me, Link." Atick said sincerely. This was definitely a big step forward for Link. He finally loosened up some. It was good for him.

Atick shifted Zelda so he held her with one muscular arm and used the other arm to climb up the ladder. Link's eyes never left them. After he reached the top I took Zelda carefully into my arms. Atick pulled himself up onto the wood floor beside. "Phew," He said and exhaled.

"You need some help, Linky-boy?" Zant asked Link from in the tunnel.

"No…" Link muttered and hauled himself up the ladder unsteadily.

Atick helped pull him up onto the floor once he got high enough. Zant climbed up with ease, taking only a few seconds. "Where are we heading now? Telma's?" He questioned.

I nodded and started for the door. Link kept eyeing me, which was weird at first before I realized I still had Zelda. Still, I wasn't going to hand her over since he was too weak to be carrying her. The door was thrown back with force by the wind the second I opened it just a bit. It was raining hard and the sky was dark.

"Shit." Atick muttered.

It wouldn't be a problem if Zelda and Link weren't beat up so bad. Atick and Zant were weak but definitely not as bad as them. Zelda's body was limp and frail in my arms, bleeding severely. Link had layers of sweat and blood over him, though it was hard to tell if it was Zelda's or his own—or a mix.

"Okay, Link you'll need to ride on someone's back—"

"I can run on my own." He protested, though his heavy breathing wasn't helping the situation.

"Link don't do this…" I told the blonde calmly and gently.

Link snorted and followed behind Zant and Atick as they headed out the door. The wind whipped at their hair and clothing. Then in a mere second giant werewolves replaced them. Link peered over at me before his gaze went to Zelda, then back to me.

I stepped out into the storm, it was blowing extremely hard and the rain was pelting me like hail. Like Link wanted, I placed Zelda securely over his back. I knew if I gave her to Atick or Zant he'd take a bitch fit and right now we just needed to get home and out of this storm. Before I shifted into my wolf form I shrugged of my jacket and used it as a blanket for Zelda to shield her from the cold.

I then morphed, triggering the other three to start sprinting. I ran up to the front to lead and watch over Link who was having a hard time. Most people wouldn't notice and fall in to his act, but I always knew when he was in pain. It was like an extra sense.

* * *

**Zelda POV+ _timeskip_**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I was welcomed by a searing pain while I regained consciousness. I took deep breaths, getting a sharp pain in my chest with every breath. My body was sore and throbbing. I imagined all my other injuries I got in my life then combined them, and if I multiple it by a hundred I'd get the pain I was in—maybe. My vision was no longer blurred and hazed. It wasn't as clear as it normally was, but it was manageable.

My head was rested on Link's chest, his arms wrapped gently around my waist. A large percentage of my body was wrapped in bandages, though blood soaked through. My shirt and pants were different. I had a white tank top and my pink pajama short-shorts on. Normally, I would have freaked at the thought of someone changing my top and pants but for some reason I wasn't.

Then I realized I wasn't in the bitter cold dungeon. I was in Telma's home again. Ari and Sheik got us out must have gotten us out, thank god. That or I was having some lucid dream.

My mouth was dry and my stomach was empty. I lifted myself up to get out of the bed and head to the kitchen. My entire body was reluctant to move. Link's arms tumbled off me as I got up strangely. Usually he held me in a death-grip. I sat up straight on the edge of the bed and looked over at Link. He had dark bags under his eyes and bruises scattered across him. A section of his left arm was badly hurt and bandaged up.

I got up and headed out of the bedroom for the kitchen, stumbling along. I held onto the counter for support as I made my way to the fridge. I practically tore it open and rummaged through it. There wasn't much at all. Clearly no one had gone grocery shopping in a while. I found a leftover slice of pizza in the back and frankly, I didn't think twice about how old it was. Or how freezing it was. Instead of taking the time to heat it up I unwrapped the plastic-wrap and took a bite of it cold.

And boy did it taste _good_.

I moaned as I swallowed a piece. It was weird considering I really didn't like cold pizza at all yet right now it was better than a five-star meal. While I was scarfing it down, I grabbed a carton of juice. I pause in-between my bites for a moment to take a_ giant_ gulp, straight from the carton. I prized that feeling of the cold liquid running down my throat. I nearly chugged the thing I think.

A few minutes later I finished my meal and staggered back to the bedroom. I crawled in back beside Link and used his toned arm as a pillow, then cuddled into him. He stirred slightly in his sleep.

I felt a lot better now that I had eaten something and wasn't parched. And cuddling with Link helps _everything_.

* * *

I woke up feeling the same, but a little thirsty. That pizza worked wonders. I was warm from the heat radiating from Link. The warmth from Link wasn't like the warm feeling you got from blankets or heaters. It was an entirely different, special, indescribable warmth.

"How are you feeling, Zellie?" He murmured, playing with my hair with his free hand since I was still lying on his left arm.

"Better." I answered quietly. I placed my hand on his chest, softly stroking his abs.

He let out a sigh and leaned down to give me quick kiss on the forehead. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"I had some pizza and juice last night. I'm a little thirsty but I'll get something later, Link." I mumbled.

"I didn't know you were up… I'll get Sheik to get you something." Link said before calling out, "Sheik! Can you get Zel some water?"

I heard Sheik say something before coming into the room with a tall glass of crystal clear water a couple minutes afterward. His blonde hair was messy and tangled. He was wearing an old white t-shirt with a few small stains and black boxers. He obviously had just woken up or was having an _extremely_ lazy day.

"Here you go, Z. Feeling better?" Sheik said and held out the glass.

I pushed myself up to sit up against the headboard. I took the glass from his hand and took a big drink, getting a chuckle from Sheik. I laid the cup down on the bedside table to drink the rest later.

"Little bit." I said and pushed the blankets off me, piling them up on Link. It was getting way too warm. "It's really warm in here—for once…"

Link laughed and threw the blankets off him, letting them fall onto the floor. Sheik decided to come and plop down on the end of the bed at our feet and stretch out. He sighed, "I wanna sleep some more…"

"Me too, Sheikers." Link snickered.

Sheik groaned. "Stop calling me that, asshole."

"What, but _Bailey_ can call you it and it's fine?"

The two started arguing playfully. It was comical to watch and the things they'd say to each other really killed you. Sheik decided to make a rude comment I shall not repeat. Link decided to remove his arm from around me and tackle Sheik. Off the bed.

They hit the floor a loud bang, spewing profanity at each other. I rolled my eyes. Abruptly two black-haired guys came into the room looking pretty annoyed. After catching a glimpse of their faces I realized it was Atick and Zant.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked bewildered, staring at them wide eyed.

Zant narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you idiots explain this to her instead of acting like little kids!"

Link and Sheik paused to look at each other. "Oh right…" Sheik mumbled.

"Yes, explain to me why they're here!" I hissed, feeling self-conscious around Zant in my pajama short-shorts.

"We thought something happened…" Atick grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

The two blondes muttered apologizes and got back to their feet. Atick and Zant left, shutting the door behind them. Link sighed, "Well it's a long story Zelda—"

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**That last bit was a litte rushed. Anyways, I'm gonna respond to some questions you guys had below (: Thank you for all the love in the reviews you guys send me, you honestly don't know how much it means to me! It's like little christmas presents on Christmas Morning, haha!  
****I still love reading some of your guys reaction to Kuro and Ari being brothers! I can't believe it was one of your first theories, _LauParisi_! XD**

_**(These are newer reviews who asked questions.. I keep losing track :') )**_

**Navi's Crush:** _I'm not sure if I can fit Navi in, sorry! I can tell you really love her though, haha!_

**Blaze:** _I can't tell you that (;_

**AngelAxeinf:** _Sooo sorry about the slow updates! I honestly feel so bad when I leave you guys in the dark for long periods of time :( & I will check out your poll in a minute (Just gotta finish answering these questions!)_

**KoltonBlaze:** _You read this all in one sitting?! Woah! Haha I could never do that on FF! *passes golden cookie*_

**Attackboss6:** _I didn't want to kill Dampé :') but I wanted to show how terrible Kuro really is, so it had to be done. && They'll find out eventually, and shit will go down XD_

**SnitchHeart:** _Thank youu! Haha, Epona might make a little appearance at some point possibly. I love her too! And more fluff shall happen soon enough, hehe_

**Lars:** _Don't worry, I could make it out! I will try it out (:_

**xBowiex:** _Thank you! If you ever end up drawing them, you should definitely upload it somewheres and send me a link! :D By the way, your profile picture is so cuteee!_

**I still can't get over how many of you have taken the time to review. This is me reacting to it:  
**_**lakhnikanmjh5rgaesribaeshikj relhaliesrimjkkhed!**_

**... that is all. (This is my first FF so yeah...)**

**Anywho I'll stop rambling on and upload this chapter now.**

**_Stay legendary guys! _**  
**_~KatieOoT_**


	24. Chapter 24: Life with Idiots

**Hey again guys! I was wondering before you started reading, should the rating change? **  
**Or is it okay T? I'm not sure how bad it's going to get later on. Honestly, I don't know. I might be forced to change it myself later on to M anyways.**

**I always tend to miss the odd typo or error so please point any out if you see one! (Copy and paste the line if you can, it'd help! :D)**

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

I checked the clock for the millionth time, and it's only been ten minutes. It's eleven in the morning and no Ari. Honestly they shouldn't have even told me the truth and said he was gone doing what he does. Sheik and Link seemed to have a hell of a lot of faith in him, but it was instinct for me to worry. So I had to admit that I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Link made food for us since we were late getting up.

"Zelda sit down, you're going to hurt yourself." Link tells me, soundly slightly irritated.

He didn't like it when I slowed down the recovery rate. "Sorry…" I muttered and plopped down in a chair, much to my legs and aching body's liking.

Link smirked. He liked it when I actually listened to him and did what he said. "Anyways, sorry about the, uh, quality…" The blonde said sheepishly and served me a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.

"I'm sure it's good, Link." I said encouragingly, getting a smile from him. He made up his own plate and came to sit by me at the table.

I pierced some scrambled eggs with my fork and put it in my mouth. I expected to taste raw, watery egg. Instead, it was really good. "You look surprised, Zellie." I looked up at Link.

"Did you take some cooking class for something while I was gone?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes at the blonde suspiciously.

Link laughed and shook his head before continuing to eat his food. I decided to not question it any longer and started trying the bacon—which was like heaven on earth. "Link you damn liar! There is_ no_ way you suddenly became an _amazing_ cook!" I protested.

He grinned _wide_ and put his hands behind his head. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating the delicious meal. Most people might say that eggs were eggs and bacon was bacon but I beg to differ_._ "Well you're now making me breakfast every morning." I declared.

"Zel I sleep in way later than you—"

"Then I'm waking you up!" I said laughing.

He chuckled. "Whatever."

After a few minutes I finished my food and put the plate in the sink, then went to the large living room. Link did the same and followed behind me. Ignoring the three other guys in the room, I laid down on one of the couches and groaned when I put too much pressure on a claw wound on my right side. I pulled myself over to lie on my left side instead.

"Careful there, you're going to hurt yourself more." Link chastised, coming over to lie down by me. He crawled in behind me and snuggled into me. "I'm so tired." He whined and nuzzled my neck.

Zant, Atick, and Sheik ignored us. Zant and Atick were on one couch and Sheik had the other to himself. They all had their eyes glued to the TV, which was playing one of the Jackass movies. Frankly I wasn't surprised.

A minute later Sheik stood up and went to the kitchen. He returned in a few seconds with two handfuls of bacon—all that was leftover. Sheik dropped down onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table in the center of the couches. The blonde then started chomping on the bacon loudly, watching the movie contently.

"Sheik don't you have any table manners?" I sneered. So maybe I was getting a little cranky.

He tore his eyes off the TV for a moment to look at me. "…There's no table here." Sheik remarked then shoved another strip of bacon in his mouth and continued watching the people in the movie getting hurt doing 'extreme' stuff.

I scoffed. "Smartass." Link snorted from behind me, his breath tickling my neck.

Rain pelted the windows loudly, the aftermath of the storm. Thankfully it wasn't too bad out. Ari wouldn't have too much trouble making his way home. At least I _hoped_. Anxiety filled me. If he didn't come back… what would happen?

Link looked up at Sheik, "Can you eat any louder Sheik?" He grumbled, interrupting my thoughts.

Sheik smirked and somehow managed to do so. Link groaned and reburied his face into the back of my neck adorably. I quickly relaxed and began feeling drowsy. I don't know how. I slept _way_ too much. Maybe my body just needed all the sleep to recover rapidly, at a werewolf rate.

I felt Link move again. He lifted his head up to the TV after hearing Sheik, Zant and Atick's booming laughter. Link burst out laughing with them, leaving me desperately wanting ear-plugs. Usually Link's laugh was sexy—unless of course you mix Zant, Atick and Sheik's with it. Then the result was irritating and plain aggravating. I huffed and shut my eyes.

"Zelda are you going back to sleep? You only woke up ten minutes ago!" Zant nagged.

"Shut up, Zant." I moaned.

"Make me." He retorted childishly.

Atick sighed. "Guys stop it. Zant if she's tired, then she's tired. Leave her alone." He defended.

"Tch, whatever." Zant shrugged.

I shut my eyes and tried to tune out all noise. It was hard for the first bit, but before I knew it I was slowly drifting to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Zeeelda!..."

I groaned at the voice that had wakened me from my sleep. More specifically a_ very_ good dream. Am I the only one who absolutely hates when the one time you have an amazing dream that isn't a nightmare, someone interrupts? Probably.

I opened my eyes to see the one and only Zant up in my face. "What?" I growled and swatted at the face leaning over me. He recoiled and let out a noise of pain.

"Get your ass up already." Zant grumbled.

Well someone doesn't know I'm not a morning person. "Shaddup," I muttered, giving him a brief view of my middle finger then rolled over to the empty space where Link _should_ be.

Zant clearly didn't like the gesture. He grabbed my ankles in his hands and lifted me up off the couch, into the air like I was some little kid. I screeched as he did. Mind you I was still in a tank top and pajama short-shorts. Because dumbasses like me forget to change after perverts like Zant enter your house.

"Put me _down_!" I screamed.

"Say I'm sorry then!" Zant snarled.

"_No_!" I rolled my eyes and threw my arms back to hit him hard. Zant dropped me head-first onto the floor. "Ow!"

He clutched his chest. "What was that for!?"

"Oh I wonder! Other than the fact you just _dangled_ me by my _ankles_?!" I sneered, sitting upright on the floor rubbing my throbbing head.

Zant half growled and went closer to me. Instinctively, I sent a kick to a place _no_ guy wants to be kicked. He grunted and held his crotch, doubling over. In a hoarse voice he hissed, "Why, you little b—"

He was interrupted by Sheik who burst out laughing after walking into the room, pointing at Zant who you swear had just gotten shot. "Dude did you just get your ass kicked by a girl?"

He grunted again and practically curled into the fetus position. "She h-hit ole' leftie."

Sheik laughed harder before shouting into the kitchen, "I think Zelda neutered Zant!" I expected Atick or Link to respond but instead someone else strode into the room.

It was _Ari. _

He chuckled and sent me a thumbs-up, grinning widely. I stared at him, gawking stupidly. After a few seconds I finally processed things and ran over to him, enclosing him in a tight hug. So maybe we had fought a lot and bickered, but our relationship was a love-hate one and we had our moments. Ari had become like a father figure to me much like Sheik and Link. I guess I never noticed until I risked losing him.

Ari seemed taken back before returning the hug. "Someone missed me." He stated with a snicker.

"Obviously…" I mumbled into his warm chest, slightly embarrassed before asking him, "Am I forgiven yet?"

He sighed. "You did _completely _ignore me, but I suppose it was for a good cause so fine, you're forgiven."

I grinned ear-to-ear and pulled away to look up at him. "Thank you, Ari."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "No problem, _pup_."

I scowled at him. It was then I fully took in his appearance. His face's right side was wrapped in bandages with blood drenching the area where his eye would be. Ari's neck was bandaged as well, and probably his chest or back under his light gray long sleeve shirt. He didn't seem all that tired or in pain.

"So… Kuro…?" I tried to ask what had happened but couldn't find the right words.

"I already explained this to everyone else—long story short, no one lost and no one won. We were… interrupted." Ari explained and shoved his hands into his ragged and torn jean pocket.

"Wait, by who?" I asked curiously.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Nobody important." He responded a little too quickly. Ari hastily escaped the room and my presence immediately afterwards. I looked at Sheik and raised my eyebrow. He smiled awkwardly then followed Ari.

Well they were definitely hiding something.

* * *

**Kayleigh's POV**

_**(A/N: this happened yesterday; AKA when Link, Z, Atick, and Zant weren't rescued.)** _

* * *

I bit my lip. Then I did it again—and again, and again. It was a bad habit I developed and acted up when I was nervous mostly. I didn't like it. Especially not now, in a police department

I sat at the end of one table patiently awaiting the officer. The room was too cold and filled with a repulsive atmosphere. I wanted to be _anywhere_ but here right now. I leaned my elbows on the metal table and clutched my blonde hair in my fists.

Suddenly the door swung open and two police officers stepped in. One was a brunette woman with sparkling green eyes carrying a pile of papers and the other was a man with white hair, bearing luminescent red eyes who gave off an odd vibe. His eyes scared me slightly, as they resembled the large wolf's that was attacking Zelda, the other… _wolf_. I was still trying to get it through my head that_ Zelda _was some type of mutant or _something_. That guy told me she was safe but she certainly didn't look safe. She could be _dead_ right now.

"Hello there," The white-haired man spoke with a slight British sounding accent then checked a paper in his hand before he continued. "Kayleigh. How are you?"

"G-Good." I stuttered.

The man smiled softly and sat down on the chair. The woman laid the stack of paper in front of him and left the room afterwards to the sound of her heels clicking against the hard flooring. Once the door shut behind her the white-haired man picked up the papers and skimmed over them. "So, Kayleigh, I assume you know why we brought you in here today?" He questioned, eyes stopping on a specific page.

"Um n-no, sir." If I were Zelda, I'd have some witty response and not some stutter.

"Well miss it's about your cousin, Zelda." I stiffed at the sound of her name. This was going to go downhill from here. "She has been missing for quite some time now I see. I'm rather new to the case. A lot of people have given up on this case but I certainly won't."

I couldn't help it—tears swelled in my eyes. "Yes, nearly a year now. Everyone is telling my mother and me to give up, but I can't. I won't."

"So I see the regular calls to the station to see if any new information has come in stopped randomly one day. They didn't slow down. They simply stopped all together. Why did you and your mother stop asking for updates so suddenly?" He stared right into my eyes, refusing the break contact. "Did you happen to hear from her, Kayleigh?"

"No of course not, we just felt we were bugging them too much." My voice was still shaky and I was a terrible liar. "So what's your name?"

He chuckled. "How rude of me, it's Daphnes Nohansen. Now Kayleigh let's stay on track, alright?" He sorted through the heap of papers and pulled out a picture. "Kuro Twili, do you know this man? Familiar to you at all?"

The picture was of a man was black hair and piercing red eyes much like Daphnes's. A severe burn scar ran down the side of his face and neck, making him appear even more dangerous. "No, I've never seen this man before."

He nodded and pulled out another picture. "How about him? Ganondorf Dragmire?"

This photo was of Ganondorf. Like the Kuro man's picture it looked like a driver's license photo or I.D shot. "Yes he was mine and Zelda's principle."

His eyes flashed and he set the photo down. "Did he and Zelda get along well?"

"No. His son, Zant was in our class and the two always fought. She was in the office a lot, getting blamed for Zant's crap and standing up for herself basically. Zelda never got along with him and his dad since day one." I explained to him.

Daphnes jotted something down beside a line on a paper with a pen before looking up. "And I noticed you said he _was_ your principle?"

"I don't know much, no one actually explained it to me but he hasn't been in our school for months now. Our vice principle has been filling for him, but I don't know if he is even coming back." I replied, biting down on my lip.

He shot another question, "When did he leave?"

I thought about it some before answering, "A few weeks after Zelda disappeared I think. The school could get you an exact date."

Daphnes huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know something. You can tell me, Kayleigh." He said abruptly.

"W-What?"

He turned and looked at the door before leaning over the table closer to me. "I seen the look on your face when you noticed the color of my eyes. That's the look of a human who witnessed something they shouldn't."

"I-I… don't know what you're talking about." I stammered as my breathing picked up.

"I don't know how much you know, but we're not all killers." He smirked then leaned back. "Now please tell exactly what you saw."

After thinking it over I finally confessed. "I was attacked by a, um—"

"Werewolf would be the correct term. What did it look like?" Daphnes cut in.

"Well he was huge that's for sure. His fur was a dark greyish and he had scars all over his body. His eyes were like yours too, blood red…" I explained. Daphnes nodded and grumbled something under his breath. I asked him, "What was that?"

The white-haired man huffed. "Did he attack you?" It wasn't what he had said before.

"Yes. But Zelda came—she saved me _and _my mom." I told him.

Daphnes's crimson eyes widened. "Zelda? Wait, how did she save you from a _werewolf_?"

"She was a werewolf. Her eyes were the same violet and when she spoke to me, I knew it was her. Zelda attacked that other wolf and told us to run… I-I shouldn't have left her…" I declared and wiped at my eyes. Tears were building up and now wasn't the time to break down.

"No, you did the right thing. Is this why you stopped calling?" Daphnes asked sounding angered. He pulled at his snowy hair with a balled up hand.

"No, this happened not too long ago. We stopped calling months ago because I met up with this guy named Link. He had Zelda's locket I gave her years back and told me she was safe." I said. "He didn't get to talk much. This older man came and they left after that." I sniffled.

The werewolf's hand slowly released his hair and his eyes gleamed. "Did the older man have grayish hair color, red eyes and a scar on his face?"

"Y-Yes, how did you know?" I asked him bewildered.

"I know the man. Zelda must be safe if she is with him and Link. At first I thought that she might have been being used as a slave or fighter…" He mumbled.

"So she's safe, thank god…" I said quietly with relief. She didn't look like she was going to live, but he seemed to have much faith in the two guys who knew Zelda. "But what do you mean slave or fighter?"

Daphnes chuckled. "You're a curious one," He checked his expensive watch on his wrist. "We seem to have lots of time. You see, the wolf that attacked you is a comrade of Kuro's. Kuro is a well-known notorious werewolf, an alpha of a _very_ large ruthless pack. Him and his follower kidnap humans and infect them, turning them into werewolves. They are then forced into acting like slaves or servants to the entire pack and often get sacrificed or used as bait."

I couldn't believe it. This meant that some of the kids gone missing's fate was that. And to have no escape from it, it'd be like hell on earth. By the sounds of it Zelda got lucky.

"Then there's the fighting. It's basically dog fighting but the dogs are replaced with werewolves—more specifically, the kidnapped kids who were forced into being a werewolf. Kuro is famous for hosting 'tournaments'. Though, some of the wolves are wolves who are stolen from other packs or traitors." He continued.

I gasped. "That's terrible… can't it be stopped?"

He shook his head, eyes full of sadness. "Just like I said, it's like dog-fighting. It cannot be stopped no matter how many laws are against it. It has too many supporters." Daphnes sighed miserably. "Now you can see why I took up this case. I thought your Zelda might have been being used in the sport."

"But she's not... right? I mean I never seen anyone save her from that _monster_!" I cried.

He snorted. "Kayleigh, they won't kill her. Even if she was in the fights they'd make sure she lived—she's too special. And I'm positive that she's safe and sound. Link is an extremely protective and kind boy, I'm sure he has already taken up the task of being her protector." Daphnes smirked and spun his pen around in his fingers, losing himself in thought.

I grinned. "Thanks Daphnes, that makes me feel a lot better."

He smiled sweetly again, being the sympathetic and compassionate man he was. "It's my pleasure, Kayleigh." Daphnes stood up and pushed his chair in. "I suppose we're done here. I didn't think I'd get everything I need so soon. Do you have any questions or anymore information?"

"No, that's all." I stated and stood up as well.

The man walked over to me and gave me a hug. It wasn't weird or anything. It was like getting one from your father—considering I hadn't gotten one of them since a long while, I easily returned it. Daphnes murmured, "Thank you for taking care of her for me for all these years."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not quite sure what he meant. "No problem…" I responded, almost inaudible.

With that he released me from the hug and walked up the door. He held it open for me as I left the room. "Have a nice day, Kayleigh."

"You too, Daphnes."

* * *

**I've never really been questioned by the police so... that was kind of awkward I know. I should have watched some CSI or investigation movie, haha!**  
**And I'm not sure if anyone caught on but there's two things I kind of hinted on... re-read and try to figure it out if you want, one might be pretty easy to notice though (;**

**Next chapter is gonna be really fluffy, guys. Be prepared.**

**If I missed your review you have all the rights to pelt me with virtual cookies.**

**AngelAxexinf:** No problem! It's really good! ;)

**LauParisi:** Kill Ari?! I couldn't! Haha, hopefully you liked that he wasn't killed off, but neither was Kuro. & That's true! I'll give you a backstory to what started the two's hate for each other soon enough. Thank you for the review! :D

**Bleachshowlover1:** Haha, I thought I was just really weird so that's good to know actually lol! & Ewww, Ghirahim lick=really gross mental image haha! That just scared me enough to make sure Ari didn't die! :P  
& My friend actually told me about that book too! I guess I should really find a copy and read it!  
_PS:_ I'll lighten up the story for you next chappie (;

**Navi's Crush:** I suppose I could try (: It'd have to later on though, sorry!

**Ai Da Beast:** Mad? Kuro took a bitch fit! Haha! & Yes, you gets to calls him Sheikers ;)  
TY for the bunny too, *huggles bunny* (huggle=hug+snuggle) ... deerp.. I'm weird.

**FadedSunset:** Haha, she's all better now! Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest_(Put in a moment when zelda confronts keailah & explains stuff to her & stuff!):_** There will be a moment when that happens, but I just don't know when :P Thanks for the review!

**Attackb6:** Alright!, by the way how is the new RS update? I haven't been on since so long but I heard about it.  
& I'm not sure when they'll find out so keep watching for it :P Thanks for reviewing Atick, haha!

**Sapphiet:** Yes, Kuro is a real asshole :/ I bet you were hoping he'd die this chapter, so sorry if you were, haha!

**Guest_(Hello I have been reading this fanfiction for a while and I gotta say, it's one of the better ones I have read):_** Awh, thank you so much! *passes cookie*

**Burning Book:** Thank you! & I plan to make the story pretty long, it definitely won't be ending anytime soon! & I'm not too sure about a lemon, it'd fit great but I never actually had to write one before. I could probably get someone to do it for me and I give them credit, though. I'll see :P Thanks for the suggestion!

**xBowiex:** I just checked out your dA and it's awesome! Seriously, you're really talented! & You reread this whole thing? *passes trophy of unicorns* That's a shit ton of reading, haha!

**Jeez, you guys are _epic_. Haha and for the millionth time I LOVE YOU ALL. Like legit. You're all magical unicorns running on rainbows...**

**.. : ' ) Bye**


	25. Chapter 25: Daggers & Blades

**I needed to update you guys before my next couple exams! I'm done with English+Math but still have a couple more... ugh, I hate them! **

**So here's your damn extreme fluff chapter (;**

**_READ/IMPORTANT:_ A reader _OzzieLiber-Tea_ informed be that I put 'Daphne' instead of 'Daphnes' in the last chapter. I looked back and practically every time his name was said, the 's' was left out. So thank you for pointing that out_ Ozzie_! His name is meant to be Daphnes! (:**

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

I hastily clicked on the internet icon and typed in the social media site I had always gone on. Paranoid, I turned around to check the door again. If Ari caught me I'd be dead. I typed in my username and password in seconds and waited for the page to load.

A few seconds later the screen loaded and I was set. I went to the messages icon that signalled that I had a lot of new messages. Most were from family but I skipped over them all, sights set on one person's name.

'Kayleigh Brook—6 new messages'

I clicked on it in a split second and got to the message page. I rapidly typed up a quick yet meaningful message to her, glancing around at the door mid-typing. I slammed the button down by accident trying to send the message, getting too fearful of that door opening. Before signing out and clearing any trace of me on the site I checked over my short message.

'_I'm alive, don't worry about me. Everything's fine but I really miss you! Love you!'_

I quickly signed out, right before the door opened up. Link strode in thankfully instead of any other of the men in this house. I turned back to the computer. Most girls would love to be in my position. _Not_ me. I had to hide in the silence of my room. Sheik was bad enough, being the motor-mouth he is. No one needed four teenage boys in one house that carried on a lot.

Link luckily was the calmest... somehow. "Hey Zellie."

"Hey," I mumbled without looking his way and shut the laptop. I spun the computer chair around his direction and hung my head back on the chair.

Link was looking through his drawer grumbling on about something and holding up a towel wrapped around his waist with his free hand. Water dripped off his body and damp blonde hair. I admired his muscular back while he took his time finding clothing—and no, I wasn't complaining about this.

"Dammit… how long has it been since someone did laundry?" He grumbled.

I shrugged, feeling a little distracted by the nice view. "Awhile."

"No shit…"

I snorted and swayed the chair back and forth slowly. Link turned around and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Were you just staring at me?"

"Nooo…" I said a little too innocently. A cocky smirk crept upon his face. I felt my face heat up so I spun the chair around to face the computer again.

I heard his towel hit the floor, causing my cheeks to flare. After that the shuffling of clothes was heard before I felt a hand softly stroke my cheek from behind. I moaned and leaned into the touch. He took it as an okay to continue and turned the chair around to face him. I reached up and laced my hands around the back of his neck and pulled myself to my feet, pressing up against him. The blonde wore just a pair of old faded blue jeans, the top of his boxers showing a bit. He kept the smirk on his face and moved one hand to my waist and the other traveled to the back of my head.

I leaned my forehead against his and enjoyed the heat radiating from him. "Link maybe you should lock the—"

The Hylian cut me off, crushing his soft lips against mine. I didn't hesitate to return the kiss and quickly got into it. The bandages on several areas on my arms and legs prevented the feeling of his skin against mine, making it tempting to rip them off now. Link would never allow it even if I tried though.

I moved my hands to Link's chest, exploring his firm abs with my fingers. He groaned huskily and tightened his grip on me, disturbing my wounds. Although I was feeling somewhat better, my body was still sore and tender which made his grip on me painful. I flinched and wished he wouldn't notice.

Link picked me up and broke the kiss for a moment to lay me down on the bed. He crawled on top and trapped my legs in his, making escape futile. I put my arms around his lower back as he lowered his lips down on my collarbone, trailing kisses across it. "L-Link…" I whimpered after he came across a sensitive area.

The blonde's kisses made their way up my neck. He added his tongue and sharp wolfish teeth, causing me to arch my head so my neck was exposed more and dig my nails into his back. "Zelda your skin is so soft…" Link murmured sexily. I moaned in response as he lifted his head to nibble on my ear. I threaded my fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly.

His smell was intoxicating and reminded me of the woods. His blonde hair tickled my face before his mouth left my ear. Link gazed at me with his amber-golden orbs for a moment before whispering, "Zelda, I love you… don't ever leave me…" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I know I can be… _really_ possessive, protective and hot-headed but you're_ mine_ and I don't want to lose you."

"I'd never leave you, Link." I told the Hylian softly. "You don't need to worry about anything, you're perfect to me."

Link smiled his award-winning smile before gently pressing his dry lips to mine. Link cupped my face with one hand and ran his other down and up my bare thigh. I traced his lips with the tip of my tongue. Link parted his lips, allowing me access into his sweet, moist mouth. He groaned as the kiss deepened and tightened his grasp on my thigh.

"Hey Link we're going out! Wanna c—" Zant froze after opening the door—and so did we. He stifled his laughter before yelling out again, "He's busy!"

Link's eyes were frighteningly dark as he slowly turned his head around at Zant. The black-haired just smirked at him before glancing over at me, shooting me a wink. My faced heated up intensely and Link started to say something before a voice cut him off.

"What? No! He has to come!" Sheik groaned and in seconds he was beside Zant in the doorway. I must have been red as a tomato. I tried to get up but Link had me fenced in, his arms and legs move to both sides of me. "Link come on, you two can do it another time!"

"Get _out_!" Link snapped, mostly directing it at Zant. "I'll be out in a minute, goddesses…"

Sheik sighed, "Fine." He stalked off dragging a snickering Zant with him. At least Sheik didn't make a big deal out of this stuff anymore.

"Asshole…" Link growled under his breath, climbing off me.

I sat up and bit my lip. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Link grumbled and went to his dresser. "How would you like it if some girl was doing what he does to you to me?"

"…I wouldn't like it." Actually I'd probably have the girl ripped to shreds by now, but it's best to leave that out in a situation like this.

Link didn't answer. He knew he made his point. He pulled out a green t-shirt and threw it on over his head. He combed his hair with his fingers before turning to me. "How do I look?"

I stood up and walked up to him. He grinned as I fixed the tangles and smoothed his hair out. "Handsome, as always."

"Thanks, Z," He said then kissed my forehead. "I guess I'll be back soon from wherever they're going."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well then have fun wherever."

Link laughed, "See ya Zellie." I waved as he left the room.

I heard Sheik whine some more about how long he took before the rowdy boys left the house, leaving it silent, something that I hadn't experienced for a while. I stretched my arms out and pulled my hair into a messy bun with the elastic band on my wrist before practically skipping out of the bedroom, happy to have some time to myself.

I went into the living room and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table after sitting down on the nearest couch. I kicked my legs up on it and stretched out. Turning the TV on, I searched through the channels for a good movie or show.

_Screeee-ch_

"Dammit!" I hissed, covering my now ringing ears and whipped my head to the right.

Ari was lounging on the couch, one leg on the floor and the other propped up on the couch. He held a black handled knife or dagger in one hand and a decent-sized rock in the other, using it to sharpen the blade.

You have_ got_ to be kidding me.

After catching the expression on my face he smirked and dragged the rock against the metal again, emitting a long, screech. I cringed. Ari chuckled. "Do you know how to use one of these?" He asked amused. Beside him were other knives and switchblades. He picked up a seven-inch switchblade with a green handle. "This one is Link's, I'm sure he'd let you use it."

"I don't want to use it." I told him, feeling a little grumpy and rubbed my temples.

"I didn't give you a choice." I turned and narrowed my eyes at him as he continued, "You need to know. Say you're attacked in a more public place. They'll probably have a weapon and you _will_ have to know how to defend yourself. You wouldn't be able to just morph and kill."

I nodded because he did have a point. "Fine then." I mumbled.

"Catch," He said abruptly. I looked up to see Link's blade coming at me.

I caught it sloppily before it hit me my face and glared hard at him. "Are you trying to kill me or give me another damn scar!?" I jabbed a finger at my face that still had ugly pinkish claw scars across it. "This one still hasn't disappeared!"

He laughed in that deep voice of his. "This is going to be fun."

I rolled my eyes. Ari stood up with the dagger he was sharpening and moved the coffee table to the corner of the room. I watched him, completely bemused until he waggled his finger to me. "Wh-what?"

Ari raised his eyebrow. "Come here, pup."

"N-No you're gonna do something to me!"

"Do_ not_ make this harder than it has to be."

Okay so I knew he wasn't bluffing which _terrified_ me. So I complied and walked up to him, switchblade in hand. He twirled the dagger in his right hand expertly. I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. "S-So what do I do—"

The werewolf cut me off, kneeing me in the gut and grabbing my hair tightly in his free hand. He pressed the tip of his pointy dagger against my heart before looking down at me. "You just died."

"Not fair! You took me by surpris—"

"Do you think an attacker will give you a heads up?" Ari questioned.

"Stop cutting me off!" I whined to the much-taller-than-me werewolf and clutched my throbbing stomach. He knew I wasn't in the best shape but wasn't holding up. This was going to be fun…

Ari huffed. "I'll teach the basics to you and see if that helps."

* * *

_**Link's POV**_

* * *

I drove the _right _way to the store while Sheik shouted at me for taking all the wrong turns. His head was beside me but his ass was in the backseat. "Sheik shut up, you don't know shit!" I hissed and turned down a street. He groaned but listened to me, turning to blab on to Atick about something who sat beside him. Zant was in the passenger side and remained quiet strangely enough, hands behind his head with closed eyes.

Sheik's voice cut into my ear once again, "So Linky did you and Zelda do_ it_ yet?"

I took one hand off the wheel for a moment to swat his face away from my ear. "That's none of your business."

He let out a long groan. "But Link!"

Zant chuckled. "They obviously didn't."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" I snarled at him. "And wink at her again and I'll tear you to pieces."

"Ignore him Zant, he's just pissed off cause' he can't f—"

"Shut up! I thought you were on my side?" I snapped at Sheik.

He shrugged and said nothing. Atick sighed, "Guys don't fight." Zant scowled but managed to shut his mouth along with Sheik.

Not long after, we finally reached the store. Sheik was convinced we needed beer to have fun. I guess that was just the idiot's way of thinking. I locked the car after getting out and followed the three others inside.

The cashier eyed us—but mostly the loud Sheik—as we walked to the coolers in the back of the shop. Sheik practically tore the door off trying to get into it he was that excited. Atick was watching Zant cautiously as he stared down a chocolate-brown haired boy our age who returned the stare with widened eyes. "I thought you were killed, Zant?"

"Nah that's just some shit Kuro sold you guys. Now do you happen to know where my parents are?" Zant asked with an intimidating tone that shook the guy.

"Yeah, ran back to where they came from with your sister." He answered, trying to keep his cool.

So Kuro didn't lie about that part. "Better off without Kuro," Zant said with a scoff. "And so are you."

"Yeah well, I'm not with him anymore so save your breath Dracula." The brunette retorted, chuckling.

Zant gave him a weird look but brushed off the seemingly offensive nickname. "What happened?"

"Yesterday some white mature werewolf, really bad-ass and all came raiding the place. Ari was there fighting Kuro when it happened actually. This wolf's pack was _huge_. Werewolves from every race I'd say. They just killed wolves that tried to stop them but they destroyed the dungeon and freed all the prisoners. Stupid, huh? Left right after that with Ari. I think that alpha wolf threatened Kuro though." He explained to Zant, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I'll have to ask Ari about this guy. I never heard of him myself, but he sounds like a powerhouse.

"So lemme' guess, you snuck off mid-chaos?" Zant asked, snickering. "You know he'll track you down right? Probably throw you in a fighting competition for betraying him, Jayden."

"Doubt he'll find me. Anyways, what the hell are you doing with _Ari_'s guys?" Jayden sneered and empathized on Ari's name in disgust.

"It's temporary. Like you being a runaway. That's the stupidest decision you ever made, J. You're asking for it." Zant mocked.

Jayden frowned. "Whatever, I don't need your criticism. I'm outta here anyways." The yellow-eyed teen stalked out of the store.

"Jackass… used to be a good kid." Zant grumbled quietly to Atick.

I thought Ari had said he never seen a white werewolf before… clearly the two knew each other, otherwise the white alpha wouldn't have saved him. Maybe I had it all wrong though, but Ari just so happening to leave this part out?  
I think not.

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

I didn't know if I was doing good or bad. Every time I got better, Ari went harder on me. It was impossible. When I asked it was never anything supportive.

The fight was never fair. He used his skills and mature werewolf abilities—which for the record, I had neither of. He never actually stabbed me thank god. I had a few pricks here that were no worse than a paper cut and that was it. The bruises that'd eventually show up were another story.

Ari didn't hesitate to kick or twist a limb back even though I was still bandaged up. He didn't use full force though, because if he did I'd have a lot of broken bones by now. "Okay I suppose that's enough for now." He said.

"Thank you…" I breathed, slightly out of breath and dropped down on the couch.

Ari chuckled. "By the way you might wanna pack your stuff," I stared at him confused. Before I could protest getting kicked out he explained himself. "Don't worry, we're just gonna go to the Gerudo desert."

"Really!? Sheik's going to be so happy!" I squealed and shot up.

"Zelda be quiet, goddesses!" He growled and rubbed his ears.

"Says the guy who was sharpening knives…" He gave me a look that shut me up quick.

"As I was saying… you can't tell Sheik. It's a surprise."

"What about Zant?" I asked, curiously.

"Not sure, doubt he'd keep a secret." Ari said sounding irritated at the name.

I giggled, "I don't like him either, Ari." He directed a smirk at me before collecting the knives and blades, walking off to his room with them.

It was going to be so hard not to tell Sheik. I was terrible at hiding things. It'll be priceless to see his reaction when he finds out. He'll be squealing like a fan girl then.

Then again… wouldn't Ganondorf be there? Dammit!

Ari returned in a couple minutes to his couch and laid down on it with a satisfied moan. I bit my lip. "Hey Ari… so how's it gonna work? Ya'know, getting to Bailey."

He shrugged. "Not sure, but I'll find a way. We technically saved Zant so Ganondorf and Nabooru wouldn't attack—at least I think not."

My heart pounded. "What happens if they attack?" I asked hurriedly.

Ari looked up at me and grinned. "You scared of him?"

"N-No, why would I be scared of that pig!" I didn't mean to stutter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Zelda," Ari said.

I basically stabbed my lip with my sharp teeth. "Maybe a little… just shut up about it…"

"Fear cuts deeper than a dagger. Remember that."

* * *

**Okay so I might have gave away one of the things I was talking about last chapter in this one too. **  
**& I love reading your guys theories, hehe (;**

**So I really gotta go study for my exam tomorrow but I gotta answer you guys, you're too awesome!**

_**BleachShowLover1:**_ Omfg, haha! That's just disturbing though! XD  
& Woah you read fast! + I thought it was only one book because I'm a noob :')  
Yaay I inspired you! Haha I feel so loved!  
&& You sound like my friend because he's obsessed with bacon too, lmfaoo!

_**OzzieLiber-Tea:**_ I PM'd you, thanks again for telling me! Thank you so much for reviewing!

_**Attackb6:**_ I just tried yesterday and mine doesn't like it either. Great. XD

_**AngelAxeinf:**_ I'm not a racist person so I don't think that'll be a problem. I'm not actually planning on doing anything more extreme, I was just wondering if this story was more Mature than Teen :P I don't wanna lose you, haha! You're too epic!

_**LauParisi:**_ Thanks for pointing that out! I always make those stupid little mistakes, haha!  
& I have to admit I enjoyed writing that part ;P  
_PS:_ I'm not saying anything about your theories! XD

_**FadedSunset:**_ Hahaa! XD && Okay good, phewww

_**Ai Da Beast:** _Omg I can't answer you LOL, message me if you reeaaally wanna know! ;P

_**Sapphiet:** _I can't annnsswweeer this! XD

_**Burning Book:** _Nah I just never really thought about it until you said something, haha! Thanks!

**_xBowiex: _**Hehe, you'll see if you are right in a few chapters!&& Haha thank you!

_**SxDsX:** _Awwh, thank you so much for sticking with me! I feel so loved, haha!  
&& Yes, wait you shall! Muhaha!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! Exams are over in a couple days so I might update again soon!**

**So now I _reeeeeeeeeally_ have to study because it's really late, so bye you epic-awesome-legitly-the-best-ever people!**


	26. Chapter 26: Awkwardness

**Okay, lots to say here! **  
**First off, Telma's summer house is like this—the living room & kitchen are connected sorta by an doorless-doorway thingy (Look I don't know, Im tired haha). Then theres a hallway where the four bedroom doors are which is connected to the kitchen.  
**  
**So now that I have confused the shit out of you, I'm sorry.  
****Also, Atick&Zant have to share a room. Just because.**

**&_Please_ read the A/N at the end after the chapter! (:**

* * *

_**Zelda's POV**_

* * *

Ari leaned his head back and shut his eyes, letting out a relaxed, content sigh. I guess he was a good advice giver when he wasn't angry and destroying an innocent object. I decided to follow his actions and rest my head back. After a few moments Ari spoke up,

"So Zelda," I leaned my head to the side and opened an eye as he continued, "When are you and Link going to have pups?"

"W-What!?" I shot up and stared at him with my best _what-the-hell_ look.

"Maybe after this Kuro thing blows over... then we should talk more, right?"

I stammer hastily, "N-No I'm not discussing anything with you!"

Ari was laughing hysterically. "Zelda I'm sure Sheik and Bailey will so—"

"I'm_ not_ discussing this!" I half-squealed and buried my face a pillow.

"Oh it's not my fault I'm hoping for some pups in this pack. Believe it or not, even I think they're quite adorabl—"

"I said shut up!" I screeched in mortification, heat rising to my face.

I was only fifteen! Okay, maybe sixteen in a month but I wasn't going to be one of the girls on _Sixteen and Pregnant_. He better mean in a few years by 'when this Kuro thing blows over'. I never even thought about this stuff… If he expects this soon…

"Ah well just think over. Linky is really fond of kids." He added matter-of-factly.

"Ari I'm only fifteen." I grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Even now isn't too young. When is your birthday anyways?" Ari asked.

I sighed. "Soon, I think. What's the date today?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "November 2nd."

I nodded. "Then it's in exactly two weeks… don't say anything about it Link. I really hate parties and stuff like that."

"I think Link would like to know when your birthday is." Ari chastised.

"But Ari! He'll make a big deal out of it!" I whined immaturely like Sheik does.

Ari chuckled and stretched his arms out wide. "I'm sure you'll live with all the attention."

I frowned but before I could argue with him the door was thrown open roughly, smacking off the wall. "Are they trying to tear it off?" Ari growled and left the room to go investigate.

I trailed behind the man to find four werewolf teens who reeked of alcohol. Sheik stumbled towards Ari and draped his arms around him. "Hi daddy," A weirded-out look came on the man's face and he arched an eyebrow. Sheik burrowed his face into Ari's chest. "I _wuv you_."

"Wanna help me here?" Ari asked me sounding half-annoyed.

I snickered. "Aw but this looks so cute! Can't I take a picture first?"

He glared at me. "Just get him off me."

I complied and pried the blonde's arms off him, Sheik reluctantly letting go. He made a pouty face at me and went to Link. "Why she no let me hug my daddy?"

Link muttered something drunkenly at him as he whacked him in the side of the head. Sheik's hand flew to his head and dropped to the floor. "I'm hit!" He hollered and moaned in 'pain', clutching his head. Atick looked like he was on the verge of passing out, and plummeted down beside Sheik to grab him and shake him. "Don't go into the light!" Atick slurred his words.

Ari rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Do you happen to know how to get four drunks under control?"

"Nope," I mumbled and watched the two hammered boys on the floor act like morons.

"This ought' to be fun…" Ari grumbled.

Link was silent, eyes darting around the room in search of something. Zant stood in front of Sheik and Atick, staring at them while prodding Sheik with his foot the odd time. In a way it was kind of freaky—but more comical.

"Why don't you head off to bed, Zelda. It's getting pretty late. These guys will probably black out soon enough by the looks of it." Ari said, chuckling.

I nodded. "Alright… have fun then." I told him and snorted, watching as Zant began making himself comfy on the floor.

Ari laughed as I started towards mine and Link's bedroom. Before I got to the door he called, "I think someone wants to come with you."

I turned around and Link was there, smiling crookedly. I sent Ari a look, getting a worthless shrug in return. I huffed and opened the door to the bedroom, letting the drunk blonde follow like a puppy. After he staggered inside I shut the door.

"So help me Link, if you throw up _anywhere _in here I will _kill_ you. Comprendé?"

He didn't respond in any way, just splattering down on the bed. I sighed and went to my dresser, looking for a change of clothes. Sadly, no one in this house bothered to do laundry. I guess I'd have to do it myself tomorrow.

My pajamas were getting a little old, in desperate need of a good wash. I groaned and pulled my top and shorts off. I glanced awkwardly at Link who seemed distracted by the designs on his belt thankfully. I sifted through Link's drawer of shirts and found one he never wore much and seemed clean. I pulled it over my head and let it fall around my mid-thigh.

I climbed under the warm blankets on the bed and kicked at Link who was spread out across the bed, blocking me from stretching out. "Move, please. You need to get some sleep anyways."

Did I have experience with drunken people? No. I mean I barely put up with my dad who happened to drunk nearly twenty-four seven it seemed. I'd just run off to my room knowing how violent he could get when I came home to the stench of cheap beer.

He shot me dirty look and refused to budge. "Dun wanna sleep…"

Link shifted around for a few moments, attempting to get comfortable before falling off the side of the bed. "Oooww." The teen laid there and stretched out like a starfish.

"Okay I had enough of this…" I muttered under my breath and got up. "C'mon," I put my arms around him and heaved him up back onto the bed. I undid his belt and tossed it aside along with his jeans so he'd be more comfortable. "Now get under the blankets." I instructed.

"But I don't want to." He whined. Before I could drag him under the comforter he reached a hand up and grabbed mine roughly. He pulled me down on top of him harshly and sloppily put his lips against mine, automatically sticking his beer-tasting tongue in my mouth.

I shoved myself off him instantly, holding back vomit from the disgusting kiss. "Are you kidding me!?" I growled quietly and wiped at my now beer-taste stained lips. "Ugh, just cooperate with me and go to sleep Link."

After practically wrestling the over-sized baby for at least five minutes I finally got him settled under the blankets. I sighed with massive relief and tugged at my shirt a little before climbing over Link to the other side of the bed. Once I got comfy under the warm ivory comforter Link decided to roll over to face me.

"Let's have sex." He said incoherently, his alcohol scented breath going right in my face.

I wrinkled my nose. "Go to sleep."

I turned around so I wasn't facing him, getting slightly uncomfortable around him being so highly intoxicated. Link let out an irritated groan-like sound and cuddled into my back. Truthfully, I was okay with that. I _wasn't _okay with him rubbing himself up against me making sexual noises.

"That's it! You're going on the floor." I hissed at him, getting myself in a sitting-position while pointing at the floor.

"No, I don't like the… floor…" He mumbled, staring _hard_ my body.

I bit my lip. I guess I'll be the one sleeping elsewhere then. Climbing back over Link, I got off the bed and left the room pretty quick despite Link's pleads. After shutting the door behind me I made my way to the kitchen which was now empty. I huffed and ran a hand through my hair.

I peeked in the living room for Ari, hoping he knew of some extra blankets and pillows hanging around but the living room was empty as well. "He clearly had it easy." I whispered to myself, a tad annoyed.

Although I really didn't want to wake him I went ahead and knocked timidly on Ari's door. "Hey, you awake?"

I waited for a few seconds before the door was opened, revealing Ari clad in a pair of simple black pajama pants. He looked drowsy and scratched at his head. "What is it?"

"Is there any extra blankets or anything?" I asked him, getting a confused look.

"Please tell me Link didn't throw up all over Telma's white—"

I cut him off hastily, "N-No that's not the case. He's just uh,_ really_ drunk…" I said, hoping he'd catch on considering my face was already probably getting red.

Ari chuckled and by the looks of his face he understood. "I don't think there is Zelda. Sheik's passed out cold if you wanna go in his room. He wouldn't mind since he let you in before anyways."

"Yeah I guess I'll do that. Thanks, Ari." He nodded and shut his door.

I went to Sheik's room and quietly shut the door behind me. His room was extremely messy, clothes thrown everywhere with wrappers and garbage strewn in. Only Sheik could survive in a room like this.

Sheik was lying on his side, mouth open with drool running down his chin. I made a face and unenthusiastically got under the jet-black blankets. I flipped my pillow over to the cleaner side just in case it had drool in it too before resting my head down on it.

It wasn't very warm, making me consider snuggling into Sheik's bare back to steal his body heat but I didn't want to risk him waking up before I fell asleep. Compromising, I scooted a tad closer and shut my eyes in hopes of getting through this night.

* * *

My eyes opened to light shining into them from the window. I growled and rubbed furiously at my eyes. I sat up, looking around. Sheik was pulling on some dark sweatpants that knowing him were already worn one too many times by now. "Hey what time is it?" I asked groggily.

He craned his neck over to look at me for a moment before grabbing a white tank top. "Ten. So can I ask why you're in my bed?..." He questioned, putting the top on.

My eyes directed away from him nervously. "Link um, wasn't himself."

Sheik let out a loud amused laugh. "And?"

"I hate you," I grumbled before confessing. "I couldn't sleep in there with him because he wouldn't leave me alone."

"And wouldn't leaving you alone meaning-"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." It hit him square in the face.

"Hey!" He whinged and threw the pillow back. I caught it before it could hit me as he starting blabbing. "You know it's not his fault. Poor guy is pretty sexually frustrated if you ask me."

"Sheik please, for my own sanity just shut up." I pleaded and headed for the door.

He stepped in front of it and crossed his arms like a body guard. "Z, I'm just trying to help. Don't be so mean. I'm just telling you the truth!"

"You don't know anything," I said defensively, beginning to feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

I went to move him out of the way, only to have him push me back. "Really? I happen to be the guy he comes to when he needs a man-to-man talk."

"Since when were you a man? Last time I checked you were six years old." I teased and pushed him aside.

"Oh you're fucking _hilarious_." Sheik mocked as I walked out. He followed me into the hall and before I could go get some breakfast he started pushing me towards my bedroom. "Go put some pants on, it's not helping Link's situation."

I spun around despite the fact my face was nearly blood red and glowered at him. "There's no 'situation' so please drop it."

He chuckled and didn't bother respond, walking off in the direction of the kitchen. I scoffed and entered mine and Link's bedroom. The bed was empty, no sign of Link. I guess he woke up early.

I decided to get dressed—actually dressed, not pajamas—in a pair of dark jeans and a slouchy purple shirt. I set the clothes out along with some underwear and a bra before digging through my drawer I finally found a brush and walked over to the full-sized mirror. I brushed my blonde hair, noticing a few things considering I hadn't taken time to actually fully take in my body image now.

Firstly, my auburn hair was starting to grow back at my roots thank god. Secondly, my bangs were getting too long and hung down into my eyes. Thirdly and lastly, I slimmed down. I hadn't eaten much since I was in a dungeon for days, and basically lost my appetite. Plus instead of sitting on my ass playing video games I was put to Ari's training.

I sighed and threw the brush onto the desk. Picking up the pile of clothes I had set out, I carried them off to the bathroom for a shower. Before I could go in Atick stopped me. "Are you taking a shower?"

"Um, yeah why?" I asked a little odded-out.

"Should I tell Ari or Link?" He questions, gesturing towards one of my bandaged areas. "You're still weak."

I bit my lip. "If you want. I'll be fine Atick."

"Alright but I'll tell them in case." He says then strides off.

I shut the door to the bathroom behind me and dropped my clothes onto the floor. I grabbed a few towels and set them out before turning the shower on. I stripped and kicked my dirty clothes aside before jumping in the shower.

The water was so refreshing. It must have been at least a week since I showered. I don't know how any of the boys in this house didn't cover their noses when I walked past, especially Link considering he had to sleep with me. After using Link's body wash, I quickly realized my bandages were getting damp and gross. "That's if, you've been on long enough…" I muttered to the fabric.

I went to step out of the shower to see if there was a pair of scissors or anything sharp to cut them with when I slipped and hit the floor hard on my right side. "Shit!" I hissed and clutched my right arm. My whole right side started throbbing again, old wounds disturbed and new bruises to come in. Maybe Atick knew best.

I pulled myself to my feet hesitantly and ran a hand through my damp hair in frustration. Why do I have such rotten luck? I was about to continue my search when the door flew open.

"Zelda! Are you o—" Atick froze and turned as red as a tomato.

"What the hell! Get _out_!" I screeched in horror and grabbed the nearest towel immediately to cover myself.

"S-Sorry!" He stammered and hastily shut the door.

And so the bad luck continues.

* * *

I meekly walked out of the bathroom in the shirt and jeans I had set out with my hair still dripping water droplets, heading to the kitchen. I'd have to face Atick eventually, right? Just act like it never happened, Zelda…

I gulped and entered the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. "Smells good," I mumbled awkwardly to Link who was standing in front of the oven. "Since when did you become my cook?"

He chuckled, "Since everyone started to eat without us." Link said. I smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Hey was that necessary Link?" Sheik asked sounding aggravated, coming up to us.

I burrowed my eyebrows, confused as Link started talking,"Sheik—"

"Give him a break, I deserved it." Atick added in suddenly.

I let go of Link and looked at the two boys, one of them having a _very _swollen eye. My eyes automatically went to Link who wouldn't look at me. "Link…" I questioned him slowly. "Did you hit Atick?"

His eyes flickered over to me, but he silently poked at the eggs in the pan with the spatula.

Atick spoke up abruptly, "It wasn't his fault. He didn't know it was an accident."

I couldn't help but stare with guilt at his soon-to-be black eye.

* * *

**I've been trying to focus a bit more on my drawing and school-work so the chapter was delayed, sorry!**  
**Anyways the important thing I needed you guys to read is this:  
**  
**I don't think links work on FanFiction so please just go to xBowiex's _Deviantart_ (Deviantart is the website). Just type it into to google and it should come up. She has drawn some fan-art for the story and I really love it, you guys need to check it out!**

**Now for the responses (;**

**xBowiex: **I was going to make it Sheik who walked in instead first but Zant was better since Sheik always walks in XD Thanks again for the awesome drawing Bowie! :D

**burning book:** The mature werewolf forms do look like that. (:

**LauParisi:** I've been lacking on the fluff lately so I needed that chapter! Haha, I promise more is on the way! & I can't comment on your theories ;)

**Attackboss6: **Congrats on the new phone! (:  
& I'll say now that Sheik sure as hell won't handle the heat, haha

**FadedSunset:** He was actually a friend to Zant earlier on. Not sure what chapter, but it was the one where Zelda and Link went the movies & got in a fight with Zant and his friends. (: Haha but thats not awkward!

**Guest(Wow this story is awesome Cant wait for the next one :D):** Thank you! I hoped you like this chapter! :D

**Ai Da Beast:** Haha I actually can't wait for you to get back to into the story! It's been too long! :P

**Guest(I hate bullying to YOUR AMONG A FRIEND):** Awhh *highfives* screw the bullies! XD

**OzzieLiber-Tea:** Yes the ZeLink fluff is very fluffy XD Hahaa I love all the randomness in your review!

**Blaze(Cool!):** Cool! Hahah & I'm not gonna say anything about your other two reviews, hehe

**DemonsVsWizards:** Oh my god thank you so much! :3 Now I feel bad for making you wait so long for this chapter!

**Fantasystardreamer7:** Pfft, I can't tell you (;

**Midnight Queen 99:** Awh thankies! It means a lot (: Hope you liked this chapter!

**Sorry if these responses were lazy or had typos, I was re-watching The Walking Dead with a friend while responding haha! **  
**I love that show :3**


	27. Chapter 27: Café

**This is gonna be quick, I'll explain things later! My laptop broke and some other things-explaining later-but I managed to get you guys this!**

* * *

**Zelda's POV (_HOURS LATER_)**

* * *

"Are you still cold?" Link asked, breaking the silence between us as we walked along the side-walk. The sun was shining but the air was still bitter cold. I had a black hoodie on but it didn't help much, being too thin.

I shrugged. "Kind of. But it's nice to get some fresh air I guess, right?" I stated, implying we've spent too long in the house and dungeon. He nodded in agreement and slung an arm around my shoulder. I leaned a bit into him, quickly getting warmer.

Sheik was back at the house with Zant and Atick, getting an explanation of Ari's plans to head for the desert. He had explained it to Link already, but he definitely left me in the dark about some things. Link's probably hiding a few things from me too. Whatever it was, they clearly didn't trust me with it. It angered me but I knew them well enough to know that when they didn't want you know something, you weren't going to get it out of them.

"Hey why don't we go to that park near here? Me and Sheik always used to go there—some really good café is right next to it I remember!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" He grinned over-excitedly and I noticed as he absently picked up his pace.

About a half an hour later we found the café he was so in love with. We walked in and Link turned to me. "Why don't you go find a place to sit and I'll get us something?"

"Okay but did you even take your wallet Link?" I questioned, not remembering him taking it.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. "Obviously, Zelda." Link taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Just making sure you weren't trying anything."

He chuckled and waved me off so I went to find a good place. The café was fairly large and spacious. A few tables and booths were taken up, mostly by couples but a few groups of friends mixed in. One man sat alone, though, in a booth to the side sipping silently with his dark aggressive eyes fixated on Link.

What a creep. . . I went to walk past him, heading to a free booth right next to a large window when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around in a nanosecond and looked at the hand's owner—that same guy that was watching Link. His dark brown eyes were staring into mine. They were nearly black they were such a deep shade of brown. His scraggly hair was a light blonde that easily matched Sheik or Link's if not brighter.

"His eyes are the color of a demon's." He pointed out in a deep voice, the dark tone of his voice spine-chilling.

"Please let go of me sir—" I protested but he continued on.

"Don't go near him, girl. He's dangerous." The psychopath warned.

I huffed, starting to get frustrated. "You don't know what you're talking about. Let _go_." I said sharply, a failed attempt at being polite.

"Please listen to me!" The man said quietly, glancing over to check on Link. "They're monsters!"

I shook his wrist loose and shot him a look before continuing on to the booth. After sliding in closer to the window—or farther away from the weirdo because frankly, I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. My eyes slowly moved over to look back at the middle-aged psychotic man who had been watching Link again, but his eyes darted over to me to give me a sympathetic look as if he felt sorry for me. I burrowed my eyebrows at him before sighing and turning back around to look at the window. I guess to some people yellow eyes are frightening. . . But that guy. . .

"You low-life bastard. . . Your kind is terrible, destructive beings! And now you're targeting human girls, are you? Sick." I heard the man say.

I turned my head back around and there was the man, glaring daggers at Link who didn't look impressed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He snarled and walked over to the booth I was in, carrying a tray.

After he set the tray down and sat down beside me. The man got up from his booth and strode over to our booth. I heard Link grumble some profanity as he leaned over our table, glowering at Link. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about you _mutt_."

Link's dull, annoyed expression eyes changed drastically after he heard 'mutt'. "Who the fuck are you?" Link snapped.

"The name's Toki. You wolves took everything from me. . . You all think you can take what you want and get the hell away with it but I got news for you," He sneered and jabbed a finger at Link. "You gotta' another thing coming for yah."

Link slapped his hand away. "You've got the wrong person." He said through his teeth, trying to control his anger.

"No I do not. All of you are the same, anyways. The fact you're here with this human girl is proof you hormonal little son of a bitch."

"Alright that's it," Link huffed and stood up from the table, iron knuckles making contact with the table a little too hard. This wasn't going to end well. . ."I don't need to listen to you ramble on about shit I don't have anything to do with. Now I will ask you nicely. _Please leave_."

"Not until you leave the human alone."

Link snorted darkly as the guy reached into his pocket. I reached over and tugged at Link's shirt to get his attention. He peeked over at me, and I cocked my head to the door. He ignored me and focused back on Toki. I wished he wouldn't get so damn angry. So stubborn. He was looking for a fight now, instead of simply walking out. I mean I know I can be pretty freaking stubborn but still. ..

"What the hell are you doing!?"

I snapped my head up at the sound of Link's alarmed tone. Gasps were coming from other customers. Why? Cause' Toki had a _gun_ pointed at _Link._

_"_Put the gun down, Toki." I said, trying to remain calm and went to slide out of the booth.

"Stay where you are girl." He warned in an almost fatherly, protective voice. I paused and narrowed my eyes at him. Who was this man? He waggled the gun around at Link carelessly. "Now I want you to leave her."

Link scowled. "What? No!" He growled, "I'm not going anywhere. You got this all wrong, let's just go outside and talk about this—"

The sound of a gun firing echoed throughout the Cafe.

* * *

I'm kind of rushing, sorry guys! I update really soon & explain then! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28: Hospital

**I'll let you all read on, notes on the bottom!**

* * *

**Link's POV**

Horrendous pain spread through my body like wildfire. I tried to remain calm, but that's kind of hard to do when you've just been _shot_. I clutch my chest where the bullet was now lodged in. The shouting and terrified screeches around me were ricocheting around the room, ears aching. Whether that was from the sound of the gun shooting or being hit with the bullet, I don't know.

I managed to hear Zelda talking to me too, but not clearly. I stumbled backwards and gave out a hoarse cough, the taste of blood entering my mouth. Zelda grabbed me and I leaned on her, breathing hard. A few people and workers had rushed over by now and grabbed Toki while someone was on the phone with a worried, scared look.

Probably had called 911. _911._

"_We're going to the desert Link. Won't Sheik be so happy?" Ari said laughing._

Guilt overwhelmed me. Pain and guilt. As if the damn hospital will let me out in a few hours? What kind of person feels guilty for being shot, anyways?

I slowly started to feel myself lose consciousness. "Z-Zelda. . ."

She spoke to me, but I couldn't make out a word. I felt as if I were on fire. My senses were just barely operating. Soon enough paramedics rushed into the room, and I blacked out to the feeling of Zelda kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Sheik's POV**

"Where'd they go Ari!?" I shouted and threw another muscle shirt into my bag. Gotta' impress my girl. I checked out my muscular arms. Maybe I should start working out more with Link. . .

"For a walk I think." He hollered back.

Of course. I sighed and zipped the bag up before strolling out to the kitchen. "Will they be back soon? We should go soon!"

So maybe I was being a _little_ impatient.

"I don't know, Sheik! You should have asked them." Ari grumbled and was trying to take the bandage off from his wounded eye. "I don't know when Midna's gunna be here anyways."

I let out a long groan and turned to Atick who was holding an ice-pack to his eye. "Did they tell you?"

"Yeah Sheik, Link just told me the whole god damn gameplan. Cos' we are just BFFs." Atick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Zant decided to shout from the living room, "Calm down you'll see my damn sister long enough Blondie."

I scowled. "Assholes. . ." I mutter and walked off.

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

I sat in the uncomfortable—well meant to be comfy, but a failure at a time like this—chair in the hospital waiting room. My mind was racing as fast as a race car while I practically chewed on my lip nervously. These doctors didn't know how to take care of a _werewolf_ nor_ Hylian_. I mean, for all I know this could reveal their secret to these guys. Then it would probably be all blamed on me. It felt like days had passed but the clock hanging on the wall claimed only five hours had gone by.

I couldn't even call Sheik or Ari to tell them to come—I didn't know the house's number. I couldn't even find my way back since this hospital is god knows how far away. They would be worrying like crazy by now. We said we were going for a short bit, half an hour max. Not five _and_ a half_ hours_!

A doctor starting walking my way. Please be good news. . .

"Zelda, correct?" He asked, and I nodded in response. So he remembered my name.

If Link was hurt badly I don't think I would ever live with myself. What if he was? What would I even tell Ari and Sheik? Ari would probably rip my throat out if Link died because I didn't try to restrain the crazy man. There wasn't much I could do other than shifting into a werewolf so basically this was a lose-lose situation because even if I did that, well, it wouldn't be pretty now would it?

"We have gotten the bullet out of Link without a problem and he's healing fine—very, very quickly actually. He's quite lucky." The doctor explained with a sincere smile.

Lucky isn't the word for it, Doc. . ."T-That's great." I stammered and bit my lip. "Is he awake?"

"He's currently sedated still but he should wake up soon at this, er, rate." He said. "You can go in if you'd like, Zelda."

"Yes please." I said hastily, feeling the relief flood my body.

I followed the doctor through a bunch of hallways, the atmosphere cold. Sympathetic looks were painted on my face every time I passed a sick looking, poor soul. I was sensitive to the feelings of others making hospitals not my favourite place. On top of the worry for Link I felt pain for the other unhealthy people.

He finally turned into a doorway to Link's room; I trailed behind him coyly and looked over at Link. Of course his werewolf blood had driven the chemicals to keep him asleep out in no time. Though, the blonde was far from wide-awake. His shiny eyes were dull and half closed. No doubt he hadn't fully recovered yet.

"Y-You're _awake_?" The doctor asked, obviously trying to keep his cool by the look on his face. Link just gave him a blank look. He let out an awkward cough before saying, "You have a visitor."

I walked up to Link's bed and sat in the chair beside it, his eyes following me. I smiled softy and took his hand. "How are you feeling? I was so worried."

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor cut in abruptly and left, head hanging down.

I giggled. "He's so confused—you're too weird for him." He chuckled and dragged himself upwards, leaning against the back of the bed and wall with a grunt. "Take it easy, Link. . ."

"Stop worrying so much, Zellie, I'm fine. A little sore—and this weird shit they gave me hasn't worn off yet—but still fine." He half whined.

"Link you just got_ shot_, you're not _fine_." I said a little too harshly, getting a look from him that said he wasn't in the mood for this.

"They got the bullet out in no time and you know yourself how fast I heal, therefore I am."

I sighed and gave in. "Well I'm glad you're alright then." I told him and softly stroked his hand with my thumb.

He smiled and closed his eyes, looking relaxed now. It was quickly interrupted by a serious look. "Did you tell Ari what happened yet?" Link asked suddenly.

"No, I was going to but I don't know where the house_ is_." I explained to him.

"How long was I out, Zelda?"

"Around five and a half hours."

He froze and nearly shouted, "You could have went and tracked them down! Sheik's probably having a mental breakdown by now!"

"Link I was worried _sick,_ finding them wasn't the first thing on my mind!" I reminded him. He responded by going to climb out of bed, removing things a human would need but not him according to Link. "What are you doing?"

He stretched after finally standing up. "Leaving. Are my normal clothes around here?" He grumbled and pulled at the patient attire.

"I don't think this a good idea. . . That doctor is probably coming back soon." I said but the blonde ignored me, rolling his eyes and started looking around. "But I guess there is no stopping you, huh?"

"Nope." Link said instantly. "Ah here they are. Z check if the Doc is coming."

I complied and peeked out into the empty hallway. "You're good." I answered.

He nodded and started to remove the hospital clothes without warning. I blushed heavily and spun around. A warning would have been nice. Could've saved me from the embarrassment, moron. . . God I'm such a prude.

"You can look now." Link called moments later. I turned around to face him, back in his original clothing with an amused smirk etched onto his face. I scowled at him as he came up to the doorway beside me. "Let's go."

* * *

After sneaking out of the busy hospital Link guided us back to the house. The route was simple once we had gotten out of the hospital premises though long. It was still just as cold out with grey, dark cloud gathering in the sky. Rain was threatening to fall, droplets falling to hit me every now and then.

Link attempted to open the door only to find that it was locked. He cussed under his breath and knocked on the door hard, calling for Ari. No one answered.

"Damn, think they left without us?" Link asked trying to joke but clearly wasn't impressed. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could answer the door swung open and Link growled, "Hey Ari what's with—" He froze.

It wasn't Ari standing there, but a white-haired man with vivid crimson eyes instead. "Hello Link. A little late coming back you two are. . . Can I ask _why_?" His low, accented voice was slightly intimidating but something about him that was more welcoming over-ruled it.

"Long story, now where the hell is Ari? And what are you doing here!?" Link asked sharply to Daphnes, glancing over at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well hello to you too boy. . ." The white-haired man grumbled. "You two are probably hungry. You should eat before we leave. It's a long way to the desert."

Link barged in past him. I trailed behind him past the strange man with my head ducked slightly shyly. Daphnes closed the door and watched Link rip the freezer open. "So what, they got tired of waiting and left without us so now you're taking us?"

Daphnes nodded as Link pulled out a frozen pizza and laid it on the counter. "Link come here, please. We need to talk" The blonde looked at me before walking over to the white-haired man. I took Link's place and proceeded to get prepare the pizza.

I tore the plastic wrap off as Link and Daphnes went to talk privately in the living room. What was with them being so secretive? Why couldn't I know? I was getting sick of secrets. I huffed and slipped the pizza into the oven, setting the timer. Trashing the plastic I stretched a little and brushed my hair with my fingertips.

"—Link you cannot tell her about me. Not yet."

I perked my head up after catching a part of Daphnes' lecture to Link. What was this Daphnes guy hiding. . . I listened intently to see if I could catch anything else but the two came strolling back into the kitchen after a long minute of muffled voices. Whatever it was, I'm sure I could get it out of Link later.

Daphnes sat down at the table and leaned back. "So now it's time for you two to explain yourselves."

"Uh-huh," Link mumbled and plopped down on a chair. I stood behind the chair and placed my hands on Link's chest. "We were at a café down the road from here when some psychopath pulled a gun on me. Rambling on about how pathetic my kind was and stuff. I tried to reason with him and the jerk shot me."

"A customer there dialled 911 before I could do anything," I explained. "Then the hospital sedated him to remove the bullet and he was out for hours—and breaking out and getting back here was pretty timey."

"What did the man who shot you look like? Seems like this guy knew about our kind." Daphnes asked.

The timer dinged and I walked off to pull the pizza out of the oven. I slipped on the oven-mitts and opened the oven door, heat shooting out. After taking the pizza out I placed it on top of the stove and the wonderful scent of pizza filled the room.

Link sighed. "He definitely did. He called me a 'mutt' which kind of gave it away. Anyways, he was an older guy and had dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Went by the name of Toki, sound familiar?"

Daphnes frowned, pulling at his white locks. "Yes. . . I know him. He must have known you were with Ari somehow. . ."

"So what's his problem?" Link asked, furrowing his perfect eyebrows.

"Toki. . . he's Sheik's father."

* * *

**I know, I know. . . Long waits! I have a lot of stuff going on so please understand. I promise to try and keep up!**

**Also, I'm sorry but your reactions are too funny, haha!**

**Blaze:** Very! (:

**Bleachshowlover1:** Still wanna slap Toki? Haha, just kidding, but I'll explain more next chappie. & I have a brother and that sounds just like him! Haha!

**OzzieLiber-tea:** SOOOORRY! XD

**TheMysteriousDude:** Epic name dude. LOL!

**FadedSunset:** Hahaa, s'all good!

**Rose**/**1esor2:** Lmaoo XD

**Meow lex:** Me? Kill off Link? I ain't that crazy gurl! Haha! & I'm so glad you love my story so much woww!

**Attackboss6:** Not exactly a werewolf hunter haha! && Yeah he's just that crazy!

**Burning book:** DUNN DUN DUNN x2

**AiDaBeast:** Ahhh so sorry! XD I was kinda right.., right?

**LauParisi:** Oh wow now I feel so bad ahah! And yup, I legit dropped the gun XD

**xBowiex:** I knowww haha thanks!

**Sorry for the short reviews too. You can probably tell that I have little-to-no time left to finish this. I got in a, uh, bit of trouble let's say?**  
**Anyways I'll try to get you guys a longer, better chapter soon enough!**

**Hope to hear from you soon! :D**  
**Review you epicfuls peoples! *passes out cookies because you're all just so amazing***


	29. Chapter 29: The Gerudo Castle

**You probably really want this chapter if you're still with after what, a whole month? Yeah. I'm terrible. **  
**So I'll put my little rant after you're finished!**

* * *

**You-probably-know-this-but-it-is-Zelda's POV**

* * *

"Wait,_ what_!?" Link shouted bewildered. "That's bullshit! Sheik said he never knew his parents!"

Toki did look a lot like Sheik. I thought that was a mere coincidence. . . Daphnes would not tell us lies.

"His mother was killed along with the rest of his village—most of them being the remaining Sheikah—when Sheik was around four or five. It was Kuro who ordered the attack and it was around this time Ari was becoming defiant of his brother. So, he saved Sheik. He thought his father had been killed." Daphnes explained.

"That would explain Toki's hate for werewolves. . ." I muttered feeling incredibly sorry for the Sheikah boy.

Link looked shocked beyond belief. "So why didn't Ari keep Sheik and raise him as his own?"

"Like I said, Ari was under close watch by his brother. He couldn't have kept him so he found a home for him until he could come back for him. He ended up with a kind old woman named Impa for years. Until he was ten I believe." Daphnes continued, "The fight left Sheik with werewolf blood since Ari didn't get to him quite on time, but Impa managed to tame him for the most part." The man chuckled.

"But Daphnes, Ari said Sheik joined him when he was around fourteen. . ." Link questioned, eyebrows tightly knitted together, eyes dark.

"That's correct. When Ari went back for him, Kuro over-heard his plans and sent some wolves to Impa's home in Kakariko Village to get rid of Sheik. But he wasn't home at the time. Impa was though, and refused to tell them his location so they killed her. This was the day Ari could no longer handle Kuro and tore those wolves to shreds, tearing each and every one of their heads off." Daphnes said with a wretched frown.

"What happened to Sheik?" I asked quietly, staring at the floor visualizing that awful day maybe too vividly.

"Ari could never find Sheik. He was on his own for those four years. Even Sheik won't speak about those years." The red-eyed werewolf said unhappily.

Link ran a hand through his hair and a distraught look tainted his beautiful face. "Sheik never did talk about his past. . ."

"I do not think you should bring it up when we meet with them in the desert, Link." Daphnes warned.

Link nodded his head silently and heaved himself up out of his chair, quietly walking over to the pizza. The room was filled with an awkward, uneven silence while he cut himself a piece. I glanced up at Daphnes and he returned a look.

He broke the silence, "Are you both ready to leave or do you still need to pack?"

"Ah we need to pack. . . I'll be uh, back in a second then." I said and scampered off hastily.

I went into our room and pulled an old duffle bag out of the closet I had remembered was there. It was a bright green and might have belonged to Link before, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing it. I pulled it up on top of the dresser and unzipped it. After packing as much clothing as I could fit in the spacey bag I managed to shove a few more necessities in. Then I walked back out to join Link and Daphnes.

The two were rather close and talking lowly but stopped immediately when I took a step into kitchen. I'm sure you all know the feeling of walking into a room when someone was _just _talking about you? As if we needed more awkwardness in this house. . .

"Link you should probably go pack too" I mumbled scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yeah. . . I'll try to be quick guys." Link says and goes to pack.

* * *

So apparently Daphnes was able to make us a portal to Hyrule with basically a snap of his fingers. It didn't surprise me though, oddly enough. He seemed like a pretty powerful guy. Better than Ari if you ask me. Except he didn't scare me like Ari did—well, I guess he wasn't that scary anymore but you get where I'm coming from.

I think we probably look strange now, Link and I, carrying bags in our mouths while we race across the beautiful land that is Hyrule. Everything is better there it seems. The grass is greener, the sun shines brighter, air is cleaner, and everywhere has kind souls that overpower the tainted ones. I grew up in the wrong dimension because this one is so amazing and pure, it's indescribable.

The elder werewolf skidded to a stop a little bit after entering a forest area. Link reacted as fast as lightning and stopped a nanosecond after him. I, on the other hand, ran ahead some before having to spin around. Link looked at me with amused eyes which frankly got under my skin more than it should.

"We should rest here for the night," Daphnes said, glancing between us. "You both look rather tired."

"I can still keep going longer." I stated but my heavy breathing told him otherwise.

Link agreed, "Me too Daphnes."

Daphnes chuckled and laid down. "Ari has trained you both well, _but_ you need to be rested. The Gerudo desert is inhabited by monsters and it is a long way to Ganondorf still. Hopefully Ari has gotten to him and formed an alliance already. . ."

"An alliance with that pig?" Link sneered, his muzzle wrinkling up.

"Yes. Now that Ganondorf is no longer on Kuro's side, it's perfect. We'll have all three pieces of the triforce—exactly what we need to finish this and end Kuro once and for all."

"That sounds too easy, the way you put it and all." Link said with an almost bland laugh.

Daphnes sighed and got comfy. "I'm going to sleep now and the both of you are too." He said, looking at Link in particular with sharp eyes.

Link nodded almost timidly. With a bored sigh I plopped my furry body down onto the ground. It was windy but the woods got us out of most of it. Not that it mattered much considering I had a thick fur coat on technically.

I rested my head in on my paws because I didn't know what kind of bugs or snakes or anything like that roamed Hyrule. I wouldn't call it a phobia, just a strong fear. Yeah, that's it.

The white and chocolate werewolf I had been next to was quick to settle beside me and turning the back of my neck into a pillow. I remembered the first time we met he tried something similar and it ended terribly. I guess a lot had changed.

_I let out a warning growl out of my throat, to tell him to get the heck off me. Link lifts his head off me and whines, nuzzling my face. I snap at him. He jumps back quickly dodging my jaws, and gives me a wolf version of the smirk he does. _

"_Touchy, touchy" He says in a mocking voice, still smirking. Who knew that the Hero of Twilight would be like this? _

_I give him one last growl, before walking to a different spot around the bright fire to lie by._

Things change so fast. I'll never understand it. Even the kid who used to be a walking hell for me, Zant, ended up sleeping under the same roof as me not too long ago. Plus I'm basically going to his home now when you think about it. Life is just that weird.

The head on my neck started shifting before he nudged my head with his. "Cold?"

"No, I'm good."

He did a wolf-smile and joked, "I'm too use to you always needing some heat source I think."

"I suppose so," I said returning a warm smile.

The Hylian chuckled deeply before areturning his head to my neck. Although I wasn't particularly cold, the warmth radiating from him was always comforting for some reason. Then it always made me so sleepy. It was like a lullaby in a strange sense.

And I loved it. I loved it so,_ so_ much.

* * *

The beaming sun attacked my eyes as I peeled them open. I let out an unintentional whinge while searching for the two other werewolves. My groggy mind managed to find them looking like they were in a deep discussion. After my whinge they seemed to acknowledge me somewhat.

I hauled myself up and stretched my tired limbs. The moon was high in the sky, bright and shining. It was hitting Link's fur _perfectly _and reflected off his radiant honey-yellow eyes. Why did he have to be so flawless even as an oversized dog?

"Zelda we're heading for the desert now." Daphnes says. "We should get there before the sun rises, the Gerudo desert is _very _hot and especially at this time of year."

"Alright," I said with a yawn. "Let's go."

We followed Daphnes through the depths of the forest. I noticed he was purposely holding back on his speed so we could keep up and it was obvious. I wonder how fast he could actually run. Could he outrun _Ari_ even?

"Still half-asleep?" Link called from ahead of me.

"Distracted, that's all." I grumbled and picked up my speed. Link laughed a little before focusing back on keeping up with Daphnes.

It wasn't that long before we reached a _long_ wooden bridge that was slanted upwards. It was well built but old as well. If you were to fall off you would probably be falling for a while because it was a very long way down before you hit the rapid river at the bottom. Now I wasn't afraid of heights but _this_, this I could be scared of.

"This is the bridge to Gerudo desert, so we'll be there in a minute." Link informs me. I nod. So we're almost there I guess. Then again, I think Daphnes meant after we reached the desert it would be long way. . .

Once we reach sand—and lots of it—I slow down without noticing it just to take the desert scenery in. The sand is hot on the paws still so I can't imagine how hot it is with the sun on it. Link falls behind some and nudges me to signal I need to pick it up, so I stop acting like a damn tourist and catch up to the white werewolf far ahead. Link of course beats me to him but I don't care. He hates losing to me anyways.

A strong wave of wind rushes by us, spraying us with sand. I don't know if you have ever been hit with sand while on a beach on a super windy day or some bratty little kid throws it at you _reeally_ hard maybe but let me tell you it is not a nice feeling. You swear it was being shot out of a rocket launcher and more and more came with the wind at top speed.

"Damn!" Link growled and started blinking hastily.

"Push through it you two!" Daphnes calls out encouragingly.

At least an hour of trekking through the desert had passed and the wind still refused to cease. I noticed one of Link's eyes red and watery from getting hit with too much sand. It was half-closed and looked as if he was struggling to hold it open at all. I breathed hard like he was and Daphnes. . . I couldn't tell what kind of state he was in.

Suddenly this thing shot out of the ground and latched its pinchers right on my muzzle. I tried to open my mouth but it's extremely sharp pinchers went in even deeper. I whined and whined and stopped running to claw at it. It made ear-piercing screechy noises that Link eventually noticed and haulted to a stop, turning around.

He shot towards me like a bullet and tore half the worm-scorpian creature's body off before examining how deep the pinchers went in. A deep, throaty growl emitted from him before using his teeth to detach the pinchers from my muzzle. He threw the corpse of the thing aside and licked the blood from my wound.

"That was a moldorm, watch out for them. Are you okay?" Link asked anxiously.

"It hurts but I'll be fine. I think Daphnes is getting impatient, let's go. . ." I told him, the white werewolf watching us intently.

Once we started into a dash Link huffed, "You're going to get sand in the wound."

"I'll be fine." Link decided to let it go or was cut off by the powerful rush of wind that slammed us.

Screams of moldorm filled the desert along with other sounds I couldn't recognize nor wanted to recognize. I got the impression that these moldorm just might be one of the safer things in this desert. Why would someone want to live in a place like _this_? Was there a safe-zone or something?

Sure enough grains of sand found its way inside the pincher wounds. And it _burned_. My flesh was on _fire_. It was hard to ignore or not scratch at too which made this journey so much longer.

Over the horizon I see a castle-like structure in the distance. I assume it's what we're looking for considering the lack of buildings in this desert it had to be. As we got closer and closer the wind died down and the monsterous creatures did as well. Daphnes tended to observe the area more, often twisting his head in every direction.

As we were nearing the castle Daphnes haulted and gave us both a look before throwing his head in the air, letting a loud, powerful howl rip through the atmosphere. He lowered his head after finishing the fur-raising and soul-filled howl, "Just letting them know we've arrived. If we are lucky than we will be welcomed rather than attacked." He started walking towards the castle, Link and I trailing behind. "Let's hope for the best. . ."

Before we knew it Sheik was barrelling down the road from the castle with Bailey scampering behind. The light colored werewolf tackled Link to the ground in a playful manner, licking his face. Link growled and snarled before kicking the Sheikah wolf off him with two powerful hind legs. "What was that for!?"

"I missed my brother!" Sheik protested and hopped around excitedly.

Bailey giggled in amusement, watching her happy-go-lucky boyfriend continue to paw at Link as we went to the castle. The castle was guarded heavily by mainly women from what I could see—red-headed women to be exact. Bailey's chocolatey brown wolf-self trotted in front of us, "Ari told us you were coming," She said happily, "They even cleaned out rooms for you." Bailey added with a small laugh before shifting into her human form, the rest of us doing the same.

"This place is huge. . ." Link muttered.

Entering the enormous castle was breath-taking. I doubt it matched Hyrule Castle, but still big enough to blow your mind. The ceiling was so high that the place could fit an elephant—maybe a few stacked on top of each other, actually. It was decorated very high-class and much like an actual palace.

Link was as amazed as I was and fell silent. Daphnes grinned as if amused by our expressions. Sheik simply grabbed Bailey's hands and started tugging on them. "You promised you'd make me a cake, remember?" He mused and grinned widely.

"I did not!" Bailey groaned, "I was kidding!"

Link rolled his eyes. "We're here for not even a minute and you nag your girlfriend already to make you a cake?"

"Idiot. . ." I grumbled and wiped some blood off my lip as more blood continued to run down from the wound on my upper-lip while Sheik just planted millions of kisses on Bailey's now tanned face. A few droplets of blood fell from my chin as well, probably going to stain the white polished stone floor.

Link noticed the blood and stopped admiring the castle. "We need to get this cleaned. There's still a lot of sand." He tilted my chin upwards gently to examine it better. I winced slightly as his thumb moved to close to the tender skin and he immediately took it away.

"I can do it." We look up to meet eyes with Ari, smirking. "C'mon."

Daphnes chucked, "You and Sheik certainly made yourselves at home. Where is the two other boys now?"

"The alliance is made, it's fine." Ari says laughing, "And honestly none of us can keep track of those two. We're considering getting trackers in them."

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do, Ari." The white-haired werewolf told him with a chuckle, then looked at Link and me. "Link clean her wound. Sheik and Bailey can show you where to go."

"Cake first, room second!" Sheik argued, only to be glared at by _everyone_ in the room.

* * *

The bathroom itself was probably four times the size of our old room back at Telma's. The bedroom was a whole different story, looking fit for a king. It all looked extremely expensive and fancy. Living in a place like this for even an hour was just unbelievable. . . I wouldn't mind staying here for a while except for the fact I would be under the same roof as _Ganondorf. _Now that wouldn't turn out well at _all_.

"Ow, be careful!" I growled when Link was a little too rough handling my wounds.

"Sorry," He practically squeaked and gave me a sympathetic look. "I think all the sand is out now."

I sighed with relief knowing the worse was gone. It was still painful but a bit more bearable. "Thank you. . ."

Link took the band-aids and placed them carefully over the wounds. He smiled , "All better!" One of his eyes was still red and swollen even though the sand was washed out.

I stood up from the edge of the bath and looked in the mirror and scowled. One band-aid on my upper-lip and the other below my lips—it looked utterly pathetic. "I guess." I grumbled and walked off to the bed where our bags were thrown. "So how long do you think we're staying here?"

"Dunno, until they have a plan I would say." Link said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look tired."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

He huffs. "You're getting crankier by the second."

Punching him in the shoulder—playful but partially rough—before tossing the bags onto the floor and plopping onto the king-sized bed. You swear you sank right in. The pillows were just as soft, maybe matching Link.

"Then let me sleep. . ." I muttered and shut my eyes.

A split second later the door was thrown open by a very loud blonde male who was singing some stupid song. "Heey guys. Ari wants to talk to you—"

"N_ooo_!"

* * *

**So I really don't want to go on and on but honestly guys I'm just not having the greatest time right now. My mind isn't even working right. Then I have so much school work that I really need to work hard on. (I'm close to failing one class and my marks overall are just dropping.) I didn't want to take time off from this fanfic since I've probably lost a lot of story followers but If you've stayed with me and you're reading this then you're the reason why I update this story. (: (:**

**So hopefully I can get you more of this story out a LOT quicker :')**

***_The Gerudo Castle is a much more complex version of the Fortress_**

****_ Instead of needing to be canon-shot to the desert a bridge was built to connect the two lands, also a sign of making peace with the other lands_**


	30. Chapter 30: The Meeting

**Hope you like this and remember to check out the author's note at the end (:**

**Atick (c) _AttackBoss6_**  
**Bailey (c) _Ai da Beast_**

**If you don't remember what the fights are then go the bottom :P**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

Link tapped finger after finger onto the polished, classy mahogany table with his other arm wrapped around my shoulders. Ari was to my right, resting his chin in his palm looking plain bored and glancing at Daphnes who was next to him the odd time. Then you had Sheik and Bailey whose chairs were slid together so they could be as close as possible. Ganondorf and Nabooru sat on the opposite side of the table side by side, waiting for their rambunctious son and his black-haired friend to come.

"I apologize for my son's behaviour. . ." Nabooru says sounding very disappointed and irritated with Zant.

A frown was glued to Ganondorf's face. He made no eye contact with _anyone_, looking as grumpy as hell. His darkly-tanned arms were crossed and he leaned back in his chair. The red-haired man occasionally peered up at the entrance way for his son. If I were Zant, I'd be pretty afraid to be in his situation.

"It's fine. I definitely know how teenage boys can be," Ari remarks, glaring between Link and Sheik. Sheik brushes it off and Link just gives Ari a humoured look.

Then a sweaty Zant who's breathing awfully heavily comes into the room and drops into the chair next to his mother. He had hovered over the one beside his angry father, but thought otherwise after taking in his expression and glare. The teen werewolf tossed his hat onto the table and lazily put his hands behind his head.

"Atick is running a little late. . . he just wanted to shower." Zant said, clearly wanting to end the dead silence.

Ganondorf scowls and looks up at Ari. "You still never explained to me why you kept that mutt around."

Ari rolls his eyes like he heard it a million times. "He had nowhere else to go, why not take him in?"

"I wasn't talking about that," The red-haired man grumbled. He then let out a chuckle, "Or do you still not know?"

Ari's eyebrows knitted together, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about now."

"I suppose we can get him to fess up if he ever decides to come." Ganondorf comments with a huff.

Ari nodded suspiciously. He wasn't going to forget about that.

"So is this going to take long?" Sheik muttered to Link who absently shrugged.

"Here!" Atick called and ran into the room, half falling into the chair beside Zant.

His black hair was dripping wet and he lacked a shirt but his eyes were still shining bright like a cat's. Nabooru watched him from the corner of her eye with a disgusted, disapproving look. By the looks of it, the queen wasn't too fond of Atick. Or the way he had chosen to present himself.

"I suppose we can start. . ." Ganondorf says in a still irritated tone. Sometimes I wonder if that's how he is naturally. He rises up from his chair much like a king. "Now that we have all the pieces of the triforce we have _exactly_ what Kuro wants. We can use this against him, but of course he still has his pack and mine. The triforce means nothing against around the five-hundred wolves in that city alone. If he knows we have this alliance, Ari, then he will surely call in even more."

"That's true, getting to Kuro will be tough. It's his followers that keep him strong. He wouldn't stand a chance alone but he keeps bringing in more and more wolves to the city." Ari stated and ran his fingers through his messy ash-grey hair.

Ganondorf sits back down. "The fights are starting soon, that is why . . . we could use that to our advantage to infiltrate and attack."

"Even if we do manage to take out a lot of their wolves, won't Kuro just call more of his wolves to the city?" Link questioned, eyes bouncing from Ari to Ganondorf.

"I think he has a point," Nabooru says. "We'll need to take them out in large amounts to do real damage, if any."

Sheik groaned. "Isn't there a time where we can catch Kuro fucking alone or some shit?"

"No and watch your language, child. How do you expect to get such a large pack's leader alone when you are an outsider?" Nabooru scolded him.

Sheik pouted and his brown-haired girlfriend laughed quietly at his expression, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He smirked and moved his arm from around her shoulders to her small waist before reaching down to give her a kiss which she gladly returned. Nabooru watched her daughter and her boyfriend with a revolted look on her darkly tanned face.

"Ganondorf is there any information about the fights that we could use against Kuro that you know of?" Daphnes asked curiously, who had been oddly quiet for some time.

The man shook his head. "Usually most of it changes year after year," He thought about it for a moment. "But I do recall Kuro speaking of this year's fights once or twice. Not much, but a little. I know the place and I know when they shall be starting the event."

"Event?" Link scoffed, "Its torture."

Zant laughed at his reaction. "Please it's basically UFC."

"Except the fighters are forced into participating for being weak." Bailey sneered, giving her brother a brief hateful look.

Zant started to make a retort when Daphnes cut him off, "Do not act like children or we will treat you like children, alright? No bickering or you can leave." He said to the three who glanced around before falling silent. "We could send someone in to gather information. No one knows the schedule and secrets better than one of the combatants."

Ari shoots the albino-like werewolf a deadly look. "Some die in that arena. We can't risk that."

"I think we can both agree none of these kids here are any average werewolf. They are trained by the best, no?"

Ganondorf, Nabooru, and Ari don't know what to say. I gulp and speak up, "Won't they recognize one of us anyways?

"Kuro doesn't attend until the finale or semi-finale. No one else would take notice, I could tell you that." Ganondorf informs us. "Whatever Kuro does is beyond me. He puts everything into the hands of just about everyone else. That could actually be when we could get to him alone now that I think about it."

"So when does the competition happen this year?" Ari asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Too soon."

I bit my lip. Here goes nothing. . . "I could go to the fights."

"That would be too dangerous, would it not?" Ari says to Ganondorf.

"_Yes_!" Link cuts in, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"Actually that's a good idea." All eyes turn to Zant now who idly kicked his feet up onto the table, earning a lethal stare from his mother. "Don't get all bitchy at me for me sayin' this now," He looked at Link in particular. "But Zelda's pretty hot so I'm just sayin' that most of the guys—and the pack is nearly _all_ guys—aren't gunna question why she's there."

I grimaced at him in disgust and Link looks like he is about to go across the table and tear his throat out. "Not a chance in hell, Zant!"

Zant rolled his eyes. "Then send Atick with her, you and Sheik can't. My boys know you and it's not like there's many blondes in the pack anyways. You'd stand out."

Link was livid that Zant was still discussing it so Atick spoke up to calm him somewhat about the idea, "I'd take care of her Link, I—"

Ganondorf cuts him off, "Atick you will not be going near those fights." Atick looks at questionably and Ganon gripes, "The last thing we need is for you to leak our plans. Which reminds me, shouldn't you be confessing now?"

Atick lowers his head and Zant watches him sadly. "It's not his fault. . ." Zant mumbles before Atick and him exchange reassuring looks that confuse me even more. Zant clears his voice before speaking, "The night Kuro's pack found you guys and Zelda and Link ended up in the dungeon. . . they knew were you were because Atick told Kuro."

Silence.

"YOU FU—" I grabbed Link and shoved him back down after he shot up from it to grab the emerald-gold-eyed werewolf by the collar. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE _TRAITOR_!"

"Link calm down please—"

"NO ZELDA I'M NOT! HE'S THE REASON YOU NEARLY DIED!" Link exclaimed and pushed himself back up, kicking the chair.

His eyes were filled with fury, his expression just twisted. He dragged his hands though his blonde hair and let out an extremely angry growl. Link stormed out of the room, leaving us all in silence.

"I should, um, go. . ." I said softly and stood up out of my chair quietly. Atick glanced up wretchedly at me before looking away. "Atick, it's alright. I forgive you . . ." I murmured, rewarded with a bewildered look from him—and just about everyone else, actually.

I heard everyone else talking lowly before rising from the chairs as I left to find the tremendously pissed off Link. I didn't blame him, I guess, but Atick must have had his reasons. Plus he was locked up too that time so whatever that reason was, obviously didn't go over too well. He was punished enough if you asked me.

I checked our bedroom after finding my way around somehow, but it was empty. You would know if he had been in here because it would likely be as if a hurricane hit considering the state he was in. I peeked into the bathroom in case but the blonde wasn't in there either. I sighed—he goes far for someone who stomped off such a short time ago.

"I think he went outside." I spun around to face Atick standing in the doorway. "I'm really sorry, Zelda. He promised to make my life better but instead threw me in the dungeon, you know that. It was a terrible, _terrible_ thing to do but I was so desperate."

"Like I said, I forgive you. You haven't had it easy before all this so I understand. I'm sure Sheik and Ari will understand too, Atick." I told him with a soft smile.

"I hope so," Atick says with the biggest smile. "And I guess now should be the time I tell you Atick isn't my real name."

"You're joking, right?"

He laughs cheerfully, sounding like himself again. "It's Drake. Drake Craydark."

"Well alright Drake, how about you come with me to find a certain blonde boy?" I asked playfully, the look on his face priceless.

"N-No I'm fine here." He stammers, fearing his life probably.

I grab his arm and drag him out the room. "If you want him to forgive you then he's going to have to hear your excuse and apology!"

"But Zeldaaa!" He whines, starting to sound like Sheik and tries to run away.

I yank him back and lead him the way to the doors leading outside. "Would you like to stay on his bad side forever?"

"No," The black-haired werewolf moans and complies with being dragged along. "But I prefer to have my head connected to my body and all limbs intact."

I roll my eyes and ignore him, pulling open the two big entrance doors. They're heavy and Drake has to help me with them. I'm never going to get used to calling him 'Drake'. . . Link was easily found once I peered around the corner. He was sitting next to a rock far away from the castle, face buried in his hands.

It was dark out, nearly pitch black but torches were scattered across the outside of the castle. I ripped off my shoes and socks and placed them beside the castle wall. "Sorry I hate walking in sand wearing sneakers."

Drake snorted. "Weirdo."

I disregarded the comment and started for Link, Drake trailing close behind. The sand was very hot, especially for at night. Nevertheless the feeling of hot sand beneath my bare feet was always a good feeling. Although I had a bit of paranoia, thinking a moldorm would shoot out from the sand and attack.

It was uncomfortable, awkward and silent once we reached Link. He didn't move and neither did we. "Link, he had to do it. It's okay. . . He was thrown into the dungeon with us if that counts." I added, trying to get him to crack a smile.

"You're fine with him betraying us already?" Link mocked with a dirty scoff. He pulled himself up to his feet when I spotted red on his hand.

I grabbed his hand and seen the cause—blood was _pouring_ from his knuckles. "Link what did you do!?"

The blonde just gave me a look and took his hand from mine, taking hold of my waist a little too roughly and pulled me closer to him. "Don't go near her, mutt."

"I understand why you're so mad Link but I swear I'm honestly sorry. I-I never really had people who cared for me as much as you guys did. I thought you would throw me out sooner or later anyways." Drake confessed with that sad puppy-look he had on his face before, back in at the meeting.

"That's no excuse, Atick—"

"His name is Drake, actually, and have a little sympathy." I said sounding maybe too defensive of the black-haired wolf for Link's liking.

Link clenched his bloodied fists and narrowed his eyes at me. "Do you_ not_ remember what we went through!?" He stabbed a finger at the other werewolf. "Because of _him_ we nearly died _and_ Sheik!"

"I didn't think they'd go that far! I was barely told shit!" Drake growled, getting angrier by the second.

"But you still sold us out anyways. Everyone else might forgive you easily but I'm not going to, _Drake_." Link snapped and said his true name with disgust. "Now scram, asshole."

I mouthed an apology to him as he sighed with defeat and glared at Link. "Whatever. Be that way. . ."

Link chuckled in a dark, creepy way as the boy left for the castle. His hand still gripped my side so tightly that it was feeling kind of numb. The blood from his knuckles was dripping down onto my foot which was gross but I didn't want to point that out while he was in this state. He took me with him as he leaned against the rock, a side of it having small spots of blood over it.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at me and his face softened dramatically. "No." Link murmured and pulled me into a big hug. "I just want you to be safe._ Always_."

"I know that but you can't protect me from everything—and I take care of myself." I explained to him gently.

"You can tell me that a million times, Z. It's never going to make a difference." He pulled back to look into my eyes. "I don't have a lot of people I love in my life. So I want them to be safe."

I kissed him tenderly. Having those honey-yellow eyes stare at you could melt your heart in a split-second. He returned it and finally released my side, cupping my face with his soft hands. After a few seconds I pulled back, "I get that but please don't hurt yourself again." I stroked the back of his hand and dismissed the blood that I smeared onto my fingers.

"Sorry Zellie," Link says with a sincere smile returning to his handsome face.

I giggled, "C'mon let's go back inside."

* * *

**Sheik's POV**

* * *

"No, I'm not!"

I had hauled Bailey into the kitchen—no this is not a 'women belong in the kitchen joke', jeez—after she continued to deny ever promising me a cake. Well, okay, maybe she never did promise me this. But in my mind she did.

"Oh _pleaaaaaaase_!" I tried to make my best cute please-bake-me-a-cake face but she kept a straight face. "I'll do anything!"

She raised an eyebrow. "_Anything_?"

Shit. "Okay maybe not _anything._"

"Hmm," The brunette starts to think. A few seconds later her firm look shapes into a sly smirk and she walks up close to me. "Alright then I will make you a cake."

"YES THANK THE GODESS—"

"But!" This ought to be good. "I get to call you _Sheikers_ for a whole twenty-four hours!"

My face feels it just dropped to the floor. "No, baby please!"

"I guess you don't want a cake that bad then." Bailey says teasingly and goes to leave the kitchen.

"Oh fine! You win, just please get cooking!" I growl.

She gives me a peck on the lips. "Alright then, Sheikers."

I grimace at her as she starts to pull out ingredients from the refrigerator and cupboards and laid them out on a counter. Then she started searching for bowls and a bunch of other shit. Well. This was boring.

I sat in a nearby chair and slid another one over as a foot-rest. I leaned back and put my arms behind head. There was perfect view of the beautiful brunette working on_ my_ cake. So what if she gets to call me Sheikers. I can put up with that.

"Comfy?" Bailey calls to me playfully.

"Yeah, but I could use a pillow." I tormented and she stuck her tongue out at me then turned back to work.

"So you don't seem pretty upset about the whole Atick thing?" She asked while adding flour to her mixture.

I groaned. "Of course I'm a ticked off but the guy's had it pretty rough so I'm just going to let it blow over. Maybe see what Ari thinks."

She giggles and gives me an entertained look. "You just go with the flow, don't you?"

"I guess so," I laugh, "Anyways he's definitely going to get it from Link!"

"You think? I doubt Zelda will let him lay a finger on him."

"Please, Link will do whatever he feels like. Did you not see how pissed off he was? No one can control _that_."

Bailey laughs loudly, "Than may the goddesses help him!"

I laugh with her because I'll be super surprised if Atick doesn't have at least one broken bone or limb by the morning. The poor kid got a black eye by just accidently walking in on Zelda naked so I can't imagine what will happen now. I mean that was hilarious, but still sad.

"Are you done yet?" I whined and she ignored me completely. "I see how it is. . ."

The clock hanging on the wall moves slowly and it happens to be pretty hard to pass the time. I absent-mindedly hum a random song while Bailey finishes up the cake. A cake tin is pulled out of the covert below the counter and pours the finished batter into it.

Bailey slides the uncooked cake into the Gerudo-style oven with a zillion knobs on it. She knows how to work it apparently, but to anyone unfamiliar with it would be here all night fiddling around. The brunette sighs and places the oven-mitts in their appropriate location. The kitchen is spacey and neat like the ones you'd see in some cooking show on television except everything isn't high-quality.

"I set the timer so—S-Sheik, stop." She half-moans when I hold her from behind and kiss along the nape of her neck.

"I thought I was 'Sheikers'." I tease, chuckling against her skin.

I trail kisses up to ear, leaving a single wet kiss behind her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She emits a low moan and turns around to wrap her arms around my neck. I capture her mouth with mine and pull her by her small waist as close as possible. It felt like years and years since we could be this close again.

I pick her up, standing for the shortest moment with her in my arms securely before laying her on a table in the kitchen and crawling on top. A few kitchen utensils were on it so quickly tossed them aside, making a loud noise as they became friendly with the floor. Bailey pulled back to growl at me in this hot, voice while I simply moved to occupy my lips with her neck again, "Be quiet you moron."

I smirked and felt like deliberately tossing some more metal objects just to get her angry. Something about her when she was mad just turned me on. I nipped at her lower neck some more before returning to her sweet, silky lips. I slip my tongue into her warm mouth and try to pull her even tighter against me.

This would be a fun night.

* * *

***The Fights:** (Mentioned earlier in story) Are much like dog fights. The pack's omegas, traitors or wolves that were captured from other packs are forced to fight in an arena often to the death. It is much like a tournament and hosted by Kuro yearly.

**Okay guys so I'm rushing here as there's this banquet thing tonight so I need to watch my little cousin but I'd like to apologize in advance for spelling/grammer mistakes!**  
**And yu reviewers :3 I didn't expect so many good reviews!**

**Burning book:** :( I know haha

**AttackBoss6:** Hahah! PM me if you need something on Drake changed or ideas!

**LauParisi:** Thank you :( School is definitely a big pain when you'd rather write this.

**Flyer21:** Yup :D And yes, Moldorm are the worst so of couse I had to make them annoying this story because I haatee theeemm

**bubblegum12899:** Awh thank you so much! That means a lot to me :3

**Sarahhof:** I promise I won't though hahaa, thanks a lot!

**Bleachshowlover1:** Hahah! & Really? :P Wow thanks!  
And I honestly feel your pain when it comes to math :')

**Guest:** I think this is Bailey so haiii haha!

**xBowiex:** Ohmygawd you are the best haha! 'Find a new god' lmfaoo!

**IVANCILLO166:** _First thing-_Welcome to Fanfiction! :D  
_Second-_You honestly don't know how much this review means to me! I never considered my story to be that good so I was unbelieveably happy to read this review. Thank you so, soooo much for taking the time to write such a long and meaningful review :3 I definitely did not say "What the hell is wrong with this guy" hahaa!

**I just wanna say that I was so driven to updating because of these reviews, you guys are so sweet! I never noticed how big of an impact you guys have, haha!**

**I finished this juusst in time :') Cya guys!**


End file.
